A Deadly Weapon
by airedalegirl1
Summary: "Avoid the Major at all costs and pray he doesn't have your name on his list." He strikes fear into the hearts of everyone he meets, and enjoys it. Can the love of a woman change a killer, especially when its her name on his list? J/B eventually. Another collaboration with katnjasper
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Jasper**

Well the battle was over for now but the cost of victory had been high, too high. The dead and dying lay where they had fallen in the mud of the battlefield, the smell of gunpowder and blood hanging in the air along with the smoke. In the distance horses whinnied at the screams of those still suffering. There were no doctors here, no pain relief, nothing but a ragged tent where the surgeon would help those he could while the few orderlies gave the dying a last drink while the priest looked after their souls. Looking around I couldn't see Peter, he had been at my side when the fighting started but we had been separated as it spread out.

Checking on my men I was relieved that only two were dead although several were badly wounded and at least two were likely to succumb to their injuries during the night. I sent a group out to scour the surrounding countryside, I wanted to know where the Union soldiers who had survived had gone. My men needed time to recover, rearm, and eat and I saw the cook already had the camp fire burning and a pot bubbling on a tripod as the injured were brought in by friends and lined up on makeshift stretchers by the medical tent. From inside I could hear the groans and screams of the wounded as their injuries were treated, the sound of saw on bone making my stomach turn. The enemy who had survived, and there weren't many, were also brought into camp and those fit enough to dig were put on burial detail while the injured waited their turn for the attention of the surgeon. I knew other companies killed the enemy they captured but I wouldn't allow it. We were all fighting for something we believed in and as such they deserved the same treatment as my own men.

"Major, Major Whitlock."

I turned my horse and looked at the young boy who acted as our messenger,

"Yes?"

"Its the Captain, he's been wounded and the surgeon is asking for you sir."

Cursing I rode quickly to the medical tent and dismounted throwin' Thunder's reins to the orderly who stood outside smoking his hands and clothes soaked with blood. Inside I saw Peter laying on a cot arguing with the surgeon who turned relieved to see me.

"Major I have no choice, the Captain's going to lose his life if I don't amputate that leg."

Peter looked at me eyes wide with shock and pain shaking his head frantically,

"Don't let him do it Jasper. I'd rather die than lose a leg, please."

I looked back at the surgeon,

"How bad is it?"

"A bullet nicked the femoral artery, I slowed the bleeding but I need to take the leg off so I can clamp the artery off higher up or he'll bleed to death."

"Is there no other way?"

"Well its the easiest, I could try sewing it up but if it starts bleeding again he'll die."

"Try anyway, he deserves a chance."

Peter looked at me smiling,

"Thanks Major, I knew you'd understand. How can I work the family farm if I lose my leg?"

Two weeks later I wasn't so sure I had made the right decision, Peter looked pale and winced as he moved holding himself upright on a wooden crutch and trembling with a combination of the effort and the fever he had been running. He couldn't fight any more and I was sending him home along with two others who had survived, one minus a leg and the other with his right arm blown off at the elbow. The war was almost over and we had lost. why keep them here any longer? I promised to go home as soon as I could and sent a letter home with Peter telling the family it was all over and I would be back to help on our farm soon.

I watched as the wagon drew up and orderlies helped the three men into the back for their long journey back to Houston shaking hands with each one before gazing after them until they disappeared behind the cloud of dust kicked up by the huge wooden wheels.

When we got the news in April that General Lee had surrendered we knew it was time to go home. There were still a few skirmishes but in one's and two's the men began the long march home to their loved ones. I waited for more orders watching over the last of the injured but nothing came and eventually I sent the last few with the surgeon to the closest hospital and set off for my home and family wondering if my sweet Amy had waited for me. I hadn't heard from her in months but that wasn't unusual, post was erratic to say the least. Still I would soon know and then I had to decide what to do with my life, the war was over but could I turn my back on the military to become a farmer like my father and grandfather?

In reality I had little choice. my older brother had been killed early in the war and my younger brother had a twisted spine and would never be able to take on the heavy duties required in farming . The family would be looking for me to stand beside my father and provide for them.

I had stripped off my jacket but I kept the rest of my uniform and as I rode lots of people came out with food and drink for me, sad that we had lost the war but proud we had fought so valiantly. I saw the effects of the war everywhere, burned out homesteads, skeletons of horses and cattle that had died or been killed to feed the soldiers and left behind, the hungry looking people who smiled and offered me their meager rations of food the best taken by marauding groups of ex soldiers or the Union army to keep them in their place. We may have lost the war but we hadn't lost our pride and I found myself riding my back ramrod straight whenever I saw anyone coming along the dusty tracks.

As I got closer to home I recognized some of the burned fields the crops blackened and useless but there were no people around, the homes I passed were empty and looked ransacked, doors hanging from one hinge, window shutters laying on the ground but thankfully no blood, no bodies and then I saw in the distance our farm, I was almost home yet I hadn't seen a soul in hours. I kicked my horse's sides and as he picked up speed I strained my eyes for a first sight of my mother or father but there was no one tending the few chickens and the meadows were devoid of livestock. The place appeared deserted and I kicked my horse into a canter worried now.

I jumped down at the front of the house and ran up the porch steps calling for anyone who might be there but the place was silent and deserted, the ashes in the grate cold and the only food in the house a loaf of mouldy and hard bread on the table. There was no sign of a struggle, no note telling me the family had moved for some reason. I ran through to the bedrooms but they were as if the family had just stepped out for a moment, clothes still in the chests, my little sister's rag doll on the floor in the room she shared with Mary my older sister. My room I shared with Samuel and the now dead John was just as eerily deserted with clothes folded neatly on the chair

Going back outside I checked the barn but it looked as it always did with one exception, the hay was gone and Samuel's crutch leaned at an angle against the wall just inside the door. Beyond the barn I discovered the reason for the strange silence and desolation. There were four mounds of earth, not fresh, with no flowers or markers to name those who lay beneath but I knew all the same. Something had happened to my family, something that resulted in their deaths, all of them except one, but who?. I fell to my knees grabbing clods of earth and holding them in fists tight with anguish. I bowed my head and wept, determined to find out what had happened and if necessary look for those responsible and take my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Jasper**

It was late, too late to go looking for answers, so, aware I could do nothing until daylight I took out my bedroll and laid it out by the graves. I had wanted to see my family so badly but someone or something had prevented that and this was the closest I could get now. I lay looking up at the sky wondering what had happened, who had survived, and why Peter hadn't got word to me somehow, after all he was our neighbor, he must know what had happened.

I thought about them, my mother, the kindest most gentle woman I had ever met, and my father the strict disciplinarian who had looked so proud the day I rode away in uniform with my brother John. My elder sister Mary, pretty, vivacious, and madly in love with Peter Jenkins although he hardly noticed her. Amy my little sister who never walked anywhere, pigtails flying behind her as she ran usually singing loudly as she did so. Samuel my poor younger brother born with a twisted spine who crabbed his way around the farm usually in father's way and John, dead these two years, killed by a saber slash from a Union Cavalry Officer. Who had survived? Not my mother or father, they would never run and leave their children so maybe one of the girls. My father had made provision in case of Union Soldiers, a root cellar hidden from view and away from the house and my sisters had been drilled to go there as fast as they could as soon as they heard a warning shout. So how had anyone been able to reach the farm without raising the alarm. I wondered what had happened to the dogs, my father's two hounds that patrolled the farm and always set up a warning howl if strangers approached. It was a mystery but one I intended solving the next day by visiting our neighbors and the nearby town.

I would have ridden straight over to the Jenkins place but it was dark and like I said these were dangerous times, they might well shoot first and ask questions later so I would wait impatiently for the sun to rise again. I didn't bother lighting a fire, I had no idea who was around and making myself an easy target wasn't a good idea. Instead I just unrolled my bed and lay down looking at the silent mounds and praying that whatever happened had been fast and overwhelming. The thought of my sisters enduring the attentions of Union soldiers before being killed tortured me. I was sure my father would have fought to protect his family and would therefore have been the first to die. As for my poor brother, without his crutch he was helpless and would probably have been sport if the soldiers caught him, I just hoped he died quickly too.

I had seen no blood stains which was odd, neither inside nor outside the house and my father's hunting rifle was on the floor and from the look of it he hadn't even had time to discharge a single round. So, a blitz attack? But that was almost unbelievable with no cover close to the house. There was nothing that explained what had happened here, nor who had buried my family or where the only survivor was.

I was weary, dusty, and hungry, but I couldn't face going back into the house again, it seemed somehow sinister as if whatever happened here had tainted it. Thunder had drunk his fill at the trough and was grazing on the scrubby grass which was all that was left and I promised him extra food tomorrow as I lay back looking at the stars and wishing they could speak and tell me the story that I needed to hear.

Suddenly there was a furtive rustling sound in the bushes to my right and I sat up again and reached for my gun, my sword lying close to hand, ready if I should need it. Whoever or whatever was there would find me a match. Then I heard my name whispered low and recognized the voice,

"Jasper, is that really you?"

"Samuel?"

It was my brother and hearing my voice he crawled out into the open causing me to let go of my gun and stare, his clothes were ripped and covered in blood and he was shaking. I ran to him holding him close and carrying him to my bedroll resting him gently on it before speaking,

"What happened Sammy? Are ya injured? Did ya see who attacked the house?"

He shook his head wiping his face with the back of his hand. As it came away I saw the blood I had noticed on his hands was still tacky. Cursing the darkness I ran my hands over him but the only sticky blood was on his hands and now his face.

"What happened Sammy? Where did the blood come from? Whose is it?"

He shook his head tears running down his face and making tracks through the grime on his face.

"I saw em' Jasper, they was monsters, like the ones in the bible, the ones father told us bout."

"Monsters? What do ya mean?"

"They had flaming red eyes and they tore everyone apart. I wanted to help but I was too far away. Father was angry with me because I hadn't cleaned out the barn and he sent me over to the Jenkins place to ask Mr Jenkins if he had any medicine because Mary has, I mean had, a bad cough."

My father had sent Samuel as a punishment knowing it would take him all day to walk there and back especially with his bad legs.

"Why is your crutch in the barn then?"

"When I stopped hiding and came back, after they went, I was looking to see if anyone had escaped but they even killed the dogs and the horses. Then Peter arrived and pulled me away, I didn't mean to hurt him, I was scared and I thought it was the monsters come back."

"What did ya do Sammy? Where is he? Where's Peter? Is he home?"

"Am I going to be hung Jasper? Father said people who raise their hand to a neighbor will be punished."

"No you won't be hung, I won't let anything happen to ya, what did ya do? Ya have to tell me. Did Mr Jenkins bury the family?"

He shook his head and his eyes darted all around as he tried to think of the answers, he'd always been a little slow but until now it had never bothered me.

Then he started talking again,

"I had the hay rake in my hand, I thought I could use it to hit the monsters if they came back for me and I swung it but I never meant to hurt Peter. One of the prongs broke off in his bad leg Jasper and I didn't know what to do so I got one of the boards from the wagon like ya showed me when ya came home that time, how soldiers carried the wounded."

"Samuel please what happened?"

It was pointless he had to tell it his own way and questioning him would only make him more confused so I bit down my impatience and waited.

"I rolled him on it, there wasn't any blood then and I thought maybe I'd just hit him and he was OK. I dragged him to the storm cellar, you know, the one father told us to go to if there was trouble. I tried to see what I'd done to him and then I saw the prong but when I pulled it out he started to bleed. I was scared when he screamed but then he put his hand over mine pressing on the wound and told me to rip off my shirt and tie it tight around his leg above the bleeding. I did but I couldn't stop the blood. I wasn't strong enough to pull it tight. We got a stick then and twisted it in the cloth and that worked but I'm scared he's going to die or the monsters will come back again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Jasper**

I wiped his face with my neckerchief and smiled reassuringly, if he got too upset I wouldn't get anything else from him.

"Let's see what I can do Sammy, come on. I might be able to help him."

I pulled him up and put his arm around my shoulder having to stoop to do so,

"Come on little brother."

It was quite a way to the cellar but I knew of old if I picked Sammy up he would let me and not try at all, he was basically lazy if allowed to be and I was tired.

It sounded like I might need his help with Peter too so I walked him back there noting his shaking was worse than ever, he had always trembled but now it was a real shake, he was scared almost witless. Arriving at the cellar entrance I saw he had attempted to hide the cellar door with branches, obviously on Peter's orders because he would never have thought of that on his own. I pushed it aside and pulled open the door descending the steps with Sammy close at my back.

Inside I saw Peter laying on a straw mattress and he looked terrible, his face was almost white and his lips a faint blue, in the air was a smell I recognized and it made my blood run cold, his wound was infected. He looked at me through pain dazed eyes and then a smile crossed his face,

"Hells fire, you took you time gettin' here Major."

I knew he wasn't unfeeling just relieved.

"I'd have been here sooner if I'd a known."

"Sorry about your family Major, I followed Samuel back to see if they'd had any news on you comin' home but by the time I got there it was all over. The attackers had gone and I found Samuel just standin' there crying. I guess I frightened him cos the next thing I know I've got a son of a bitch pitchfork in my bad leg. I sent him to warn my pa and when he got back he told me the "monsters" had been there too. They're all dead Major, my father and my brothers, all dead. Sammy dragged me back here and we've hid out ever since. I can't move round so every night Sammy goes to check out your place. We hoped you'd be back now the war is over. He told me the bodies had been buried but we don't know who done that. Sorry I couldn't do it myself Major. There was somethin' strange though, I didn't see any blood, mind Sammy had covered the bodies but even so. I couldn't ask him any questions, he just stares and starts crying about monsters or some such bull if I do."

"We need to find out what happened Peter but first we're gonna to need to do somethin' bout that leg."

"Hey don't try to kid me Major, I know that smell as well as you do. Once infection sets in it's the end, I'm on borrowed time. I just wanted to make it long enough to see you take charge of Sammy."

"Thanks Peter. You could be right but I have some powder the surgeon handed me before he left, it's supposed to work wonders and I guess we'll find out if he was telling the truth or not now."

I didn't wait for him to argue with me, instead I asked Sammy to get a canteen of water, I saw some in a corner and then ripped the trouser leg to get a good look at Peter's injured leg. It was bad but I'd seen worse, usually under the surgeon's saw admittedly but I would do all I could to save not only Peter but his leg too.

"Sammy get the brown paper packet outta my saddlebag."

I was relieved I'd grabbed it before coming and took the packet from Samuel's shaking hand opening it carefully,

"This is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Yeah I thought as much, go ahead."

I cleaned the wound out surprised to see that an effort had been made to clean it already and the main seat of infection seemed to be near the surface.

"Did I do right Jasper? Momma showed me what to do with herbs in wounds and I tried to find the right one when I went to the house."

"Ya might just have saved Peter's leg."

I sprinkled the powder into the wound after cleaning it and then strapped it up noticing how thin it was. Even if this worked that leg was never going to be strong enough to take his weight again. Peter would be a cripple for the rest of his life but at least he would have a life, I wouldn't lose my only friend.

I slept uneasily that night after letting Thunder free knowing he wouldn't wander far and would be an early warning system for us. He'd saved my life more than once during the war neighing when the enemy were getting close. I had tried to question Sammy about the monsters he had seen, to get some sense from him, but it was a difficult process. All I could discover was that they were man shaped but their eyes glowed a frightening red, "like the devil's own" and they were pale, "so white their skin sparkled in the sun". They were incredibly fast and strong, tearing apart their victims after biting them, but there was no blood, "Not even when they left and I went to look at the bodies. It was scary, all their limbs were torn off but there was no blood, none at all."

It just didn't make sense and I knew that Sammy must have been so terrified that he confused what he was seeing with the stories our father told us of the demons that came to take the wicked down to hell, mind that didn't explain the sparkling skin. He had given them red glowing eyes, reflecting the fires of hell but there was no mention of sparkling skin and although he had mentioned bodies ripped apart in hell he had never mentioned that the bodies didn't bleed. I would have been inclined to dismiss Samuel's ravings outright if not for the absence of blood at the ranch, surely whoever had buried the bodies would not have taken the time to clean up all the blood, it didn't make sense. If Peter had seen what happened it would have helped although it was a miracle Sammy hadn't been murdered too.

The next morning I was awake early and told Sammy to wait with Peter while I rode into town to find out what had happened if anyone knew and who had buried my family, and get some food because the supplies Sammy had brought from Peter's house had almost run out. I whistled and Thunder came galloping up so I mounted up and rode off determined to find out what really had happened to my family and the Jenkins.

There were fewer people in town than I remembered and they all looked nervous when they saw me, many I didn't know anyway. I rode straight to the Sheriff's office but the man there was also a stranger to me and when I explained who I was I saw a look of concern cross his face.

"Right, you're Frances Whitlock's son, its good to meet ya, your pappy was always talkin' bout your exploits, he was mighty proud of ya son and I'm real sorry bout your family."

"Yeah, maybe ya can tell me what happened and who did it, ya bein' the law an all."

"We think it was Union soldiers on the rampage celebratin' their victory. We got the news from a traveler who called in your pappy's place and then rode to town to tell us. Its a real tragedy two families wiped out just like that. We went out and did what was necessary, the preacher said some words over the graves, it was all done proper Major Whitlock."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Jasper**

I waited for him to tell me what reason they had to blame it on Union soldiers, had there been another eye witness to the slaughter? Or had someone else been attacked and those responsible seen leaving? He just stood looking at me so it was down to me to ask the questions.

"Union soldiers? Really? I didn't see much sign of a struggle or violence, no blood stains."

"The deputies cleared up, we didn't want disease breaking out."

That sounded weak even to his own ears but he didn't volunteer any more.

"And all my family were killed?"

"Yes, and the Jenkins family, all except their son Peter and your brother Samuel but we are looking for them, there is a rumor that one or both might have been involved in the deaths of course."

"You just said it was Union soldiers."

He stopped as if thinking what to say next.

"Well that's what the traveler said but he seemed a little uncertain if truth be told and your brother is a tad odd, besides which Peter Jenkins came home wounded and that can do strange things to a man's mind."

At that point it dawned on me that they had no idea what had happened, or if they did he sure wasn't sayin' so. So maybe the traveler had just guessed, maybe he'd seen Union soldiers running amok somewhere and just assumed it was the same. The only eyewitness to what had happened was my brother and they weren't going to believe anything he said, everyone assumed because he looked different that his mind was weak too. If they heard him talking about demons they would arrest Samuel and probably Peter too. Certainly before looking for a group of murderous Union soldiers though I had the feelin' even the sheriff didn't believe what he was sayin'.

I nodded and left after taking the name of the traveler and the deputies who had buried my family to thank them although I was told that the deputies were out of town on duty and would be away for several days or even maybe a week, how convenient! From there I went to the store and filled up on supplies talking to Mr Clare who I'd known since I was a boy.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Jasper. I remember how proud your pappy was the day you rode out with your brother John. I know he was lookin' forward to showin' you off. What did the sheriff say to ya?"

"Do y'all know what happened?"

He shook his head,

"No but it was terrible by all accounts, the deputies that went out were shaken something fierce when they got back to town. They said there was somethin' evil out there, bodies torn apart but no blood and you know how religious people are around here. There was talk of it bein' the devil's work."

"Yeah well I doubt it was the devil killed my family or Peter's. What about this rumor Sammy and Peter were responsible?"

"Ya know how people talk. Young Samuel did get his self in plenty of trouble as a youngster. Remember Mr William's chickens?"

"Hey never proved it was him, looked like a coyote to most people. He's my brother and I know what he's capable of, and it ain't murder sides how could he kill two families on his own or even with Peter? Neither of 'em can hardly walk let alone run."

"Well I'm only repeatin' what I hear'd. Will you be stayin'? Take over your pappy's ranch?"

"No I intend findin' the men who did this and killin' em."

He looked at me for a long time then leaned over the counter to whisper in my ear,

"They say's that the devil's emissaries came for your family and the Jenkins too Jasper, I heard they were demons with flames comin' from their mouths and eyes that glowed red. When I spoke to a friend of mine from two towns over he told me that they'd had somethin' similar a few weeks earlier and when the people started askin' questions they went missin' too, make what you will of that. Maybe you should just pray over you mama and daddy and work the ranch. If you see Sammy or Peter Jenkins I'd tell them to lay low, they'd be a good scapegoat for whatever really happened."

I thanked him, aware he was terrified even as he told me, and left, more confused than ever now. Similar deaths and a strange tale about the killers, a cover up, what was going on? I decided once I knew Peter was out of danger I would go looking for these elusive killers with their glowing eyes and sparkling skin.

When I got back I told Peter what I'd heard while Sammy went out to feed Thunder, I didn't want to frighten him any further.

"So what are you saying? You believe Sammy? These weird and wonderful killers with red eyes and inhuman strength?"

"I don't know what to believe Peter but I intend findin' out. As soon as you're well enough to travel we need to get away from here, the sheriff would like nothing better than to pin the murders on you and Samuel. It would wrap things up nice and neat."

"I can travel now, I got back from the battlefield with my leg blown to hell I can make it a few miles on horseback. I still got my horse, I set him free when Sammy came and I know he won't be far away."

He struggled to his feet, his face white and beads of sweat on his top lip.

"If you tear that open again you'll lose it."

"Yeah? Well better lose a leg than be hung as a killer for a crime I didn't commit, sides we should get Sammy away, he's even more conspicuous than me."

Peter was right and Sammy had a tendency to roam. If he roamed and was seen by anyone he might well be arrested or even. worse, lynched, there was a strange atmosphere in town, fear and anger.

I went outside to look for Flash Peter's horse but there was only Thunder munching on some hay piled on the ground and no sign of Samuel. I looked around but I couldn't see any tracks in the dust, he'd wandered off. Cursin' I ran back down the cellar steps to tell Peter.

"You go find him, I'll call Flash and be waiting when you get back."

I nodded wishing Peter was well enough to join me, I hated the idea of leaving him here defenceless but it couldn't be helped.

I spent an hour scouring the countryside for him, eventually making my way back to our house but as I got close I could see I was too late. A group of men, deputies by the look of them, were riding away back towards town shouting to each other and pleased with their days work. My brother must have come back to visit the graves and been overwhelmed by them. His poor twisted body hung from a noose suspended from the old oak tree in our yard moving slowly in the breeze.

There was no point in chasing after them, it wouldn't bring Samuel back and I had to consider Peter waiting for me at the cellar. Instead I climbed the tree and cut the rope lowering Samuel's body gently to the ground. Once back down myself I grabbed a canvas and shovel from the barn and wrapping the poor twisted body I buried him beside the rest of the family kneeling after wards to say a prayer for him before walking slowly away from the farm knowing I would never return. I had one thought in my mind now, find the killers of my family and bring them swift justice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Peter**

I knew what had happened as soon as I caught sight of Jasper's face and I cussed. If not for me he could have taken Samuel away and he would be safe by now but there was no point in sayin' so, not now. I had called and after a few minutes Flash had come trotting up nuzzling my shoulder and looking for a treat but I had nothing to give him. Still he had waited patiently at my side. With a single nod Jasper helped me up on the back of his mount as mine had no saddle and I was in no state to ride bareback. We rode hard to the west for two hours before stopping at a creek and dismounting so Thunder and Flash who had followed behind quite happily could drink and graze a while. Jasper helped me over to a rock and I sat down wincing as my leg jarred but looking at the dressing he'd put on I could see it wasn't bleeding which was a good sign. He filled his canteen at the creek and after we both had a drink he lit a fire and checked my wound which amazingly was looking better.

"Looks like that surgeon knew what he was talkin' about Jasper."

"Yep, luckily for you."

He made strong coffee and cooked ham and eggs over the fire before sitting down with me to eat. I could tell there was something on his mind but I waited until he was good an' ready.

"What did you think of the story Samuel told of the monsters or demons?"

I shrugged, a mouthful of eggs preventing me answering him straight away, then swallowing it down I spoke,

"Well Sammy has always been a bit odd but he never struck me as being fanciful, not when it came to explaining how his family died. Why? What happened back there?"

"They caught him Peter, caught him and strung him up like a rustler or somethin'."

"Who did? WE should go back and kill the sons O' bitches."

"iTs too late for that Peter. I want the men or monsters who started all this. When I saw the riders leaving, when I found Sammy I coulda sweared one of em, the one who turned around...well, his face kinda glittered just like Sammy said."

I sat up a little straighter, Jasper wasn't one to have fancies no siree, and if he said he saw something I wasn't gonna argue with him.

"So ya think your brother was telling the truth?"

"I think he saw somethin', and tried to explain it the only way he knew how."

"But men with inhuman strength, who sparkle and tear people apart with their bare hands? It sounds like that youngster who came in to camp that time, swore he'd seen the devil with glowing red eyes drinking blood from one of the bodies on the battlefield."

He looked at me and nodded slowly,

"Yeah he did didn't he? And we thought he was just crazy from all the fightin' but what if he wasn't? What if he really saw someone like that?"

"You think there are demons around feeding on the blood of corpses and goin' around killin' people for the fun of it?"

"I don't know Peter but I aim to find out. When we get to the next town I'm gonna leave you with a Doc and go on, see if I can trace these crazies, they don't seem too bothered about hiding their kills."

"And if you find them? What in tarnation are ya gonna do? If they're as strong as he says then they'll just kill you too."

"If they exist they must have a weakness and I aim to find out what it is and kill them, every last one."

"Then I'm a goin' with you, I ain't stayin' behind with no doctor."

"I'll be ridin' hard and it might come to a fight. You can't fight Peter, not with that leg."

"I can watch out though can't I? Sides if you leave me I'll just follow on so you'd be better takin' me with ya."

"OK but if it gets too much you holler Peter."

He knew better than that but I just nodded anyhow and the followin' mornin' we rode on, Flash galloping behind us. We entered town mid afternoon and got rooms for a night washin' up and grabbing a meal at one of several eateries before decidin' the best place to get news was to sit in a saloon and listen. Neither of us were heavy drinkers but we got two beers and found ourselves a spot in the corner of the bar where we could hear the conversations goin' on. That night we heard nothin' but talk about the war endin' and the south losin'. Everyone in the bar was on the Confederate side and felt we'd been sold out. By midnight we were both weary and still saddle sore so we made our way back to the roomin' house and crashed out.

The next mornin' while we were eatin' breakfast we got our first break, one of the other guests, a travelin' salesman started tellin' a tale he'd heard a couple of towns back, of a family wiped out at a remote ranch.

"Way I heard it they was ripped limb from limb, bit all over and no one knows who dun it."

The lady of the establishment went white and clutched her chest as if about to have an attack,

"There's some say its Union soldiers taking their revenge but others have another theory."

He looked us and winked,

"The preacher said it was God's revenge on a sinful family."

"Why'd he say somethin' like that?"

She was indignant now,

"Because..."

He hesitated waiting to get everyone's attention round the table,

"There's talk it was the work of devils with flamin' eyes and hard shinin' skin. I heard someone tried to shoot them and the bullets just bounced off."

"So how did he escape to tell the tale?"

Now she was skeptical,

"That's just it, he didn't, they killed him but he'd writ it all down in a book he kept in his saddle roll. When they went lookin' for him they found the bed roll and that's all but what he'd seen he wrote down. Scary ain't it? I'm headed east away from them whatever they are."

When the salesman left we followed him and offered to buy him a drink and although it was real early he wasn't going to refuse. Once seated in a corner of the newly reopened saloon he took a drink then looked at us through narrowed eyes,

"Well gents I guess you ain't just buying me a drink for my company so what is it you want?"

"Any more on the story you told this mornin' at breakfast."

He laughed and emptied his glass gesturing for me to refill it which I did, not particularly hopeful he could tell us any more but after taking another sip and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he nodded and leaned real close,

"OK, but you understand it's all hearsay, I never see'd the papers myself."

"Never mind, what else did ya hear?"

"They said the only way to kill the demons was to burn them, send em back to hell."

"Was that in the papers or just what they said?"

"I heared it was in the paper but like I said I never read it myself."

We watched him ride off and then headed further west talking as we went, Jasper had bought me a second hand saddle from the Ostler at the stables so I could ride Flash again although it slowed us down somewhat, mind we weren't in any great hurry, we were chasing demons that might not even exist. When we next hit a fair sized town we heard disturbing news about back home. It was news only cause since the treaty the papers needed somethin' to put in their pages and this had just arrived over the wire. Our town, Creek Falls, had been wiped out by Cholera, everyone was dead, most of the bodies burned in a vain attempt to stop the disease spreading but it continued like wild fire, the last report coming from the sheriff's office a week ago then nothing and no one was goin' in to check.

"A tragedy or convenient for someone, no witnesses to what happened Peter."

"You think these demons are to blame? They killed a whole town?"

"Well, there's no one left to tell about the bodies that were found originally now is there?"

He was right but killing off a whole town and not one person surviving to get away and tell the truth? Was that even possible?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Peter**

I was skeptical but after all we'd heard I guess even I became more open minded. We followed stories of deaths, whole families wiped out with no witnesses and tales of mutilations and they seemed to cut a swathe through the mid west working ever westwards. As we traveled we met a few old comrades who had no families or farms to return to and they joined us, Jed, Luke, Matthew and Solomon. We soon slipped into our old ways and Jasper became The Major again until no one used his given name any more, not even me. We camped outside towns, two of us going in to hear the news, see if there were any about massacres or demons but for a while there was nothing. Our friends didn't necessarily believe in the demons but they were willing to help The Major after learning about the fate of his family and we lived off the land, something we had become accustomed to during the war.

Everything changed the day Jed and Luke got back, we knew they'd heard something by the speed they were riding and the way they dismounted before the horses had come to a halt.

"Major, they were here a day ago, a family were massacred in their farmhouse last night, the townsfolk are terrified, the bodies were ripped to pieces but hearsay is there wasn't any blood. Sounds like the ones we're lookin for."

We mounted up and chased after our quarry still not certain what to do if we came across them. We'd talked sure, but we weren't sure about the idea of fire although we'd made several torches outta old shirts and pitch. Both Matthew and I preferred the idea of blasting the sons of bitches with a shotgun.

The following morning when we woke having slept rolled in our bedding without a camp fire, if we were close then we didn't want them seeing a fire close by, The Major and Luke rode out to see if they could find any tracks while Matthew redressed my leg, he'd been a medical orderly during the war and saved a few lives that would otherwise have been lost.

"Its lookin' good Captain, good job The Major had some a that powder on him or you'd ha' lost that leg for sure."

I tried standing up and sure enough it felt heaps better, it was finally beginning to take my weight again though it'd never be right and I'd always be slow and gimpy. Still I was alive and that's all that mattered. Jed cooked up some rabbit stew and saved some for the others swallowed down with strong black coffee, then we cleared up waitin' for the others to get back.

It was almost dusk before Luke rode up alone and my heart was in my mouth until he explained they'd found the attackers who didn't bother hiding their tracks much.

"So, we lookin' at men or monsters Luke?"

"You see for yourselves, I ain't sayin nothin."

It didn't matter how much we questioned him he was tight lipped. The only clue we got was when Matthew checked his shotgun. Luke laughed but there was no mirth in it,

"That ain't gonna do ya much good, not if we're right. I'm gonna get me one of them brands."

We looked at each other and grabbed the brands and made sure we had matches close at hand.

As we rode Luke opened up a little telling us they'd come upon the attackers trail just after day break.

"How in tarnation did it take y'all so long to find them and git back to us then?"

"Cos they're fast Matthew, real fast, it took us all day to catch them and it were only cos they stopped and made camp."

"How close did ya get?"

"Close enough, too darn close you ask me. We watched from downwind on a ridge, about half a mile from their camp but up high. There was plenty of scrub to hide us and The Major had his spy glass."

"Ain't that overly cautious Luke boy?" You reckon they might sniff you out or see you on a damn ridge half a mile away?"

Luke looked at Jed, his face pale and set,

"I ain't sayin nothin', we just wasn't takin' any chances."

 **Matthew**

As we got closer Luke dismounted signaling us to do the same then we left our horses with Peter, he couldn't climb the bluff to get a look at the attackers. It took a lot of hard work to climb the uneven surface in the dark and Luke kept hushin' us. I was getting pretty sick of his queer mood but finally we met up with The Major who was laying in bushes at the edge of the bluff and we joined him moving as quiet as mice. He turned his face and put a finger to his lips then passed me the glass. I didn't think we'd see anything even though the full moon was up but as the figures came into focus I could hardly stifle a cry of terror. I moved from one to the other then looked for more but it seemed there were only two. Both of them had pale skin that seemed to shine from within but the most terrifying thing was there eyes, they both had gleaming red eyes. Swallowing down my reaction to run I passed the spy glass to Luke and then on to Jed and when we moved away down the face of the bluff to rejoin Peter not one of us spoke of the terror that showed in everyone's face, everyone but The Major. He had a set look to his jaw and we all knew that whatever these critters were, their days were numbered.

 **Jasper**

I had watched the creatures for hours trying to figure out their weaknesses, if in fact they had any. They were fast, I saw that for myself when one caught a bird that flew too low past them. He crushed it in his hand then threw the mangled body to the ground ignoring it. They were strong too, one of them tore up a sapling one handed to use as a seat. I waited for them to light a fire but even as dusk fell they didn't bother, nor did I see them eat or drink although the day was hot and I almost drained my own canteen. What were these? Not human that was for sure but whatever they were they must have a weakness and I needed to find it. Was it possible these two creatures had massacred family after family alone? It hardly seemed possible but I was determined to find out. I was cautious, seeing the strangeness of them I kept well back, down wind and made as little noise as possible. Perhaps their hearing and other senses were as keen as their strength and speed.

I explained what we had seen to Peter who made the observation I should have,

"Maybe the red eyes come from drinking blood and that's why the bodies are all torn up and yet there's no blood."

"They drink blood? Human blood? You mean like the bats that feed on cattle at night?"

"Why not? If they can do it and live on blood then why not another critter."

"Well I didn't see em eat or drink all day so they're living on somethin' else. They're fast and very strong so I don't think we can afford to get too close unless we find a weapon that'll kill em."

"What about fire? Maybe that'll work, after all they didn't light a fire. Maybe they're afraid of it."

I looked at the brands we had brought with us, the idea was good but in order to use them we would have to get very close, possibly too close.

"If so we need a way to get the flames to them from a distance, we ain't fast enough to take them by surprise. We need to track them for a while, find their strengths and weaknesses, then we attack, when we know the best weapon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Peter**

I was frustrated I hadn't got a look at these strange critters and hoped they might find somewhere to camp next where I could see them too. We rode hard but even so we lost them and they were on foot or at least we neither saw nor heard horses, not even tracks of their passing. It was two days before we caught them up and only because they had killed again but this time we came upon their kill first. The wagon was tipped over, the horse still struggling in its traces but very weak. The bodies, a man and a woman looked like farmers and this time the bodies were more or less intact, the man had an arm missing but that was all. However there was no blood, none at all and there were bite marks on both their necks and exposed limbs. The man had grabbed his shotgun and fired at least twice from the cartridges on the ground but either he'd missed or the creatures were invulnerable to bullets just like we'd heard.

"You think they drank the blood?"

I looked at Jed as if he were an idiot,

"Where in tarnation do you think it is if they didn't drink it? Ya think they drained it out and bottled it maybe?"

"Enough Peter. Yes Jed I think they did, I also think it unlikely the man missed with both shots, he was defending his wife and farmers are pretty good shots, takin' out vermin and deer for food. So the ones we're tracking don't get phased by bullets or buckshot. Looks like were gonna need a way to fire flames at em. Anyone got any idea's?"

I looked at the others then hesitating for a moment I spoke,

"I heard a Greek fire. Supposed to burn real hot and even on water. If we can get a hold of that maybe we can find a way to squirt it, like a stirrup pump?

"Ya gonna stirrup pump a flaming liquid? Ya loco Peter?"

"OK Matthew ya come up with a better idea, I'm listenin'."

It was Luke who solved the problem,

"Why don't we shoot arrows? The Indians use flamin' arrows to set fire to wagons so we can use it to set fire to them critters surely? Maybe we could squirt the liquid after they're alight, just to finish things off."

It was a good idea but we needed arrows, lots of practice and a supply of this Greek fire. Luckily Matthew and Jed had lived close to Indian camps and had learned how to make good bows, and arrows that would shoot straight and true but we'd need to practice with the waddin' that burned twisted around them. Luke offered to ride to the nearest big town and see if he could find a pharmacist or someone who might have heard of Greek fire and know how it was made. If not we would use lamp oil, that burned well and pretty hot.

We spent the next two days tracking the critters and found they had made camp in a cave on the mountain. They seemed to have settled in for a while so Luke went off and Matthew and Peter fashioned bows and arrows while Jed and I took it in turns to watch the cave in case our quarry decided to move on. It was three days before the bows and arrows were ready and then the four of us took it in turns to watch while the others practiced their archery. Keep the arrows flying straight was fairly easy for men who had shot and used a lance on horse back but once the wadding was tied on everything changed and we all struggled to master the now unbalanced arrows. Peter was the first to start hitting the target on a regular basis and then showed the rest of us his knack for doing so and by the end of the week we were all hitting as close as dam it. Luke hadn't returned so Jed went into the closest town and bought some lamp oil and we soaked the rags in them before tying them on it the shafts. Too much and they burned the feathering, too little and the rags just smouldered.

 **Jasper**

We had just finished the batch we would use when Jed came racing towards us,

"They're on the move. If we want to git em we should do it now afore they get a head start."

Grabbing our bows we mounted leaving Peter behind with Luke's horse much to his disgust.

"You can't ride fast enough over rough ground Captain so stay here."

We rode hard but stopped when we got close to the cave, we could see the two figures emerging and they seemed to be arguing about which direction to take. There was a brutal fight, one ripping the others leg off in the end and making off in his chosen direction. Leaving the injured one to be dealt with on our return we chased after the other, more confident when there was only one of the creatures. Catching him up wasn't easy but eventually we began to gain on him and then he turned to face us as if having heard our horses although we were still too far away for that to be likely.

Pulling an arrow from the makeshift quiver on my back I strung my bow and at a nod Matthew lit the rag. I let it fly knowing as I did so it was a good shot and sure enough it hit him in the middle of the chest. It was followed by more arrows from the others and the creature was engulfed in flames screaming loudly but only for a few seconds. We waited more arrows at the ready in case he emerged but as there was no movement from the prone figure we rode forward straight into a cloud of thick purple smoke that smelled of perfume. We waited for the flames to die and they revealed just a pile of ash that began to blow away in the wind.

"He's gone, he burned right up. Did you smell that smoke? Maybe he was a demon after all Major"

"Demon or not Jed he's gone and we know how to kill em. Lets get back to the other quickly. We don't know if he has some trick to heal himself."

They looked at me once more afraid but I turned my horse and started back and they followed me as I had hoped they would.

We rode back a little slower for the horses sakes and I regret that action for maybe we could have prevented what happened. When we returned to the spot the creature had lain there was no sign of him, or the leg the other had ripped from him, how could that be? Had I been right and he had somehow healed himself or were there more of these creatures and had they found their companion and carried his body away? Something spurred me on and I rode harder back to our camp and Peter only to find it in ruins, the horses gone and Luke's body torn limb from limb, all the blood drained from it. Of Peter there was no trace, it was as if he had just vanished. We searched the surrounding countryside and found tracks, but only one set leading back the way we had come across country.

"You think Peter's dead Major?"

"Why would the creature take him Jed? He's injured, no good for anything but why not kill him straight away like Luke? Why hide the body?"

"Until I know he's dead I intend searchin' for him, if you want to go home that's fine, no problem."

The remaining three looked at me then at each other,

"Have we ever run from a battle or left a friend in danger? We're with you Major. At least now we know what we're fightin', or at least how to kill em."

With a nod at my companions I set off in pursuit of the creature that had killed our friend and possibly the Captain too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Peter**

All I could remember were the red eyes as the creature launched itself at Luke who had only just returned from town with bad news, no Greek Fire. As the creature began to rip him apart I grabbed my gun and fired, then when the bullets just ricocheted off as I should have known they would I went for the bow and arrows but he was fast, blindingly fast, and I found myself dangling from his fist, my feet inches from the ground looking straight into those terrible eyes.

"Who are you? Did the Volturi send you? Of course not, they wouldn't use humans to track us. Well you are in luck, I parted ways with my last companion so you can replace him."

As he said the last he brought me close to his face then suddenly he bent my neck and I felt a sharp pain as his teeth sliced into my flesh. Before I could scream he let go of me and I fell to the ground, had he changed his mind? Then the pain hit me like a freight train and I started to scream, it was the last thing I remembered for a long while, the pain, burning my innards to ash.

When I finally woke up I found myself alone in some scrub with only vultures circling overheard as if waiting for me to take my final breath but I wasn't ready to do that just yet. The sun was overhead but I didn't feel the heat only a terrible thirst and reaching for my belt I found my canteen and upended it down my throat but it made no difference to the thirst and the water tasted terrible so I spat it out lifting the canteen to my nose. The water smelled different, not stagnant but I could tell all the things that were dissolved in it, the earth, the river weeds. I threw the canteen from me exploring my surroundings and trying to remember what had happened. The last thing I could remember was seeing a pair of red eyes glaring at me and a question about the...Volturi whoever the hell they were.

Suddenly my head whipped up and I listened carefully hearing a rhythmic beat from a distance. The sound made my mouth water and the thirst become almost unbearable. It annoyed me and I grabbed a branch to steady myself finding it crunched into matchwood under my grip. What the hell was happening to me? Curious I picked up a stone from the dusty ground and closed my fist around it squeezing and expecting to feel its hardness between my fingers but instead it crumbled to dust. When I opened my fist there was nothing left except a little dry powdered grit. The thumping sound was getting louder and suddenly I couldn't resist its lure any longer. I started to run then suddenly stopped as I realized what I was doing, I wasn't able to run with my bad leg! Looking down I saw the bandage was still there and ripped it off impatiently to find the original scar and the second wound caused by Sammy thrusting the hay fork into my leg were gone. The skin was smooth and unblemished but much paler than I remembered. What the hell was going on?

Then I heard it again and forgot everything as I set off in pursuit coming upon a herd of white tail deer. Before I could stop myself I found myself on them grabbing at the largest and sinking my teeth into its soft hide. As the beast's blood ran down my throat the burn eased a little and by the time I had chased down the rest and killed and drained two more I felt a lot better. It hit me suddenly what I'd done and I found myself regurgitating the blood feeling sick to my stomach.

"Animal blood will do that to you, it's the wrong quarry."

I whirled around growling in my chest as I saw another man watching me from a distance, how the hell had I heard him speak? He was too far away from me to enable me to hear him but I had.

"Who are ya?"

"A friend, your only one right now."

"I got lots a friends I don't need no more."

"Really? I think you might find they aren't so keen to get close to you any more."

"Why? What did ya do to me?"

"I turned you but don't worry I'll show you how things are done now you're like me. We'll make a good team. What's your name?"

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone else close and now I realized I could see for miles as clearly as across this clearing near the creek.

"Who are ya?"

"I told you, a friend. I changed you and now you need me if you're going to survive."

"I survived pretty well afore you came along."

"Not as a vampire though, its a whole different world. You need help, to learn the laws such as they are although personally I don't care much for rules or laws, I live the way I want to and no Volturi is going to change that."

"Who are the Volturi? I never heard of 'em."

"No. because you were human then but now you're one of us it doesn't matter, they run our world. Your new world and if you're planning on not crossing them then I suggest you learn real quick."

"What happened to my friends?"

I had a flash of memory, Luke being torn apart by this man.

"Why'd you save me and not my friend?"

"I knew you were a fighting man and I needed one to help me. I tell you straight they're after me and I need someone to watch my back until the danger is passed."

"What danger?"

"I already told you, the Volturi, they're our law and they're on my track for killing humans and not hiding my kills."

"You killed The Major's family and mine?"

He shrugged,

"I've killed a lot of humans, its my nature and I'm not going to hide it from anyone. The Volturi are chicken, we take what we want, humans are merely cattle for our consumption."

"Humans? You kill humans for food?"

"Fun too, you'll enjoy watching them scream and run around like headless chickens trying to get away from us. They don't of course, they stand no chance but they still try."

I shook my head, this must be a dream, these creatures couldn't really exist and I most certainly wasn't one of them. This guy had mesmerized me somehow and I saw what he wanted me to see but what did I see? Humans running terrified from two enormously strong and fast beings and then I remembered hearing the others talk of inhumanly strong men with red eyes and pale skin that sparkled in sunlight. The stranger walked into the center of the clearing away from the shade of the trees and his skin sparkled like diamonds, so it was true. Everything they had said was true. Apprehensively I stretched out my own hand into a shaft of sunlight and watched as rainbow colors shattered off its surface. This is what they had seen, men who shone in the sunlight and I was now one of them.

I found myself getting angry, not just pissed off but really really mad and I ran at him but he stepped aside grabbing my arm and drawing it up my back to stop me retaliating.

"Boy, you save your rage for the next farm we reach then you'll get a chance to find out what being a vampire is all about. He was right, to my shame once I heard the heartbeats of the old couple who lived in the broken down shack I couldn't control my thirst and I attacked first taking the man even as he discharged his gun. The bullet merely hit my chest and bounced off as my teeth ripped into his flesh and I began to drink his warm salty blood, the terrible burning sensation in my throat easing until it finally it was gone and I suffered no more allowing my animal nature to take control of this body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Matthew**

We learned over time how to track the creatures and even anticipate their attacks which happened every few days with an interval between. The joint attack on The Major's family and the Captain's on the same day was so rare as to be almost an oddity. There were more than just the two creatures we had seen but most attacks seemed to happen closer to the Mexican border, the further north we got the more rare such attacks became. Mastering the bow wasn't too difficult but we practiced daily when we made camp.

Slowly we learned more about our quarry, not that anything we learned helped us to kill them more easily. All we had was stealth and The Major who took chances to ensure a kill, driven on by the memory of his family, Luke, and Peter, butchered by such creatures. As we traveled we asked about the Captain but he had vanished and eventually even The Major had to accept that whatever the reason for snatching him his friend, his friend was dead.

It was a hard life, in the saddle from dawn every day, often riding for days. Weeks even before we crossed paths with another of them, mainly acting alone, but we were used to such hardships during the war and soon slipped into our old ways. Sometimes we were eyed with suspicion by townsfolk if we rode in but The Major had a way with him, he could charm the very birds out of the trees and we rarely had any trouble. Months went by, after all time meant nothing to us, we had no one waiting back home, nothing at all to draw us anywhere and our companions became our family, our brothers.

We were joined by a couple of our old companions from the regiment when we crossed their paths, drifters like we had been, with no reason to stay anywhere and we lost Jed. He found the constant traveling too much of a strain, he'd been injured during the war and it had weakened his constitution so we watched him go with our blessing. The newcomers Jack and Lee slotted in the gaps left by the Captain and Luke and we rode on. I began to wonder just how many of these creatures there were, sometimes it seemed we had killed the very last only for news to reach us of another atrocity sometimes disguised as a fire or accident. The Major had a nose for them, he seemed to know which were genuine and which the creatures covering their tracks and he was invariably right.

I tried to take Peter's place, to be there at The Major's side to share the burden but he became a loner and I began to wonder if we finally killed every one of them what The Major would do. I couldn't see him settling down somewhere with a wife and family. When we were riding he was single minded, when we camped he was there on the edge of the conversation while we ate and drank, usually strong black coffee, he discouraged alcohol saying it put us at a disadvantage as it slowed our reflexes and dulled our minds, but once we curled up by the camp fire, if it was safe to have one, I watched him seated a way off watching the countryside as if testing the very air, for creatures or a sign of our missing comrade I had no idea, but he was sitting there when I fell asleep and when I woke, no matter how early, he was still there in the same position. He no longer laughed or joked although occasionally we saw the old familiar smile but he had changed, the only thing that mattered was wiping these creatures from the face of the Earth..

 **Jasper**

I watched my men as they made camp for the night, we'd had no sightings of the devils for days now so I allowed a fire and hot food. Matthew and Solomon were on first watch but food would be waiting when they were relieved by Jack and Lee in a couple of hours. Recently we'd been joined by Adam, a guy recognized by Solomon and who had fought alongside Jack. He was a cook and at last the men were eating decent meals instead of the quick and easy hard tack and jerky we often lived on for days at a time. The only constant was strong coffee which we drank by the gallon. I knew they thought me distant but I couldn't stop thinking about Luke and Peter, both slaughtered by these creatures. We had seen Luke's body or what remained of it and given it a Christian burial but Peter...to this day I had no idea when and how he had died although I could imagine the latter. Had he been taken to be drained of blood later or had he been killed soon after being taken? I could only hope for the latter but the idea he might have been carried off and kept alive for days haunted me.

I tried to keep count of the creatures we had destroyed and the months as they passed but time meant nothing, just more riding, more tracking, and ultimately more killing. The creatures only weakness as far as we could tell was fire. Only if we could find a vantage point on high ground could we kill them safely. So far I hadn't lost any more men to them but I was under no illusion that one day our luck would run out and one or more of us would find ourselves at their mercy. I wanted to know where they came from, how they came into existence but all we could safely deduce was that they were more prolific the closer we got to the border with Mexico. Were they slipping over the border to kill in the now United States? Is that where they originated?

Deciding the best way to find and kill them was to patrol the border lands we set up a patrol moving from east to west along the dangerous and wild country. We found more of them that way, again mainly loners although there were more of the small groups, never more than three and then we came across our first female creatures. I guess we should have expected them but I having seen only males we'd allowed ourselves to believe there were no females. The first time we hesitated and the female escaped but when we caught up with her as she tore to pieces a family, including a small child we lost our scruples and from that day female creatures were killed without hesitation along with the males.

"Notice there ain't no kids. No creature kids I mean. Do ya think they hide 'em? Until they're full growed I mean."

It hadn't occurred to me but Solomon was right, we had never seen an immature creature. Were there such a thing or did creatures burst forth fully grown? I sure hoped so, killing a child, even a red eyed child, would be hard on all of us.

After two years we were pretty sure it was just male and female creatures which was a blessing and we'd killed a good fifty of them, including our first, the ones who had attacked us. No one wanted to quit, we felt we were still fighting a war, albeit with a different kind of enemy, and we were determined not to stop until every last one lay in ashes.

I guess we became complacent, after all we'd never met our match until that October dawn when two of them attacked our camp. The first was dispatched by Jack but not before it had sank its teeth into his throat. He just staggered backwards and the two of them fell into the camp fire where both met their deaths. The second seemed to hesitate on the edge of camp and then ran and though we chased him his speed allowed him to escape and when we returned to camp we discovered the first had slaughtered Lee who had been on watch, his body lay bloodless and dismembered on the ground. After giving him a decent burial along with Jack we broke camp and headed in the direction the escaping creature had taken each silent, wrapped in our own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Aro Volturi**

"This has gone on long enough, we must be seen to act brothers."

"Why? These humans are cleaning up for us, let them continue Aro."

I looked at Marcus angrily,

"Humans who have killed more than fifty of our kind? You think it's a good idea to leave them continue? Don't you think they may become a danger to our very existence if they discover where our citadel is?"

"And how exactly will they do that brother? They are hardly likely to interrogate any of the nomads they kill. From all accounts they use fire and from a distance, they are very clever. Their leader is quite a man I would imagine."

Caius turned on our brother at that,

"You'll be wanting to ask him to visit next, or for his autograph perhaps Marcus. He and his little band of followers are killing off our kind on a daily basis and it must stop."

"Hardly on a daily basis and they are only those the guard would be hunting so he is doing our job for us as I said."

I looked from one to the other,

"I think this leader and his men would be far better serving us directly, don't you agree brothers?"

"You mean capture them and turn them? Put them in the guard? Are you sure that's a good idea? After all the guard is made up of our most trusted soldiers."

"Yes, so to add to it would be advantageous unless of course you feel it would be too dangerous to have them here Caius."

He scowled at me,

"Are you saying you think I am afraid to have these killers in the guard?"

"I was merely inquiring as to your reluctance brother, that was all. What do you think Marcus? Are you afraid of this small group of killers?"

"It matters little to me Aro, do what you will, you always do. Just be sure you know what you are doing and wouldn't it be a good idea to speak to Felix first, after all he will be the one doing the training of the newborns."

"Felix can handle anyone we send to him never fear Marcus. I would like to capture these humans, or at least their leader before he is changed, I want to meet him."

"Well as he kills vampires on sight that might prove a little difficult don't you think?

I smiled at Caius words,

"Possibly but I think we may have an advantage, his friend."

"You mean the human that William snatched and changed? You know where he is?"

"Of course, I considered he may be useful to us in the future so I had him watched, from a distance of course. He is quite the fighter himself if a little unpredictable. He is still with William who by the way handled Peter as a newborn with some flair. We know where they are, close to the border as are the vampire hunters so perhaps we can bring the two together. It will be interesting to see if the leader of the hunters is prepared to kill his friend once he recognizes him and vice versa."

"And you intend to change these hunters and then send them back to hunt down the nomads and newborns that spill over the border? Wouldn't it be easier to kill them all off, including Maria, Carlos, and Pedro, they are nothing but trouble. I don't know why you tolerate them Aro."

"I do so dear Caius because it keeps any of them from becoming too strong and get ideas above their station, such as trying to take over the kingship of our kind and because occasionally they come across a gifted newborn and send him or her here to us as a placatory gift. Now why would I stop that?"

It was decided that we would capture the leader and his right hand man but kill the best of the hunters. I could live with that, after all such a group turned and then kept together could become a threat to us however small. I wanted to meet the man who led them though and explain to him just what his new role would be once he was changed. Perhaps he might even be happy to know that he would still be killing our kind although not at his discretion but at my command. I called in Felix and Alec and explained their task.

"You want us to bring the leader back to Volterra as humans?"

"Yes Alex as a human and unharmed which is why I am sending you under Felix command."

I could trust Felix to ensure my wishes were carried out to the letter, Alex tended to be a little insubordinate if given the opportunity and that I couldn't allow, not on this occasion.

"What if they fight?"

"Of course they will fight but with your gift and the surprise I am sending along you should have time for your gift to build up before they become dangerous. Of course if you think it might be too difficult I could send your sister, its only the leader I want and she could disable him easily enough while Felix and Demetri dispose of the others."

I knew that would hurt Alex's pride and sure enough when Felix followed my lead by adding,

"Jane would do the job admirably Aro."

He jumped in,

"Of course I can do it, there's no need to involve my sister."

"Very well, you will leave as soon as the next ship sails from Pisa and remember, no unnecessary feeding on passengers or crew so hunt before you leave."

"I hate being among humans when I'm thirsty what if I can't help myself?""

"Never mind Alex, I'll find you a nice warm body once we dock in America."

Alex scowled at Felix but said nothing. He knew that using his gift on my personal guard was forbidden and without it he didn't stand a chance, Felix would chew him up and spit out the remains. I did arrange with Felix that if Alex was unable to resist temptation he could take a passenger as long as the disappearance was put down to an accident. I knew Felix could go weeks if necessary, he was so well disciplined.

 **Felix**

I hated traveling with Alex, he never stopped complaining but as the crossing was rough he spent most of his time in our cabin reading. I didn't understand how a vampire could feel sea sick but he managed it or maybe he just wanted to be away from me, which suited me just fine. I on the other hand loved the ocean and spent most of my time at the stern rail watching the play of moonlight on the water only going below when the sun rose, after all if I were seen it would mean killing all the crew and passengers and although that wouldn't bother me or even pose much of a problem it was better if the voyage concluded normally, less fuss involved. We could of course have swum across but finding dry clothes the other end could prove a problem especially for someone of my size. As it was the passengers stayed well away and the boy assigned to our cabin was only too happy to stay away, especially as I paid him well to do so.

Luckily we docked at night, cities always presented particular problems for our kind in the daytime. Once in New York Alex refused to go further until he had fed and I was thirsty myself so we found ourselves the poorest part of the city and chose our meal at leisure from the crowds of beggars, prostitutes, and thieves, that teemed on the side walks. No one noticed us as we snatched our prey and fed in the dark and squalid alleyways that made up this neighborhood.

Then, realizing dawn was approaching we caught a horse drawn cab to the railway station and caught a sleeper train, we were aware we still had a long journey ahead of us but within a couple of days we would be in Houston Texas and from there we would proceed on foot. I sent a wire to Aro telling him of our arrival and estimated time to reach Houston knowing there would be a reply waiting once we arrived, then we settled down with the blinds down to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Jasper**

When we finally made camp two days after the attack I still couldn't figure out why one of the creatures had run from us. He had the advantage, we were preoccupied with the attack from the other direction yet he hadn't attacked himself but hesitated and run. We had been tracking him ever since, not stopping until the failing light forced us but we were weary as were the horses and we needed to eat. While Solomon watched from the nearby ridge Matthew cooked a haunch of deer we had shot before stopping and Adam took some of the roasted meat to Matthew eating with him.

"He ran."

I looked at Solomon,

"I know."

"Why? We've never had one run before."

"I know and I've no idea why but I intend findin' out."

"Do you think he recognized us?"

"You mean as the hunters? I don't know, I guess our fame could be spreadin' but why run?"

I took a mouthful of hot coffee and continued to eat, the meat tasted good after so long on cold rations again and reminded me of the many times Peter and I had settled down for a hot meal after tracking Union detachments or fighting a battle. I missed him, I just hoped he'd died quickly, after all he'd been through he deserved at least that mercy.

Guard duty changed every two hours and I was finally dozing when Solomon nudged my arm,

"Your watch Major."

I grunted and picked up my bow, we never stood guard without the means to defend ourselves from the dangerous creatures we hunted. I took my place nodding at Matthew who I was relieving,

"All quiet Major, but not too quiet."

I understood his meaning, we had noticed that when the creatures were around even the birds fell silent and the buzzards disappeared as if they knew death stalked the land below them.

I'd been there about an hour when I suddenly found myself feeling inextricably tired, bone weary, and then I saw him, standing in the moonlight about twenty feet from me and glowing. I had to be dreaming,

"Major."

I struggled to hold my head up and my eyes open,

"Peter?"

"I'm sorry Major but I had no choice, they promised they wouldn't kill you."

"Who Peter? How can you be here? You're dead."

His face twisted in a parody of his usual grin,

"Yep I guess I am in a way but you'll understand soon enough. You need to come with me now."

I shook my head still fighting this draining lethargy and picked up my bow but my arm seemed weighted with lead.

"Please Major, come with me now and you'll live, like me, but its better than death."

I didn't understand what he was saying but I lifted my bow and struggled to get numb fingers to pull the matches from my pocket.

 **Peter**

He was the biggest son of a bitch I'd ever set eyes on, at least seven feet tall with shoulders almost as wide. I knew he was one of us by the eyes, huge and red, while his smile would have made my blood, if I still had any, run cold. I'd been approached by another of our kind and told I'd been chosen to perform a special task. When I told him where to get off he just laughed and said no one refused the Volturi.

"Oh yeah? And just who are they?"

"Our rulers, the ones who run the world you now belong to. They want you to find your friend,. The Major."

"Why?"

Suddenly I was very afraid, I'd seen him only a few weeks ago and though my instinct was to sink my teeth into his throat and drain his blood I managed to stop myself long enough to run away. I may be a monster myself now but I would not take the blood of my best friend. Thirst may rule me now but friendship, true friendship overrode even that, much to my relief.

"Don't worry, they want him alive. It's your job to distract him while they kill his followers. Refuse and he dies too, writhing in agony, his life is quite literally in your hands Captain. Have you ever wondered why you have been allowed to roam free after killing your sire?"

"No, never occurred to me I guess. You kill each other all the time."

"Yes but the Volturi are interested in you for some reason so you should be thankful."

"Well, you'll excuse me if I don't find that very reassurin'."

"Just find The Major and get ready to draw his attention while we finish his friends."

"What if I say no?"

"Once you meet the Volturi guard you'll understand why no one says no to him."

Well he had been right, I did understand, but I trusted his word that he would spare The Major provided I kept him occupied while he did his job. Well I was doing it but I felt like a real bastard, I was standing here aware that our friends were being slaughtered down in the camp yet there was no sound, no screams, no sound of fighting, no alarm, nothing, and The Major was finding it difficult to stay upright, so what in tarnation was goin' on?

"What happened to you Peter?"

I looked back at him to see he had managed to string an arrow and was trying to light the wadding but he couldn't hold the match steady and it blew out.

"I became one of them Major. I woke up and found I was one of the blood drinkers."

"It was...you...attack at...camp?"

His words were thick and hardly intelligible but he was still fighting whatever this strange feeling was.

I moved closer and suddenly felt it myself, like a curtain of cotton ball filling me up and I took a few steps back, enough to escape its effects. He tried to stand and I knew he'd watched me and figured out if he could move just a few feet he might be able to act but his feet wouldn't support him and he sank to his knees still holding the bow and matches. He struck another but it dropped from numb fingers and I saw a look of betrayal on his face as he finally succumbed to the effects of this numbing gift. A few minutes later the giant reappeared along with another, a young boy with blond hair and an angelic looking face that made my skin crawl.

"Go with Alex, kill the others."

"Kill them? Can't we just leave them be and take The Major?"

He turned to me and smiled,

"You need to lose your scruples Captain before they get you killed, now go with Alec and kill the others, all of them. We're going to be a few weeks without feeding properly so you'd better feed whilst you can."

I followed the youth back to where the rest of the group lay as if asleep or dead already,

"What did you do?"

Alex turned to me,

"I cut them off from the world, its my gift. Do you have a preference?"

He gestured to the figures and I noticed with horror that all had their eyes open although none appeared to see or hear our approach. I started to shake my head then changed my mind, I couldn't feed on my comrades but there were two strangers with them and I gestured accordingly. Alex smiled and before I could say anything he was on Matthew, draining his bloods as I watched. Within minutes he was dead and he knew nothing about it, he was followed in quick succession by Solomon and the scent of blood overcame me, my thirst becoming a living being.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Jasper**

I had no idea where I was, the ground was undulating and I could hear strange sounds like none I had ever heard before. I sat up groaning, or tried to but found myself chained to a bunk. The room was small with a tier of bunks and I was on the bottom one, the room was empty apart from my bedroll and I reached over just getting my fingers to it and pulled it closer but there was no knife, no gun, nothing I could use as a weapon, just my bed roll and spare clothes. I sank back on the bed trying to remember what had happened through a thick fog. I had found myself unable to move properly or even speak and I had seen...Peter!

Yes I had seen him and even spoken to him but it wasn't the Peter I remembered, this Peter was pale, more muscular, and his eyes...his eyes were red, a startling crimson! He had told me he was one of the creatures now but how was that possible? Had they all originally been men like myself? Or had I been dreaming? I didn't remember drinking, I banned it whilst on patrol, we needed our wits about us but something had acted on my brain, stupefied me, made me dream.

I struggled up again but I couldn't reach the window which was small and oddly shaped. Then I hard a horn and finally I understood, I was on a ship, but where was it heading? Who had brought me to this place and for what reason? Had it been Peter? Could he now stupefy a human being? The others we had hunted couldn't so it wasn't a normal trait of the beings. My throat was dry and my stomach complaining loudly at missed meals. Then I heard footsteps outside and a key in the door, someone was coming to see me, I just hoped they had water with them, I was parched. The door opened slowly and I tensed, I had measured the play in the chain and knew how far into the room anyone need come to be within my range, I was ready.

As I saw my visitor all thought of attack left me, it was indeed my friend Peter Jenkins but as I had dreamed he was now one of the creatures we hunted. He carried a tray bearing hot food and a coffee pot and my stomach grumbled at the aroma.

"Hello Major."

I narrowed my eyes, if I was here where were my friends, our friends? Were they in another room? Prisoners too?

"Where am I and where are the others?"

He shook his head and put the tray down, seeing my chance I sprang at him but he stopped me with one hand. His strength was incredible and no matter how I struggled and fought I couldn't break free.

"There's no point Major, ya can't outfight me now. I'm stronger, faster, and more agile than ya."

"Are ya a killer too Peter? What happened to the others? Our friends? Did you kill them or are they aboard with us?"

He shook his head,

"I couldn't save them, the Volturi only wanted ya."

"Volturi? Who the hell are they? If you're so dog-gone fast and strong how come you couldn't save them, our friends?"

"There are others faster and stronger with strange gifts, I couldn't fight them."

"So ya let them kill our friends? I sure hope ya can live with that Captain."

"I had no choice and livin' with killin' is something ya will get used to as well."

I hurled the coffee pot at him in disgust but he plucked it out of the air as if it had been going real slow and put it back down with nary a drop spilled.

"I'll never be one of those creatures killin' innocents like my sisters and your parents."

"Ya ain't gonna have no choice, we live on blood, human blood, the cravin' will be too much, you'll feed, we all do eventually."

"But ya didn't attack us when ya had the opportunity."

"No, I'd hunted recently so I could turn away when I recognized your scents, if I'd been thirsty I couldn't have."

I picked up the bowl of meat stew and started eating, I needed my strength to fight whatever was coming.

"We're going to Italy, that's where the Volturi, the leaders of our world live."

I looked up sharply,

"Your world NOT mine."

"It will be Major, for some reason they want ya alive or ya would be rottin' with the others, be thankful for that."

"Thankful I'm gonna be a killin' machine? I don't think so Peter. What happened to ya? To the man I knew?"

He told me how he was carried away by one of the creatures and changed so he could be a companion. Of the terrible pain of the transformation and the thirst that drove all other thoughts out of his mind, his horror at first and the blood lust that stopped him thinking of anything else but feeding.

"Then a few weeks ago I met this creature, a huge mountain of a man who told me he was sent to collect ya and that I had to help him. I couldn't run or hide, he seemed to know what I was thinkin' of doin' before I thought it. He had another with him, no more than a boy but he was special, he could make all your senses stop workin', the others never even knew they were dyin', they didn't feel a thing."

"And ya think that makes it right? That just makes it slaughter."

"No, but it made it easier for them than any other death would a been. Don't judge me Major till you've felt what I felt, endured the torture I did, then ya can look at me like that."

I finished my meal and drained the coffee pot then lay back down and closed my eyes.

"Ya run back to your new buddies and tell them I can't wait to meet the head honcho, me and him are gonna have words."

"Yeah, brave words but ya ain't seen what they can do Major."

"Nope, but they've seen what I can do, that's why I'm here, cos I killed too many of them and a few more would be pretty good."

He sighed heavily,

"Ya can't fight them, ya ain't gonna win, whatever they want ya to do ya will do cos there ain't no other way."

"We'll see about that Captain but for now I'd like to sleep and then maybe I can get the use of an outhouse or whatever they have on ships."

"I'll have to ask, I don't have the key to your chain and please don't try callin' for help. Anyone who comes will just be killed and it will be your fault, that's a message from Felix."

"Felix? Well that's one name to go down on my list, he helped kill our friends?"

"No, that was the boy Alex...and me."

I opened my eyes and looked at him in horror mixed with pity, what had they turned my best friend into?

"Then I guess I gotta few scores to settle don't I?"

He was back an hour later while I'd spent the time trying to find a way out of this predicament, if they really thought I was gonna sit here nice and quiet like a roped steer for brandin' they were much mistaken.

I checked the chain again link by link this time and found a weak one close to my ankle. Working on it with the spoon that was sent with my meal I managed to loosen it further until I knew I could break free when I saw my chance. As I heard someone coming back I lay down once more and feigned sleep but he wasn't alone. With him was the kid he'd told me had some strange ability. I decided to bide my time I didn't want to tip my hand too soon and ruin my chances.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Jasper**

I found my chance when Peter left me to report to the others that I was awake and aware what had happened. He locked the door but I figured I could probably kick it open with the right force in the right place or I could probably just about get my shoulders through the round window although whether there was deck or sea below I had no idea. Then again I figured drownin' was preferable to being turned into one of these monsters. I gave him a few minutes to get far enough away then broke the chain and tucked the loose end of it in my boot so it didn't clink and give me away, unfortunately it was too tight to slip off with the boot. I moved quietly to the window but it was just too narrow, I would never get through there so I went to the door and listened.

I could hear voices in the distance that sounded like the cabin boys chatting so I tried the knob which turned so far but then froze at the point of the lock. I judged I would stand a better chance using my foot than my shoulder and standing back I raised my booted foot and kicked out as hard as I could. As I suspected the doors were only thin and it burst open banging loudly as it hit the wall of the corridor. I didn't wait for the response just ran for the stairway hoping to get on deck before any of the creatures had time to stop me. I was almost there when I ran into a cinder block wall, or least ways that's what it felt like. I looked up and met a fist headed towards my jaw and everything went black.

 **Peter**

I should have known, I should have expected he'd try to escape and watched him more closely after all I knew The Major better than anyone but I'd failed. I turned the companionway as Alex dragged him back into his cabin while Felix grabbed the two cabin boys who had seen what happened by the throat. They didn't scream, they couldn't, they couldn't even breathe as he dragged them into the cabin too and I followed shutting the door with difficulty, the lock splintered by his attempt to get away. Inside Alex threw The Major onto his bunk then he and Felix fed from the two boys and threw their drained bodies in the corner. Felix turned to me then,

"Stay with him until we dock. If he tries anything again it will be your body going over the side in pieces."

"What about them? They'll be missed."

"Let him see his actions had consequences. We'll dispose them after dark, but you stay here."

They left me alone with my friend and two dead boys jamming the door closed. I wet a cloth and washed the blood from The Major's mouth where his teeth had gone through his lip when Felix fist landed but I could do little about the bruising and it looked like his jaw was dislocated. I'd seen one of those put back on the battlefield but I wasn't sure whether I could do it myself. Deciding if I didn't then he'd be in agony for the rest of the voyage and unable to eat I grabbed his jaw and pulled. At first nothing happened but as I jerked a second time it snapped back into place with a sickening click. As I took my hands away I could see the blood on them and I felt thirst blossom in my throat. Before I could stop myself I had licked the blood and the taste was exquisite but I stopped myself with great difficulty from draining him. I wouldn't become the killer of my best friend even if I had been responsible for his capture.

 **Jasper**

I came to feeling sick and with a pain in my jaw that threatened to overcome me but I bit back a scream and sat up slowly looking around. I could see Peter watching me from the door but he hadn't attacked me in the corridor, that had been a giant of a man and he had been fast, I hadn't seen the fist coming and couldn't duck or ride the blow. Turning my head slowly and feeling my jaw I saw two bodies crumpled in the corner, two young boys and I turned back trying to ask Peter who they were and why they were dead. He shrugged,

"They saw Felix stop you so they had to die. It didn't take long and they didn't feel much after a minute just cold then unconscious. Its what happens when all your blood is drained or so they tell me."

It was my fault, the deaths were on my hands and Peter didn't seem at all worried about it, about two boys losing their lives for simply seeing something they shouldn't have.

"I was lucky not to lose a body part too, ya are my responsibility until the ship docks so now I'm stuck in here with ya."

"What about them?"

I found it difficult to speak but I'd dislocated my jaw once before in a bad fall from a horse so I knew what to expect.

"Felix and Alex will throw the bodies overboard when its dark."

"Why not change em?"

"Are you loco? Two newborns on a ship in mid Atlantic? There wouldn't be anyone left alive by the time we reached Italy."

I didn't understand but I was in too much pain to care and I lay back closing my eyes and hoping this was all a terrible nightmare.

I was woken again by the sound of the door being opened and the huge guy who had hit me in the face came in ignoring Peter and grabbing the two bodies, lifting them as if they weighed nothing at all. He looked over at me and smiled,

"I've heard a lot about you Vampire Hunter, I look forward to seeing just how good you are once you're changed, it might be fun."

He turned and was gone with the bodies before I could speak and Peter put the door back in place.

"Who is he?"

Peter shrugged again,

"Volturi, one mean son of a bitch and fast as a rattler, I think he's in charge of the guard."

"The guard? Volturi? Tell me what ya know."

He knew I had lost all respect for him, had ceased to see him as a friend but he still told me all he knew so by the time the ship docked I was starved but the pain had eased and I knew everything Peter did about these creatures and their rulers. It wasn't enough but it was a start and I would find out what they were and how to destroy them.

We were met by a carriage with a covered cage in the back on the dock side and Felix grabbed me by the throat and threw me inside locking the door and smiling,

"It's not going to be long now Vampire Hunter, then you will meet our rulers and discover what fate has in store for you."

I spat at his feet and turned my back, he might be a hell of a lot bigger than me but he was only quicker because he was one of them. In a fair fight I could take him, I knew I could, and one day I would get my own back. The journey from the docks to our destination was long, hot, and rough, but I conserved my energy by sitting as still as I could and watching through a ragged hole in the canvas cover. The countryside was unfamiliar, the strange trees, the few people I saw who all looked away when they saw the wagon approach. They knew who these creatures were which meant there were more than just a few and they didn't feed too close to home but then that was only intelligent, you don't draw attention to yourselves when you live in an area. I wondered what would happen to me once we reached our destination and as we approached a hill top town surrounded by stone walls I knew that time was fast approaching.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Jasper**

I was slightly surprised to find a normal town within the walls until I thought about it, what better cover for these creatures than to live among humans but how did they do it? Those I had come in contact with seemed unable to control themselves among humans and there had to be people who cut themselves, kids who fell over and scraped their knees, not to mention the ladies of the town and their particular monthly problem. The wagon rumbled through the streets until it came into a large square with a fountain in the center. Directly opposite was a tall clock tower and it was at the steps of this that the wagon stopped. I could hear people walking around and chatting gaily and knew they had no idea of the monsters that lived among them.

We waited as the sun set, the heat in the covered wagon growing more and more intense until I could feel myself becoming light headed but when I called out a hand came through the rent in the canvas and grabbed me by the throat and then I heard a quiet menacing voice,

"You make another sound and I'll rip your tongue out, you don't need to talk for the job Aro has in mind for you."

Then I was released coughing and choking and I collapsed onto the floor heaving great gulps of hot stifling air and hoping I would be out of here soon. A little later there was movement at the back of the wagon and I tensed moving back but it was only Peter and he handed me a tin cup of tepid water,

"I'm sorry, its all I could chance Major."

Then he was gone again and I was left in this oven to bake alone.

By the time the cover was opened and I was dragged out of the cage I was only semi conscious, heat stroke having done its best to overtake me but as the huge vampire Felix dragged me up the steps and through the enormous doors of the clock tower I tried to shrug him off wanting to enter on my own, unaided. He let go and I almost fell but stopped myself in time and staggered dazed behind him down cool stone corridors that seemed to ripple as I looked. He stopped outside a pair of huge oak doors banded by iron and turned back to look at me,

"If you want to make a good impression now would be a good time... Major."

I didn't know if he were baitin' me but I pulled myself upright and brushed the dust of the wagon off my clothes as best I could before he nodded and opened the door which led into a huge chamber half filled with what I assumed were creatures although I could only see those closest to me, the light wasn't too good.

In the center of the chamber sat three individuals, seated on a raised platform, who could only be the Volturi Peter had told me about and they watched narrow eyed as I walked forward to stand before them.

"This is the famous Vampire Hunter? He doesn't look very dangerous to me."

The creature who spoke wore a dismissive scowl which really got my goat,

"You come down here and ya'll find out just how true the stories are."

It was crazy talk, I could hardly stand let alone fight but pride made me speak. The center creature put up a silencing hand and stood before stepping down to face, me,

"Major Whitlock, your fame precedes you. I understand you have destroyed many of our kind."

I looked around,

"Not enough quite obviously, y'all still round."

"We applaud your courage Major but it will do you no good here, we are superior to you in every way, you cannot fight us."

"Then why am I here? Why didn't ya just kill me along with the rest?"

"Very simply because we can use your talents."

"Talents? You call killin' scum like you a talent?"

"Of course, because you were so good at it. You were in point of fact doing us a service Major. But I see you are confused, would you like to sit down? Some refreshment?

I shook my head although I could feel the strength draining from my body with every minute that passed.

 **Aro**

So this was the infamous Major, Caius was right he didn't look much right now at least physically, but there was a courage and determination in his eyes that told me I had made the right choice.

"Very well, we have a proposition for you."

"Go to hell."

"Oh, we are already here Major but you...well, you could help us considerably. Just now we are preoccupied with various uprisings and it has made us see that we need men like you, men who can control and command, men who can bring malcontents to justice, bring order."

"Malcontents? What in tarnation is that? I'm just a farm boy and don't know any fancy big words like ya'll use. And what makes you think I'd work for you?"

"Oh you will, once you are changed and motivated. Its amazing what blood lust will do to a man. You'll find yourself only too happy to pursue those we ask you to. Our own kind who become a problem, humans who see or discover too much. Not so different from the task you set yourself to accomplish."

"No, I won't hunt down my own kind, not for ya or anyone."

"Oh but you will Major because _WE_ will be your own kind and humans a source of danger and sustenance but don't worry, you won't even think about it for at least a couple of years, until the blood fever abates."

 **Jasper**

He gestured with his hand and the huge Felix came over gripping my arms tightly to my sides although I tried to struggle and at one point almost broke free but then he grunted something and wrenched and I felt the bones in my arms snap. I screamed and would have fallen to the ground had he not continued to hold me up.

"It's never wise to annoy Felix, he has such a short fuse, still the pain you are feeling now is nothing to that you will be feeling in a few moments Major."

He looked over my head and nodded and I felt sharp teeth slice into my neck. I thought at first I was about to die at the hands of the blood drinkers but then he lifted his mouth from my throat and for a second the pain abated somewhat. Then I felt it, liquid fire racing through my veins, the heat building until it was unbearable and I began to scream as Felix let go and I dropped to the stone floor writhing in agony.

 **Aro**

I nodded and Felix picked up the Major and took him out, there was a room prepared for him in the catacombs until his transformation was over and then his training would commence although I thought he might surprise us all.

"Do you really think its wise to use that human as an enforcer? He didn't look anything special."

"No he didn't Caius but did you see the way he met my eyes without flinching, he will make a remarkable vampire and I think we will find him invaluable."

"Really brother? I hope you don't live to regret your decision."

I turned to Caius with a smile,

"Really? I would think you would be only too pleased to see me regret my decision but don't worry dear brother...I won't. The Major is going to save us much trouble in the future, he will be another Felix although I hope not so cerebral."

"Felix cerebral?"

"Oh yes Caius, Felix is much more intelligent than you give him credit for and I can see The Major being his greatest rival."

I turned to Marcus who had remained silent throughout the introduction,

"What do you think Marcus?"

"I think you are creating a terrible destructive weapon, one that will work admirably for us, so long as you maintain control of it."

"Yes, so do I dear brother, so we will ensure ourselves of his loyalty before we send him out."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jasper**

I was dead and in hell, there was no other explanation for the pain I had endured and the visions I now saw. I was in a dark cavern with only flickering firelight to see by yet I could make out every inch of my surroundings. The walls were damp and covered in mold and something black that left streaks and drips. I could hear noises, the whimpering and screams of the souls in torment and knew I would be joining them soon.

I scrambled to my feet and looked around for some way out but the walls although stretching for yards in every direction were unbroken. The floor stained black in places and broken by fire pits that were the only illumination was covered in bundles of clothes some of which moved erratically and I saw a claw like hand grasping at the stone as if to dig its way out. My throat was on fire and my head whirled with the strangest thoughts. There was something I craved, something I needed, something that would ease the terrible burning that devoured me.

Suddenly one of the heaps stood up and I saw it was a man, a shambling wreck of a man with bloodied fingers. The scent of the blood made my mouth water, the beat of his heart although fast and erratic drew me closer and I found myself with my hands holding him by the shoulders not sure how I had moved so fast. I could see the pulse in his neck as his heart beat and couldn't resist the urge to feed on him. I found myself ripping his throat with my teeth in my eagerness to drink his blood and as he struggled feebly in my grasp my anger built until I pulled and his arms came off in my hands, a little blood staining my clothes but most had already gone down my throat and eased the burn but only a little. I needed more so I checked the bundles on the floor but they were only piles of clothes and I roared my thirst and rage to the ceiling.

There was a noise and I whirled round to see an opening appear in the wall, a way out! I ran and it took me into another cavern but this one was full of humans, full of the scent of human blood and my ears were buffeted by the sound of all the heart beats. Without a moments hesitation I started to attack whoever was closest. I went through them one by one ripping bodies and draining human after human until there were no more moving, I had killed them all. Blood drenched my clothes and hands, the walls were splattered as was the floor and I sank to my knees only now allowing the feelings of horror to overwhelm me. I had no idea what was happening but I felt crushed by the pain and fear of my victims, of those I had slaughtered.

I was left here for hours, long enough for the burn in my throat to build and become intolerable once more when more humans were sent in to my killing room and the horror started over again. This pattern seemed to repeat over and over again, each time the human specimens were a little younger, stronger, and fresher, they fought for their lives though they couldn't beat me and all died. As time went on I learned to be discriminating, I took the strongest, the fastest and drained them first and it came to a point when I finally left a human alive.

My thirst was quenched and I wanted someone to talk to, I had been alone for so very long. His name was Antonio and once he understood I was not going to kill him too he told me his story, how he and the others had been taken from a fiesta in Rome and transported here by a beautiful woman called Heidi who had promised them a feast. Little had they known they were to be the meal at this particular feast, my feast.

I felt my thirst begin to grow over the following hours until I could contain it no longer hard though I struggled and finally with no alternative I killed Antonio, drank his blood, and put his body to rest with the others. I had lived with a human without killing him at least for a while and I counted that a victory of sorts. It proved to me that it was possible to be amongst humans and not attack. The longer I went without feeding though the more my thirst grew and with it my rage. Smaller groups of humans were sent to me in this chamber of death and with each one I killed I began to control myself better. If I allowed myself to feel their emotions they almost destroyed me so I learned to shut my feelings away, to hide my ability to feel the emotions of others, to control it all until I found I felt nothing at all. I fed to keep me strong and stop the thirst and rage but I never killed in a rage any more, it was all cold and clinical, I had become a killing machine, emotions had no place in my body or mind, not any longer.

One day the door to my chamber opened but no humans came through, I waited and then made my way over to the opening and looked out. It led into another chamber but this one was lit by the sun through tall windows. It contained furniture, old and heavy looking and a shelf of books. I stepped through to explore and found it was a suite of rooms on the ground floor of a building, a building I had been living below for so long. Exactly how long I had no way of knowing.

Opening the door of the closet I found my bedroll and my spare clothes and then an inside tub and toilet, what was this place? Deciding to make the most of it I turned a faucet standing over the tub and warm water flowed in. I shut it off when the tub was half full and stripped off jamming a chair under the door knob to give me warning if anyone tried to get in while I was washing. My body was hard and pale, almost white, but other than that it was almost the same but the scar on my leg where I'd cut it open as a boy climbing a barbed wire fence was gone as was the bullet scar on my shoulder where Id been grazed by a shot at the beginning of the war. So I had a new body much like the old but unmarked.

When I'd washed and dried myself I went back through to the other room to find I was no longer alone. Peter sat waiting for me and got up with an uncertain smile when I appeared.

"Major? How ya feelin'?"

From somewhere deep inside me a snarl began to build and he held his hands up in surrender,

"It's me, your friend Peter. Aro sent me to see if you were OK, I think he was hopin' you could control yourself by now."

The snarl died and I walked to the window fascinated by the play of sunlight on my arm, my skin shone like diamonds.

"What do ya want Peter?"

"Your friendship again Major. Aro wants us to work together once your trainin' is over."

"Trainin'? How long has it been?"

"Six months, ya learned control really quickly."

"Six months? What more training is there? I can function among humans, what more does he want of me?"

"He wants you to do what you are good at...kill vampires."

"Kill vampires? Why? I thought he was the leader of the vampires."

"He is but there are rogues, a lot of them right now, and he wants ya to put them down."

"He wants me to kill vampires? Why should I?"

"Because ya have a talent for it and if you refuse... he'll kill you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Aro**

We were impressed at the speed The Major controlled his blood lust, few if any vampires were able to refrain from killing a human in the first two years but he had done the same in six months. Now he needed to learn how to kill our kind and who better to teach him than Felix, our main enforcer. Finding willing volunteers was difficult of course but there were enough law breakers and we had been gathering them together in the catacombs for two years now hoping to find a new enforcer. Having watched The Major's training we had a good feeling about him, even Caius.

"This I want to see."

"I thought as much Caius, do you want him to succeed or die?"

"Succeed, it will take the pressure off Felix especially with the Southern covens warring at the same time the Fraternidad is causing us problems and the African woman is stirring up revolt against our rule. Personally I think the Romanians are behind that particular mischief."

"Yes, so you have said countless times Caius but until we have some proof I am not prepared to act against them, it would only stir up even more discontent so be patient brother."

We made our way to the catacombs where The Major was going to face his greatest challenge to date. Before, as a human, he had killed our kind, one at a time using fire, this time he would be using his bare hands not on one vampire, he'd already shown he could cope with that easily but a number, all at once, which was an entirely different proposition.

"We can't spare Felix any longer, things are getting bad in Mexico and we can't send Alec or Jane alone with Demetri, they need to be protected."

"Of course dear brother, that's why we have been training The Major. Felix says he has been working hard and has learned everything he needs so now we will give him the ultimate test and then see how loyal he is."

"We've given him everything he asks for though admittedly its little enough, he understands his role in the world why shouldn't he be loyal?"

"You and I both know it is not as simple as that, he knows we could order his death at any time, he knows his skills are all that keep him useful and alive but he also knows we value those same skills so we'll see."

The main fighting arena had been cleaned up and well lit by fires and torches in sconces for this particular exercise. All The Major knew was that if he failed this test he was useless to us and therefore a dead man. Would the pressure show? Felix thought not and Caius and I both valued his opinion, Felix had never been wrong yet. As the invited guests took their seats the atmosphere became tense yet excited, all they knew was that a new enforcer was being showcased here today, one more ruthless and deadly than even Felix. While he had scruples, The Major had none, to him it was a case of kill whoever he was ordered to, no questions asked.

As the door opened and the prisoners were herded in by Felix the noise grew, everyone knowing at least one of the condemned, after all they were all famous in their own way, but it fell to an expectant silence as the figure dressed all in black entered behind them and stood waiting for his orders. He hadn't been told what his task was to be and now I stood and gestured to him.

"This my friends is The Major, our latest weapon against those who would risk exposing us to the humans. Shall we see just how deadly he really is?"

There was a loud murmur of agreement and I turned to him,

"Major, these are condemned criminals, carry out their sentence please."

We watched in awe as he cut a swathe through the ten prisoners who fought desperately for their lives and not once did he lose his footing or look in the least as if he found the task difficult in the slightest. He had become a killing machine pure and simple or perhaps not so simple after all. We discovered that he was also a master tactician and highly intelligent, on par with Felix, nothing would get by him, no one escape, his job was whatever we ordered. It had taken many months to crush his urge to let the weak escape, the last vestiges of humanity that still lingered inside but Felix had finally done it and this was the deadly result.

The shout of acclaim as he stood, the only survivor with only a few bites on his arms and rents in his clothes to show for all his hard work, were deafening. He always wore a sleeveless black shirt which showed his heavily scarred arms, scars he acquired here learning his trade, and at first we had thought it a gimmick but in fact it intimidated his quarry. Who could possibly beat a man who had suffered so much yet still stood and fought, good psychology, he terrified everyone who saw him head in their direction.

"So my friends perhaps you will spread the word that it is even more dangerous now to break our laws. The Major will be leaving Volterra soon on his first mission, lets hope none of you ever find yourselves face to face with him."

All eyes turned back to The Major who stood silent but watchful, one booted foot on his last victim's chest.

"Thank you Major, you may leave."

He nodded curtly, his red eyes never leaving the crowd then turned and walked back the way he had come kicking aside body parts as he went.

As the guards collected up the bodies to burn them our guests filed past each understanding they had just received the only warning they would ever get. All had been guilty of small infractions that had been overlooked or so they had thought until now. As the last left for the drive back to Pisa Marcus turned to me,

"That went well, how long do you think it will be before word spreads throughout our world?"

"Not long Marcus, not long at all. Now lets visit The Major shall we and congratulate him personally."

He was back in his quarters when we arrived standing shirtless and drying his hair. He didn't turn or acknowledge us but I knew he was aware exactly of our positions and had decided which one of us to attack first if it became necessary. If our guests had seen his upper torso as well as his arms I think they might have run screaming. His learning curve had been steep and painful, the scars of bites and fused vampire flesh criss crossed him standing out starkly to our vampire eyes.

"You did well Major."

"I'm glad you approve."

"I do but I have one more test for you."

He threw the towel down and turned to face me,

"Oh? Haven't we finished with the games?"

"Almost, I want you to choose two of the guard to accompany you on your first mission."

He nodded, a sardonic smile on his face, and pulling his shirt back on he left the room,

"That's it? His test? What do you expect him to do?"

"Expect? Or hope Marcus? They aren't the same thing of course."

Marcus brow furrowed and then cleared,

"Of course, you've spent the past year and a half using Captain Jenkins as an example for The Major, you are trying to break the bond they had in their human lives. And yet when they have worked together its as if they are one mind controlling two bodies. You want to know if The Major will use his head or his heart to choose his companions."

"Precisely, not that it matters much, whoever he takes I am confident he will get the job done I would just prefer it if he took the Captain with him, its tidier all round. If not then I think we'll put The Captain in charge of the newborns, he seems to have a gift with them."

"He just makes them more blood thirsty and dangerous Aro."

I turned to my brother and smiled,

"Exactly and we can channel that aggression Marcus, in our world the strongest survive therefore we need to be the strongest which in turn means we need not only the gifted but the strong and single minded. Now come, lets see who The Major has chosen, care for a bet brother?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Seventy Years Later. . .**

 **Carlisle**

I was still not at all sure that a move to Forks was for the best although I knew Esme had a soft spot for it as our first real home with the children. We hadn't been there in decades so there was no worry of anyone recognizing us and I hadn't practiced medicine when we were there last. It was a nebulous feeling that we would be walking into...not danger exactly, more uncertainty, unease, I couldn't explain it any better than that. Rosalie and Emmett were happy to go wherever we decided on while Edward wanted the bright lights and culture of a city. In the end we decided to stay here in Boston a couple more years, then we would be forced to move on in any case.

I received the invitation from Aro quite out of the blue, he knew I was unhappy visiting Volterra but he asked for my help and as a friend I couldn't refuse him. Esme decided to accompany me, more for moral support than because she wanted to go to Volterra and Edward of course was eager to see all the riches that had made their way to the Volturi citadel one way or another. I knew Aro had wanted Edward ever since he discovered Edward's gift of mind reading but he had accepted Edward's polite refusal which wasn't quite in character but then perhaps he had just decided to be patient, something that was entirely in character for my friend.

When I heard Eleazar had been invited too I knew there was something going on and Aro wanted to know about someone, possibly a gifted human. That piqued my interest and we met up to travel together, Eleazar, Carmen, Esme, Edward, and myself. We were met at Pisa airport by the usual blacked out sedan driven by one of the guard and taken straight to Volterra. It was pointless asking our driver if he knew what was going on, the guard never divulged any intelligence, not even to a friend of Aro.

He met us personally at the main entrance coming down the steps in the dusk of evening to welcome us and complimenting the women before shaking hands with Edward.

"Please my friends come inside, I am so pleased you decided to accept my invitation."

I wondered if our reception would have been equally as warm if the invitation had become a command, still we were here and curious to find why we had been "summoned."

"I would offer you refreshments but knowing your dietary choices that would be foolish. There is plenty of wildlife around the town to furnish your needs and feel free to avail yourself of the facilities here. We have an excellent library and I know Sulpicia and Athenadora are so looking forward to a visit from dear Esme and Carmen. Edward, if you would like access to the archives I know Marcus would be only too pleased to help you search for...whatever interests you, we have a fine collection of original works by Debussy and Bach."

Edward thanked him and went off to find Marcus with Alec while Jane escorted the women to the wives tower.

Waiting until we were alone Aro ushered us in to his study closing the door before taking his seat behind the desk.

"Carlisle, I have need of your particular talents, yours too Eleazar."

"Mine? You have a sick human here?"

Aro nodded and sat back,

"It's a rather unusual story my friend. One of my guard was involved in a task for me in Rome when they came across a rather strange human locked in an abandoned asylum. She wasn't afraid when she saw her, in fact her precise words were,

"I saw you coming, please help me. Take me out of here with you."

Now as I'm sure you can appreciate the guard in question, Heidi actually, brought the girl back here knowing of my interest in gifted humans but since she arrived the girl has become sick from an injury she had sustained before she was discovered and we are unsure what to do. I would hate for a gift to slip through my fingers as I'm sure you can appreciate."

"So you want me to heal her and Eleazar to read her gift?"

"Well Carlisle, you do seem to enjoy healing the humans and Eleazar, it was a condition of your leaving Volterra that I could call on your services as and when needed."

Eleazar nodded a little unhappily at being reminded he owed Aro while I was curious to see this girl who had been locked in an abandoned asylum.

"Has it been abandoned long? The asylum I mean."

"I have no idea, I'll ask Heidi to escort you to the girl, she knows all there is to know of this strange story."

Heidi came at Aro's call and escorted us to the furthest tower,

"Aro didn't want temptation in anyone's way and the girl was bleeding when I found her."

"Tell me the story please."

"I find it easy to collect humans from abandoned buildings sometimes, they aren't missed and are eager to come with me for a hot meal and a bed for a few nights. I'd watched the asylum for a few days and it held its fair share of homeless and drug users so I went inside but something drew me to the cellar which was locked although the door itself was rusted."

"Not the lock though?"

"No, the lock looked fairly new. Anyway I heard a heartbeat and smelled blood as soon as I entered and found the girl in one of the locked rooms, cells really. She had a head wound and was very flushed but she spoke to me as if she'd been expecting me. Unsure if it was a gift or merely a delusion I decided to bring her back here along with the others I had collected."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Only a name, Alice."

She stopped outside a door and produced the key unlocking it and throwing it open to reveal a girl lying on a bed, skinny, almost emaciated and from the sound of her heartbeat and the color of her face running a high fever.

"If you could fetch my bag, I brought it just in case."

Heidi nodded handed Eleazar the key and walked away as we approached the bed. On the side of her face and into her hair line was a nasty cut and bruising, she had been hit hard by something a blunt instrument of some kind As she heard us she opened her eyes, pretty eyes shining with fever and smiled,

"Hello Dr Cullen, now I know I'll be OK."

Then she closed them again and her breathing steadied a little as she drifted back to sleep.

"Is it a gift or did she just hear my name from someone?"

Eleazar was watching her intently and shook his head slightly in warning. Taking heed I knelt down beside the bed and took Alice's temperature and pulse. She certainly had a high fever and the wound on her face and head was infected. By this time Heidi was back with my bag so I gave her an antibiotic injection and cleaned the wound.

"Is she going to make it?"

"I think so, she's very sick but she's young and the young are incredibly resilient."

"I wonder what her story is. How she came to be injured and locked in an old asylum."

"Hopefully once she recovers she will be able to tell us."

Deciding someone should stay with Alice and that a female would probably be less threatening if she woke up Aro arranged for two suites of rooms either side of Alice's to be made ready for us and Esme and Carmen would watch over her. Eleazar came to invite me to hunt while the women sat with Alice but before we left he handed Esme a piece of paper with a finger to his lips. Outside the town walls he relaxed slightly.

"Well Eleazar? You don't normally act so strangely, what's the matter?"

"It's the girl, she's powerfully gifted, she can see the future, or the version of the future that is in play at the time but I don't think such a gift should be handed to Aro do you? Imagine what he will be able to do with that."

"You're right of course but what can we do? She's already revealed her gift to him."

"Not entirely, remember she was delirious, Heidi could have been anyone and Alice could have said she knew someone would come. He never heard what she said to you and if he had it could have been she heard it in her delirium."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We minimize her gift and then either you or I should offer to take her in and see if we can improve the gift. Of course it means her becoming a vampire but I doubt Aro would allow her to remain human, even if he allowed her to live."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Esme**

The poor child looked so vulnerable laying there with her head and face bandaged sleeping fitfully. Whenever she woke we gave her sips of water and the medication Carlisle had left out for her and soon she was looking a little brighter but still very weak. I had read Eleazar's note and passed it on to Carmen after which we didn't speak about Alice except to remark how weak she was. If they didn't want us to speak about her possible gift then we wouldn't. Instead she told me more about Tanya's mate Simon,

"She met him on a hunt with Irina, he was passing through the area although he'd never been to Alaska before, it was the mating pull drawing him there I'm sure. Anyway he met Tanya and Irina and they brought him back to our place. Things just went from there, before we knew it she and Simon were planning to move to Anchorage and buy a home. Tanya wasn't going to wander around, she likes her creature comforts too much for that."

"I wish Edward could meet someone, he gets so depressed and moody sometimes."

"Well he is rather an odd character and others of our kind tend to be put off by his gift. It isn't exactly nice to think he's trampling through your thoughts all the time, we all have thoughts we'd rather keep to ourselves I'm sure you'll agree."

"True but its hardly his fault, he can't turn it off and on at will."

Heidi came in from time to time to check on the patient but she never stayed long, I think the idea of sickness still spooked her, she'd almost died of the plague back in ancient times and though she knew vampires couldn't catch diseases the idea of sickness still bothered her too much to allow her to be comfortable in here.

"Did you hear what happened in El Paso a few months ago Esme?"

"El Paso? No, what?"

"Well it seemed a group of nomads, escapees from one of the southern covens crossed the border, went all the way to Dallas, and were hunting in the city. The Volturi heard and sent The Major, apparently it was a massacre but the humans never knew a thing about it. He's just so good at his job, just the sound of his name gives me the shivers."

"I don't think I've ever heard of him."

"Really? Maybe Carlisle didn't want to worry you. He's been around for quite a while but no one ever sees him, or at least lives to tell the tale. They say he is utterly ruthless, he takes no prisoners, if he is given your name you're dead. The Volturi have stopped almost all problems with nomads and rebels since he started hunting them."

"Oh, do you know what he looks like? He might be here now. I'm just glad Carlisle and Aro are friends, it doesn't take much to upset the Volturi these days."

When the men got back Carmen and Eleazar went back to their suite to ring the girls and check everything was OK while Carlisle came to sit with me by Alice's bed.

"She's quieter now, I think your injection did her good."

"Has she said anything since we left?"

"No, not a thing. She's had some sips of water and her medication but that's all."

"I think some soup might be a good idea next time she wakes, why don't you go out into the square, the store there sells cans I think."

I nodded, it would be good to get out of the citadel, especially since hearing of The Major. I wanted to ask Carlisle if he knew anything about the man but it would wait.

I walked quickly along the almost deserted corridors speaking to no one until I almost knocked a young man, dressed all in black, over as I opened a door without looking first.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked first."

He turned cold eyes on me,

"It doesn't matter Mrs Cullen."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, you'll be pleased to hear."

Then he turned on his heel and walked away as if he hadn't a care in the world but he left me feeling unnerved and I was grateful to step out of the clock tower and into the evening air of the square.

Taking my time I window shopped until I felt less tense then went into the little grocery store and bought three cans of assorted flavored soup then walked back but the closer I got the slower my feet went as if they were trying to keep me away. The young man had unnerved me so badly I found I didn't want to go back inside. As I went in through the doors I was terrified I might run into him again but it was deserted as were the corridors except for meeting Heidi as she went on some errand. She smiled at me as she passed and that made me feel a little better, I was a guest here, I had nothing to worry about, but I was still relieved when I entered Alice's room and saw Carlisle sitting there.

He looked up,

"Are you OK Esme? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

I nodded and managed a faint smile,

"Yes fine, its just that the corridors were all so quiet."

He nodded gravely,

"Yes, I think its dinner time for the Volturi."

I nodded feeling sick to my stomach at the thought of all the humans being slaughtered in this very building right now. I put the cans down and went to sit beside him grabbing his hand and finding my own was trembling.

"Really Esme, what happened? Did someone upset you?"

I shook my head,

"I think it was Carmen telling me about The Major."

"Ah, I see. Well you don't need to worry about him, he's only interested in those who offend the Volturi or break their laws and we do neither."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"From the look of you perhaps you can guess. He's not someone I would willing tell anyone about."

Alice woke up then cutting our conversation short and as she wanted to sit up Carlisle helped her while I heated the soup on the usually redundant hotplate in the suite, I sometimes wondered at the things to be found here in a building full of vampires, what on earth did they need with cooking facilities? Still at least it was proving useful now. I heard the girl try to speak,

"Slowly Alice."

"Edward."

I looked round recognizing our son's name and threw a questioning glance at Carlisle who shook his head at me then returned his gaze to his patient,

"You wonder who Edward is? Did you hear the girls talking about him?"

I looked over in time to see Alice exchange a knowing look with my husband,

"I'll see he visits, he will be interested in a young mystery girl like you."

Alice looked relieved and settled back on the pillows I had arranged so she could sit propped up. Carlisle went out as I spoon fed her the soup but I could see she was desperate to speak, holding herself back with an effort.

"Do you know where you are Alice?"

She nodded as she replied weakly,

"No."

"This is Volterra in Italy, a long way from home for you. Do you remember what happened to you?"

This time when she replied in the negative she shook her head too.

"Do you know where you were found?"

This time there was a nod to accompany the no, Alice didn't want anyone outside this room to know what she knew.

"Do you remember your other name or where you live?"

She sighed and closed her eyes just as Heidi came in bearing some fresh linen,

"Aro asked me to help you change the bedding, Carlisle says with a fever she needs fresh sheets often."

I smiled at Heidi wondering if she had come here straight from feeding then pushed that thought away as too unsettling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Carlisle**

It seemed my patient knew exactly where she was and how dangerous it was to allow anyone else to hear her story. She had asked for Edward because she knew he could read her story in her mind and he could find a way to tell us without the Volturi hearing. So Alice could see the future as Eleazar had said and if so she couldn't be allowed to remain here in Volterra, it was much too dangerous to allow Aro that much power over our world.

As I went looking for Edward I thought about Esme's strange attitude when she returned from the square, something had upset her and not just Carmen telling her about The Major. Esme was soft hearted and quite timid and I knew telling her that particular story would only upset her. I had heard too much of The Major's handiwork to feel comfortable at the thought of being anywhere near him so she would be horrified if she found out he was here.

He and his small group, The Captain, and two others were responsible for clearing up most of the Southern covens by simply annihilating them. The only ones still in existence were Maria's and Pedro's with the other territories split between them but both knew that the slightest slip and they too would simply cease to exist. He didn't merely kill them though, there were rumors of torture and even use of the oldest and until recently banned punishment of burial of the head after the body had been chopped up and burned. Even Felix had never attempted to get that one brought back. I had heard The Major was young, badly scarred, and always dressed in black but so far fortunately I had never seen him. I had however spoken to several who had, in Volterra, and all said the same thing, they felt sick with fear as he looked at them.

Edward was busy playing some recently discovered pieces of music with Marcus but readily agreed to come and see the young girl, he was curious, and that was Edward's weakness. As we walked back together I felt eyes on my back and turning saw a young man watching from a window niche. His eyes seemed to be boring into my head and I felt myself shiver but when I nudged Edward and turned back he was gone. If not for the flawless face I would have thought it was The Major, I had the reaction all those who had seen him did but this was a young man with an almost angelic if stony face.

"What did you see Carlisle?"

"Nothing it must have been a shadow Edward."

"Sometimes I think I would like to stay here, whenever I see the archives and find a new wonder in there but then I shudder and remember what living here means. Then I'm happy to go home."

"And we are happy you still want to come home Edward. Right, now remember Alice is weak and still feverish so just be gentle with her, let her do the talking."

He looked at me hearing the stress I put on those last few words and nodded before we went into the room.

 **Edward**

Esme was sitting by the bed obscuring my view of the girl but I knew it was important to Carlisle that I see her, listen to her both verbal and non verbal communication. As Esme moved from the chair allowing me to sit there I got my first look at the girl Alice. She looked almost childlike she was so tiny but she was also very beautiful and when she opened her eyes and looked at me I felt something. She smiled and suddenly I felt I had to help her and then I heard her, not speaking but communicating with me through her thoughts,

"Edward please listen to me and don't say anything, we can't afford to be heard by the Volturi. I saw what was going to happen to me, that I would be attacked and imprisoned but I had to allow it to happen because it would lead me here, to your family. If I had avoided my abductor I would be dead by now. You see I can tell the future, or the future as it stands and I knew I had only one chance to stay alive, by becoming a vampire like you but I don't want to become one of Aro's collection. If he finds out I can see the future he'll never let me leave and I can't be a prisoner again. You have to help me and in return I will help you and your family by looking out for any danger that might threaten."

I couldn't talk back to her using my thoughts but it seemed she was happy once she had spoken to me, perhaps she had seen that all would be OK now I knew her story. What I needed to do was to get it across to Carlisle and Eleazar so I grabbed a pen and paper and started scribbling down everything Alice had said to me. Finishing it I thrust the paper into Carlisle's hand before nodding to Alice and leaving them. I loitered in the corridor just in case the Volturi sent someone to find out if we'd discovered anything.

It was just as well I did because within seconds Aro and Caius appeared silently along with Aro's ever present body guard Renata who smiled a little as they passed. I followed them back into Alice's room to find her still sitting pale but determined in bed, Carlisle taking her pulse while Esme looked at a book in her hand and I read her thoughts, the bookmark was the note I had scribbled and if Aro touched Carlisle he would know everything but as he approached the bed Eleazar came in and he turned,

"Eleazar, what do you have for me? Good news?"

"Not really. Alice is gifted but it is a very unreliable gift, the future she sees changes from hour to hour as the people involved change their minds, situations alter, you couldn't rely on anything she tells you but..."

Aro's eyes lit up. He loved the "but",

"I think perhaps with some peace and quiet, a few centuries in a stable environment she may learn to hone her gift."

"A few centuries? You don't think becoming a vampire would increase the gift?"

"No I don't, its so weak now it will take a very long time to become useful. Perhaps you could find somewhere she can find the atmosphere she needs for that."

It was beautifully done, neither Aro nor Caius seemed to see they had been played when Caius suggested she might go with Carlisle and become a part of his family.

"That should give her all the peace and stability she could want and as Carlisle is a friend we can rely on him to keep us informed of Alice's progress. Unless of course you would prefer I asked Eleazar that is."

Carlisle played his part to perfection,

"I leave it entirely in your hands Caius, of course Alice is more than welcome to join Esme and I if she so wishes."

There was a short silence as Caius looked pensively at Alice then at Aro.

"Brother?"

Aro looked at Eleazar and held out his hand,

"Thank you for your help in this matter my friend."

I held my breath knowing it was all over when Alex burst into the room,

"Aro, Caius, there is trouble in the guards quarters, I think you should come."

In a swirl of cloaks the Volturi disappeared without a word and we all sighed in relief.

"What was that all about Edward? Could you hear?"

"Yes, it seems there's a member of the guard who insulted The Major. He's one of the elite and it seems he's being beaten to a pulp right now. Maybe we should leave before Aro tries again."

"You and Carmen go, take Esme with you. I'll stay until Alice is well enough to travel. If we can move her while she's changing it would be better, all we need is use of the Volturi aeroplane."

I heard Alice's thoughts,

"Its OK, Aro will have his hands full and Marcus will give Carlisle use of the plane, Caius' only stipulation will be that I am changed before we leave, he'll do it himself."

I wondered if she was right about what would happen, that we would get away with this. It seemed she must have because it all happened just as she had told me. We didn't see Aro again, Marcus was the only one available and agreed we could use the plane. I think there was unrest among the guard and he thought it best to get Alice away although as Alice had said Caius insisted on changing her first and on getting reports on her gift every year from both Eleazar and Carlisle. Alice didn't seem afraid of what was to come but then perhaps it was better than the alternative she had seen for herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Esme**

I was relieved to be leaving Volterra, I hated the thought of running into that young man again, he had frightened me terribly although I hadn't had a chance to tell Carlisle about it yet. When he told me we would all be leaving together I sighed in relief even though we would be traveling with a human in the throes of transforming into one of us. I felt physically sick at the thought of Caius drooling over poor little Alice but once done we were able to leave immediately.

Edward had been silent all the way to the airfield although Alice's unnatural silence caused by Alex's gift could have been responsible. Aro had sent him to Pisa with us so Alice could get through security as Carlisle's sick patient but once aboard he left and the screaming began. The thought of suffering that noise all the way home was daunting but unavoidable if we wanted to escape from Volterra with Alice.

Once airborne I sat with Alice and my soothing touch did quieten her a little so we could at least talk instead of shouting over her screams. What the pilot had been told I had no idea but then if he flew the Volturi plane on a regular basis he had no doubt heard many strange sounds. He might even be a vampire himself, I hadn't seen him. Edward looked as if he wanted to speak but wasn't sure whether to do so and then Carlisle addressed him,

"What's on your mind son?"

"Nothing really."

He looked at me as he said this and it occurred to me that perhaps he didn't want to speak in front of me but I couldn't imagine why.

"I'm sure whatever it is Esme is capable of coping with."

"Its Alex's thoughts, I read them as we drove to the airfield, he was thinking about The Major, I've heard of him but I thought the rumors of his savagery were just that."

"And now you realize you were wrong."

It was a statement not a question,

"You knew?"

"Yes I knew, remember Aro is a friend, he couldn't wait to brag about his new enforcer. The Major has been around quite a while now but at first he was busy in Mexico and further south so his exploits tended to be told only locally. More recently he has worked both in North America and Europe and his infamy is spreading."

"Why would Aro use such a monster?"

"Use? Aro created The Major to be a monster, after all if you were thinking of breaking our laws or fermenting a revolt and you heard of such a man wouldn't you think twice Edward?"

"You mean he's more a deterrent than anything?"

"No, he's a tool that Aro uses when a simple warning is ignored. If you are going to keep the law in a species such as ours you need to carry an exceptionally big stick. The Major is the ultimate big stick and Aro is only too willing to use it."

As I thought about Carlisle's words Edward continued,

"Have you ever seen him? Spoken to him Carlisle? After all you visit Volterra from time to time."

"Yes I saw him once and that was enough, he radiates an aura of fear, you deliberately avoid him if you can."

"And if you can't?"

"Then you pray Aro hasn't handed him your name Edward."

"What does he look like? Is he like Felix?"

"No Edward, he is nothing like Felix, nothing at all. He looks much younger, his face is handsome until you meet his eyes and then you feel the fear gripping your vitals."

I swallowed suddenly feeling very sick,

"What does it mean if he knows your name?"

They both looked at me and I know there was fear in my voice. Carlisle came to me and took my hands in his,

"You've seen him? Where Esme?"

"When I went to buy soup for Alice, I met him in a corridor and he called me by name, he knew who I was Carlisle, what does that mean?"

He smiled at me,

"Nothing Esme, Aro would have told him we were guests there that's all. Did he say anything else to you?"

I started to shake my head but then stopped,

"Yes, when he called me by name I asked him if I knew him and he said,

"No, you'll be pleased to hear. He didn't introduce himself just walked away but I was terrified, it was like meeting the devil on a lonely road yet I couldn't say exactly what it was that frightened me so much."

I couldn't stop thinking about that young man and the feeling of dread that had hit me when I looked into his face. Was he really the devil he seemed? I wondered what kind of a man he had been before he became a vampire, in fact I couldn't stop thinking about him until Carmen took over watching Alice but then the poor girl became very restless and her cries louder until I came back to her side. So I spent the rest of the flight there beside her, quietening her as best I could when we stopped to refuel, while Carlisle and Eleazar talked about their near discovery.

"Do you think we can keep Alice's gift a secret from Aro for long?"

"At least until our next visit and something tells me that will be some time. I heard from another old friend in the Volturi that Aro is rather caught up in trying to suppress a revolt in Russia which is being generated by the Romanians."

"Why Russia?"

"Because its a huge country with plenty of places to run and hide as well as collect an army of discontented vampires. I think that's why The Major was in Volterra, he was getting new orders. Usually they are careful to keep him away from the citadel."

Edward joined in with a question

"Why not keep him close? As a deterrent."

"Because son wherever he is violence is not far behind and there are those in the guard who feel his reputation is false and want to try their luck. Which is exactly what happened when Aro was called away."

An ambulance was standing by when we finally landed, a rented one driven by Emmett, and Alice was soon settled inside as we drove back to the house glad it was isolated. Alice was due to wake up in less than thirty hours and she was going to be a handful when she did. Housing a newborn wasn't easy as we knew only too well having experienced it with both Rosalie and Emmett. At least this time Emmett would be the one doing the restraining because trying to restrain him had been like trying to keep a pride of lions from ripping a herd of antelope apart! I liked our house in Boston, I'd got it just the way I wanted and I hoped Alice wouldn't destroy too much of it, as Emmett had done. In fact he had totally destroyed a good part of the fabric of the building not just the contents.

Once at the house Rosalie helped me with Alice,

"I've put her in the room next to yours, Carlisle sent me a telegram from the airfield to tell me you were the only one who could keep Alice from destroying the plane so I'm hoping once she wakes she will feel you close by and not try to kill us all."

She looked at the elfin figure who had finally stopped screaming and crying out and was now only tossing as if feverish.

"She's so tiny and fragile. Can she really see the future?"

"It seems like it, Eleazar certainly thinks so, she found us and she got out of Volterra so I guess she knew something."

We settled her in and I took my place by her side listening as she began to cry out again but not incoherent sounds, these were words,

"She'll come, I see her, she'll come...she'll bring him here...she'll come, I see her...I see him..."

She repeated the same words over and over never giving a name, no clue as to who she or he were but they made me uneasy and I decided as soon as she was able to speak I would ask her about the words and what they might mean for us.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **The Major**

So that was Esme Cullen, I'd heard the family were here in Volterra though I never expected to see any of them. Carlisle Cullen was Aro's friend so they were strictly off limits, not that it made the slightest difference to me. The only people I was interested in were those whose names were given to me. Once on my list their remaining life expectancy could be measured in days. Everyone I met was afraid of me, even Aro though he would never admit it, I owed allegiance to him only because he gave me the outlet I needed for my ever devouring anger.

Killing was easy, hunting my prey was stimulating, and the kill satisfying but the most interesting part of all was the fear I had them feeling before I ever laid a finger on my target. I'd found I had a certain talent once I became a vampire, I could force people to feel whatever I wanted them to feel and I could magnify it as much or as little as took my fancy. I'd learned over the decades just how far I could go before my target was paralyzed with fear. A petrified target was no good to me, I wanted to feel their fear as they ran, the terror as they saw me, it was all I ever needed, I fed on fear, became intoxicated by terror, I was The Major and all fell on their knees when they saw me.

I needn't have come to Volterra to receive my new orders, Aro would have preferred it if I hadn't in fact, but I'd heard rumors that there was a member of the guard who thought he was tougher than me and I saw that as a challenge. I would have been satisfied if it had been Felix, I wanted to prove I was better than him, but he was under Aro's personal protection.

Caius wanted to take me on but that too was forbidden, only because Aro knew I would rip him to pieces and enjoy doing so. Which meant I got my kicks where I could, at the moment in Volterra. I had been on my way to the exercise area when I bumped into Esme Cullen and was amused to see how terrified of me she was without any help from my gift. She didn't know who I was either but I was sure she would eventually.

The exercise area was filled to capacity and I knew word had gotten round that I was coming to meet my adversary. Santiago was almost as big as Felix but not so fast. He did have an enormous amount of experience and that's what made him think he could beat me. Well, now it was time to show the stupid fucker the error of his ways. As I strolled in an expectant silence fell over the area and everyone moved back, out of my way, none choosing to meet my gaze and I smiled, they knew better. I had a temper and when I allowed it didn't take much to spark it.

Santiago didn't look overly concerned to see me, the first sign he was a fool, nor did he back away as I closed the gap between us, the second sign.

"So, its true, the famous Major is here in Volterra. You don't look so tough."

I just smiled and felt everyone take a few more steps backwards leaving a fighting circle for me.

"I guess the cat got your tongue Major."

The scornful tone of his voice passed over my head as I stripped off my shirt and threw it to the closest guard.

"Back off, I don't want to get venom on it."

The guard hurried to move almost falling over his own feet and someone sniggered but it was low and cut short.

"Think I'll be cowed or impressed by those scars? They're just proof you aren't invincible. Each one of those represents a man who got through your guard Major."

He turned to smirk at his audience and I moved in catching him unaware, did he really think I would just stand there while he continued to vomit a load of crap? I grabbed him by the throat with one hand and his crotch with the other, then spoke in his ear,

"Each one of those scars was made by a man with more brain than you'll ever have ass hole."

He struggled to free himself as I twisted my hand and emasculated him, releasing my grip so he fell to the floor screaming and clutching his detached balls.

"See, that's your first lesson, don't make speeches, just fight."

As he stumbled to his feet still bent almost double I lifted him with a punch on the jaw which sent him flying across the open space to crash into the onlookers. He wanted to run, he knew he'd made a bad mistake and he looked up at me realizing it wasn't only bad but terminal. No one stood against The Major and lived, no one, not even a Volturi guard and I moved in for the kill. I didn't want it to be too quick though, the pain and fear of my opponent was as necessary to me as the air was for a human so I took my time, even when I knew someone had gone to fetch the brothers. I was still finished with Santiago before they arrived, his body spread over the open space still leaking venom and twitching though I had just burned his balls and his tongue in front of the disembodied head.

I turned then looking for the guard who had sniggered, he stood behind the guy holding my shirt. A guy who moved fast when he saw me headed in his direction holding out his hand with my shirt dangling from it. Shaking my head I motioned for him to move aside further so I could get a good look at my quarry. He was even now moving backwards as fast as he could but was trapped by the others pushing forward to see the fun. I locked eyes with him and sent him so much fear he froze, shaking violently and unable to speak. It amused me to see the others all looking so relieved, did they think I wouldn't take them all out if the mood took me?

I walked slowly up to him until we were toe to toe and smiled although I knew it wouldn't give him any sense of relief,

"Not so funny when you're on the receiving end is it?"

I waited but he was too scared to form a reply,

"Well?"

He tried to shake his head but I decided he'd been too slow, wasting my time and I picked him up and hurled him back to crash into the wall and before he could scramble to his feet I was on him again, this time tearing chunks from his face with my teeth until he looked like a half finished mosaic of a gargoyle then I heard Aro from behind me.

"Major please, losing one guard is bad enough please don't make it necessary to replace more."

I got up spitting contemptuously on the guard who now sported a new and horrifically scarred face and turned to the guy holding my shirt holding out my hand. He came forward and handed it to me almost dropping it in his haste to get away again and I shrugged it on before looking at Aro Volturi,

"You might want to recruit a better class of fighter, these are pathetic."

Then I turned on my heel and walked away knowing Aro would be unhappy at my attitude but not giving a fuck, he needed me more than I needed him. Having already been given my orders I was packed and ready to leave when he caught up with me, Caius at his side like a fucking lap dog.

"Major, please refrain from killing the guard, they are a necessary evil."

I ignored his words instead asking a question of my own,

"When do I get to visit the Cullen's?"

He looked as if I'd punched him in the gut,

"Why do you ask that?"

"I saw Esme Cullen earlier, they're guilty of something, everyone is, I just wondered how long you'll protect them."

Caius smiled coldly, I knew he was no friend of the Cullen family and would be only too pleased to see me given their names. Still I knew one day the word would come, but it wouldn't bear Aro Volturi's signature.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Alice**

I woke up confused and lost, where was I? Who were these strange people? What had happened to me? I remembered my name, Alice Brandon, I had a sister Amanda, no I'd had a sister called Amanda but she was dead. My parents too, I remembered a fire, a house ablaze, thick smoke and escaping out of a window. Running fast, running for my life, as I heard the bells of a fire engine approaching. Why had I run? Why didn't I stop to help my family escape? My parents and little brother Callum.

Then suddenly I remembered, it was all my fault, I had been the one to lead the killer to our house. My parents were afraid of my strange ability to see the future and forbade me from telling anyone about it but I was young and proud of it. When I met Sefton I lost my heart, he was rich and intelligent, he bought me flowers and books, he took me riding in the park, with his sister as chaperone of course.

When he asked for my hand in marriage, though I was only fourteen, I was thrilled but then I had my first scary vision, of fire, all consuming fire, which terrified me. Sefton saw how upset I was and questioned me and foolishly I told him of my gift, although nor how unpredictable it could be. He sounded interested and amused and called me his little "witch girl". When my father refused him permission to marry me and ordered him to stay away from our house I was crushed. I begged my father to reconsider but he was adamant, he said Sefton was untrustworthy and I was never to mention his name again.

Of course I carried on seeing him in secret, climbing from my bedroom window after my parents had gone to sleep. We talked for hours holding hands and each night he left me with a chaste kiss. He asked me to help him with his father's business, to see certain trends in the stock market, see how his competitors were doing and I was happy to help him for I knew Sefton was saving the money I helped him make for our life together. When my mother found out I was sneaking off to meet him she confronted first me and then Sefton and told him she would tell my father the very next morning. Luckily he was asleep after a long journey on business or she would have told him right away.

I had only been back in my room a few minutes when I heard tapping on my window, it was Sefton and he asked me to run away with him. I wanted to so badly but I couldn't just vanish, leave my family like that. He accused me of loving them more than him and his face wore an expression that frightened me. I promised to think about it and give him my answer the following night, more to get rid of him than anything else, I was so scared. I shut my window and climbed into bed after he went and fell into a fitful sleep when I dreamed of fire again.

The next day I begged my mother not to tell father, that I would never sneak out again and she seemed to believe me, at least she agreed to hold her silence unless it happened again. That night he called for me with his case but I couldn't go, something told me it would be dangerous so with tears in my eyes I explained that I wouldn't be going. He didn't say a word just scowled at me before leaving and I shut my window in relief and went to bed. This time when I dreamed of a fire, the fire was here, at the house. I woke in a fright to find it wasn't a dream after all.

Thick smoke billowed out from under my door making me choke and when I opened it I saw flames licking up the stairs. I ran to wake my parents and Callum but when I opened his door I found him with his throat cut. I screamed and ran to my parents room only to find them both dead too, killed in the same way. In panic I ran back to my own room, I couldn't reach the ground floor, the stairs were well alight so I lowered myself from the bedroom window the way I had done to meet Sefton only to run straight into him a few yards from the blazing house.

I started to stutter an explanation when I saw another vision, Sefton with a bloody knife in his hand standing over my brothers dead body. Then another, my own dead body beaten and stabbed lying in an alley with Sefton standing over it. I tried to scream for help but he caught me up, a hand over my mouth and carried me struggling to his father's car. Once in side he used some strange smelling cloth over my face and I remembered nothing for some time. When I woke I was in a strange room, bare, and cold, with only a blanket to keep me warm and he stood at the door smiling,

"Now Alice, you have no family to concern yourself with, we will be married and you will make me rich with your visions my little witch girl."

"Never."

"If not I will beat you until you agree and if you still refuse I will kill you. Think on that Alice Brandon."

As he finished speaking he lifted the heavy cane he usually carried and brandished it at me as if he would hit me before closing the door and locking it. That was the first time, he came with food and water day after day trying to wear me down but I wasn't going to help him, he was a murderer and it was my family he had killed.

I have no idea how long I was a prisoner or where I was but eventually, the last time I refused him, he snapped and turning his cane so the brass end was pointing at me he brought it down to crack my head. I tried to duck and it hit not only my head but the side of my face too and I felt blood begin to flow down my temple.

He locked me in and left and I collapsed in tears on the cold tiled floor and wept. When I could cry no more I sat wrapped in my blanket shivering and tried to work out what to do. I had seen my fate, the second time I had seen something so dreadful and so vivid.

Why hadn't I seen Sefton killing my parents? My poor little brother? What use was my gift of seeing the future if it couldn't save those I loved? Let him kill me, I had nothing left to live for. I closed my eyes and started to drift when I had the clearest vision ever, an alternate future for me. It was confusing and muddled but it was a future in which I lived and one where I would get revenge for my family. I smiled and promised my family that I wouldn't let Sefton destroy me too, I would destroy him instead. The vision came back over and over and each time it was a little clearer, a little more detailed, until I understood everything. This future frightened me but I had nothing left to lose only my life and to lose it in order to have revenge was better than losing it for nothing so when I heard the footsteps in the corridor outside I knew it was him and I banged as hard as I could to attract the attention of the strange woman I had seen in my visions. She came just as I had foreseen and I watched as she killed him when he raised his cane to defend himself.

It all came flooding back then and I knew my vision had told the truth, I was safe, with the family I had seen, the mind reader had done his job and now I was safe. Esme Cullen smiled down at me a little apprehensively and I got up quickly, gabbling in my attempt to get my message across,

"I won't hurt anyone, I've seen, I'm different from others, I am really, I won't hurt anyone."

She smiled and called the doctor, Carlisle, over and he began explaining what had happened to me but in the end it was I who told him my story and what I'd seen of my immediate future. He looked a little doubtful but allowed me to hunt with himself and his sons Edward and Emmett. I made my first kill as a vampire, an elk, and they were impressed. When I was able to turn away from the scent of a human they were even more convinced I had been right but I knew it would be several weeks or months before they believed I was truly controlled. I had an advantage, I could see if I would get into difficulties with my craving for blood and therefore avoid such circumstances. I would try hard to fit in with the family and later help them if it became necessary, if I could.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Marcus**

I had warned Aro that The Major was a two edged sword and he had waved away my words dismissively but he finally had to admit I had been right. We may hold the most dangerous weapon in our world but it could also cut us and it had done so more than once. The trouble with having the best or worst of anything was that there was always someone who thought they were better or worse and had to try proving it.

Our problem was that the ones wanting to prove this were members of our own guard and each time they failed it meant one less to serve us. Every time The Major was called to be given his next assignment we held our breath to see if he would appear to get them in person because every time he appeared in Volterra another guard met his death. You would think they would learn by others mistakes but it seemed not.

This time Caius and I tried to insist The Major either got his orders by telegram, post, or messenger.

"Aro, we can't afford to lose any more of the guard and I hear mutterings that Alex thinks he can beat The Major. The boy has no common sense or idea of self preservation at all. The only way to win is in a fair fight or it doesn't count and his gift needs time to build up. While its doing so The Major would have his limbs removed and burned and his eyes plucked out. What good would Alex be to us then?"

Aro wasn't happy, he seemed to enjoy strolling round the citadel with the attack dog pacing at his side but after losing Santiago he was forced to agree to our demand, especially when backed by Felix who was heartily tired of training new members of the guard. But he said with a smile,

"I'll leave it to you dear brothers to give The Major the good news."

Trust Aro to delegate something he thought highly dangerous! Caius and I exchanged wary glances and Aro barked a laugh,

"I thought that might have you stop and think. Brothers, The Major doesn't visit often and if he weeds out fools and simpletons we should be thankful to him. Now come lets give him his next job and you can watch him leave with relief."

We found The Major in the room he always had when he came, at the top of the guest tower at the very end. It was small and dark but he never seemed to mind, perhaps he felt comfortable here, away from the rooms he had occupied on his first visit. Somehow when he was in residence there was an air of menace about the tower, in fact unease ran through the whole building until he left again.

I had a hunch that he used the emotions of others, manipulated them in order to throw his targets off guard. I'd tried listening to his thoughts twice. The first time when he first arrived when all I really got was his hatred of our species and the reason for it along with his pride and determination. The second time had been more troubling, for me. Taking his hand I had found myself in a cold dark place full of dread and rage and the thoughts I read, the memories were so horrific that I was glad to break free. There was nothing inside The Major of the human he had once been. Courage had turned to complete confidence, fear to indifference, humanity? Well that was missing altogether. There wasn't a single spark of compassion or love left in him, he truly was the ultimate weapon.

He knew my brothers were wary of him and treated them with contempt only acknowledging me.

"You have my orders Aro?"

"I do, Maria has stepped out of line. I want her removed permanently."

He nodded,

"Consider it done. What about Pedro? I could deal with both at the same time."

"No he is still useful to us, he keeps the southern covens in check."

"I could do that for you, just torture and kill the leaders, the followers will soon run with their tails between their legs like the curs they are."

His total indifference to life and death made even me feel a cold dread and I almost shivered.

He left with a cold smile and we knew that Maria would soon be destroyed and any of her followers that The Major considered to be a threat to Pedro. Not that he cared about Pedro but he was nothing if not thorough.

"You know there's going to come a time when he turns on us Aro."

I smiled at Marcus,

"Brother please, so long as he has tasks he will remain faithful but if we should find him wavering in his loyalty then we will take action to prevent it."

"Really? Such as?"

"Oh don't worry, I have it all under control."

Actually that was a lie but what I did have was a plan to save myself. If it became necessary I would merely hand him the names of my brothers, Marcus and Caius, along with Athenadora. The Major would be only too pleased to take them out, especially Caius and he knew I would always look after his needs. He was a killer who needed a purpose and I gave him that.

I wondered why he was so interested in the Cullens, they had never been on his radar. Was he correct? Would I hand him Carlisle's name one day? I couldn't see such an eventuality, I valued our friendship too much for that but then The Major knew nothing about love and friendship. Thinking about it that wasn't entirely true, he had mended fences with his friend Peter, they were like brothers which was interesting. Peter never came to Volterra with him, he stayed with the other members of the team until they found out their next task when they would travel to meet him. Peter was his only weakness, his Achilles heel although I couldn't answer the question, Would he be prepared to kill his only friend if ordered to do so and would the same apply to Peter? It was an intriguing question but for now merely academic.

A more pressing concern was the girl Alice and I knew Marcus wanted to speak to me about her so we went back to my study while Caius went for a walk, what he was really doing was to make sure that The Major had really left the building.

"Well Marcus what is it now?"

"I'm uneasy leaving the girl Alice with the Cullens. I know Carlisle is your friend Aro but he isn't exactly the best man to be looking after a potential gift.

"You heard Eleazar, Alice's gift is suspect, she isn't reliable."

"I heard but Eleazar and Carlisle are friends and Carlisle has already kept one valuable gift from you. Who is to say he wont do it again?"

"It was Edward's decision not Carlisle's Marcus and should the need ever arise I am confident that Carlisle would persuade Edward to aid us."

"Well, if you are sure I suppose there's nothing more to be said but don't say I didn't warn you Aro."

I shook my head, I'd never been wrong before in summing people up and I wasn't now. Marcus always looked on Carlisle with suspicion because he held certain rather unusual beliefs and because he was my friend. As for Caius, well he hated the Cullens for much the same reason but at the moment he was in a more foul temper than usual because he'd seen The Major. Sometimes I thought they were like two small children, sulking when they couldn't get their own way.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Esme**

Alice was fitting in nicely, Emmett treated her like a little sister and even Edward who usually hated newcomers had taken to her. Probably because he could brag about helping her escape from Volterra, if only within the family of course. Rose and Alice had bonded almost immediately, I think Rose saw an echo of her own tragic story in Alice's which gave them common ground. We soon found Alice to be something of a whirlwind, she took over our daily lives suggesting things to wear and places to go. She loved clothes and soon had a closet full care of Carlisle. Edward was appreciative of the fact she also loved culture and was more than happy to accompany him to art galleries, concerts ans museums. Much to our amusement she even persuaded him to go to a rock concert although his face when he returned made it redundant asking him if he had enjoyed himself!

Our time in Boston was coming to an end as it did everywhere. Because we lived among humans we were forced to move on every few years before the fact we didn't age became apparent. There was as ever the same family discussion on where we would move to. I was sick of the city, I wanted something more rural, a slower pace of life although I knew it meant Carlisle wouldn't be able to work in research or a teaching hospital which is why we'd chosen Boston last time. Edward wasn't keen on rural either, not enough "culture" for him and Alice looked very doubtful too so I sighed heavily.

"So which city will we be going too next? Please not Chicago you know I hate it there."

We got the map out and various places were suggested but I kept looking at Seattle hoping someone would bring it up. It was fairly close to Forks and I loved that town and the house in the forest although it would need a lot of renovation work. I had begged Carlisle to keep it, usually he sold our houses when we moved on but there was something about that one, I couldn't bear to let it go. So he gave me the deeds as a present and it had stood unoccupied for years now.

We ended up moving to Portland Oregon because it had almost as many cloudy days as the Olympic range in Washington. At first it was fun, we spent time exploring and I was busy redesigning the old house we had purchased while Carlisle started his new job at the hospital which was now being updated.. I guess I should have figured something was going on. Alice had helped us financially, seeing the way the markets were going and I had told her that since becoming a vampire her gift had never let her down which seemed to please her, I think its irregular success had always frustrated her so I guess I was partly responsible for what happened. The first we knew of it was when she and Rose disappeared without telling anyone where they were going, the second was when Edward told us that he'd overheard Alice's thoughts and discovered she had lived in Portland when she was human.

"Perhaps it wasn't a good idea coming here Carlisle, it must bring back such unhappy memories."

"You think she's gone looking for her families graves Esme?"

"Probably, and taken Rose for moral support."

We waited but they didn't return home that night, in fact it was the next evening before they got back and Alice looked devastated while Rose said nothing but went straight upstairs to the room she shared with Emmett. Alice wouldn't say anything, she just apologized for having worried us unnecessarily and then followed Rose up.

"I think we should find out what happened, its obviously upset Alice greatly. See if Rose will talk to you, Its one time we could do with Edwards gift but he's gone to that piano recital and won't be back till late."

I did as Carlisle suggested but met Rose coming back down the stairs and she looked angry...with me!

"What happened Rose? Where were you?"

"We went looking for Alice's only remaining relatives, all that were left after that guy killed Alice's family."

"Oh? Do you think that was wise? Besides they may not even be in Portland now. It all happened a while ago now Rose."

She scowled,

"Alice had a vision, she saw them, still living in the same house and she asked me if I would go with her to see them."

"And you agreed Rose? Didn't you realize how dangerous that could be? You could have been discovered."

"Not if we were careful, we live among humans and we were going to make sure Alice wasn't seen by them. She just wanted to see them."

"Rose, really. You know its never that simple."

"Oh don't look so shocked Esme, you know what it feels like to have no one left in your life."

"Did you find them?"

"No, Alice's vision was wrong and that broke her heart after all you'd said about it being perfect now she was one of us."

I understood her anger then,

"I see, so what happened? I take it you didn't see them?"

"Oh, we saw them, or at least their graves."

"Graves?"

"Yes, graves, they were killed in a gas explosion when they rebuilt Alice's house, it had been left to them in her fathers will. Alice's vision of the future was changed because her Uncle decided a few days ago to start using the gas boiler again. You shouldn't have told her that her gift was foolproof now."

"I'm very sorry Rose, I'll speak to Alice, see if she will accept my apology. I certainly never meant to hurt or mislead her."

Rose calmed a little on hearing that and then Carlisle took her to one side to point out that it was wrong to be taking that attitude with me, That I would never hurt any of them purposely. She apologized and I accepted then went upstairs to speak to Alice.

Of course, she'd seen me coming but I was relieved when I found out she blamed herself not me.

"I'm sorry Esme, I really thought you were right, that what I saw was what would be but I was wrong. I always said my visions were only possible futures and I was right, I just wished I'd got to see them once more. You see, you can't rely on my visions, they are only possible futures."

"We'll remember that Alice but remember when you are right it has helped us a lot and you will keep looking won't you? Its hard enough living among humans without giving ourselves away so anything you see that warns of possible danger we will always be interested in."

She nodded smiling at me like a child,

"I will Esme, but you are all so kind and careful, I can't see danger coming to your door."

"NO more than you imagined it would come to yours Alice. Its not only the evil who find themselves in danger, usually its the unsuspecting innocents."

As I left her feeling I hoped a little better I had a flash of vision myself, I saw the black garbed figure I had met in Volterra, The Major, and I shuddered.

After this incident Alice's visions seemed back on track and even though she was cautious we did very well following her instructions on the stock market. Enough that Carlisle was able to buy me a tropical island for our wedding anniversary and for ten years we lived quite happily there, away from the cares of the human world, living as we wanted, walking out in the sunlight and relaxed for the first time ever. Carlisle traveled back and forth doing research work and Rose was helping him out working towards a doctorate in research biology while Edward disappeared for months at a time performing piano concerts in the major cities of Europe.

Emmett and Alice were my constant companions and I loved the feel that we were a real family where the adult children came and went, knowing they had a home when they wanted it but sometimes if everyone were away I would sit on the beach and close my eyes only to see that same black clad figure watching me and I would feel dread steal over me, I was glad I wasn't the one who saw the future.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Carlisle**

I kept in touch both with Aro and Eleazar although the report I gave varied. Eleazar knew Alice's visions were important and more vivid and reliable since she became a vampire whilst Aro was led to understand her visions were no more reliable although she had more of them since her transformation. He was disappointed of course but he believed in the larger picture and hoped in time with encouragement from us Alice might become more accurate as well as prolific.

Although Alice still only gave her visions reluctantly I could see she was slowly regaining her confidence and as the years rolled on she became just another member of the family, accepted by everyone. I had wondered if perhaps she and Edward might find something between themselves but it wasn't to be. With confidence came an almost overwhelming bubbly character, Alice was like the unstoppable force and Edward was certainly not the immovable object, none of us were. Alice found she got her own way most of the time, reinventing us all with new clothes and cars as they became more popular although Emmett refused to give in to four wheels instead investing in a motorbike which Rose who had found she had a certain flair with the combustion engine was always tuning up for him. We moved from Portland to Baltimore but eventually we were forced to give in to Esme and move back to Forks.

As we were packing to move I found Esme sitting in our room looking somewhat pensive.

"Are you alright my dear? Not having second thoughts about the move are you?"

She shook her head and turned to smile at me,

"No not at all. I'm very happy to be going back there, I love that house, the forest, the huge grounds."

"I know, it's just you looked as if something might be bothering you."

She took my hands in hers and pulled me down to sit beside her.

"Do you think nightmares, well more dreams I suppose as nothing horrific happens, ever come true?"

"Why? Are you afraid of something you've dreamed?"

"No, I don't know, maybe…..it's just I keep seeing him."

"Seeing who? Esme what's bothering you?"

"Him, The Major. Ever since I saw him in Volterra he keeps popping up in my dreams."

"I think what Carmen told you has played on your mind Esme. There's no reason why you should ever see him again. Aro keeps him busy with rebels and law breakers. Don't worry Esme, we're safe enough."

 **Esme**

I knew Carlisle was right but it didn't stop me seeing him or the feeling of dread that stole over me every time I did. I nodded and tried to pull myself together. We were moving to Forks and I would be busy with the renovations, the present house was very old fashioned although it had been ahead of its time when we lived there. Using local contractors I had to add inside bathroom facilities although only the showers and baths would ever be used and an up to date kitchen which would never be used! For all that I liked a house that had everything a human house would, it helped us blend in and reminded us we were different from others around us.

As soon as we reached Forks Emmett and Edward went off to hunt excited at the thought of the prey they could find here in the wilderness of the Olympic range. Rose and Alice got stuck in cleaning the house and finalizing the plans for the renovations. Alice wanted large closets in her dressing room while Rose was more interested in the huge garage I had planned to house all the vehicles the family seemed to have accumulated. This would be the first house we could have everything we owned around us and that pleased everyone. As they had done in recent years the children would enroll in the local high school, feigning a younger age meant we could stay here longer than usual which was good news.

The town was as welcoming to strangers as I remembered from our last stay here and a lot of the adults now were descendants of those we had known when the town was young. I had to smile to see Mr Jarman who now ran the town's pharmacy. I had known his great….so many times ancestor when he set up shop here with a few remedies and some surgical experience. The shiny clean glass fronted store that greeted townsfolk now was a far cry from those days. The town had almost everything but not a hospital and Carlisle traveled to the one in Port Angeles to work although he also put in some hours at the clinic here in town.

We soon slotted into the life of Forks and were accepted by everyone except the Quileutes but there was nothing they could do about our presence, the treaty Carlisle had forged with their ancestors gave us permission to live here so long as we didn't hunt humans and they knew the Cullen family only hunted animals and were proud of the fact.

I suppose I let my guard down as the months turned into a year and then two with no more terrible dreams about The Major. After all we broke no laws and Aro seemed happy enough with Carlisle's reports concerning Alice. Then Alice came to me looking troubled,

"Esme I need to speak to you."

"Of course Alice, what is it?"

"I saw something and I felt I should warn someone just in case I'm right."

My mouth went dry but I tried not to show I was affected by her words.

"Well, what did you see?"

"It was Edward and he was with a girl, a human girl."

I groaned,

"Did he lose control and feed from her? If so we have to keep him away, where did he meet her?"

"No, he didn't bite her, I think he's in love with her but isn't that just as bad?"

"In love? Edward? With a human? Its hard to believe Alice. Do you know who she is?"

"No, but I haven't seen her around so maybe shes coming to live in Forks."

"I'll speak to Carlisle but please don't say anything to the others yet, it might…"

She nodded smiling wryly,

"I know, I might be wrong. At least you're thinking like that now."

I smiled and hugged her,

"Thank you Alice."

When Carlisle got home from work we went for a walk down by the lake at the bottom of the meadow that served as our back yard.

"Its good to be home Esme, sometimes I feel such a failure."

I knew from that he'd lost a patient today and every death he took personally.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, who was it?"

"Mrs. Anderson, she had another heart attack and we couldn't save her this time. I did however spend lunchtime with Charlie Swan."

"The Police Chief? Why?"

"No good reason I guess except we found ourselves together at lunch time. I was dropping off some paperwork and he invited me in for coffee. I declined the coffee but I sat with him a while. I got the idea he had something he wanted to share with me."

"And did he?"

"Yes, he's thrilled, his daughter Isabella is coming to live with him to finish school. Her mother's getting remarried and her new husband travels with his job."

He stopped looking at me puzzled,

"What ever is the matter Esme? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Chief Swan's daughter is moving to Forks? When?"

"A couple of weeks I think why?"

"I think you'd better hear what Alice told me earlier."

He listened in silence then patted my hand,

"It might just be a coincidence, Alice might be wrong."

"And if she's not?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we reach it. Don't worry my love, don't you think its about time Edward found love?"

"Not with a human Carlisle. No."


	26. Chapter 26

**Just to let you know I'm away for a week now so posts may be a little sporadic. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, its appreciated. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Aro**

I had to admit that killing Maria had been a bad move, we should have sent The Major after Pedro instead. The unrest in Mexico had spread as far as Panama and now threatened Colombia. Of course The Major was happy, if happy was the right word, with all the extra work but it was destabilizing and I knew we would have to go down there ourselves and make our presence known.

Of course Caius was unhappy, he didn't want to be anywhere near The Major's killing fields but it was unavoidable. As we climbed aboard the jet bound for Panama along with the majority of the guard and leaving Marcus in charge I couldn't help feeling a little anxious both of Marcus and The Major.

 **Jasper**

So the great Volturi leaders were coming down here to rally the troops, they needn't have bothered, we'd taken care of the ringleaders after a chase across half of fucking Central America. Peter was still bitching about all the traveling but he knew better than to do it in my hearing, we may be friends but I had a really short temper these days and he knew it. Friends? I hardly knew what the word meant any longer, I just wanted someone at my side who would get the job done without any stupid fucking questions.

We sat watching as the last couple of prisoners slowly burned and he turned to me,

"You ever want out Major?"

I didn't bother looking at him as the smell of burning vampire flesh assaulted my nostrils, it was a stench I knew only too well and hardly even noticed these days.

"Out of what?"

"This, all the fucking killing. Doesn't it ever get on your nerves?"

"Only one thing gets on my nerves Peter, people who ask stupid fuckin' questions."

"Meaning me?"

"If the cap fits. What would you be doing if you weren't here? At home with a wife and family? I don't think so, you'd be long dead and rotting."

"Like our families?"

He knew I never spoke of my human life and I turned to look at him coldly,

"Don't push it Peter. Tell the others to get packed up, we're leaving."

I got up and walked over to my stuff enraged at his words, I tried to remember my human family but I couldn't see them any more. I had buried all thoughts of them once I became a vampire. The Major never had a family, I was alone and that's just the way I liked it. You got ties they could be used against you. I should know, I'd done it myself. All those stupid fucking emotions were just a weakness to me, one to be exploited. I toyed with the idea of taking the Volturi out but life was more interesting with them around. They gave me an outlet for my rage, a rage that never diminished except when I was killing. Then the rage abated for a short while but it always returned and when it did it was eve more intense. Yet I had learned to accept the rage, even embrace it as some men did love. Now that was an emotion I didn't understand nor did I want to.

As we moved out leaving just the legs of our victims still smoldering, without the heads they would just continue to wriggle for hours before finally becoming still though whether they ever died I didn't know, nor did I care.

"Where we goin' Major?"

"Ahead."

It was all Sam would get, he knew better than to repeat a question, that was something his predecessor had done and he was dead. Peter ran at my shoulder keeping pace but not talking, I preferred my own thoughts to conversation. However we hadn't gone far when my cell phone buzzed and I called a halt. The others wandered off to wait., they knew better than to listen in, I'd tell them all they needed to know, only Peter stayed.

"Yeah?"

"Major, we have another job for you."

"I already got one Aro."

"This is rather urgent Major. Humans who have found themselves involved in our world and you know the penalty for that."

"Where and who?"

"A Mr and Mrs Maurice Walker of El Paso. We will be setting down in Panama city soon and you can take it back, save time."

"That urgent? We'll be there."

I put my phone away and whistled the others,

"A job in El Paso. We're hitching a ride in the Volturi plane."

"Must be urgent."

I glared at Ben,

"Get moving."

We set off again Peter still at my shoulder,

"What about the rebels we were chasing?"

"They'll wait. Give 'em time to sweat."

He nodded and the rest of the journey passed in silence.

When we finally reached the airport in Panama City the Volturi had left, only Heidi and the pilot remained waiting for us.

"Aro asked me to give you this Major."

She held out an envelope and I motioned for Peter to take it before brushing past her and up the steps into the jet's interior. He followed me and handed me the sealed envelope which contained my fees, expenses, and details of the family. Husband, a doctor and his wife a charity worker. There were no details of their crime, Aro had told me enough and to be fair I didn't care. There was a photograph which I glanced at and passed to him and an address which was all I needed. The plane took off soon after and I knew we wouldn't see the pilot, we never saw the pilot or any other staff, they wanted nothing to do with me.

When we put down in El Paso it was dark and I gave the men time to hunt, I didn't need to remind them to be circumspect, they knew what would happen should they be seen or their prey be discovered and none of them wanted that. Peter went with them, I preferred to hunt alone after a kill but I wanted my group fed before we spilled human blood. We never bit those we killed, it was too risky, besides that would be too easy a death and I wasn't famous for giving anyone, human or vampire, an easy end. I checked out the address and was pleased to find our targets at home. They had company and I wondered if they were talking about what they suspected or knew.

The others were back a couple of hours later and I gave them their orders.

"Sam, you go round back with Peter, Ben and I will take the front. We'll go in first, you join us once we're in."

"They got company Major. We waitin' for them to leave?"

I turned slowly to look at Sam and he backed away,

"Why would we do that?"

"Just askin'."

"Well don't. I hate questions, now get."

Peter and Sam disappeared round the back of the house while I strolled nonchalantly to the front door and listened.

"Are you sure Maurice? It sounds far fetched."

"I saw it Bill, with my own eyes as I drove home after my shift. This guy came out of nowhere like a ghost and attacked the other guy. He bit him in the neck and I pulled up blowing my horn to attract attention. The attacker dropped the other guy and turned to look straight at me. He had bright red eyes and white skin. Then suddenly he wasn't there any longer. I went to the guy he'd attacked and there was a ragged wound in his throat but no blood. The first guy had sucked all the blood from his victim's body. if that's not a vampire then what is?"

"What did the cops say?"

"They didn't see anything. I turned when I heard the cops siren and when I turned back the body was gone. With no body and no blood they weren't likely to believe me were they? Just told me I was working too hard and escorted me home. I've been terrified ever since. I don't know who to tell, or what, but I can't just forget it."

I smiled and rapped on the door waiting for one of the occupants to answer it. When he did I pushed him back stepping inside followed by Ben.

"Mr Walker?"

"Yes who are you? You can't just come crashing in here."

"I just did. I understand you had an encounter with a vampire."

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Just answer the question and the rest of you sit the fuck down."

His wife and friends who had gotten up to help subsided helped by Ben's intimidating presence and I turned my attention back to Maurice,

"Well?"

"I saw something yes. Who are you?"

I took off my shades and he cried out in horror at my red eyes,

"That's all I wanted to know, shame you told these people. They can blame you for their deaths."

He tried to struggle out of my grip to reach his wife who along with the other woman were now in Peter and Sam's grasp. They had joined us silently as I spoke.

"No time to say goodbye I'm afraid."

I checked my watch ostentatiously,

"I have somewhere else to be, Ben, finish them."

As their husbands watched Ben snapped both of women's necks and dropped their limp bodies to the carpeted floor. They both screamed in anguish and terror pumped up by me of course. I let go and Maurice tried to run, his guest just pissing himself with fear. I caught the friend and knocked him to the floor breaking both his legs below the knee then did the same with the other.

"You should be more careful, I hear gas can be dangerous."

Ben nodded and went through to the kitchen and I heard as he snapped the gas pipe to the oven then came back in.

"Well, I guess its time for us to leave."

Turning my back I walked to the door and Ben passed me going outside while I pulled from my jacket pocket an old style detonator fuse and crushed it in my hand lobbing it into the house and shutting the door then walking away. The explosion when it came a minute later shook the road under my feet but we just kept walking, our job was done.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Bella**

Well my first day at Forks High had gone as well as I expected, possibly a little better if I were honest with myself. Renee rang as soon as I got in the door wanting to know all about it, not so much the classes as the other students and staff.

"So any hot teachers?"

"Mum! No there aren't."

"OK, what about the other students? Were they friendly?"

"They were fine, I made a couple of friends and I almost knocked out one of the boys in games."

"Oh, they gave you a ball to throw? Didn't you tell them how dangerous that could be?"

"We were playing volleyball."

"I see, well I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"He already did. His name is Mike and his parents run the sporting goods store."

"Oh, money?"

"Mum."

"Bella stop Mumming me. I kept the best question for last, any hot guys?"

I didn't answer her but I thought about Edward Cullen. As soon as I saw him I felt the attraction and I know he was watching me although he tried not to. He was handsome in a mysterious kind of way with the most unusual bronze colored hair and the strangest golden hued eyes. He was in a lot of my classes along with his more approachable sister Alice. At least she was his foster sister and he had another two foster siblings in the year above us, Emmett who was an amiable seeming giant and Rose the ice queen blonde who scowled at me over lunch, what for I had no idea, I hadn't even met her!

My dad finally stopped checking if I was OK after two weeks by which time Edward Cullen had decided to speak to me at last which was a relief because his constant staring was making me really nervous. He'd disappeared after our first science class during which he pretty much ignored me, or at least made it clear he didn't like the way I smelled. Maybe he had a strawberry phobia, who knows?

Anyway when he returned he had changed totally and my new friends seethed with jealousy, all the girls at Forks High wanted to attract the hot single Cullen, I had done so without even trying.

We talked a little and he walked with me to class which was nice except that his older foster sister made it very obvious she disapproved. I could feel her unfriendly eyes on me all through lunch and tried to avoid her as much as possible, thankful she wasn't in our year. Alice on the other hand seemed much more friendly, in fact, she seemed to be bending over backwards to be my best friend. I was a little overwhelmed by this, I wasn't the best friend type, more the loner, but she was a friendly face which only served to make her sister more anti me if that was even possible.

When I was invited to the Cullen house for the day one Saturday I almost cried off, I'd heard they never invited folks out to their house and the thought of a whole day in Rosalie's company was enough to put anyone off. When I first heard her nickname, the Ice Bitch I felt sorry for her but that soon wore off, she could freeze the Sahara just with a glance! Of course Dr Cullen just happened to mention to my dad about the invitation and Charlie was like a dog with two tails, both wagging at once. The idea of me having real friends cheered him no end although if he'd known Edward was interested in me personally he might not have been so pushy. He still saw me as his little girl, not a teenager with her own life just beginning.

Anyway I was more or less bullied into going once Charlie told Renee besides which I liked Edward…...a lot. At school he and I got to talking and I found him fascinating if a little strange. He almost seemed out of place here in the twenty first century. The way he spoke, his mannerisms, all harked back to a time when girls were ladies to be treated like delicate flowers and his manners were impeccable! I asked him what was happening on Saturday but he just shrugged.

"I would like to spend the day with you and I thought your father would be more comfortable if he thought we were going to be with my family. They would love to meet you Bella."

"I already met your foster dad remember?"

I couldn't forget, I'd only been at school two days and I slipped on the monkey bars in gym and wrenched my ankle. I had warned our teacher I was lethal off the ground but she insisted I try. As a result I spent an hour with Dr Cullen at the clinic having X-rays and then having my sore ankle strapped up.

Dr Cullen had also struck me as out of place, he too felt like he should be in a Bronte novel or striding through the streets of London with Charles Dickens, it was the oddest feeling. He had the same strange coloring as all his foster children and the same icy touch as Edward. There was something very odd about the whole Cullen family. On the Friday morning it was sunny and the Cullens, including Edward, were absent from school. When I looked for them Abigail, a friend from History class told me the Cullens were always absent if the weather was good.

"How do they get away with that? Doesn't the school complain?"

"Nope, but with their grades who is going to say anything? They are all straight A students Bella. Dr and Mrs Cullen take them on a hike or go camping whenever the weather is good. Which of course isn't."

I wondered if I would find a note though my door canceling my visit the next day and found I was really upset at the thought of that. I was very much looking forward to spending the day with Edward, despite his sister Rosalie's impending disapproval. In the event there was no note and I had great fun.

I found Emmett was like a naughty kid, always pulling pranks and as he took notice of me I had been relieved to find Rosalie absent because his treatment of me would have made me even more unpopular with his girlfriend. He and Alice did their utmost to entertain me much to Edward's obvious annoyance. I think he would have preferred my attention exclusively but I had been brought up better than that. Esme and Carlisle made me feel very welcome too, they had a barbecue in the back yard which was actually a meadow leading down to a creek. There was something strange I noticed though. Although the food was excellently cooked and presented I seemed to be the only one who ate anything. The others put food on their plates and later the plates were empty but I never saw anyone else actually eating.

Edward drove me home that evening and when we pulled up he seemed very anxious to hear if I'd had a good time.

"We don't entertain very often and I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, I like your brother Emmett, he's a little crazy."

"Yes he can be a little boisterous but he doesn't mean anything by it."

I thought Edward sounded a little pompous and I couldn't help smiling but he turned to me,

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to."

"What?"

He shook his head looking uncomfortable,

"I just realized I must have sounded a little pompous to you, I don't mean to."

"Oh right."

It seemed a strange assumption to make even if it were true but I forgot all about it as he leaned across and touched his cold lips to my forehead.

"I very much enjoyed you being there Bella. I guess what I mean is would you consider going out with me? I mean as a girlfriend."

"I know what you meant Edward, yes I would like that."

This time our lips met and I found the feel of his lips on mine took my breath away. I would have sat "talking " longer but just then Charlie appeared on the porch so with a last lingering kiss Edward got out and walked round to open my door for me which seemed a very quaint gesture although Charlie looked at him approvingly.

"It's nice to see a youngster with manners Edward."

"Thank you Chief Swan. I'd like to take Bella out for a drive tomorrow afternoon, if that's acceptable of course."

What could Charlie say? He nodded and I walked up to the front door then turned to see Edward wearing a strange look as if he'd heard a private joke but couldn't really react to it.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow about three Bella. Bye for now."

I waved and followed Charlie inside aware I was about to get a grilling.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Edward**

Things had gone much better than I expected and showed Rosalie's prophecy of doom and disaster to have been totally wrong. Bella had enjoyed herself, no one had given themselves away and apart from being slightly suspicious that we didn't eat anything, a problem it wasn't impossible to overcome, it had been a success. Alice had stopped worrying that my love for a human would bring the family problems, she liked Bella almost as much as I did, Emmett too. What they didn't know because I kept it to myself was that Bella was a test for me. I'd witnessed what happened when Emmett came across a singer not once but twice and I'd heard all about the unbeatable urge to feed that a singer set up in a vampire but they were wrong. Bella's blood called to me as much as her physical charms. I wanted to feed on her yes but I was superior to Emmett, to all the other vampires brought low by a singer. I had deliberately put myself in the way of temptation and I had overcome it, or at least up to now.

When I was with her my mouth watered almost constantly just as my body ached for her physically. It was early days but I couldn't work out if the need for her blood was outweighed by my love for the girl. I would never hurt her, it wasn't in my nature but I did want to know. I needed to be sure Bella was my mate. The others had told me you just knew when you found the one, it was a visceral feeling but that was them, not me. I was far superior to the likes of Emmett and any others I had heard of.

My love would be an intellectual feeling that would grow and blossom into the kind of love they described and Bella was just such a girl to bring that feeling out in me. She was shy and quiet, intellectual, a reader, and lover of music, even if her tastes didn't exactly match my own. For now I wanted to be with her, I loved her as a human would do and the rest would follow if it was meant to be.

Of course when Rosalie got back she gave Emmett the third degree then started on Esme and Carlisle. It was the same old story every time, DANGER. I was putting the family at risk, what if Bella found out we were vampires? Her father is a cop, what's he going to do? I sighed and walked out, let her rant at the others, I was composing some music for Bella, knowing it would please her. That was one of the things I had soon understood about her, she didn't like show or ostentation, small things pleased her most. Probably why she liked Emmett, he had the smallest brain among us! Of course being able to read the mind of one's girlfriend, even with extreme difficulty, made things far easier. Like knowing she fancied me before asking her out, knowing what she wanted or how she was feeling as soon as she did.

 **Rosalie**

I could not believe that Carlisle and Esme were going along with Edward, it was both foolhardy and extremely dangerous for all of us. If Bella Swan found out what we really were and the Volturi found out that would be it, we would all be dead. Alice had warned them about the Swan girl even if she didn't know her name. We should have left straight away but no, Esme had to have her way, she wanted to stay in Forks. It was bad enough we had the mutts watching our every move without inviting a human into our sanctuary but of course Edward and Esme always got their way, they knew exactly how to get around Carlisle.

"It's crazy, just plain stupid. Edward needs to stay away from the Swan girl or we need to move out of Forks. If we stay something dreadful will happen."

Alice giggled,

"And I thought I was the one who could see into the future. Rose don't you think I'd see if anything terrible was going to happen?"

I turned to her and answered archly,

"Really? And there was me thinking you weren't infallible."

"Rose, I think that was uncalled for."

I frowned at Esme,

"Well she's not, she warned us that at the outset. We can't rely on Alice to warn us of danger. She saw Bella Swan coming sure, but she might not see the Volturi."

"Rose, that's enough. Edward may have found his mate at last, we have to help him all we can. He's been alone far too long."

"And I suppose that's my fault is it Carlisle? I know you changed me to be his mate and I disappointed you when I found Emmett but that wasn't my fault. I never wanted to be a vampire, it wasn't my choice but now I am I don't want to die again and if the Volturi find out Edward is seeing a human we'll all end up dead."

"Rose, We were careful, Edward can read her thoughts, he'd know if she were suspicious. Besides Aro is a friend, I'm sure he would give us warning if there were rumors about Bella in Italy."

 **Edward**

Listening from upstairs didn't stop Rosalie becoming annoying, in fact she was really beginning to irk me but of course I'd never show her that, she'd feel it was a victory. As for reading Bella's thoughts, while it was true I could hear some of her thoughts they were nowhere near as clear as every other human. It was as if I were hearing them from a great distance and some I lost altogether.

There were great gaps which I filled in for myself using clues from the things I did hear and the way she acted. It was good to have the rest of the family behind me, even Emmett just shrugged when Rosalie started bitching, he liked Bella. I decided to ignore Rosalie and her paranoia and enjoy Bella's feelings for me while I made sense of my feelings for her.

 **Rosalie**

As I had expected no one took any notice of my concerns in fact Edward appeared to flaunt Bella in front of me. He and Bella became inseparable, wherever Bella was Edward would be too. He spent every evening with her studying so Chief Swan couldn't complain and every weekend Bella ended up here at the house sometime or another. It got to the point I couldn't get free of her. I took to spending the weekends in Seattle or Portland with either Emmett or Alice although both were only too happy to see Bella.

At school it was slightly easier, after all we were in different years so we only met in the cafeteria during lunch. She knew I disapproved and I was pleased to see that my look discomforted her which was a small victory but then he invited her to join us at the table we had occupied alone and undisturbed since we arrived at school. This was a step too far for me, I was beyond furious but I knew I couldn't make a scene at school. I could however make her life a misery and intended to do just that.

Firstly I sabotaged her locker, discharging the battery in of her cell phone and remote locking for her car. I removed homework from files and put it in another, "lost" textbooks and made sure her watch was wrong. Little things but they added up, at first she was confused and concerned then she became suspicious and angry but she couldn't pin anything on me, vampire speed made sure of that. I also sabotaged her car, easy for me with my knowledge of mechanics. A leaking fuel line, oil light rigged to keep coming on, a puncture in her spare and then glass under the front wheel of her car in the parking lot. Edward suspected I was responsible but he couldn't do anything about it in front of Bella and behind her back I just denied everything and accused him of setting me up to look bad with the family, challenging him to prove it, put up or shut up.

When that finally became boring I turned my attention to her home life sending Chief Swan a letter implying his daughter was smoking weed and drinking alcohol. He probably didn't believe it but he had to speak to her none the less which she hated. Bella Swan hated confrontation which worked to my advantage. I also stole things from the house, her favorite sweater, a pump, her student card, then replaced them so she couldn't be sure if she'd really found them missing in the first place. Then, really getting into the swing of things I ruined dinners by turning the oven temperature up or down, left the refrigerator door ajar and turned off the freezer plug in the garage after she took something out. Of course they all suspected me but I didn't give a damn, I just wanted Edward to leave her alone, keep us safe.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Carlisle**

She might not know it but Rosalie's actions were probably putting us in more danger than Edward's ever had. She was going to ever more extreme lengths to upset Bella who was the innocent in all this and I decided I would have to speak to her firmly. I called her into my study one evening after the others had gone to hunt and we were alone. She sat down sulkily dropping her bag,

"Well?"

"This has got to stop Rosalie."

"What?

"You know very well, this tormenting Bella. She hasn't done anything to you and now she's becoming more suspicious that you are responsible, Edward told me. You do realize if she tells her father then we might have an official visit from him. We cannot afford for that to happen."

"Why? It's no more dangerous than having his precious daughter hanging around all the time."

"Rosalie, Edward is in love with Bella Swan and you have to accept that. You cannot continue to make her life a living hell, it isn't fair."

"Lets move away then. Edward can stay here with his precious human if he likes. The wolves would just love that. You are aware they are friends with Bella's father?"

"I am but we have a treaty and they won't break it unless we do."

"Are you sure about that Carlisle?"

"Yes Rosalie I am. I have to tell you that if you don't desist I will be forced to ask you to visit Carmen and Eleazar for a while until you calm down."

She looked at me shocked by my last words,

"You'd send me away?"

"You are leaving me with no other option."

I think things might have become more heated if there hadn't been a shout from downstairs calling for me. From the tone of Esme's voice it was trouble and Rose looked terrified but I patted her arm,

"Don't worry Rosalie, there are no humans around, no heartbeats."

She nodded and followed me downstairs to find Emmett standing with a woman in his arms, a vampire and a badly injured one.

"What happened Emmett? Who is she?"

He shook his head,

"Don't know, there was a wolf attacking her when we got there, Esme and I heard the cries for help in the forest but don't worry Carlisle…"

He added the last seeing the look of concern on my face,

"We didn't cross the treaty line but it was a close thing. We couldn't leave her to be ripped to pieces by one of the guardians."

I motioned for him to set her down on the couch and examined her, there were some nasty bites on her arms and neck but she was already healing, watching us with confused red eyes.

"Rose, run into my study and get some blood from the fridge, she needs to feed and it's obvious she's a human hunter. Quickly."

Rose ran back upstairs our argument forgotten in the concern for the girl laying here. I didn't try to question her until she had emptied the blood bag Rose handed her and Esme helped her sit up. The wounds were healing but she would be left with noticeable scars from the wolf's teeth.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, my son Emmett and my daughter Rosalie. Can you speak now?"

She nodded and handed the empty bag to Esme,

"Thank you for saving my life. I've never come across wolves like that before. What are they?"

"Guardians, they hunt our kind, protect their tribe, these are Quileutes."

"Guardians? I've never heard of such creatures. Sorry, my name is Charlotte Scott, well it was before I became a vampire. I've heard of you Carlisle and your family, I was trying to find you when I ran into the wolf."

"You were looking for us?"

"Yes, I escaped from the southern covens and I've been running ever since. A nomad called Garrett told me about you, he said you would help me to find somewhere I could stay, safe from Pedro."

"Pedro? He doesn't come this far north I assure you. You were safe once you crossed the Mexican border. I was under the impression the Volturi sorted out that problem a long while ago. When did you escape? How long have you been running?"

"I don't know, some years. I escaped with another girl, we were about to be culled from the army. We hid out for a long time further south, we were confused and frightened. Then we started to move north but we were pursued so we had to turn south again. That went on for a long time but eventually we made it over the border. Then my friend was caught up in a sweep by the Volturi, she was killed, I saw it. They tortured her in front of some of the others before killing her. It was barbaric even by our standards."

I understood they had been unfortunate enough to be caught by one of the Volturi's sporadic clean ups and from Charlotte's description I would put money on it being The Major at its head.

Bella had to be kept away for a few days until Charlotte was fully recovered and we had to find cover story for Charlotte not to mention telling her about the human we were involved with. This started Rose off again but I stopped her with a choice, stay and hold her peace or leave. I hated doing it but she had pushed and pushed until there was nothing else for it.

We decided to tell anyone who saw Charlotte that she was Esme's cousin from California. As for telling her about Bella I took that very carefully knowing how scared most of the southern covens were of the Volturi. She was shocked of course but as a fugitive she didn't want anything to do with them, she seemed to think we were some kind of saints. living on animal blood and among humans and asked if she could stay.

Edward was concerned for Bella's safety but I thought if Charlotte had traveled as far as she had then she had plenty of experience among humans, she hadn't always been able to travel in the wilderness and we would make sure she was well fed to quench her thirst before Bella's next visit.

Charlotte did all she could to fit in and we all found ourselves warming to her. She had been in one of the Southern armies far longer than was usual, so she had some fighting skills but it seemed all she wanted was to be safe and peaceful. It took some time but eventually she told Esme the rest of her sad story. She had been one of seven children raised on a small farm in rural California when Pedro sent a recruitment party over the border and snatched her along with her elder brother but he fought too much and was killed in front of her.

From that time on she had only one thing in her mind, to find and kill the man who had murdered her brother. She spent years improving her fighting skills so she would be spared every cull and then she finally ran into her quarry once more and killed him only to find he was a commander and that's why she was about to die, it would be a lesson to any others who decided to take matters into their own hands.

It wasn't a new story, I'd heard similar when I lived with the Volturi and since, the southern covens were a law unto themselves and the Volturi had allowed them to live and spread, a way of keeping them in check when there were other more pressing problems and there were many in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries as man spread across the globe more quickly and became more and better educated. Of late they had become a problem and I wasn't surprised to hear that The Major had been at work down there over the years.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Bella**

Edward had told me they had a visitor at the house, Esme's cousin from California and as a result he spent the next week at my place which didn't please Charlie too much. He liked our time alone together having missed out on most of my childhood but he didn't understand that it was too late to catch up now. Not that it had been his fault of course, they divorced and Renee got custody of me added to which Charlie worked shifts and long hours so he couldn't have brought me up.

I couldn't be the little girl he expected, I was a woman now, almost anyway, give or take a couple of months. As a result he was jealous of the time I spent with my boyfriend. Although I was very fond of Edward there was something about him that unnerved me, something not quite right, not that he was anything but a perfect gentleman and I knew he was in love with me. I guess I wasn't too sure what I wanted that was why I had certain reservations.

The more time we spent together the more I got a feeling that he could almost read my mind, he came up with answers before I framed the question, he seemed to know if I were happy or sad, worried, unsure. I still wondered about the Cullens, they were certainly different from any one I had ever met before, as if there were some kind of mystery about them and I didn't have the key to unlock it.

Still I had enough on my plate with school and my new weekend job which had pleased Charlie because it got me away from Edward but upset Edward because I had less time to spend with him. He'd even offered to buy whatever I needed so I didn't need to go to work but that wasn't going to fly either with me or my dad and I was extremely surprised he had thought it would but then it just added to the mystery that was Edward Cullen.

Finally Edward invited me over to meet Esme's cousin Charlotte on Friday evening, he was taking me to Seattle with Alice the next morning but I refused his offer to stay overnight, I slept much better in familiar surroundings. As we left it started to rain even more heavily and the windscreen wipers were struggling to keep up which made me slightly nervous, especially as there were some drivers on the road who seemed oblivious to the treacherous conditions. We were only about a mile from the house when it happened, a car coming towards us too fast lost control almost sideswiping us.

If Edwards reactions hadn't been so good I think it would have hit us directly on my side. As it was the car carried on, hitting the crash barrier on the bend and flipped over. There was a terrible crunching noise and then I saw flames coming from under the hood. The car was on fire with the driver trapped inside. I screamed and Edward turned to me,

"Stay there."

He rushed to the car but I couldn't see what he could do, the drivers door was buckled and the flames were burning ever closer to the cabin.

I got out unable to see properly now the wipers had stopped working just in time to see Edward tip the car back onto its wheels and rip the drivers door off its hinges with a screech of complaining metal. One hinge withstood the force for a moment before tearing from its mounting and he threw the now useless door across the road and put his head inside to speak to the driver. I was shocked and confused, had he really just done that? How could he? I was sure it would take the jaws of life to free the driver who didn't have time to wait. Then with a heave he freed the driver from their seat belt and carried her back to our car covered in blood but thankfully alive and moaning softly.

He lay her gently in the back seat then instructed me to drive to the house, to Carlisle,

"What about you?"

He gestured at the car which was now well alight.

"Someone will see the fire and call the emergency services, I'd better wait to tell them what happened. Now go."

He seemed anxious for me to leave but I guess it was just because the driver was injured so I started the engine and drove as fast as possible to the Cullen house hearing sirens in the distance.

As I pulled up Carlisle opened the door and I called to him for help,

"There's been an accident. Someone's hurt in the back of the car."

Before I finished speaking he was beside me lifting the girl from the back seat and carried her quickly into the house as if she weighed no more than a feather. I followed to be met by Esme and a stranger who must be her cousin but they didn't speak.

Looking at my blood stained hands and clothes where I had tried to help Carlisle get the girl out they both rushed past me out across the front yard with their hands over their mouth and nose, what was going on? They were followed by Rose and Emmett leaving me alone until Alice joined me at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened Bella? We need to get you cleaned up, come on."

She almost dragged me upstairs and into her room with its own bathroom and handed me some towels opening drawers until she found clothes which she laid on the bed.

"Shower and change Bella quickly please."

Then she was gone leaving me alone my head spinning with questions.

I did as she said and showered leaving my clothes in the bedroom and when I came out they were gone, just the clean clothes of hers she had left out for me. It was a good job we were around the same size! Once dressed I opened the door a little to see if she was outside but instead I heard her talking to Carlisle,

"I burned her clothes, do you think she saw anything? Edward said he had to rip the door off its hinges to get the girl out. He had to stay behind and clean up the scene."

"I don't know Alice but if he hadn't Lauren Mallory would be dead by now. As it is I've managed to stabilize her and I called for an ambulance."

Lauren Mallory? It was one of our school friends in that car? I hadn't recognized her.

"The others left the house, it's a good job Charlotte had hunted or the blood might have set her off. Maybe Rose is right Carlisle after all, Bella could have been killed and I didn't see a thing."

"She wasn't and the others just made themselves scarce Alice. Now go see if Bella is finished, Edward is back."

I heard the front door open and close and then Edward's voice,

"Bella? Bella are you OK?"

How had Carlisle known Edward was back before he burst into the house? I shut the door again silently and collapsed into the easy chair in Alice's room. It hit me then there was no bed, what did she sleep in? Not this chair surely? It was another mystery and I decided I needed to find out what was really going on. I tried to compile a mental list of all the odd things I had discovered about the Cullens.

They didn't appear to eat or drink, Alice had no bed, they didn't quite fit in, they were cold skinned, very pale, they had strange colored eyes, they skipped school whenever it was sunny, Edward had demonstrated great speed and strength tonight saving Lauren, they didn't like the smell of blood (not that it was odd, neither did I), Charlotte might have attacked if she hadn't hunted. I had no idea what the last meant but strange thoughts started whizzing around in my head, I remembered horror stories of monsters and vampires and the Cullens seemed to fit in there somewhere.

Vampires hated sunlight, they were strong and fast and they lived on blood, human blood. But vampires also had no reflection and didn't come out in pictures and I had seen Esme and Alice both check themselves in the mirror and I had a photograph of Edward in my purse. It was all so crazy but there was something going on and I wanted to know what so with a deep breath I pulled myself together got up and went downstairs to confront my strange boyfriend.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Bella**

It wasn't until I was in my bedroom that night that everything I had heard finally began to sink in. I could see the family now all seated in the lounge, all eyes on me as Carlisle explained the truth about the Cullens and Charlotte. I had gone downstairs just as the ambulance turned up for Lauren and watched as she was carried out, Carlisle speaking to the paramedics.

Then the police arrived to speak to me about the crash. Edward had already given a statement and now it was my turn. I knew the deputy and we sat together in Carlisle's study to give us some privacy. It didn't take long after all I'd not seen very much.

"Your dad will go crazy when he finds out, it's a good thing you weren't involved in it."

I nodded knowing I would be questioned closely by Charlie when I got home and almost wishing I had agreed to stay at the Cullen house over night.

It was two hours later before I was finally able to ask the questions I wanted and Edward had merely nodded and asked me to wait for the others to come down which they did moments later. Everyone was back in the house now and I groaned inwardly to see that Rosalie appeared to hate me even more although I had done nothing, the crash wasn't my fault!

Once they were all seated Carlisle began to speak and as the words tumbled from his mouth I found myself only picking up on some, vampires, animal blood, treaty, no threat. I just sat open mouthed, even though I had rather fancifully thought of the term vampire only a few hours ago. When he finished there was an awkward silence then Rose stood up,

"I hope you realize you hold our very lives in your hand not to mention your own. If this gets out, that you know the facts, we are all doomed."

I looked up at her, straight in the eye,

"I won't tell anyone Rosalie."

She snorted and stormed out but this time I understood the reason for her dislike of me, I was a threat to her and her family.

"I think I'd like to go home now Edward. I won't say anything to anyone but I need time to think about this."

I wondered if they might try to stop me but Carlisle merely nodded and Esme went to fetch my coat.

"I hope you can understand why we didn't want you to know the truth Bella, why it would be best for all of us if you were to keep it to yourself."

"I know and I will but it's a lot to take in."

We didn't speak on the way back not at first but then Edward sighed,

"I knew you were different Bella, all you think about it us and how difficult it is for us to live among humans."

That had been exactly what I had been thinking about and I rounded on him,

"How did you know that? What I was thinking?"

He told me of his gift and that made me feel uncomfortable, the thought he could hear everything I was thinking,

"Not everything Bella. Your thoughts are difficult for me to read unless its like now when you are in the grip of strong emotions.

"Do the others have gifts like that? Can you all read minds?"

He had explained that it was only himself, but Alice could see the future sometimes, which accounted for her words to Carlisle, "I didn't see anything". The others had no gifts except those all vampires possessed strength and speed.

Of course as soon as I got in my dad demanded a blow by blow account of what had happened this evening although he already knew from the station. By the time he was convinced I'd told him everything I was shattered and only too happy to retreat to my bed. I tried not to think about things as I showered, leaving it until I was in bed before allowing myself to think about everything that had happened tonight. I could hardly believe it, a family of vampires living in sleepy Forks undetected. I suddenly realized I wasn't afraid of them, none of the Cullens, not even Rosalie. I could understand why she might feel so scared at the thought of me finding out their secret.

The question was what should I do? I wasn't scared of them, not after the things Carlisle had told me, they lived on animal blood after all and I'd been around them long enough that if they were going to kill me it would have happened by now. Also there was Edward, I still liked him a lot and I didn't want to give him up. So what if my boyfriend was a vampire, he was no threat to me. Deciding I needed to speak to him I rang his cell phone and he answered straight away, as if he'd been waiting for me to call.

"Bella? Are you OK?"

"A little shocked I guess but yes I'm OK. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you rang, I was worried you might decide to drop me."

"No, after all I was your girlfriend before I knew the truth, nothing has changed."

"Thank you. Can I tell the others that you aren't going to expose us?"

"Of course. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, so you're still going to Seattle with me?"

"Sure. See you in the morning. I thought what you did for Lauren was very brave, since you had to expose your true identity to me."

He chuckled,

"I couldn't let her burn to death. I'll see you in the morning, good night Bella. Love you."

 **Edward**

I was relieved I hadn't lost Bella because I really was very fond of her and controlling myself around her was good for my self esteem. The lure of her blood hadn't diminished any but I was on top of it and that made me feel good. Knowing the family was still nervous I went to tell them what Bella had said and everyone but Rosalie relaxed.

"How do we know she's telling the truth Edward? She could have already told Chief Swan, he could be contacting the authorities as we speak."

"She isn't. I waited around to hear what she said to Charlie. She never mentioned anything about us except how I helped Lauren out of the car and I made the scene look right for the police Rose so stop worrying. I know how to cover my tracks as well as you do."

Of course Charlotte was most nervous of all, she had never been in close contact with a human on a regular basis but we would all help her, she was another of Carlisle's waifs and that meant a new member of the family although as a human hunter she might be more difficult to integrate than the rest of us. Emmett suggested that rather than our trip to Seattle we should spend Saturday as a family, a picnic for Bella down at the creek. The outdoors would make it easier for Charlotte. Carlisle thought it was a good idea too so it was decided, let Bella see us as a regular kind of family and as long as I was with her I didn't really mind where we were.

I contacted her in the morning to tell her of our change of plans and see if she was OK with it. Of course she didn't mind, Bella wasn't a city lover in any case so the idea of a picnic suited her better, even knowing she would be alone with a family of vampires for the day. I was just relieved she had taken all the revelations so calmly. Perhaps having been around us for a while first proved that we were not a threat to her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Bella**

I decided to go ahead with our plans for Saturday and then Edward rang me to change them. I was afraid he was going to tell me that we shouldn't see each other again but when he told me of the invitation to spend the day with the family and have a picnic I agreed although the thought of what the Cullens might bring to eat was slightly alarming.

Charlie seemed happier hearing that I wasn't going to Seattle, he seemed nervous of cities but then being a country boy I guessed I could understand that. Living with Renee was different, we'd hopped from city to city so I didn't find them in the least intimidating. I finally got away after promising to let him know if I would be late home, late being anything after ten PM!

I guess I wasn't sure what to expect after the revelations of yesterday but nothing seemed different when I arrived. I had opted to drive myself over although I couldn't really say why. I guess it was my out if I decided I couldn't cope knowing their secrets. Edward and Esme were waiting for me when I pulled up and both waited for me to climb out and make the first move. I could see they were as nervous, if not more so, than me. I smiled and ran up the steps to kiss Edward on the cheek then turned to Esme.

"I wanted to thank you for your honesty last night, I feel so much better knowing the truth. It was very brave of you to tell me under the circumstances. I understand how dangerous it is for you as well as me and I want you to know I meant what I said. I would never betray you. You have the wolves watching over your shoulder so I guess you don't need to be worrying about my actions too."

Esme took my hand in hers,

"Thank you Bella, it makes a big difference to us all to be treated so kindly by a human. I hope you'll enjoy your day, it looks like it might rain so the boys have erected a shelter over part of the creek so you can still swim if you like. Its not too cold for you is it?"

She sounded anxious so I shook my head although I would have preferred a heated indoor pool given the choice.

I didn't know we would be swimming though. I didn't bring anything to wear."

"That's OK Bella, I got it covered."

I turned to find Alice standing behind me beaming and holding out a black swimsuit which I took nervously.

"Thanks Alice, if Edward had told me I could have brought my own."

"Or alternatively got cold feet and not come at all."

Edwards words were nearer the mark than I liked to admit but I just shrugged,

"Right well, where do I change?"

"You can use my room Bella, you know where it is and Esme will wait for you. Edward's coming with me. Emmett needs help with the water chute."

I stared as the two left, running way too fast down towards the creek, and I realized how much they had to watch their actions among humans.

"I would apologize for Alice, she does tend to take control but it's her nature and I don't suppose she's about to change now."

As Esme walked into the house with me I asked about her family, they obviously weren't her own offspring, she was far too young and she explained how Carlisle had changed them all except Alice who had been a late comer.

"And Charlotte?"

I think you could call her Carlisle's latest stray, she appeared here a couple of weeks ago, a nomad looking for a home."

While I used the bathroom off Alice's room to change Esme carried on talking, explaining to me about nomads and the usual way of life for vampires. I could see why they were so protective of their family, it was pretty unique.

By the time I was redressed and ready to go down to the creek I knew a lot about vampires, their way of life, the Cullens in particular and the Volturi, the people they were all so concerned about. It seemed a little bizarre vampires having laws and a government but that's what the Volturi were. Down at the creek there was an enormous cover stretched between trees either side making a roof and on the far bank was a water chute made out of a scooped out tree trunk and a hosepipe. Standing in the water which only reached his waist was Emmett grinning and splashing Edward who was scrambling out and I couldn't help laughing when I saw he was still fully dressed. I guessed Emmett had probably pulled him in.

Within an hour I was in the water too not really noticing the temperature of the water, I was too busy trying, largely unsuccessfully, to stay out of Emmett's way. I had been carried up the water chute and pushed down so many times I was feeling dizzy. Edward finally rescued me and I sat with him looking at the huge picnic Esme had spread out while drinking hot coffee and wrapped in a huge fluffy towel.

I was aware of Rosalie watching me. She hadn't joined in the fun nor had she spoken to me and I felt slightly awkward but no one else took any notice of her. Even Emmett hadn't tried to encourage her to join in, instead he was enjoying himself with Alice, Charlotte, and Carlisle who seemed a little out of place splashing about in the water but then I realized I had no idea of his true age only that he had been a vampire for centuries.

I managed some sandwiches and a few of the nibbles Esme had made but drew the line at the cakes. I was concerned I would sink like a stone if I went back in the water now.

"I'll pack the leftovers for you to take home. I'm sure your father will be more than happy to finish them off."

I thought she was probably right, Charlie did love his food, specially dessert!

I started to doze wrapped up in the towel laying beside Edward as the sun came out warming me and struggled to stay awake. I was fascinated to see how Edward's skin reacted to sunlight. If he went to school in the sunlight everyone would know there was something very different about him, his siblings too. It looked as if his skin were made of tiny crystals that shattered the sunlight into a million rainbows, it was quite beautiful. Pulling myself up onto my elbow I looked across at the others who had gone back in the water, Esme too this time, and noticed they all had the same sparkling appearance.

As I was about to lay back again I caught Rose's sudden jerky reaction to something I couldn't see from my position. She turned to look at me and I saw panic on her face and Edward shot up looking over at her then cursed.

"Bella, I want you to stay right where you are. Don't move and please don't draw attention to yourself."

Of course what did I do? Immediately sat up to see what the problem was and noticed on the other side of the creek a single figure watching the Cullens. He wore a long dark coat and a wide brimmed hat but something told me I was looking at a nomad, another vampire, and I sank back down hoping he hadn't noticed me.

I listened carefully as I heard Carlisle's voice,

"Hello there, what can we do for you?"

"I'm just passing through but I heard the splashing, it looks like you're having fun."

"Yes, this is our land, we live here."

"Live here? Oh, right, you must be the Cullens. I heard tell of you once a long time ago. I'm Nathaniel, pleased to meet you Carlisle Cullen. I meant no offense, I didn't know this area was spoken for."

"Its not a problem, would you care to join us? My family and I were about to go back to the house."

"Thank you I'd like that very much. It's been awhile since I was in a house. Can I help?"

I held my breath as I heard footsteps close on us and then stop abruptly.

"You have a human with you? Strange, I see you fed her too. Is it some kind of ritual?"

Deciding not to be frightened among friends I stood up grasping Edwards hand as he tensed. The nomad turned red eyes on me and I understood, he lived on human blood and thought I was dinner for the family.

"You know she's mighty pretty, I can see why he holds on to her but then he would in any case. But self control is something you don't often see in a vampire."

"I don't understand what you mean Nathaniel."

"Sure you do Carlisle, this pretty little thing is his singer yet he stands beside her that takes strength."

I felt the shock run through the Cullens although I had no idea what the stranger meant by singer. It was something that upset everyone and Edward decided it was time for us to leave. Nathaniel watched as I grabbed my clothes and slipped them on over my swim suit.

"You're letting her leave? Does she know? She must, very strange."

Carlisle guided him towards the house leaving Edward to escort me to my car and drive me home in utter silence.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Carlisle**

We took Nathaniel back with us to the house while Edward ensured Bella got home safely, not that I thought she was in any danger from the nomad but it would be far easier if she were not present when we talked. Once inside I invited him to sit but he seemed fascinated by the house and its art work then singled out the piano.

"You play Carlisle?"

"No, my son Edward does though, he's very good. and you?"

Nathaniel smiled and sat down at the piano lifting the lid and running his fingers lightly over the keys before answering.

"I used to but I'm probably rusty now."

"Please, play something for us."

Nathaniel looked over at Esme and bowed his head,

"If you insist."

We were enthralled as he played piece after piece, Bach, Brahms, Strauss, nothing seemed to be beyond him, and when he finally finished with a slight bow lowering the lid we all applauded.

"That was amazing. I'm sure Edward will be fascinated to talk to you once he returns."

"Yes, he's taking the human somewhere I suppose. How is it you tolerate a human among you Carlisle?"

We hunt animals Nathaniel, not humans and the human girl is Edward's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I see, he controls his thirst well, I've never seen a vampire with so much control around his singer, I didn't think it was possible."

"Singer?"

Nathaniel turned his gaze to Rosalie,

"Why yes, hadn't he told you? Of course you wouldn't know unless he admitted it but that's my gift or curse depending how you see it, I spot singers, I was quite useful to the Volturi at one time. The draw of a singers blood can be quite powerful, knowing who is attracted to who meant the Volturi could choose their allies with confidence. I mention the Volturi only because I know you Carlisle were one some time back."

"I was a friend living with the Volturi, I was never a member of the Volturi myself Nathaniel."

He got up and shrugged,

"No matter, everyone has a different story to tell in our world. I am curious though, is it not highly dangerous having a human in your circle of friends?"

"No, we trust Bella and Edward is in love with her, things will work themselves out."

"Really? I certainly hope so Carlisle. I should leave, I don't want to impose."

"Please stay Nathaniel, I'm sure Edward will want to hear you play. Music is his world."

"Thank you Mrs Cullen, it would be nice to spend a few hours among friends and in a house. I miss the finer points of human life at times and company. There are so few of our kind who are sociable."

 **Edward**

I had no idea what to say to Bella, how to explain how dangerous it was for us to be found associating with her. I could only hope that Carlisle could talk his way out of this or we could all be in danger of our lives. I thought about nothing else on the way home until Bella interrupted my reverie,

"This is a dangerous situation isn't it?"

"No, Carlisle will sort it out, he's quite the diplomat Bella."

"But you are afraid."

She really thought I was scared! I could kill the nomad and not blink an eye if he threatened me and Carlisle always knew the right thing to say. I could read some of her thoughts more clearly because she was scared herself, for us mostly which was very touching.

As I drew up at the house Bella waited for me to open her door for her knowing her father was at work so she didn't need to go straight inside. I knew she wanted me to stay with her a while, I knew she was apprehensive but I also knew she was nowhere near as frightened as the family would be. They needed me there to read his thoughts and decisions, I didn't have time to worry about Bella's petty concerns.

"I can't stay Bella, the family need me."

"What about me? I need you too Edward. Won't you stay at least a little while?"

I sighed a little heavily to show her I was perturbed by her request.

"OK Bella just for a few minutes. I'll make sure you are in safely but then I have to go."

She pulled away from me angrily and I could feel I had disappointed and hurt her feelings but she would get over it and I was beginning to find that she wasn't as important to me as I had thought. She had served her purpose in proving to me that I was stronger than the average vampire. I like her yes but I was no longer sure I loved her, at least not enough to put her safety above that of the family, of myself. However I followed her to the front door taking the key from her trembling fingers though I knew the tremor was one of anger not fear.

"I can do it."

I smiled down at her and fitted the key in the lock turning it and pushing the front door open.

"Don't be mad at me Bella, I'm only doing what I think is best. If I go back to the house I will know what the nomad is going to do so I can warn Carlisle. If he poses a threat we will deal with it, if I think you are in any danger I promise to return but I have to go. I'll check the house first for you though I doubt he's lurking around waiting to leap out on you."

She snatched the keys from me and threw her bag to the floor before speaking,

"Just go Edward, I'm perfectly OK and that's where you want to be so just go."

"Very well. I'm sure once you calm down you will understand its for the best. I understand you are scared but I won't let anything happen to you and I assure you I am a match for any nomad."

"Fine."

"I'll come back as soon as I can, if not before then I'll pick you up in the morning and take you out to breakfast."

"Don't bother, I'll get my own."

I smiled at her patiently and leaned in to kiss her but she drew back.

"I really don't feel like it tonight Edward, just go."

I was hurt by her thoughts, she considered I should stay with her under the circumstances. After all I had professed my love for her and I should be there to keep her safe as there was danger from a nomad. Human girls were so self centered although I hadn't seen it in Bella until today and that was a let down. She wasn't quite as perfect for me as I had imagined but I was still very fond of her so I snatched a kiss anyway and then ran back to my car and drove off not looking back, she was sure to have shut the door once I turned away.

 **Bella**

I watched Edward drive away without a backward glance and decided that he and I weren't really that compatible. I know I should have let him go straight back but there were plenty of Cullens to take care of the nomad and I was scared. I had no idea what might happen or if the nomad might come looking for me. I needed a little reassurance from my boyfriend but he wasn't interested. I liked Edward, I liked the Cullens but I wasn't sure I really wanted to be a part of their life or their family.

If pushed for an answer I would have to say I liked Esme, Alice, and Emmett as much if not more than Edward. There was just something a little self absorbed about him and that wasn't something I liked in a guy although I'd never really played that game, what do you look for in a boyfriend? However I thought about it now, what did I look for in a guy? Sincerity, gentleness, some intellect but not necessarily a brain box, a sense of fun. The same thing most girls wanted I guess. Edward outwardly seemed to tick all the boxes which only went to show that what you thought you wanted wasn't necessarily what you really did want.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Edward**

When I got back Nathaniel was making himself at home chatting with Emmett and Carlisle while Esme and Alice were outside with Rosalie who was still in a state, no surprise there then. Esme got up and came over to me worried about Bella.

"Do you think you should have left her so soon Edward? She must be petrified."

"Bella's fine Esme. I told her that we would sort out the situation and there was nothing for her to worry about. Looking at our guest I'd say I got it about right wouldn't you? What's Rose's problem? As if I didn't know."

"Edward, be kind to Rose, she's just worried that our guest might say something to someone about us having a human friend."

"I knew Carlisle would work his magic, I see he's got Nathaniel eating out of his hand."

"What's he thinking though? Can you tell?"

I looked at Esme a little scornfully, of course I could tell what he was thinking, I read minds for God's sake!

Leaving her to return to Rosalie I joined the guys who were discussing the merits of animal hunting as opposed to man hunting. Of course Nathaniel saw no reason to change his diet although he seemed genuinely interested in Carlisle's point of view. When I joined them he smiled at me.

"You have a beautiful instrument in there, I don't think I've heard such a tone in centuries. I hope you don't mind but I had to try it out."

Carlisle smiled at me,

"It seems Nathaniel is something of a piano player himself. You should hear him Edward. We finally discovered he was a court appointed musician to Charles II of England. He played the virginals and the spinet."

I looked at him with more interest, they were notoriously difficult instruments to play so the piano must have seemed simple to him.

"I've never tried either of them, they aren't easy to get hold of these days."

"True, I was lucky when I was in Volterra, they have both in their collection along with various other largely forgotten instruments. You should visit, they would welcome a musician, Aro especially loves his music."

"How long were you in Volterra?"

"Oh, about eighty years on and off but I prefer the nomadic life in general. There is a certain tension in Volterra that isn't good for a creative soul like mine. I haven't been there in many years and I have no intentions of going back."

His thoughts echoed his words so he wasn't lying which meant we were safe.

"So where is your friend Edward? You decided I might scare her? I would never take advantage of my hosts hospitality. She must be a very brave human to trust herself in a whole coven of vampires. I suppose your diet helps with that. I must have been something of a shock. Please give her my apologies when you see her next. Its most unusual but fascinating. I have often wondered if there were any chance of us living among humans in time but I had never seen an example until now."

I wanted him off the subject of Bella as quickly as possible so I asked him if he would play something for me.

"Of course. On the piano you mean? Or do you play any other instruments?"

"You mean like the guitar? I find that too simplistic."

"Really? Well I hear that from a lot of pianists, they are rather a snobbish breed, nothing is as good as a keyboard. Personally I find learning a new instrument an exciting challenge."

"You play many?"

" Quite a few but then I have time on my side and it's lonely as a nomad, my music is my companion."

"So what do you play as you travel? You can't carry much."

"Music is in my head and my heart or whatever a vampire has instead. I carry a harmonica but I often find places to play, churches looking for an organist, an empty house with a piano or a guitar, museums after hours. There are plenty of opportunities if you look for them."

Rosalie refused to enter the house while our guest was here so Emmett made his apologies and joined her leaving us with Nathaniel and finally he agreed to play for me. I was astounded by his versatility moving from heavy classic to jazz, to rock, and even swing before playing a request for Esme who loved Annie's Song. When he finished he asked me to play for him so I pulled out all the stops to impress and I think I did that, at least he applauded and his thoughts were flattering to my ego.

"Now I really should go, I don't wish to outstay my welcome but I would like to visit again some time if that is acceptable."

"Of course, friends are always welcome and I'm sure I don't have to ask you to be circumspect about our other friend."

"No, of course. I have forgotten already. It was very nice to meet you all. I hope your daughter will calm herself when you tell her I mean no harm. Just a traveler passing through."

I walked with Nathaniel to the other side of Forks making sure he kept well clear of the Quileutes. He had heard of Guardian tribes although he wasn't aware of the one here and might well have wandered inside their boundary. Then he shook hands and turned walking slowly away until lost to view round a bend in the road looking slightly eccentric in his long trench coat and wide brimmed hat. After he was out of sight I decided to visit Bella and tell her he had left but then realized the time.

We had talked for so long it was now Sunday evening and I had promised to take her to breakfast! I hurried to the Swan house only to see the cruiser parked outside, great Chief Swan was home! He was not my greatest fan. I strode up to the front door and knocked hoping it would be Bella who opened it but of course it was the Chief.

"Edward."

"Chief Swan, could I speak to Bella?"

"Nope, she's not here."

"Oh, could you tell me where she is?"

"I'd have thought you'd a known. Alice picked her up about fifteen minutes ago. I assumed you knew."

"No, I haven't been home yet but thank you."

I was furious and ran home quickly only to find Bella sitting with Esme and Carlisle in the lounge laughing.

"I went to find you Bella."

She turned to me still smiling,

"Alice came for me, she rang earlier to tell me everything was OK and that once Nathaniel had left she would pick me up. As I never heard from you I was pleased to hear from her. I didn't sleep much last night, I was worried."

"I told you everything would be fine, and I was right."

"Edward, that's no way to speak to Bella, she had every right to be worried and I'm ashamed of you for not thinking of phoning her to let her know."

"Thank you Esme for reminding me of my shortcoming."

I suppose my sarcasm must have been a little too obvious because Carlisle looked at me sharply,

"Don't use that tone of voice in here Edward and please don't treat Bella in that cavalier fashion."

Having had enough I turned and went upstairs to my room shutting the door a little louder than necessary just to let them know I was upset but I was still listening in.

"Bella I will apologize on Edwards behalf, he has been acting very strangely recently."

"It's OK Esme, I think perhaps he and I aren't right for each other. I mean I like him but I guess we just don't really fit together as well as we did."

"I see, well that's a shame but I do hope it doesn't mean we can't still be friends Bella, Carlisle and I are very fond of you, Emmett and Alice too and I'm sure Rose will come round in time.."

"Thank you, I'd like to keep in contact with the family, you've been very kind to me and please don't think Edward and I splitting up makes any difference to my promise to keep your secret."

So Bella and I were splitting up were we? And I was the last person to find out! Well we'd see about that!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Bella**

I knew Edward had been angry at my words but I had only spoken the truth, I liked him very much but we just weren't cut out to be dating. There was a lot about Edward to admire but at the same time there were some things I was not so enamored of, he could be overbearing, thoughtless and even unkind at times although he was also sweet and affectionate when things were going well which usually meant his way.

For all that I didn't want to lose contact with the family, I was very fond of Carlisle and Esme not to mention Alice and Emmett. The fact they were vampires just didn't seem to matter, I never felt uncomfortable or in danger. Carlisle had warned me that if I broke things off with Edward he would probably want the family to leave Forks even though the school year wasn't over. I certainly hoped not and I could tell that Esme was certainly not happy at that thought.

 **Esme**

I hated the idea of leaving Forks although I knew Carlisle was right. Edward would not want to remain here if Bella broke it off with him so I decided to get in first with Carlisle and cornered him in his study when the others went into school on the Monday morning.

" Esme, you have something on your mind?"

"Yes, moving."

"But we only got here a couple of years ago, are you bored with Forks already? I thought you wanted to stay."

"I do and you well know it Carlisle. You also know that if Bella does finish with Edward which is very much on the cards he will be wanting to leave Forks."

"Well I can see how difficult it will be for him, he'll lose face."

"He'll have to do what every other young guy does and suck it up. I am not leaving, Certainly not because Edward throws a tantrum."

"Esme I think you are being a little selfish."

"You know something Carlisle, you're right. I am, just as Edward is so very often. I like Forks, I like the house and I like Bella. Which means I am not going to let Edward ruin it all for me. I happen to agree with Bella too, Edward is self centered but among us it didn't really matter, among humans and especially with his girlfriend it does. I'm just warning you that if Edward comes demanding we leave, I for one will be voting against him."

I left Carlisle with that to think about and went back to my workshop, I had a commission just come in that I needed to work on but the problem of Edward's possible actions kept niggling at me.

 **Edward**

I called for Bella in the morning as always to find her car gone, so she wanted to play games? Well two of us could do that. I drove into the parking lot maneuvering my car so as to make it impossible for Bella to get out of her space before me. Emmett and Alice scowled over but Rose was deliberately ignoring me as she would ignore Bella when she saw her. When I got inside I found Bella talking to Mike, Eric, and Jessica, and walked over to join them,

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

She turned to me slightly flushed whether from embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell but whatever emotions she carried inside her they didn't help me read her thoughts. Deciding to get in first and hard I shrugged,

"Very well have it your way. I've been thinking and you know my sister Rose was right, you aren't good enough for me so I guess you'd better find yourself another schmuck to take you out."

With that I walked off grinning to myself only to be confronted by Rose of all people.

"Don't you ever do that again Edward."

"Do what?"

"You know what, don't put words into my mouth or I'll stuff yours full of oily rags and set light to them."

I knew she meant it, Rose never threatened anything she wasn't willing to go through with and I escaped from here as quickly as I could. I had expected Bella to be annoyed and embarrassed by my words but it seemed her friends were closing around her in support and I finally understood I had underestimated her friendships here. Despite being the best looking guy in the school there were those who wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole, something of their contempt washing over me in the cafeteria during lunch.

Now I needed to get out of Forks, I'd made a fool of myself and I wished I'd just drained the bitch when I first met her as Rose had suggested. I skipped my last class leaving my car blocking her in and ran back to the house in order to catch Carlisle before he left for his shift at the hospital. I found him in his study as usual but unlike every other time I had found him here he didn't have a book in his hands, He looked up as I knocked and invited me in but his usual warm greeting had dropped several temperatures.

"Edward, what can I do for you?"

I sat down but I could read his thoughts, or at least enough before he brought his own barriers down, Esme had got to him first and it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"I have told you before about snooping in peoples heads Edward."

"I have no control over it."

"Unless you want to have. So you know Esme has already spoken to me about moving."

"Its all right for her, she doesn't have Bella there in front of her every day ignoring her."

"I seriously doubt Bella has ignored you, she just doesn't feel you two are right together and that's a very mature way of seeing things Edward. You can still be friends."

"No, I can't. Its embarrassing and after I saved her life."

"I'm sorry did I miss something?"

I flushed, I hadn't meant to say that but now it was out in the open I just went ahead.

"You heard what Nathaniel said, Bella is my singer but I controlled my thirst. I knew it could be done even when Emmett said it was impossible. I proved it to him, to all of you."

"And at the same time put a young girl's life in jeopardy just to prove how strong you were? I hoped I'd taught you better Edward, well we aren't leaving Forks but if you feel so strongly about it then I suggest you go visit Eleazar for a while. The rest of us are staying here a little longer, you know how much Esme wanted to come back here, I won't disappoint her. I'm sorry son, the choice is yours."

"'You'd let me leave alone?"

"If that's what you want son, I can't make up your mind for you but we won't be pressured into leaving Forks and Bella."

I left Carlisle seething at his attitude, I would have expected him to back me and the fact he wasn't was down to Esme and Bella Swan. Well I wouldn't be pushed around by anyone, not a human girl and certainly not Esme Cullen who was nothing to me, an interloper who came along later in the day. Well I wouldn't stay here to be a laughing stock but I wouldn't be going to Denali either. I knew somewhere I would be more appreciated and I went upstairs to pack a bag. Of course I ran into Rose at the top of the stairs.

"I take it you heard?"

"Of course and you're leaving I take it?"

"Yes I am and you'll do the same if you know what's good for you. Weren't you the one always whining about how dangerous it was to have Bella Swan in on our secret?"

"I was but she seems to be keeping her promise."

"And you think that makes everything fine? Well just keep your eyes open so you see trouble when it comes knocking."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Bella**

Edward just disappeared from school and my life which was a pity, I would have liked time to explain to him that I still liked him and valued his friendship but he seemed to take my words to heart. That day he approached me in the hall while I was talking to our friends he looked like a different person and the way he talked shocked me. I was lucky that my friends rallied round, he had shocked us all by his words and made no friends for himself.

In classes that day or the two he attended he was cold and distant glaring at Alice who was her usual friendly bubbly self sitting with me in Edward's place when he petulantly chose another desk to sit at. I was getting pretty fed up with his infantile behavior and sat at my old place with Jessica, Mike and the others leaving him to go back to his siblings alone.

When I looked round next he was gone but the others or at least Emmett and Alice both smiled and waved, I hadn't expected Rosalie to but even she didn't look as angry and disapproving as usual.

"Did you thaw the Ice Queen a bit when you were going out with Edward? She looks a little more friendly."

Mike snorted at Jessica's question,

"If that's friendly I'd hate to get on the bad side of her."

How true that really was he had no idea but it made me smile. When we got up for afternoon classes Alice came over and put her arm through mine,

"Don't let Edward get to you Bella, his pride has been wounded that's all. Personally I think you made the right decision but you will still come to visit won't you? We'll all be upset if you don't, Esme especially."

"I'd like to if it's not going to cause too many problems with Edward."

"Oh I don't think Edward will worry, he'll probably run off to our friends in Alaska, its what he usually does when he doesn't get his own way."

We had all our afternoon classes together and when she invited me over the next evening I agreed even though I still felt a bit uncomfortable.

My dad was over the moon I had broken up with Edward and his good mood lasted the rest of the week, I got extra money to gas the car up,

"It's not easy with the little money you have but I suppose you won't be gallivanting over to the Cullen house all the time now."

He wasn't quite so happy when I told him about the invitation from Alice but once I assured him it was to see the family not Edward he cheered up once more. It seemed strange going to classes without him and even more going to the Cullen house to see the piano lid down and no sign of Edward anywhere, Alice had been right, he'd gone off to their friends in Alaska.

By the end of the third week I had slipped into a routine of calling on the Cullens twice a week, more if Alice and I were study partners which we often were and with my Saturday job at Newton's store my weekends flew by. Things became strange a month after he left when one afternoon the secretary came in to our science class and after a whispered conversation with Mr Bennett called Alice out.

When school finished that day I looked for her but she was nowhere to be seen, neither were Emmett or Rosalie and their car was missing from the parking lot. Bewildered I walked slowly to my own car to find an envelope stuck behind the wipers. I picked it up and got into my car turning the heater on before opening the envelope recognizing Alice's hand writing.

"Dear Bella,

I am so very sorry to be the bearer of bad news but we have been called away, an emergency in Alaska and we won't be coming back. Please believe this has nothing to do with you. I will miss you, we all will but please don't try getting in touch, it would be unwise for all of us. It has been wonderful to have you in our lives, Esme and Carlisle both say regretful goodbyes and Emmett is very upset he won't be able to speak to you in person before we leave. The house is locked up but the furniture will be picked up by a removal firm and put in storage for now. Please remember your promise and you will stay safe.

Love Alice. xxx

They had gone, just like that without a single goodbye, how could they do that to me? But then realization hit me, they must have done this before, to others, after all they were immortal, what did the span of a human life mean to them? Still I was really hurt by their actions and when Charlie got home that night he could see I was upset but he already knew why, he'd heard the news too.

"They gone?"

I nodded,

"The Cullens were taken out of school this afternoon. Alice left me a note telling me they had an emergency but that they wouldn't be back."

"Its a bad way to leave you Bella. I would have expected more of Dr and Mrs Cullen. maybe they'll ring you with more news, tell you where they've gone."

"I don't think so dad, I think they've gone and that's it. Anyway I have homework so I'll get dinner and then go up."

He could see I didn't want to talk about it and just nodded,

"Sure Bells whatever you say."

As I cooked spaghetti and meatballs I heard Charlie on the phone to his friend Billy on the res and though I could only hear his side of the conversation it was enough to understand the Quileutes were celebrating the Cullens leaving Forks. Their attitude annoyed Charlie, after all the doctor had been good for the area, much better than any they'd had in Forks and Port Angeles before and he would be missed.

I wondered how long it would take to get a replacement, he must have left them in the lurch and that got me thinking. I washed up quickly and ran upstairs telling Charlie I was doing homework but once I shut my door I sat on the bed thinking. Dr Cullen would never just up and leave like that, he was far too professional which meant that something had happened, something serious. Had the Volturi found out about me? Is that why they had to leave and why Alice found it necessary to remind me of my promise? Surely if that were the case they would have warned me or taken me with them. I couldn't see Esme or Carlisle leaving me here in danger and running for safety themselves but maybe I had been wrong about them.

The next few nights I didn't sleep at all, I kept expecting vampires in black cloaks to come pouring through the window and carry me off or worse killing both me and Charlie so I was relieved when we were invited to a party at the res at the weekend. Billy invited us to stay overnight at his cabin and I knew vampires wouldn't come onto the res, there were the guardian wolves to keep us safe though I never let on to Billy or his son Jake that I knew their secret, I seemed to be a keeper of dark secrets since I arrived in Forks. Of course I had to sleep eventually and as the days passed one after another I began to wonder if what I had seen and been told were just dreams or nightmares but I had a couple of pictures, one of Edward and I and another of me with Alice and Emmett to prove they had been real.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Aro**

Things were very quiet these days which was a blessing. Our world didn't realize how much we craved peace, a chance to relax and enjoy the beauties of the world. I like to travel but hadn't been able to for so long for fear of problems developing as soon as I turned my back. Caius, well Caius enjoyed the tumult of war but even he was looking weary, anything in too large a quantity could be wearing even wonderful things.

Marcus had retired to the archives where he was cataloging everything we had collected over the centuries and things that still appeared in Volterra occasionally, gifts from some of the larger covens we turned a blind eye too so long as they didn't step over the line. I was thinking about a visit to my old friend Carlisle, it had been far too long since I spoke to him but of course as often happens once you think of someone you hear from them or news about them.

I received a call late one evening and at first I was surprised by my caller,

"Well, I was of the understanding that you were not interested in us."

My caller ignored my irony and explained his reasons for calling. As he continued to speak I found myself sink back into my chair understanding that my holiday would have to be put on hold yet again.

"And you tell me she knows everything?"

When he rang off I closed my eyes cursing under my breath, I now had a serious problem on my hands. A human female who knew our secret and was still alive. This was against all our laws and meant instant death for everyone involved. I had to move very carefully or my only true friend would lay dead very soon, along with the rest of his family.

After considering my options I rang and asked Felix to join me only to be told that Caius had sent him on a mission to Bulgaria. Left with no other alternative I picked up my phone and slowly dialled a number I hadn't used before, one that was only for emergencies and heard my friend's voice as he answered,

"Aro? What's the problem? I take it this is an emergency?"

"Yes it is my friend. I had a very worrying call from someone a little while ago telling me about a human girl called Bella Swan. I take it you are familiar with that name my friend?"

He hesitated but then sighed,

"Yes I am aware of the girl."

"Then I take it the information I was given was all true? That the girl knows our secret and is still alive? In fact visiting your house on a regular basis?"

"Yes it is but she will not give away our secret Aro. She was Edward's girlfriend."

I picked up immediately on his choice of words,

"Was?"

"Yes they have now broken up but the girl is still a friend of the family."

"And you can give me your word that the girl is trustworthy?"

"Yes I can."

"Carlisle you are a fool, what am I supposed to do? You have broken our law and you know the punishment is death, for all of you and the girl?"

"Yes I do but you wouldn't have rung me if you were sending the guard for us."

"My dear Carlisle, I would be sending The Major not the guard but you are right. I value your friendship and I think our world would be far less interesting without you in it."

"So what do you intend doing?"

"My best to save you my friend but it is not going to be easy. You have to leave your present location and do not return to it. The call came directly to me so my brothers are unaware of your transgression. Hopefully I can keep it a secret but as I say you must leave the area now."

"And Bella?"

"You care that much for this girl? Even though she is no longer with Edward?"

"Yes, she is almost like another daughter."

"Then why did you not change her?"

"It must be her decision Aro, I would not force it on anyone as you well know. Besides her father is the Chief of Police here in Forks."

I groaned, things just kept getting worse!

"In that case she will be watched by someone I can trust, if she remains silent then she will be safe from us. But if she speaks then I will have no choice but to kill her."

"We'll leave immediately Aro, thank you for this warning, I appreciate the risk you are taking out of friendship."

"Do not make me regret my actions Carlisle, you have put me in a very delicate and awkward position."

After putting down the phone I leaned back again and steepled my fingers thinking about the dangers my actions could bring both to the Cullens and myself, potentially our whole world. I thought the best thing might be to give the Cullens plenty of time to move away and forget about the girl and then have her quietly done away with. The girl simply couldn't be allowed to live, that would be much too dangerous but there was no need for Carlisle to know that unless it became absolutely necessary.

I would wait for Felix to return and ask him to watch the girl, make sure she was keeping her promise. He could be relied on to keep his peace, he was loyal to me and had been since I changed him as he lay dying on that battlefield in Greece so long ago. It was typical of Carlisle and his strange family to get themselves into this kind of a mess but I would save them if I could. Of course it meant killing the informer but that couldn't be helped, if we couldn't have him then his value to the Volturi was nil.

It was a good job Caius was away for a few days chasing one of his women I suspected although we never discussed his infidelities. He even thought that his wife Athenadora was unaware, a stupid assumption to make when you were married to a highly intelligent woman but she allowed him his sport thus far. I just wondered what it would take to finally push her over the edge? I looked forward to finding out.

Marcus was no problem, he spent most of his life hiding in the archives away from me. Poor Marcus, bound to the man who had murdered his wife. Sometimes I regretted my actions but it was far too late to worry about that now. Marcus may even have forgiven me by now or forgotten with all the information he crammed his head with. No, Caius was the only danger to the Cullens and he was in ignorance so with the Cullens out of the way the problem simply vanished with them. It was all a mystery to me, vampires wanting to live among humans was bad enough but to then befriend one? Well it was odd but then Carlisle Cullen was a very strange and remarkable man, it was just a shame he wasn't seen in the same light by my brothers.

 **Carlisle**

Aro's call came as a shock to me, who had told the Volturi about Bella? I could think of three candidates, Nathaniel, Rose or Edward himself. He had been angry enough when he left to do something stupid but stupid enough to condemn us all to death? I doubted it, Rose either unless she had bargained her life for ours, it seemed unlikely, which only left Nathaniel yet he hadn't struck me as a vindictive or stupid man. He had been made welcome in our home so why would he ring the Volturi to tell them something that would get his host and family destroyed?


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Carlisle**

I would be eternally grateful to Aro for this call, giving me a way of saving my family and Bella. I went quickly downstairs to find Esme working in her room, on her latest commission. She looked at me as I came in too quickly and dropped her pen rushing over to me.

"What's the matter Carlisle? Is it one of the children?"

"No Esme not exactly. I just had a call from Aro."

"The Volturi? I never heard the phone ring."

"You wouldn't have, it was my cell phone, the small silver one."

I emphasized the color and her hand flew to her mouth in horror, she knew this was an emergency line between Aro and myself.

"What's happened? Are we in trouble?"

The hand at her mouth trembled now and her eyes grew wide, and then she worked it out.

"Someone told the Volturi about Bella didn't they?"

"I'm afraid so but luckily they spoke directly to Aro himself and he rang me with a warning. We have to leave Esme, I'm so sorry but it's the only thing we can do and Aro in return will keep our crime a secret."

"What about Bella though?"

"He will allow her to live so long as she keeps our secret."

"But how will he know Carlisle? Will he send someone to spy on her? And why would he allow us to get away with breaking the most important of his laws? Who would do such a thing? I blame myself Carlisle, we were so sure we were safe we never gave a thought to the consequences of our actions."

Esme was babbling in her terror and I wrapped my arms around her trembling body and tried to comfort her.

"I don't know all the answers Esme but he gave me his word he would see Bella was safe if we leave immediately. As to who made the call he didn't say and I was too busy listening to him to ask. Besides does it matter who it was? Now listen to me carefully, I need you to ring the school and tell them there is a family emergency, that we have to leave urgently with the children. I'll pack the essentials we can arrange for the rest to be collected later. I need to contact the clinic and request a leave of absence. As soon as the others arrive we leave, no hanging around."

Esme nodded trying desperately to pull herself together.

"We should take Bella with us, she's not safe if she stays Carlisle, whatever Aro says, he will always be suspicious of her."

"No Esme, just think what would happen if she went missing at the same time we left. We'd have the police after us and that would make matters even worse. Aro might not be able to protect us then. I trust Aro and my concern now is you and the children. Where did Edward go? Have we heard from him since he left?"

"No but he's not in Denali, I checked with Carmen only yesterday and they haven't heard a word from him. I'll ring and leave a message on his phone."

"He might already know Esme."

She looked at me aghast,

"You can't really believe that Edward rang Aro and told him?"

"I don't want to think so but he was extremely angry when he left last week and we both know how rashly he can act."

"I don't believe it Carlisle, he wouldn't put us all in danger, not you anyway."

"Well its something we will have to face later, For now you need to ring the school."

 **Alice**

As soon as I saw the secretary walk in I knew something was wrong and that whatever it was it concerned me. When she asked me to follow her and passed on the message from Esme I understood something extremely dangerous had happened. I met Rose and Emmett outside in the parking lot and we drove back to the house speculating what could be wrong. Unfortunately everything we thought of concerned Bella. Had Edward done something stupid since breaking up with Bella? Had the Volturi found out about her?

"You don't think Edward told the Volturi about Bella do you?"

Rose hated to think she might be right but Em shook his head,

"He wouldn't do that, it's like sending us to the gallows. More likely to be that nomad Nathaniel but its probably got nothing to do with Bella. Maybe Carlisle slipped at the clinic and gave himself away."

"Carlisle? How likely is that Em?"

He turned to Rose angrily,

"About as likely as the Volturi finding out about Bella Rose so lets stop speculating, we're almost there."

When we pulled up at the house Carlisle was throwing bags in the trunk of his car and a pile more were on the porch. Seeing us he came over.

"We need to leave now. I'll explain later. Esme is finishing packing the important things. Alice, Em take your cars too, fill your trunks and then head out on Highway 101. don't stop until you reach Olympia then take Interstate 5 to Sumner. Book in a motel under Watson and we'll catch you up. Now go."

It was even more dangerous than we had thought so while he went inside to help Esme I filled my trunk and set off with Emmett and Rose hard on my heels.

I cursed my vision which let me down just when I needed it most. I had come to rely more on my gift to keep us safe and it had failed us, as it had done in the past sometimes. I couldn't think of anyone or anything apart from the Volturi that would have us fleeing so precipitously. When my cell phone rang I answered quickly hoping it might be Carlisle or Esme but it was just Rose asking if I'd seen anything.

"No, I'm sorry, I wish I had but I'm as much in the dark as you Rose."

"I'm scared Alice."

"Me too but lets get to Sumner and then maybe we'll find out what really is going on. The only consolation is that if we were running to hide I doubt we would stay so close, we'd be across state lines and still going. So maybe it's not quite as bad as we think."

"Where are you?"

I had to think fast to explain why they were now in front of me. My quick detour to leave a note on Bella's windscreen had cost me. I was saved by Em whose phone went off then.

"Call me back if it's news."

It was only a text message and I received the same with the name of the motel, Sumner Motor Inn, one room in the name of Watson and the other Holmes. I had to smile, even in danger Carlisle's sense of humor shone through.

Four hours later I pulled into the motel parking lot to see Emmett's truck already parked up at one of the rooms so I pulled up next to him and rushed inside. Rose flew at me as I got through the door.

"Where were you? I expected you to be here ahead of us. What happened?"

"I had to stop and you must have passed me, I needed gas."

I just hoped she wouldn't check my gauge which was now only on half full but she just hugged me in relief and I realized she had been terrified I had been caught by whoever we were running from.

We sat together mostly in silence until we heard Carlisle's car pull into the lot and minutes later he and Esme joined us both looking worried. They explained what had happened and we all expected Rosalie to say she had told us so but to her credit she just shook her head.

"Do you think it was wise to leave Bella behind? After all she's broken the law too."

"Aro promised me she would be safe if she kept quiet and I think Bella knows enough to understand that. Besides if we had brought her with us it would be classed as kidnapping, or that's the way her father would see it and we cannot afford to come to the notice of the authorities, especially the human ones right now."

"So what do we do?"

"We find somewhere else to live. As far from Bella and Forks as possible and hope Aro can keep our actions a secret from Caius and Marcus."

"And Edward?"

"I left him several messages Alice so all we can do is to wait for him to get back to us."

As Esme spoke Carlisle got out a map of the country and spread it across the table.

"Choose somewhere while I arrange for our furniture to be put in storage for now."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Aro**

I was in a difficult position now, after all I hadn't told Carlisle who had rung me and I knew he would be crushed if he ever found out. If it had been merely a whim I could keep it from my brothers, after all Carlisle was a close friend and loyal to the Volturi in every other way. My problems would begin if the others found out what Carlisle had been doing.

All I could do was keep a close watch and hope for the best. At least for a few weeks it shouldn't be a problem, Caius never answered his cell phone while he was off on one of his adventures and Marcus had his nose in his books and papers, he was the last person to get a call like this. Even so when Felix got back two days later I explained the situation to him seeing his raised eyebrows when I told him what I had done.

"What is it you want me to do Aro?"

"Listen and watch. If there are any more calls to Volterra I want them routed to me, no one else, is that understood?"

"Of course, but was it wise? I know Carlisle is a friend but even so?"

I knew Felix was just worried for me so I just smiled,

"Sometimes it is necessary to bend the rules, Carlisle meant no harm and I doubt we would have ever heard anything if not for a chance of fate."

 **Carlisle**

As the others pored over the map I took my cell phone and the piece of paper with Nathaniel's number on it and rang hoping he would answer. I wanted to know why he had betrayed our trust. What we had done to make him tell the Volturi about us and about Bella. It just didn't make sense, I thought we had parted friends, how wrong I had been. When he answered he sounded surprised but not concerned or nervous,

"Carlisle?"

"Just tell me one thing Nathaniel, why? What did we do to earn your wrath?"

"Carlisle? I'm sorry I don't follow you."

"I never thought for one second you would turn us in to the Volturi. I just want to know why you did it."

"Back up just a minute, the Volturi? You think I spoke to the Volturi? About what exactly Carlisle?"

I hesitated, he sounded genuinely puzzled and a little hurt,

"The Volturi know about Bella, about our friendship with her."

"And you think I told them? Why on earth would I do so? I thought I left as a friend with the family."

"So did I but if not you then who?"

"I don't know but I can assure you that I have spoken to no one about meeting you and if I had I certainly wouldn't be mentioning the human girl. What will you do now?"

"Leave, or rather we have already left."

"I see, well all I can do is to wish you the very best of luck although I don't fancy your chances against the Volturi guard. I am deeply sorry to hear you are in serious trouble Carlisle, I enjoyed my visit and hoped to repeat it in the future. I hope you find out who it was but I assure you it wasn't me, I have no love for the Volturi and certainly no desire to open any communication with any of them."

I apologized before ending the call and turned to the others,

"Well he sounded sincere."

"But if not him then who Carlisle?"

Esme was shaking visibly, this had terrified her,

"I don't know my love, I really thought it must be Nathaniel."

"Maybe hes lying."

"Well it's certainly a possibility Rose but he sounded genuinely shocked to hear my news."

"OK who else knew about Bella?"

Emmett was holding up one hand,

"As far as I know it was only us and Nathaniel. So if not him then it has to be one of us."

They looked at each other and I shook my head,

"No, I don't believe Edward would put our lives in jeopardy, however upset he was. Besides whoever told Aro gave him Bella's full name and put her in equal danger."

"Come to think of it Carlisle I don't remember anyone telling Nathaniel Bella's full name which brings us back to….."

"Edward, the fool, the stupid, evil, bastard."

Rose's voice was an angry hiss and I thought if he'd been here right now she might well have torn him to pieces herself.

"Well even if it was Edward the damage is limited. We just need to find somewhere new to settle and Aro will handle the rest, And once we are settled I will track down Edward if he hasn't come home by then."

"If he comes back I'll beat the truth out of him Carlisle."

"Emmett please, lets not resort to violence until we know exactly what happened."

He snorted as if to say I was an idiot for doubting their conclusion but I just couldn't bring myself to believe that Edward would be so reckless and put us all in such peril.

Eventually after much discussion we decided not to move too far until we heard from Edward. I had a funny feeling that just wouldn't go away, a feeling that this wasn't over by far, yet with Aro on our side we were surely safe, Bella too. I felt guilty that I hadn't contacted her but Alice came to me and asked to speak in private so we went for a walk. I was hoping she'd seen something to allay my fears.

"I left a message for Bella."

I looked at her in astonishment,

"I told you to get away quickly. I wasn't to know the Volturi weren't already on their way although I don't think Aro would lie to me."

"I know but I couldn't just leave her like that. I didn't tell her anything, just that we wouldn't see her again and reminded her to keep quiet about us. That wouldn't hurt surely Carlisle? Really I wanted to apologize for not seeing anything. I should have seen the danger coming. I think maybe I didn't because it was Edward. Do you think he did it?"

"I don't know Alice, I don't want to believe so but I really don't know. How's Charlotte? This must all be a shock for her. Perhaps we should suggest she leaves the family."

"Do you think we're still in danger?"

"I really don't know, possibly, I wonder if she wouldn't be better off going it alone though."

When we went back Charlotte was waiting for me,

"I know you're in trouble Carlisle, or you might be but I'd like to stay, to help. This is the first time I've felt loved and wanted and I'd like to stay. I know you must be thinking of telling me to go, to get away in case the Volturi do appear but I'd rather die than live alone again."

What could I do in the face of such an impassioned plea?

"Of course, as long as you understand the danger. I'm going to try and talk to Edward if he will answer his phone and I'd be most obliged if the rest of you held your peace. If he hears you I won't get a chance to speak to him. Have you found somewhere?"

"Yes, Bellingham, we can get to Alaska from there and visit Carmen and Eleazar."

"Do you think they'll welcome us if they know the Volturi might be after us Esme?"

Esme looked devastated, she hadn't thought about that we could possibly bring trouble to our friends.

"Do you still want to go to Bellingham my love?"

"What I want is to find out who did this to us. Get Edward on the phone and ask him Carlisle."

From her tone of voice I thought she might track him down and kill him slowly if she found out he was responsible, a mother bear protecting her cubs would be less dangerous.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Edward**

I sat on the balcony of my hotel room in Rome looking at the people below, the lights of the cars, the street lights reflected off lit store windows and wondered what to do next. I had no doubt that the Volturi would act on my information, how could they not? I just wondered if Aro might spare them if they came to live in Italy, in Volterra.

He and Carlisle had been very close at one time. I couldn't see him willingly writing out Carlisle's death warrant. There was a small voice at the back of my head however that kept whispering the same question over and over,

"What will you do if the Volturi kill your family?"

Well they weren't my family any longer, I'd put up with their attitude long enough. I'd bent over backwards to accept every newcomer to the family, first Esme, who thought she was my mother, then Rosalie changed to be my mate, well that was a laugh, what would I want with her? She wasn't good enough for me, she never had been, she was damaged goods for starters. Just about right for that idiot Emmett she brought home like a stray dog.

He was bearable in small doses but he had the intellect of a flea. You couldn't hold a sensible conversation with him but of course everyone loved Emmett like they loved an appealing puppy dog wagging its tail at strangers. Alice was probably the best of the crowd, at least she was gifted even if it was about as reliable as the weather forecast! She was fun to have around if a little overpowering at times but she had gone down in my estimation when she sided with Bella.

After all Bella had been my experiment and she should have been loyal to me not gallivanting around with Alice and the others. She had proved my superior self control and I had been ready to wash my hands of her. How dare she beat me to it and try to belittle me? Well she wouldn't for much longer, the one thing I could be sure of was that the Volturi would order her death, she knew about vampires and that was an automatic death sentence for any human.

What should I do with myself now though? I couldn't go to Denali even if I wanted to. Carmen and Eleazar were too close to Carlisle and Esme and they would blame me for whatever happened. I could travel, maybe even go to Isle Esme, after all no one else would be using it again. I wondered if Aro might gift it to me as I was the one who informed him of the breach of law. It was worth thinking about. Of course I knew almost all Carlisle's houses around the world and where he kept his money, the bank account numbers and passwords. I would never be short of cash and could go where the whim took me.

There was one thing though. I knew Carlisle had a large stash of money and goods he had collected over the centuries, some of which were extremely valuable. What I didn't know was where they were stored and once the family had been taken as I was sure they would be, not killed, no I didn't expect or even really want that which is why I rang Aro and not one of the other brothers, I could take my time and go through all his papers until I found out. I had no intentions of becoming one of those pitiful nomads who lived hand to mouth and roamed the countryside like beggars, no I had big plans for myself.

My reverie was interrupted by my cell phone and I walked across to the desk where I had left it charging up. On the screen was Carlisle's number and I turned away, I wasn't ready to speak to him yet. I wasn't going to speak to him until I knew what Aro Volturi had planned.

If as I suspected he called the Cullen family to reside in Volterra then I would contact Carlisle and he could thank me for making sure the family was safe by speaking directly to Aro. I would explain he was putting the family in danger and I did the only thing I could to stop him. By that time I hoped to be well on my way to finding his hidden stash. For now I had no intention of telling him where I was or explaining my actions, he would have to wait.

Deciding there was no time like the present I rang and booked myself on a flight to London, Carlisle's birthplace and somewhere he visited alone, not even taking me with him although when we were alone we went everywhere together. I was convinced he had hidden a part of his accumulated wealth there somewhere, I just needed to think, he must have given clues away over the years and it was down to my keen brain to work them out.

Once in the air I reclined my seat, first class of course, and closed my eyes going back over all the years Carlisle and I had been together and trying to work out where in London his wealth was hidden. I knew his father had been a vicar so it was likely the site could be a church although in London a lot of churches were burned down by the great fire in 1666. Carlisle was still there at the time, hiding from his father and thinking about it I remembered that his father's name was Palmer and Carlisle's given name had been Joseph, a name he gave up when he became a vampire.

The other clues must be there somewhere, I could hardly go looking for a vicar in London somewhere by the name of Palmer! I visualized his study, the things he carried around from place to place, those that meant the most to him. There was a map of London in the 1660's, well not the city but the part called the liberties, with parish churches marked on it. So maybe one of those was his father's. There was another drawn up after the great fire again the churches were marked so I had a place to look but it was still too large.

I was interrupted at this point by the flight attendant offering me coffee and I explained I was on a special diet and wouldn't be eating or drinking, nor would I appreciate being interrupted again and she went off muttering to herself. I didn't care if she thought me arrogant and rude so long as she left me alone. After four hours I thought I had it.

Carlisle had been a great admirer of Samuel Pepys, had known him. He'd said once that the man was a parishioner of his father's. All I needed was to know where the famous diarist worshipped. By the time we landed I was ready for the hunt and it didn't take long once I had booked into a hotel in central London to find my target, St Brides, where a certain Mr Palmer was the preacher during the time frame I was looking at and where Samuel Pepys was baptized and worshipped. When I read he had buried his brother Tom in the vault I knew I was right.

I waited until after midnight when there were less people around and made my way to St Brides and slipped into the church, the lock didn't prove a problem and neither did the other security measures, after all they hadn't been expecting a visit from a vampire. Down in the vault I looked around, it was large with many chambers and plaques but the church had been destroyed by the fire and bombed in 1940 so little of the old was left. Eventually I found a carving on the farthest wall. Thomas Pepys 1664. This was it! I pulled the stone forward noting the mortar looked very old but was in fact not from 1664 or any time close. Peering into the space I saw a book wrapped in oilcloth and pulling it out found the name Joseph Palmer written on the seal.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Carlisle**

Edward wasn't answering his cell phone, at least not to me which made me more suspicious. We moved to Bellingham where I got a post at the local hospital. Esme continued with her interior design business but her heart was no longer in it and it almost broke me to see her struggling to concentrate. Rosalie was extremely quiet which was surprising in a way, I had expected her to remind us she had worried about Bella even before we knew she was the human Alice had seen with Edward.

Emmett was at her side constantly and both of them along with Alice refused to go back to school, instead they stayed close to home. Charlotte was just bewildered by his treachery and considered leaving but I begged her to stay, knowing she was better protected with us than alone and she and Esme grew even closer.

I left things for a month then rang Edward again but still there was no answer so I made a call to another friend Darius who could trace my son more quickly than I could.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure it's safe to be speaking to you."

"Why? What have you heard?"

"I hear everything that goes on in Volterra you should know that my friend. Having Aro on your side had proved extremely useful on this occasion I would say."

"So you know?"

"Of course. Consorting with humans is dangerous Carlisle, I would have thought you knew better. I know you insist on working among them but to take one in as a family friend? Maybe a step too far?"

"I need some information Darius and I don't know anyone else who could help me."

"I'd be extremely upset if you hadn't asked me first in any case. Let me save you asking, London England although he's booked on a flight to Geneva in the morning."

"Geneva? God so it was him."

"Yes, a stab in the back if ever there was one. Can I help in any way?"

"Will you watch out for any movement on the part of the Volturi?"

"Already in hand my friend. Do you need to speak to him?"

"Yes but for now I'm more interested in getting to Geneva before him."

"Consider it done. Give me a minute."

I heard him tapping away on his keyboard muttering to himself then,

"Right well I've bumped him from his flight and the next is full, or it will be in a moment when I upgrade two passengers to first class, and buy the last ticket in economy.. Now…."

More tapping,

"Right, there's a seat left on the next flight from Seattle leaving this evening, overnight flight getting you in at just after lunch tomorrow. That OK? It'll put you well ahead of Edward if there are no delays and just to show you how good a friend I am I'll make sure the flight he gets is delayed and I'll let you know what time he's due in."

"Thank you Darius, I owe you."

"Never mind Carlisle, it's just paying my debt to you. Good luck."

 **Edward**

I went back to my hotel excited and proud of my detective skills, now all I needed to do was check the book. Unwrapping it carefully after breaking the seal I saw it was old but not 17th century that's for sure. In fact it was probably no older than about the 1940's which was the last time I remember him coming to London although he may have been since without my knowing.

Opening the book I found a series of parchments in faded ink with amounts of money I didn't recognize, marks, nobles and crowns but it was obvious Carlisle was recording money he made in some way and slowly as the parchment gave way to the book and faded ink to more modern writing in permanent ink and pen the amounts added up. At the back was a list of precious stones, gold items, antiques etc that added together was worth millions today on its own.

The thing I was looking for was written at the very bottom, **Wegelin & Co**. crossed out and The Notenstein Privatbank written next to it. So I was right and his wealth was in Geneva, I recognized the name of both banks. The latter now operating from the formers headquarters. So all I needed now was a number to give the bank and I could walk in and take out whatever I wanted.

As for the key, well that had been taped to the underside of Carlisle's desk for years and I had found it once while he was out. How he kept all this secret from me, hidden thoughts I had no idea but I couldn't hear everything Carlisle thought, it was as of he had a small compartment in his brain that was hidden, where secret thoughts were kept. I booked a flight for the next day and went out of London to hunt, confident I would soon be extremely rich and independent.

 **Carlisle**

I only told the family that I had unavoidable business and would have to leave them for a few days although I think they were all aware I was hunting for Edward. Before my call to Darius I was shocked and hurt by Edward's actions but now I was out for his blood. If I caught him I would happily kill him for putting our lives at risk and for deceit and treachery towards me, his father figure.

A man who had striven for years to do the best for an ungrateful, lying, treacherous boy I had once loved. During the drive to Seattle I tried to decide on a plan of action. I wanted to wait for Edward to turn up at the bank but it was more important to get back to the family, to Esme, so I would visit the bank, I knew this kind of business could only be conducted in person and then I would fly directly back. Even so Esme and the others would be alone for at least three days however it was unavoidable under the circumstances and Darius would let me know if anything happened that I should know about.

 **Edward**

First I had been bumped from my flight, computer error very sorry, then the next flight was full, and finally when I did get a flight the plane was stuck on the tarmac for four hours with a technical glitch followed by another hour waiting for a new take off slot.

Still finally I arrived in Geneva and in time to reach the bank before it closed its doors for the day. I was taken straight into one of the luxurious customer waiting rooms where I handed the bank employee the key and tapped the account number into the computer on the table. He nodded and the door opposite slid open leading to an old fashioned elevator which deposited me in a vault outer room with just a shelf and a chair.

As I watched a hatch slid open and a box was pushed into view. It was smaller than I expected so the gemstones might be here but the antiques certainly weren't. Maybe the location of them was inside the box. The employee who had accompanied me slid his key into the first lock and I slid mine in the second and we turned hearing a click as the lock opened. He then left me in solitude and I slowly opened the lid of the box to find it empty but for an envelope with my name in Carlisle's hand. How had he known? How could he have? I slit the envelope open and pulled out a sheet of paper with his familiar handwriting on it.

 _"_ _One sole desire, one passion now remains To keep life's fever still within his veins, Vengeance! Dire vengeance on the wretch who cast O'er him and all he_ _ **loved**_ _that ruinous blast._ _"_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Bella**

Life wasn't the same any more, there was a hole in my life where the Cullens had been and somehow I couldn't seem to get out of the deep dark hole I'd fallen into. I went to school, did my homework and spent Saturdays working at Newtons. Some Sundays we went to the reservation for dinner with the Clearwaters but I sensed there was a certain reserve where I was concerned, did they look on me as the enemy because I had been friends with the Cullens?

After all they had every reason to, they hated the family. I wondered if they would ever ask me about the Cullens? Did they wonder if I knew the truth? I was certainly never going to speak about them to anyone least of all the Quileutes. Jake Black tried to make friends although I was suspicious of his reason so I stopped going using school work as an excuse. Charlie didn't really mind, he and Harry could go off fishing with a clear conscience if I wasn't there.

Sometimes late at night I would take out the note Alice had left and read it through as if I might see something I'd missed the last hundred or so readings, somehow I felt a little closer to them when I held it. Their life must be full of danger and disappointments, after all any humans they befriended, even though they didn't know the Cullens true identities, would have to be left behind after a few years.

There was no continuity except the family and it was wonderful they were so close, they depended on each other, trusted each other when they had no one else to trust. I just wished we had been able to have more time together but I guess these kinds of partings happened from time to time. Maybe Edward had returned upset or had called them to join him and they had gone.

Slowly life began to improve after the first two months, I went out for coffee with Angela or Jessica, I even went to the pictures with Mike and some friends but there was still an emptiness deep inside and then I got it. After school I usually drove straight home and up to my bedroom to do my schoolwork or at least start it before Charlie got home if he was on one of the early shifts and this time there were four emails waiting in my in box.

Three were from my mother which wasn't unusual but the fourth was from an unknown sender and I was about to delete it when something stopped me. clicking on it I began to read.

"Hi Bella,

Missing you like crazy but we can't return. I hope you are OK and working hard at school. We didn't go back, maybe later but it's complicated. I just wanted to make sure you were being cautious. It's safer if you don't talk about us at all. I wish we could talk or even meet but it wouldn't be fair on you. I, we, will never forget you, you were like a breath of fresh air for us. Someone who accepted us for what we are. Best of luck in the future, I'll look out for you though the others think it would be easier if we just forget, not that any of us can, you certainly made a mark.

A,"

I printed the email out and tried to reply but it was returned to sender, a throwaway email address. Still it was nice to know they still thought about me as I thought about them.

Charlie noticed a difference in my mood and remarked on it,

"Good to see you looking perkier Bella. How was school? Isn't it prom soon?"

I groaned hoping he might have been in ignorance or forgotten but he smiled,

"Renee reminded me, I'm supposed to take photo's or else."

"I haven't been asked, I wasn't going, you know I hate dancing."

"Bella its prom, you have to go, if you don't my name is going to be mud with your mother."

I was keeping my fingers crossed but the very next day Eric came up in a panic, his date Lauren had broken her ankle and he had no one to go to prom with. Of course he had to ask me in front of everyone else so I couldn't get out of it.

Besides he had to be there, he was on the prom committee. Charlie was in seventh heaven and made sure his camera was working besides giving me fifty dollars towards a prom dress. That was the next torture, being dragged round the mall by Angela and Jessica. We compromised on a long blue dress without any frills and without a plunging neckline.

I have no idea how many pictures Charlie took but I was virtually blinded by the flash before leaving with Eric who arrived to save me. It wasn't as bad as I thought in the end. I avoided dancing and found a corner to watch joined by Matt and Stephen who were hiding from pursuing girlfriends who really wanted to dance. I found myself laughing and listening to the music dragged reluctantly onto the dance floor just once by Eric for his favorite song, luckily neither too slow or too fast. As we danced I thought about the Cullens, Alice would have loved this, she had been on the committee during the early stages.

Of course I had been expected to go with Edward and more than once he had made veiled references to my shopping with Alice to get a suitable dress. He had also suggested a limousine to take us the the prom but I vetoed that idea immediately. There was no way I was turning up at Forks high like that! In fact I was relieved when he left, I just wished the others hadn't followed him but then he was family, I wasn't although I would have liked to have been.

I wondered what it would have been like living with the Cullens, and how difficult it would have been as Edward's wife. I liked my independence and I doubted that as his wife I would have been allowed to enjoy it much. Emmett and Carlisle weren't like him at all so I guess it must be something he carried over from his human life. He'd told me about his mother, how she had sacrificed herself begging Carlisle to save her precious boy.

"Bella?"

Eric's voice jolted me back to reality,

"Sorry Eric. I was miles away."

He grinned,

"I know, thinking about Edward? He was a strange one, I guess they all were but there was just something about him in particular that jarred. We were all relieved when you two broke up, not that anyone would voice their opinion at the time. You seem more lighthearted these days."

It was a shock to realize that my friends had noticed Edward's behavior and were worried about me.

"Angela said it made her hair stand on end the way he used to stand there sniffing you as if you were a flower or something. I just told her maybe he liked your perfume or shampoo but it was a bit odd."

I hadn't noticed at the time but looking back they were right, he did insist on standing close and often put his face to my neck and breathed in deeply. I wondered if it was the scent of my blood that made him do it, a creepy idea I pushed away fast.

I waited in vain for another email from Alice but I was forced to accept I wouldn't be getting one after a few weeks. During the summer I worked full time at Newtons, I was saving up for college and now I had no boyfriend, not that I didn't get the opportunity if I'd wanted to take it, I could put most of my wages by. The crazy thing was that now Edward was gone Charlie started worrying about my social life, he was concerned I didn't have a boyfriend or go out often! He even tried suggesting I go out with Jake but he was younger than me and too immature, besides which the reservation gave me the creeps and I stayed away as much as I was able. Life may not be as good as it had been but it wasn't that bad yet!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Peter**

I had never worried about The Major in all the years we'd been together as human and vampire but I was worried now and I had no idea what to do. As a man he had been a great leader, compassionate but hard when circumstances dictated, a friend and comrade. As a vampire he had been hard, utterly ruthless, and even vicious. I guess exactly what the Volturi wanted, an emotionless and unbeatable killing machine.

Lately though I'd noticed a difference, he no longer talked to any of us, not even me. He didn't ask us what we thought or care what happened to the targets we were given so long as they died. However he had become different, more cruel, more hot tempered, almost as if he wanted to provoke us or someone to take him on. We couldn't beat him, we knew that and I think that annoyed him even more. Did he really want to kill the few people who weren't terrified of him?

In my case the only friend he had left although I doubted the word friend applied any more. I was no different from the others in our small group and if I ever tried to remind him of our shared past he would turn on me barely restraining himself. It was almost as if he had become self destructive and I knew if we were recalled to Volterra for orders he might well attempt to provoke Felix or Caius into trying their luck, it was as if his own life no longer mattered, he felt nothing for anything or anyone any longer.

Our jobs were becoming less frequent as most vampires wanted no part of The Major, he was the best deterrent the Volturi had ever had according to the longest serving members of the Guard. Though I couldn't have stopped what happened I felt guilty for what had happened to my friend, he had become the demon of our world with absolutely no redeeming qualities.

When there was no task for us the other two preferred to hunt alone but we're ready to rejoin The Major as soon as a call came through. I hung around although for the most part he ignored me. Our hunts became something of a bloodbath as he went through not just the one or two humans he needed in order to quench his thirst but groups, often young men out for trouble but still they didn't deserve to die the way they did, ripped apart by a red eyed monster before being buried or dumped into the nearest river or creek. Only the ones he had fed on were hidden carefully so I guess he hadn't given up on life altogether.

 **The Major**

I knew Ben and Sam were afraid of me, their fear drenching my system and I fed on it as much as on the blood I drank. Peter still cared…. the fool. I tried pushing him away, his concern for me an irritant I couldn't bear, it was like fingernails down a chalk board. Sooner or later, if he didn't give up, I would find his dismembered body on my hands and thinking about it I understood that thought no longer bothered me. Nothing reached me now except an all consuming rage and hunger.

I wanted someone who would stand up to me, someone brave or stupid enough to challenge the all conquering Major but there was no one, everyone feared me, as they should. Life meant nothing, when not hunting or killing I sat emptying my mind of everything but the fear of my companions, bathing in it like a warm bath, nourishing me. It had been some time since our last assignment and I wanted to move on, I needed to keep moving and each day I waited for my cell phone to ring, becoming more angry when none came.

 **Aro**

So far so good, I had heard nothing more from any of the Cullens and my dear brothers were blithely unaware of what had taken place. Felix was monitoring every communication that came to Volterra, both written and oral and all was quiet. Of course Carlisle understood that he stood on very shaky ground after this. I was still toying with the idea of recalling him to Volterra along with his family.

They would be safer under my direct protection and if anything ever did come out I could argue I had done everything necessary to keep a lid on things. There was still the problem of the human girl but Carlisle seemed to have been correct about her too. I had Felix keeping an eye on her too, using his own men, who were fanatically loyal to him and would never talk about their work to anyone, not even my brothers.

It seemed she had gone back to her pre Cullen life and kept her peace. Of course should she open her mouth at all they had orders to kill her and make it look like an accident. That would be more convenient all round with her father being the local Police Chief.

I was also watching Edward Cullen whose actions concerned but also amused me. He had obviously decided that if there were no action taken about his family's connection with his ex girlfriend then he would need to keep a safe distance between himself and the rest of the family but using his sires money to do so was extremely low, especially as Carlisle had done everything for his "son", a "son" I personally thought he was far too close to but this proved me wrong.

Edward had been willing to see his sire and "family" die out of spite. Perhaps it would be better if Edward disappeared permanently although that meant losing a precious gift and I hated the thought of that. He could not be allowed to come to Volterra, that was much too dangerous, For now it was another watching brief for poor Felix whose resources were being stretched to breaking point.

A tap on my study door was followed by Marcus coming in with his usual half vacant expression as if not sure why he had come.

"Brother, sit down, What can I do for you? Its not often you grace my study with your company."

"Thank you."

He sat down looking at the artwork on the wall behind me and I wondered when he would get round to the point of his visit. I toyed with the idea of taking his hand, it would save time but instead I just sat back and waited patiently.

"I had a visit from Chelsea yesterday, she is a little discomforted."

I sat forward at this, Chelsea was extremely important to me, to the guard and if she had a problem why had she come to Marcus and not me?

"Really?"

"She….. it seems Caius had been paying her rather too much attention recently and that is making her uncomfortable."

"I see, did she give you any details?"

"Yes. it appears he has taken to visiting his wife often, a guilty conscience I expect, but he spends the time talking and looking at Chelsea. She feels he is eying her up as his next conquest and she is extremely unhappy about that."

So was I, surely Caius knew better than to foul his own nest!

"I see, I suppose she spoke to you because she thought I might be more inclined to take Caius' side in the matter."

Marcus eyes finally fixed on my own,

"As we all know what his reputation is yet you do nothing I think that's a safe assumption to make Aro."

He got up then,

"One day Caius will overstep the mark and there will be repercussions in Volterra Aro, it would be well if you remembered that."

As he left without another word I brooded, he was right, Caius was getting worse, I would have to speak to him but I wouldn't mention Marcus or Chelsea.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Bella**

It was almost the end of summer recess and I couldn't say I was sorry, I would be glad to get back to school but this weekend I had off from work to go shopping for supplies and some new sweaters, after all this was Forks and fall would soon be on us!

Charlie was on an early shift so he'd left before I got up and as I ate my breakfast I checked my emails, Renee had been bombarding me with notes about things I shouldn't forget to buy as if I were a five year old instead of a few weeks shy of my 18th birthday.

I always hoped there might be another from Alice but again I was disappointed and glad I'd opted to go shopping alone to Port Angeles instead of with the others who were driving all the way to Seattle for the day. I just didn't feel much like company. In fact I had the oddest feeling, like the air before a thunderstorm, that kind of hushed expectancy.

I parked up in the outskirts and walked the rest of the way, I hated the parking here, it was too small for the volume of traffic and I liked to look in some of the smaller specialist shops you missed if you parked in the center of Port Angeles. Taking out my list I started to check the things I needed when it was suddenly snatched from my hand and a voice I recognised whispered in my ear,

"Care for some company? You know how good I am at shopping."

I whirled round to see Alice standing there grinning just like I remembered.

"Alice!"

I hugged her and she laughed her tinkling little laugh I had missed so much.

"Well it's nice to know you missed me too. Come on, let's get you sorted with this list then you can have lunch and we can talk. Until then no questions."

I nodded just happy to have her here and we soon got the shopping done although I wouldn't have picked the pink fluffy sweater or the white pants. Still I was enjoying myself so much I didn't worry.

She grilled me about our school friends and of course about prom. When I told her I'd gone with Eric she groaned,

"Not much fun then?"

"It was OK but I know you would have, made it more lively."

I was getting hungry and thirsty now so we found a quiet corner in a small diner on a side street, though how Alice knew where it was I had no idea, she being a vampire, and once my meal arrived and the server left she smiled,

"Go on, I know you have a million questions."

I started with the easiest, how was everyone but she looked discomforted by it,

"Not so good Bella. I should tell you why we left but you aren't to get worried, Carlisle made sure you would be safe."

I listened aghast as she told me the story, Edward had betrayed them, and me, to the Volturi? If he'd spoken to anyone but Aro we could all be dead by now but perhaps that waS why he chose Carlisle's friend.

"Not only that but he tried to steal from Carlisle."

"Steal? I thought he had money of his own."

"He does but Carlisle has some put away in case things ever went wrong and I guess Edward decided he needed it to keep ahead."

"Ahead?"

She shrugged,

"What would you do if someone you loved and trusted betrayed you?"

My eyes widened,

"You mean Carlisle will go looking for Edward? What's he going to do if he finds him?"

She just stared at me and I swallowed nervously,

"You mean…..?",

"Well, don't forget Carlisle is a vampire. You've only seen one side of him. Are you feeling sorry for Edward?"

"NO!"

I was shocked that she might think that but she just winked at me,

"Didn't think so. He doesn't know I'm here, none of them do. I don't think they'd be very happy."

"Especially Rosalie I'll bet."

"Actually Rose doesn't blame you. They just don't want you in danger and Carlisle thinks any contact with you is dangerous….for you that is."

We chatted for the rest of the day just wandering around Port Angeles and then suddenly I noticed the time. I had to get back but I didn't want Alice to go. She sighed and bit her lip much like I did when I was making a difficult decision.

"OK Listen, when you get home open your bedroom window. I'll let myself in and hide if Charlie comes but I can only stay tonight or they'll be sending a search party out for me. I'll be in enough trouble slipping away as it is."

She followed me until I reached the outskirts of Forks and then disappeared and I worried that she might not come back.

Charlie was home and wanted to talk which was frustrating but I'd opened my window when I took my things upstairs so I made dinner while he told me about his day and asked about mine. I didn't mention Alice, that was our secret, but I heard about a hunter who got shot by his partner and was now in the clinic,

"Shame Dr Cullen isn't still here, he'd have had the guy sorted quick enough. The new doctor's OK but he's not a patch on Cullen, wish I knew if they were ever coming back."

After dinner I cleared up quickly then made my excuses and left Charlie in front of the TV watching Ice Hockey with a beer in his hand relaxing after a hard day. I opened my door and my room was empty or so I thought until Alice's head popped round from the other side and pulled me inside.

"Will Charlie come in and say goodnight?"

"No, he'll probably fall asleep in his chair we're OK now."

She joined me on the bed and we chatted in low voices although I doubted Charlie would hear anything over the sound of the TV even if he was still awake.

I learned they had moved north although Alice was careful not to tell me exactly where. I think she knew I might try to find them if she did. She was amused to hear that I missed them all,

"Bella you are the craziest human I have ever come across. You miss a family of vampires living down the road, visiting them? You are loco girl."

I nodded smiling, put like that it did sound crazy but I did miss them, even Rosalie.

"Will I see you again? When you leave I mean? You won't come back to Forks to live will you?"

"No, that would be bad for all of us. As for seeing me, I don't know Bella. I miss you too but it's dangerous keeping in touch and I've no idea how much longer we'll stay in Washington. I think Carlisle would like to move away, its Esme who wants to stay. She's scared and I think she would like to see our friends but that wouldn't be a good idea either. It would put them in danger too."

"Does Carlisle really think his friend in the Volturi will be able to keep it quiet?"

"He should be able to, he's the head of the Volturi."

I hadn't understood just how powerful Carlisle's friends were!

Eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and Alice moved off the bed while I had a quick shower after making her promise not to leave while I was gone. I climbed into bed looking over at her,

"You're going aren't you?"

"I have to Bella, I stayed longer than I should have anyway. Listen, if things settle down I'll let you know but for now I really have to go."

"Alice, how did you know where to find me?"

"I saw you decide to go to Port Angeles and my vision was right, I just wish it always worked as well. Now go to sleep."

I tried hard to stay awake but eventually sleep overtook me and when I opened my eyes the next morning she was gone.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Carlisle**

I received the call from the bank manager as I flew back from Geneva, uncomfortable leaving Esme and the children alone with this threat hanging over us. I was beyond furious with Edward, the one person I had thought, along with Esme, would never betray me but he had done so in the most treacherous way possible and once I knew the family were safe I would hunt him down however long it took and I would end the life I had created. I would tell Esme, she had a right to know and I knew she might try to temper my decision but this was one occasion when Carlisle Cullen the doctor and peacemaker would become Carlisle Cullen the avenging vampire.

 **Edward**

I took the envelope and it's contents and walked slowly back to my hotel, the words burned into my brain. Somehow Carlisle had known what I was doing and had beaten me to it. Now not only would I never get my hands on his fortune but he would come looking for me and despite what everyone else thought they knew about Carlisle I knew he was slow to rile but he didn't forget a slight let alone treachery like mine. Now I had to find somewhere to hide, somewhere that would be safe from him. He wouldn't do anything yet, he would be too worried about the family's safety but once that was over and I didn't doubt Aro would make sure it died unknown by either of his brothers, he would try his best to hunt me down.

Volterra was the safest place, vendettas were not permitted in the citadel but Aro would never offer me sanctuary there, after all I was the cause of Carlisle's troubles so where could I go? Where else would be safe from my sire? The trouble was I couldn't think of anywhere on earth he wouldn't search looking for me, his Judas.

I sat staring at the note paper, the words printed in his distinctive hand and knew it was not merely a warning, it was a statement of fact, Carlisle never made threats. I had signed my own death warrant when I rang the Volturi and put the rest of his family in danger. The fact I had rung the one person who would be the least likely to act on the accusation was immaterial, it was the intent Carlisle would be looking at and he would act. I had thought myself so clever but I had merely delivered myself to the executioner.

 **Carlisle**

When I got back Esme was relieved but she had news for me, Alice had gone missing and hadn't told anyone where she was going. Knowing I couldn't keep what had happened a secret I called the rest together, Alice would be told later, when she appeared and explained just where she had been knowing it was dangerous to split up under present circumstances. Charlotte offered to leave while we spoke but as I pointed out, by electing to stay with us she had not only put herself in the same danger as the rest of us but had also become a member of the family and I was seconded in this by not only Esme but Emmett and Rosalie too. I was proud of my family, they acted just as I had hoped.

They listened in stunned silence to what Edward had done and attempted to do.

"But you beat him to it Carlisle? You moved what you needed to?"

"Yes Rosalie I did. But that's not the end of it. I left Edward something to think about, a quotation from the Irish poet Thomas Moore. If you are interested you can look it up for yourself. It starts, "One sole desire, one passion now remains." What it means for me is that once I can be assured of your safety I will go looking for Edward and there will be a reckoning."

When I went up to my study I replaced the key to my safe deposit box where it always lay out in open view on my desk along with several others that belonged to my briefcase and other cases of medical equipment, there was no longer a need for the decoy. I had arranged with the bank that in the event I did not contact them in twenty years time they would contact Jenks in Seattle and he would take things from there. His instruction was to contact Esme or in the event he couldn't find her he was to send the bank details to Signor Aro Volturi, in Volterra, Italy. He would know what to do in the event we were dead, both Esme and I.

The next morning Alice reappeared and I took her to one side explaining what had happened with Edward.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I wish I could have seen what he was going to do and warned you."

"Alice that's not important now, it's over and we have to deal with the consequences which brings me neatly to the question, where were you? Surely you understand how dangerous it is to be separated at the moment. The Volturi could decide to act on what Edward told them and will if Aro isn't able to keep the information to himself. I may be able to save our lives but only if we are together."

"I'm very sorry Carlisle I know I shouldn't have left but there was something I had to do."

Suddenly it hit me where she had been and I groaned,

"How is Bella?"

Alice looked startled for a moment before smiling at me,

"I should have known you'd figure it out. She misses us Carlisle and we miss her. I just wanted her to know we hadn't left because of anything she said or did."

"So you told her about the Volturi and frightened the life out of her? Was that wise Alice?"

She just looked at me and I sighed,

"OK you didn't frighten her, what exactly did you tell her?"

"The truth, I thought she had a right to know Carlisle."

"About Edward?"

"Yes, she was horrified, she couldn't believe he could do such a thing to us."

"To her you mean?"

"No to us. Bella genuinely loves us Carlisle, she even asked how Rose had taken the news. It's so unfair, we all got on so well and now….well we can't see her again and she hates that. I liked being around Bella, it made me feel more human, less of a monster or creature of the night."

"I know what you mean Alice, Bella was very gracious about our true nature, to her it didn't really seem to matter much. Still I really don't think you should go there again. Its not wise just in case the Volturi are watching our movements, or hers."

"I know, I told her I wouldn't be back and I won't go again. What do you think will happen to us Carlisle? Do you think the Volturi will come and kill us? I'm not sure how much I mind you know, is that strange?"

"No, not to someone who has lived as long as I have Alice. Sometimes immortality can seem a curse. We watch the people around us age and die and think how good it is that we aren't like them but we also see them fall in love, have families, mature and grow old and finally leave those they have brought into the world to carry on their name. We on the other hand are static, we don't grow old but neither can we bear children, watch them grow and help them along. Rose feels that most strongly I fear but then she was a young woman when she died, or left her human life behind. By changing her I saved her yes but I gave her a life that she didn't want, one where she never bear children, have a family of her own, so I understand that this life isn't for everyone who is pulled into it."

"Aro still wants me doesn't he? I only escaped him through the kind offices of Eleazar and yourself. I couldn't work for him, for the Volturi, I'd rather die with the family than do that."

"Let's not talk of dying just yet, so far everything is very quiet and maybe it will stay that way."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Aro**

Another call from Edward Cullen was worrying, I was hoping he would keep a low profile after giving up his sire and "family" but it seemed not. Luckily Felix had picked up the call and routed it to me after warning me first. Well it would be interesting to hear what he wanted now, perhaps to withdraw his accusation.

"Edward, two calls in the space of a few months, what can I do for you this time?"

"I need…...I mean I wanted to know if I could come to Volterra, to stay, for a while."

Now this was certainly an unexpected twist!

"You want to come and live in Volterra for a while? I see, are you offering your gift to us?"

"Yes, while I'm there, I don't want to stay permanently, just for a while."

"I see, can I ask why the change of heart? You were always dead set against moving here, even on a temporary basis. Has something happened I should know about?"

There was a deathly silence and I understood that Carlisle had been in contact with Edward, he was running scared and he thought the safest place would be here in Italy. Who did he think had told Carlisle about his accusations regarding the family and Bella Swan?

"Well?"

"Carlisle knows I…"

"And he's unhappy I take it? Did you really expect anything else Edward?"

"It's not just that…..there are other problems that I can't go into right now."

"Like trying to steal your sire's money perhaps? Did you really think I wouldn't be watching Edward? It seems you might not be a good influence here in Volterra so I suggest you find somewhere else to hide, safe from Carlisle…... If such a place exists that is."

 **Edward**

I put the phone down staggered by Aro's refusal to offer me protection. I should have known that he would protect Carlisle but I thought equally that he would understand why I had chosen him. Well if he wasn't prepared to act and help me then I would need to find someone who could. I had toyed with the idea of telling him about Alice too but he would think I was lying to get him to help me.

Well, I had to look out for number one now and that meant feeding Carlisle to the lions. I needed to speak to Caius or Marcus, either of whom were more likely to act against Carlisle and therefore keep me safe. It wouldn't be easy getting through to either of the others but it wasn't impossible, not for someone as intelligent as me. Finding a safe spot could wait a few days while I found a way to contact the other brothers.

Eventually it came to me and I went out to find an antiquarian shop, the best and most expensive one in the city. I wanted a rare work and it took a few weeks for the owner to come across with what I wanted. It cost me a pretty penny too but it was worth every dollar. I wrapped the precious manuscript well and addressed it to Marcus Volturi then put it in the post and waited.

 **Marcus**

I was used to getting parcels and packages from around the world but I had no warning of the one I received from New York this morning. My usual contact over there hadn't rung to warn me he'd found something new he thought I might be interested in so what was this and who was it from? Felix who had brought it along to the archives was hanging around as if intrigued to see what I had purchased. Well I had nothing to hide so I opened it in front of him and on top of the well packaged book was the card of a book dealer I had heard of before. I offered the package to Felix,

"Would you like to do the honors?"

He took it from me and unwrapped the manuscript carefully looking at it before handing it to me,

"An early scientific treatise, not really my scene Marcus."

Then he left and I turned the manuscript over in my hands, it was rare and in good condition but why had it been sent to me by someone I didn't even know? Opening it on the desk I started to check it, well it was original which meant it was worth thousands of dollars so how had it ended up here?

It wasn't until I reached the center that I was able to answer my questions. A simple sketch lay between the center pages and I recognized it immediately. The manuscript was an early translation of works by Polybius and the sketch was a message in his code. All I had to do was to decrypt it so I put the manuscript on a shelf to look at properly later then took some blank sheets of paper and a pen from my desk and set to. It took a while as the variants were numerous but by the end of the day I had a letter in front of me, a very interesting letter indeed. One that told me my dear brother had been up to no good with regard to Carlisle.

To hear the rest of the story I needed to ring a number that had been with the cipher so locking myself in my study with my music on loud enough to drown out any conversation I rang the number and found myself speaking to Edward Cullen. What he told me was shocking and once I had satisfied myself that he was indeed telling the truth I had to decide what to do. He wanted a sanctuary here in Volterra with me in payment though as he had already told all he knew I could have refused, he was certainly no negotiator. As it was I asked him to wait until I rang him back, I needed time to think.

My problem was that I couldn't act directly against Aro, Chelsea made sure of that, but I had worked around her gift over the years in small ways, enough that I could start the ball rolling by contacting Caius. It was a shame that Carlisle was the one giving us the opportunity to bring Aro down but that couldn't be helped, he had broken the law along with his family and not only that, he and his friend had lied to Aro. Well, lets see what Caius made of all this. I knew he would be on his way back from visiting Athena and Chelsea so I intercepted him and asked him to join me in the archives. I could see he was about to make some excuse but seeing my expression he changed his mind and followed me down into the lower archive, an area where conversations could not be overheard, even by vampire ears.

He sat himself in one of the large wooden chairs and crossed his legs looking around a little dismissively, Caius was a man of action not books.

"Well Marcus? I happen to know Heidi will be back soon with dinner so please make this quick."

As I started to speak he leaned further forward, first shock and then delight spreading across his face. He didn't make a sound until I finished talking but then he clapped his hands in delight,

"At last. So not only has Carlisle Cullen guilty of breaking our laws along with his family by bringing this girl into our world as a human but he and Eleazar lied to Aro about the girl Alice's gift. Well, well, who would have thought it of Carlisle, there is indeed a wolf in that sheep's clothing. So now what do we do brother? I am sure if we confront Aro he will find a way to talk his way out of this. I think perhaps we should act first and tell him later."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Caius**

We made our plan and while Marcus hid himself in the bowels of the archives I took a trip. Aro of course assumed I was going on one of my "little adventures" which suited me. Once free of Volterra there was little he could do even if he found out what the real purpose of my trip was. I had waited centuries to get Aro in this position and I intended making the most of it. To find out that it was Carlisle who had given me a chance to bring Aro down a few pegs would be the sweetest revenge. I had always looked on the Cullens with suspicion and now I had finally been proved right and in the most spectacular way.

Once I arrived in the United States I contacted Marcus to see if there were any developments.

"No Aro is unaware that we know. I have been busy working on cataloging and you know Aro finds any talk of the archive records boring in the extreme so he has taken Sulpicia to the guest villa for a few days."

"And Athenadora?"

"She is happy enough with Chelsea, something you should think on Caius. Now you have another outlet for your energies."

I laughed, Chelsea had gone running to my dear brother to save her from my attentions. Well she could have saved her breath, I had already decided against, she was a little too close to Athena and my wife could be a wildcat when roused, and if Chelsea complained to Corin I thought she might well refrain from keeping my dear wife content long enough for her to tear a few strips off me and that would be most painful.

I had spoken to my contact too although he wasn't happy at having to come and meet me in Boston. I wanted him up north although I knew most of his work took place further south. We had arranged to meet in Boston's public gardens at 2pm and it was a grey day so the gardens were almost empty except for a few humans feeding the ducks on the lake, a strange pastime I never understood and I watched aware of the approach of the men I had come to speak to. I turned as The Major came to a halt a few feet from me his eyes fixed on me while The Captain and the other two looked around warily although they wouldn't be here if they had suspected a trap.

"Caius."

"Major, I have a rather delicate matter I need taking care of."

"Then find someone else, I don't do delicate."

I nodded aware of the aura of barely controlled rage that seemed to emanate from him,

"Not delicate in that way. There is a family who have broken our law on keeping…."

He cut me off,

"I don't give a fuck what they did, all I need is names."

I waited a second but he'd finished talking,

"Very well, the name is Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen and anyone with them except for a girl called Alice. We want her transported back to Volterra."

"I don't do transports Caius, you got the wrong person for the job, send Felix."

"It has to be done quickly and I want a message sent to others that breaking the law has consequences, dire consequences. The girl however has a gift and she is valuable. Perhaps one of your men could take her away from the killing field if it's below you personally."

His eyes never left me but he nodded curtly,

"OK, but you have someone waiting to take the girl once it's over. Is that all?"

"No, I want the Cullens killed first though There is also the human girl Bella Swan, living in Forks Washington. She must disappear, kill her certainly but I don't want the body found, her father is the local Police Chief.."

"You want me to kill him too?

"If he gets in your way. Just make sure it's all done properly."

"You aren't talking to Felix or your guard now Caius, don't insult me by trying to teach me my business. Is that all?"

"Actually no, but the next assignment is a little more tricky. I want you to kill the Denali's bearing in mind they live close to the main guardian tribe. Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate, plus anyone else who is with them at the time."

"A major cull. Does Aro know about this?"

"I am Volturi just like Aro, you can take orders from me."

"So he doesn't. Not that I care I just wondered. Very well, you want all this done immediately?"

"Yes. I'll arrange to have the Volturi jet waiting in Seattle for Alice. The Cullens are in Bellingham or so I understand."

The Major just turned on his heel and strode away as if i were insignificant and I felt my temper rising but I wasn't a fool, I knew I couldn't hope to take him on and win, besides there were too many witnesses around. Even one human was too many and I had no intention of breaking our laws myself, that Aro would jump on I knew. At the moment I had the moral high ground and I intended to keep it. I watched as he disappeared and thought about Marcus words to Aro, words of warning. The Major was dangerous, incredibly so, and we had made him so, we had to hope he never turned on us or it could conceivably mean the end of the Volturi.

I went back to the airport and rang Marcus to tell him I had met with The Major and given him new orders. I needed the Volturi jet to fly here and pick me up and we would then fly on to Seattle and wait for Alice Cullen to be delivered into my hands.

"And Aro?"

"What about Aro? As far as we know he isn't aware of what's happening and even if he is what can he do about it? The Major has gone and I doubt he'll listen to any recall. He enjoys his work too much for that."

"What do I tell him if he asks me? I can't avoid him much longer or he'll know there's something going on."

"Tell him Marcus, it should give you great pleasure to tell him that you know and The Major is already on his way to kill the Cullens. I told The Major I wanted them dealt with first. There's little Aro can do now to stop it, even if he were to warn Carlisle, there's nowhere to run."

Marcus

I had no quarrel with the Cullens or the Denali coven but they had lied and broken our laws and as a result they would be punished. As for the human girl, well she meant nothing, what was one less human? Maybe The Major would feed from her, who knew. Caius was right in one thing though and I picked up my cloak and went to find my dear brother in law, at last I could be avenged, it had taken centuries but it would be worth it. I finally found him in the courtyard sitting with Sulpicia enjoying some music from an old wind up gramophone, Aro had given up trying to bring his mate into the present century. He looked up and smiled but the smile died as he took in my expression.

"Is there something wrong Marcus?"

"On the contrary although I'm not sure you will agree with my feelings on the matter."

Sulpicia rose and kissed her husband's cheek,

"I'll leave you to discuss business Aro. Excuse me Marcus"

I nodded and waited until she was out of earshot before continuing,

"Does this concern Caius? He seems to have mysteriously disappeared without a word."

"He's in the United States at present actually"

"Really? I take it he is not chasing women there?"

"No, he has far more important business to attend to….. We know Aro."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"Know what Marcus?"

"About Carlisle and his flaunting of our law. We also know you allowed him to get away with it and hid the news from us. Deciding someone had to act Caius went to Boston to speak to The Major.

Aro shot to his feet,

"He's sending The Major after Carlisle? Why wasn't I informed?"

"I'm informing you now brother. And it's not only Carlisle, the whole Cullen family are to be punished along with the human girl and the Denali's."

"The Denalis? I don't understand".

"I didn't think you would. It seems Eleazer and Carlisle lied to you about Alice, the human Heidi brought to Volterra. It seems her gift is far more powerful than they led you to believe so you see dear brother, you put your faith in the wrong people. However Caius has instructed The Major to save the girl and bring her to him so she can be returned to us. We just thought you should know."

"How do you know all this? Did Edward ask you for refuge? You know what he'd done do you?"

"Well you can explain when Caius gets back, by that time Edward will be here too. It should be an interesting meeting all round"

I turned and left him, feeling elated for the first time since my poor Didyme died.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Carlisle**

When I heard Aro's voice on the phone again I knew it was bad news, something was very wrong.

"Carlisle, I am extremely disappointed in you, I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Aro."

"No, friends don't lie to each other Carlisle and you lied to me,"

"About what? Edward?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Edward, at least not directly although he was the one who brought your treachery to light."

"What did he say Aro? Remember he is extremely angry with me right now and he tried to steal from me."

"He told us that you lied about the human girl Alice. That her gift is indeed powerful. Did you think I wouldn't find out? You of all people should know that I learn everything eventually."

"Yes I lied, but I did so in order to protect our world. Sometimes Aro you exploit people for your own ends. I tried to avoid that happening with Alice. No one man should have too much power in his hands. You can read every thought anyone has ever had, you can force people to be faithful to you, make them content whether they want to be or not, you can cut a person off from all senses, you can torture people with unimaginable pain, do you really need more power?"

 **Aro**

I was furious with Carlisle and Eleazar but the more he spoke, the way he admitted his sin, the more highly I thought of him. Carlisle had never been a rebel but he had fixed views on things, a sense of what was right and wrong and he had a point. He was the only person who would ever be so outspoken to my face and I had a sneaky admiration for his courage. Bottom line was I didn't want Carlisle Cullen dead or his "family", not even Eleazar although I might be less magnanimous with him, he was still an employee of the Volturi after all.

"I hear your reasons Carlisle but I'm afraid anything you say to me will make no difference to the outcome of your actions."

"What do you mean?"

"Caius is in the United States and had a meeting with The Major. I'm sorry Carlisle. I will try to contact him but chances are I will not be in time to call him off even if I can reach him. All you can do is try to stay one step ahead while I attempt to limit the damage."

 **Carlisle**

I replaced the receiver with shaking hands, Caius had set The Major on my family? I knew of his reputation and understood it would be impossible to stay one step ahead of him for long. Taking a deep breath and willing my hands to steady I went downstairs to speak to the family, relieved they were all here at the moment. As I started to explain Aro's call Esme and Rose both cried out in terror and I couldn't blame them although they didn't know the half of The Major's terrible reputation.

"What do we do Carlisle?"

"Leave, immediately. Take only what you have to, I'll ring Eleazar and warn him too. Emmett get the Mercedes ready, we'll travel together for now, until I know more."

"You think Aro will let you know if he hears anything?"

"I don't know but I'm hoping Darius will."

As I said that my cell phone went and I recognized Darius number with a sigh of relief.

"Carlisle you need to get the fuck out of dodge, fast. Marcus found out about Bella Swan, how he got the information I don't know because there were no letters or calls I didn't check out."

"Aro just rang, it was Edward and how doesn't matter. We're leaving in a minute but I've no idea where to go with The Major after us."

"It's not just you he's got orders to kill. Aro knows about Eleazar, Caius ordered the deaths of the Denali's too."

"I'm about to ring Eleazar and warn him. He'll need to move fast but having the guardians close by may help.

"Not necessarily, not against The Major, he won't care if there are guardians, it will just make it more interesting for him. There's something else too"

"Just a minute Darius."

I called to Esme to ring and warn Eleazar to save time then followed the others to the car with my own bag.

"Right Darius sorry, go on."

"Bella Swan."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, she's on his list too. I just thought you'd want to know, you seem fond of the human girl."

This changed everything, Bella couldn't protect herself from The Major and he could just as easily take out her father as well, possibly half of Forks if the mood took him.

"You still there Carlisle?"

"I have to go Darius, do you know where he is right now?"

"He's just left Boston on his way so you have a while to escape but I understand he's an expert tracker too so you'll need to be very careful. The best thing you can do is to get yourself into a city and hide among the humans, I can arrange a flight if you like."

I thought quickly,

"Yes that's a good idea. I need a private jet ready to leave from Seattle in the morning."

"Why don't you fly straight from Bellingham? I can arrange that, you'll be out of the state much quicker."

"We have to get Bella first or she's dead. I can't leave her to The Major."

"Carlisle I appreciate your love for humans but it might just get you and your family killed this time. Time is something you don't have a lot of."

Alice who had been passing me as I spoke stopped grabbing my arm,

"Bella? They sent him after Bella too?"

Ignoring her I continued,

"Darius just do as I ask, file any flight plan you like, we'll change it in mid air anyway. Book the others on a flight from Bellingham to Seattle and a motel room, all under…"

"I know false names, I have done this before."

"Of course I apologize. I'll be in touch and thank you my friend."

I put my phone away and pushed Alice to the car where the rest were waiting,

"Get in Alice I'll explain on the way."

I drove towards the airport explaining that I would meet the others in Seattle in the morning and we would fly to one of the major cities, start a run that might only end with our deaths Esme was terrified at the thought of my leaving them but she was also afraid for Bella.

I wanted to leave them at the airport telling them I would join them as quickly as I could but for now to lay low and do everything Darius told them.

"I'll be back before you know it with Bella if she'll come."

"I'm not going without you Carlisle, what if The Major appears? If we are going to die let it be together."

There was no arguing with Esme and once she spoke the others insisted on staying together too, even Charlotte who could quite reasonably have left with danger so imminent now and none of us would have blamed her. I worried that Bella might refuse to go with me, fearing that The Major might kill her father if he didn't find her. It was something we would deal with if it arose but with Esme and Alice there to back me up I thought she might agree to flee with us. After all there would be no reason for The major to wait in Forks if Bella wasn't there and I doubted Aro or Caius would be very happy if The Major caused an incident with the human police. I just hoped Darius was right and The Major was coming for the family first.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Bella**

Well I'd wished for school to start again so I guess I had only myself to blame when it did. Most of my friends were busy checking out colleges or talking about what they wanted to do but my closest friend Jess had moved away. Her father got a promotion which meant moving to New York. I still had Angie and the guys but it wasn't quite the same.

Charlie had been afraid Renee might cut short her extended honeymoon and come back for me but it seemed she was having just too much fun with Phil who was at a training camp in Australia teaching baseball to youngsters. Over the year Charlie and I had become much closer and although I would never admit it to my mum I was glad to have the extra time with him. I spent most of my time studying at home or at the library so we didn't see that much of each other, except at mealtimes and I noticed him watching me sometimes as if puzzled.

To make matters worse since the Cullens had left Billy and Jake Black were making their presence felt at home. At least once a week they would come over for the evening and if Charlie didn't go to the reservation at the weekend they came here, sometimes with Harry and Seth Clearwater.

Given the choice I would have preferred Seth, he seemed a nice enough guy if a little immature for me but Jake was becoming a pain. He hung around trying to get me to go out with him and refused to take no for an answer. I'd tried everything, diplomacy, ignoring him and even a blunt no but nothing made any difference, he just kept coming back.

I longed to hear from Alice again so I could unburden myself to her, surely she would understand, because none of my school friends did. They thought Jacob Black was HOT, and I was lucky he was interested in me, not even caring that he was almost three years younger than me. Admittedly he didn't look it, he had the physique of an older guy but even so…..

I still had my job at Newtons which gave me an excuse to be out of the house weekends, especially as I offered to help with stock, display building, and refilling shelves. Then Jake started coming into the store and no one was going to throw one of the Quileute elders sons out even if he was more interested in me than buying anything. In fact Mrs Newton thought it was romantic and "really sweet" and used to disappear if I were working with her when he appeared which drove me mad. There was always the spectre of the Cullens between us although he had never mentioned them until now.

I was leaving the store after work, glad to be going home and planning on a long soak in the tub, supper and an early night with Bleak House, a book we were studying and probably the only Dickens I hadn't read which was a relief. Leaning against the hood of my car was Jake smiling broadly and I was forced to admit he was good looking. He straightened up when he saw me and his smile broadened even further,

"Bella, you ready?"

"For what Jake? I just finished work."

"I know but Charlie said it would be OK to take you to dinner as he's on the res this evening. Save you cooking and being on your own. He thinks you're on your own too much. personally I think you're suffering from withdrawal symptoms."

"What?"

"The Cullens leaving. You shouldn't be upset about it they did you a favor."

It was the first time he'd brought them up and even alluded to them being bad for me but I tried to ignore it, I wasn't going to break my promise and admit I knew what they were.

It was more than an hour before I got rid of him and even then I had to push him out and shut the door in his face and he was not happy. He banged the window at the side of the door to get my attention,

"Too good for me Bella? Is that what you think? maybe you'd think differently if you knew what your precious Cullens were."

I ignored him pulling the drapes even though it was still light outside, it was the only way to stop him peering in at me. I would have to speak to Charlie about Jake harassing me. It was all very well for him to suggest Jake take me to dinner but if Jake wouldn't take no for an answer from me then Charlie would need to tell him to back off.

I went upstairs, at least he wouldn't be staring in up there and sat on my bed picking up a book although I didn't feel like reading, in fact I didn't feel like doing anything. That impending thunderstorm feeling was back, more strongly than ever and I went to the window looking out in case there were thunder clouds in the distance but it was one of those rare dry evenings in Forks so that wasn't the reason. I felt something was coming, something not necessarily bad or dangerous but possibly, it was a feeling I couldn't put into words and still make sense.

The feeling had me thinking about the Cullens once more, I would never forget the family and felt very sad that I would in all probability never see any of them again. I wondered if they would ever come back to Forks and if they did some time in the distant future if they would even give me a thought. I certainly hoped they would continue to be safe, aided by Carlisle's friend Aro Volturi. It was still strange to think a whole other race lived alongside us unseen and unknown.

I was still not asleep when Charlie got back and tapped on my bedroom door,

"You still up Bells?"

"Yeah dad."

"I made hot chocolate."

Now this was a turn up for the books, my dad never made hot chocolate, I was amazed he even knew how so I followed him downstairs and sure enough two mugs of steaming chocolate and a plate of cookies lay on the table. I looked at him suspiciously,

"Is there something you need to tell me? You're getting remarried or something?"

"No, don't be silly Bella, I'm a lifetime bachelor since your mother."

I nodded and slid a chair out Charlie sitting opposite me and sipping his chocolate in silence for a while.

"Sue made the cookies."

"Well that's a relief, I thought you'd taken up cooking too."

He laughed then sighed,

"I wanted to talk to you, well to apologize really. I shouldn't have asked Jake to come over. I only did it to ease my own conscience and when he got back he was mad. I guess you told him you weren't interested in him and I should accept that. I know he's a bit young anyhow. I just…..well I'd like to see you go out, have fun Bella. You don't go out much since the Cullens left. You all right? I thought you and Edward were through anyway."

"We were, I miss the others. I liked them but I'm a bit like you Dad, I prefer my own company and I really do not fancy Jacob Black."

"I think we both got that message loud and clear this evening Bells. Promise I won't be making any more suggestions to him. OK?"

He really was worried I might be upset at him so I grinned,

"OK, now if you don't mind I'll take a couple of Sue's cookies and go to bed. No more cupid."

"Sure Bells, no more cupid promise."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Aro**

I had to act fast, The Major was already in the United States and no doubt already on his way to Bellingham where the Cullens were now living. I tried his number but as usual once he received new orders he didn't bother to answer his phone again until business was concluded. Probably for this very reason, he hated the idea of being called off. I was therefore forced to ring my dear brother and his voice as he answered knowing it was me was full of a gloating satisfaction.

"Aro, I wondered when I would hear from you. I take it Marcus has broken the news to you. I have to say I was most shocked by your conduct, I know Carlisle is a friend but even so, to allow him to break our most sacred law and avoid the penalty was somewhat shocking. You'll be pleased no doubt that I took it upon myself to redress the situation leaving your hands free from the taint of your friends blood so to speak."

"Was it really necessary to send The Major after them Caius? Carlisle would have come to Volterra voluntarily if asked and no one was hurt, the girl hasn't told anyone. I was keeping the situation under close observation."

"How good of you Aro. Of course unless there has been a change in the law I was unaware of the penalty for breaking that particular law is death. I don't think we can pick and choose who we give the sentence too and I did save Alice for you. You should be thanking me brother."

"And Eleazar? Edward? What of them?"

"Eleazar lied to you, to us, surely you don't condone that either? Alice will be an asset, especially as her gift is stronger than we were led to believe."

"And Edward told you that no doubt? In exchange for what Caius? Protection? Sanctuary here in Volterra?"

There was a silence and I knew I'd struck a chord,

"I thought so, he tried me first and I refused. Not because he had betrayed his sire but because he had also tried to steal from Carlisle that which was not his and Carlisle found out. Edward is running scared, he would say anything to get your help in avoiding Carlisle's wrath. Did that not occur to you?"

"So you think Edward was lying to get my help? To get Marcus and I to help him?"

"What do you think? I have been watching the girl Alice and I can tell you her gift is indeed weak and unreliable although perhaps in time and with training it might improve and who better to help that along than Carlisle?"

I had sown the seeds of doubt in Caius mind which was exactly what I wanted.

"It might be as well to speak to young Edward again Caius, find out exactly what he knows and what he only suspects. Ask for specific instances where Alice's visions helped them out. She didn't see Edwards duplicity ahead of time did she? The most dangerous threat to them all. Don't you think if she were that powerful she would have warned them well ahead of time?"

"What about their crime? That had nothing to do with Alice or Edward."

"On the contrary Caius, Edward was the one who introduced Bella Swan into the family and therefore their secret and again Alice didn't warn them of the consequences of doing so. I hardly think she has a gift we could rely on, do you?"

"Do you know where the Cullens are now Aro? Or are you just hoping your words will sway me and send me after The Major to stop him?"

"If I knew where they were I would not tell you Caius but in point of fact I don't, I would imagine well away from Bellingham and in hiding. Besides what would you tell The Major? To go ahead and kill Alice too then offer Edward sanctuary here and then keep him here using Chelsea? I don't think anything I could say would change your mind or The Majors course of action. I'm just saddened at the impending death of a friend to all of us."

"Then I guess we will just wait for the law to run its course Aro. I will make one concession, if Carlisle survives and finds his way to Volterra I will allow him his way with Edward who will become a member of the guard as his punishment for lying if you are right, and for betraying his sire if you are wrong. I can't be fairer than that now can I brother? If I can contact The Major I might suggest he leave the Denali's out of this but I hold out no great hopes of that, as you know he's like a clockwork toy, once set on a course he keeps going until he runs down, killing his quarry. We'll speak again when I get back Aro, I think there will need to be a tightening of our laws, don't you?"

When he rang off I knew he was right, if he could get to The Major the best he could hope for was to possibly keep him from taking out the Denali's but Carlisle and his family were doomed and there was nothing either of us could do about it but pray for a miracle. With a heavy heart I rang Carlisle to explain the situation only to find he and his family, instead of running, were going to try and save the human girl!

"Are you mad Carlisle? Your only hope is to get away from there as quickly as possible and keep running."

"I can't do that Aro, the girl is our responsibility, we got her into this and the least we can do is to be there with her or try to take her with us but thank you for your concern. I would ask one thing of you old friend."

"A favor? You push your luck Carlisle. What can I do for you?"

"Make sure that Edward pays for his sins."

How could I refuse such a request even if Edward were valuable to the Volturi? He had already demonstrated he was not trustworthy.

"I promise you Carlisle that Edward will find his life a living hell if he comes to Volterra for sanctuary and if not then he will be hunted down and punished severely for his betrayal my friend. Good luck, I wish I could do more."

"Thank you for all you have done for us Aro."

As he rang off I felt a pang of regret, apart from my brothers and Felix, Carlisle was the only person over the centuries I had ever seen as a real friend and now he was about to die along with his whole "family", except the treacherous Edward but he would pay for depriving me of a man I respected, one who would tell me as he saw it irrespective of the consequences, I would miss him dreadfully.

I called Felix and told him I wanted to know the second he heard anything from Caius, Carlisle, or The Major.

"If there is the slightest chance we might be able to save the Cullens I need to know. They'll head somewhere they think they might stand a chance which means lots of humans, keep a watch out for any of Carlisle's aliases coming into play, and check all his residences, especially those in cities."

"You know they can't outrun The Major for long Aro but if they hide in a city we could call him off, it would be too dangerous for him to take them out surrounded by thousands of humans."

"Good thinking, ring him and if he's not answering leave a message but make sure you know if he receives it and ring Caius, tell him the same thing. He might be able to catch up with The Major before its too late."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Alice**

Carlisle agreed it would best best if I went with him to collect Bella, she would be far less startled to see me than him and we needed to get her away quietly. The others stayed in the car around the corner and he and I made our way through the shadows to her house. Carlisle stood watch in the trees while I ran to the house and jumped up onto her window sill relieved to find her window open a little. I could hear her steady breathing and Charlie's snores as I eased the window up further and slid inside.

Once at Bella's side I shook her gently ready to put a hand over her mouth if she cried out in fright but instead her eyes flew open and she recognized me. Her words were a quiet hiss,

"Alice? What are you doing here? I thought you said I wouldn't see you again."

"Things have changed Bella. The Volturi know about you, they've sent the guard to kill us and you too. I need you to get dressed and come with me. Just take the essentials and be quick. Don't make any noise that will wake Charlie."

"I can't just leave like that Alice. Charlie will be looking for me in the morning."

"Write him a note, tell him you can't stay in Forks any longer, you are going home to wait for your mum to get back. It'll keep him from looking for you straight away. Once we get away we'll think of something. You can ring him but you can't tell him where you are. Keep to the story, that way if anyone comes looking for you they'll hear you went back to Phoenix."

She had got out of bed and was busy pulling on some clothes while collecting her phone, purse and paperwork.

"If they come here and I'm gone won't they hurt Charlie? I can't leave him if there's any chance he might be in trouble."

"No, they'll hear you left for Phoenix and they'll follow you there. Your mum is still abroad with her husband so there's no one there to harm. Now please be quick. Write your note then we have to leave."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet, a city, its safer if we are surrounded by humans. The guard can't be seen to kill us so they are hampered by plenty of human witnesses in a city. Are you ready?"

She nodded propping a letter up against her laptop then joined me at the window.

"I'll jump down and catch you."

She looked slightly alarmed at that and I couldn't help a smile,

"I'm a vampire Bella, trust me I won't let you fall."

Once on the ground we kept in the shadows until we reached Carlisle when Bella stopped suddenly,

"Charlie's going to know I lied, my car is still parked outside the house."

I hadn't thought of that but Carlisle had.

"Emmett's driven it to the Greyhound station in Port Angeles and we've arranged a ticket for you to Phoenix. If anyone checks it will show you boarded the bus which left an hour ago and the parking ticket in the lot will back it up."

Bella frowned and Carlisle took her arm,

"We have a very clever friend now come on Bella, the longer we stay here the more danger we will all be in."

 **Bella**

I climbed in beside Rosalie feeling a little apprehensive but she smiled at me wryly,

"I don't blame you for this Bella. It is all Edward's fault and if I ever get my hands on him I'll rip him to pieces."

"Maybe if I'd let him down more gently he wouldn't feel so vindictive."

"No, its just Edward showing his true spots. I'm glad we got to you before The Major did."

"The Major?"

I sat back as Carlisle took off headed towards Port Angeles, no one answered my question they just exchanged glances and I understood whoever he was they were all afraid of him. If a family of vampires were scared of one man then I couldn't begin to guess how evil he must be.

We picked Emmett up in the center of town and he winked at me as he got in,

"Just as well you weren't going to try driving all the way to Phoenix, I don't think your car would have made it, the pump's had it. Still it explains why you took the bus. Glad to see you again Bella, just sorry about the circumstances but we'll do our best to keep you safe."

I thanked him and sat back wedged in between Alice and Rose with Esme squashed in the corner while Emmett sat beside Carlisle talking quietly.

"Where are we going?"

Esme leaned across and took my hand in hers,

"New York, our friend is arranging a rental place for us in Manhattan, we'll be safe enough there for a while Bella until we can get something more permanent arranged."

"Permanent?"

It dawned on me that the Volturi would continue to hunt us down until they found us, if it took a year or a hundred years. Well not so long for me, I'd die in my bed before then I hoped. I'd never really thought about dying but now I really wanted to grow old and die, not be executed by a vampire hunting party.

B y the time we reached SeaTac I was beginning to relax a little. If anyone could keep me safe it would be Carlisle and when we were ushered through to a private jet I could only wonder who was bankrolling this expensive escape. I'd never been in a private plane before and could only wonder at the luxury as I glanced round waiting for take off. Once in the air Esme told me to help myself from the galley and I found I was thirsty if not hungry so I made fresh coffee and nibbled on a couple of snacks before sitting beside Alice.

"Your friend who's organizing all this, how do you know he isn't leading you into a trap. After all we're the criminals aren't we? In your world anyway."

"Darius hates the Volturi, he'd rather die than help them. HE and Carlisle have been friends for centuries. Don't worry Bella once in New York we will be safe...for a while. You have to think of something to tell your father. We don't need him looking for you. Having the police on our trail would really complicate matters."

"I'll think of something. As long as I keep in touch he'll be angry not worried and I can live with that but is there anywhere safe from the Volturi? Or are you just delaying the inevitable?"

She shrugged,

"I don't know them so I've no idea but if there is Darius will know."

The flight went quickly ad when we landed in New York it was late afternoon. There was a car waiting for us and the driver handed Carlisle the keys and a large manilla envelope.

"Is that Darius?"

Alice shook her head,

"No, I don't think anyone apart from Carlisle has ever seen him, its just someone he hired to organize things for him."

Emmett drove this time and seemed to know his way around the city, I just stared out the window at all the sights I had heard about but never seen, Esme gave me the guided tour as Emmett wove through the heavy traffic, Carlisle reading a note from the envelope and giving directions when we hit Manhattan. It was a shock when we suddenly turned into an underground parking lot under one of the huge skyscrapers and Emmett parked up.

"Right, apartment 101 on the first floor. Grab the bags from the trunk and lets go."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Caius**

Although I knew where The Major was going and where he started from I couldn't track him down. All I knew was that he was moving fast and wouldn't stop until he tracked the Cullens down, his first victims. Much as I hated to admit Aro might be right. I hated the idea I could have been manipulated by Edward Cullen more. Aro had been right that Alice hadn't warned them of the dangers the human girl would bring or they would have avoided her, nor did she warn them of my decision to send The Major after them, so chances were Alice was not the powerful gift Edward made her out to be. In which case he and I would be having a reckoning all our own and this time I wouldn't need The Major's help.

The news that the Cullens had left Bellingham and moved to New York took its time to trickle through to me, Felix reporting directly to his master Aro. That meant they were out of The Major's reach provided we could call him off in time. No one wanted a war amid millions of teeming humans though I doubted that would bother The Major himself, he didn't seem to care about anything except the task handed to him. It was Felix also who found out where The Major was and established a line of communication by the simple expedient of offering information on the whereabouts of his targets. I didn't speak to him myself, Aro did, but I can imagine he was not happy having his task cut down.

 **Aro**

Felix came through as he always did, persuading The Major we had information for him and I found myself speaking to him on the phone.

"I thought I might be hearing from you Aro. I was right, your brothers were acting behind your back. Do I have new orders?"

"Let's just say they have been reworked. The Cullens are to be left in peace while they remain among humans in the city of New York. The Denali's are guiltless and can also be struck off your list."

"So this trek was a complete waste of time?"

"No, you certainly got our message across Major."

"I'm not a delivery boy Aro and I am not happy but don't worry, I hear your orders and I will work within them. Don't call me again, I don't like changes in my orders and if you three can't make up your fucking minds what you want then maybe there should be fewer of you."

He rang off leaving me somewhat amazed, I knew he was dangerous and unpredictable but I hadn't expected quite such an answer but I knew he wouldn't be listening to anything else from any of us until he had fulfilled what parts of his mission still remained. The Cullens were safe so long as they stayed in New York, not ideal but over time The Major would be sent on another mission and then the hunt for Carlisle and his family could be aborted permanently. Marcus words came back to me strongly, perhaps I had created a monster I could only partially control but for now he was still answering to me.

 **Caius**

Aro rang me with the news he had contacted The Major and he had agreed albeit reluctantly to pull back from the Cullens. Well my brother might be happy about that but I was not and one way or another Carlisle and his family would pay the penalty for breaking our laws. I had Marcus watching out for any information coming in from The Major because if he were not to touch the Denali's and the Cullens were out of his reach that left only the human girl Bella Swan and I knew exactly where she lived. Leaving the Volturi jet waiting in Seattle I drove out to Forks to see if The Major had found her at least but part way there I heard from Marcus,

"Don't waste your time brother, Bella Swan isn't in Forks, the Cullens warned her, she's with them in New York and safe so long as she stays there."

I cursed bitterly, everything that could go wrong with my plan had and Aro would have the last laugh again.

"However, The Major has visited Forks and he seems to have a plan of his own to lure the Cullens out into the open."

"Really? What?"

"The girls father, the Chief of Police was involved in an accident a few hours ago, his cruiser hit a deer and taking evasive action plunged off a bridge into the river. They are trying to pull it out now but there's no sign of him. They think he may have been washed downstream, there was some blood on the door post, its beginning to look like he might have drowned."

"So The Major kidnapped the girl's father to lure her out, it seems he wasn't at all happy with Aro's new orders, I'm starting to feel more optimistic already. Still if we can leave The Major to deal with the girl and possibly even the Cullens if they decide to act all heroic then I can concentrate on Edward Cullen. Where is he Marcus?"

"Waiting to hear how we intend to convey him safely to Volterra. Ironically he is also in New York, do you want to tell The Major to add him to the list?"

"No, I think we can deal with the lying dog ourselves Marcus. Tell him you are sending the jet to the airport and I'll be waiting for him there, you don't need to tell him who his escort is of course, let's keep that a surprise shall we?"

 **Aro**

Felix had two pieces of news for me, neither of which were exactly good. I should have expected The Major to find a loophole in my orders but there was little I could do about it now except warn Carlisle to keep a close watch on the girl if she was that important to him. As for Edward Cullen, well coming to Volterra wasn't the worst thing that could happen but I still had my promise to Carlisle to keep. Caius and Marcus might want him to suffer for his "lies" but they wouldn't agree to his death, his gift was too valuable.

Well that was true but my word was far more valuable so he would meet his end here and I would make sure he understood why he was to die. Carlisle had warned the Denali's that they were on The Major's list and I had no idea what they had decided to do as a result but I could inform them that they were safe once more. I needed to speak to Eleazar in any case.

He answered the phone sounding very nervous, did he think The Major would be ringing him with an invitation to his own execution? When he recognized my voice fear replaced nerves,

"Eleazar, I know you have spoken to Carlisle, you know about The Major. What did you decide to do?"

"We didn't lie to you Aro. Alice's gift could be very powerful, will become so in time, but for now it is wildly unreliable as you must know. After all none of us saw The Major coming."

"How true, so where are you?"

He sighed, he thought I would tell The Major where to find him, as if The Major needed my help to track down his quarry!

"We stayed in Alaska, close to the guardians."

"Hoping they might attack if The Major arrived on their doorstep? Quite a good plan but in the event no longer necessary. You are safe, you and your "family". As you say, you didn't exactly lie to us."

"And Carlisle?"

"His crimes alas are not so easily swept under the carpet, he brought a human into our world and you know the penalty for that."

"Can't you help him? He's your friend Aro."

"Yes he is and I have tried but circumstances are now out of my control. He is safe...for now, if he continues to be so is down largely to him."

"Thank you for telling me Aro. What about Edward?"

"Oh I think Edward will be taken care of one way or another."

I had only just put down my phone when the next news hit me as Felix came rushing in,

"The Major has the human girl's father and intends to use him to force her and the Cullens out into the open."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Bella**

The apartment, well penthouse really was huge and very luxurious but I was more interested in hearing exactly what the threat to us was. I'd heard his name, or title, The Major, but sensed there was more to him than I had imagined, he wasn't just a member of the guard, he was something else entirely. While Esme, Rose, and Alice went out shopping with Emmett to keep an eye on them I asked Carlisle about our hunter.

"There's very little to tell Bella. The Major suddenly appeared but rumor is that he was a Confederate soldier during the civil war who came home at the end of hostilities to find his family massacred and somehow he discovered our existence and began to hunt our kind down. I'm assuming he was good at it although how I cannot say. Aro or all three brothers decided to turn him and train him to become their very own weapon against the most dangerous rebels in our world."

"How would they do that? If he hated vampires and held them responsible for his family's death."

"The Volturi have their ways, I don't approve but sometimes its necessary to use evil to defeat evil."

I sat thinking about this while Carlisle excused himself to make a phone call although he didn't leave the room to do so and as a result I could hear at least his side of the conversation.

"Darius, thank you for the arrangements. Do you have any more news for us?"

He waited listening intently,

"I'm glad, after all they did nothing wrong, I did point that out to Aro but I wasn't sure he would take it to heart."

Another pause then,

"So he's going to Volterra expecting to find empathy and safety? I think he might find he gets a rude awakening. I know you'll keep us informed of any activity. Any news on Bella?"

Now I strained my ears to hear Darius answer but I only caught odd words,

"Caius...Forks...Major looking...a lever...no one willing to sa...If I hear...you know...Good...Carlisle."

Carlisle pit the phone down and looked at me gravely,

"It seems we didn't leave a moment too soon. Aro has stopped The Major going after Eleazar and his family and they know where we are. If we remain here we are safe but The Major was headed for Forks, they don't know for sure if you are with us which is good. He'll hear the rumors of you leaving and hopefully set off for Phoenix. The longer we can keep him guessing about you the better."

The girls arrived back at this point without Emmett who took the opportunity to go outside the city to hunt.

"He said we're all going to feel the thirst if The Major besieges the city. What will we do Carlisle?"

"Don't worry Esme. If it comes down to it I have contacts in the blood bank."

"But that means human blood doesn't it?"

Rose sounded horrified at the idea,

"Yes it does Rose but if the alternative is allowing The Major to capture you what else can you do? I might be able to source some animal blood too if I can find a way into one of the animal hospital's blood bank but that might be more difficult."

Everyone was tense until Emmett reappeared and I understood just how dangerous the situation really was. Alice and Rose had shopped for clothes and toiletries for all of us and I found six bags full of things for myself. There were jeans, sweaters, tee shirts, underwear, shoes, shampoo, toothbrushes and paste. In fact I couldn't think of anything they had missed as I thanked them and explained I would repay them when this was over, if it ever was! I took the opportunity to grab a shower and by the time I resurfaced there was a hot meal waiting for me,

"I'm sorry its a ready meal Bella but we haven't had much time to do a food shop. I think we'd better get a list together and Emmett and I can go shopping, we want you to stay out of sight, the longer The Major is unsure about your whereabouts the better as Carlisle said earlier."

I ate then sat listening as Carlisle told the others the good news about the Denali's and then rang Eleazar to make sure they were all OK.

"Yes but with you in trouble Carlisle it doesn't seem right to just sit here smugly."

"Eleazar, there's nothing you can do to help us, just keep your own family safe."

"Carmen refuse's to do nothing, we're sending the girls to a friend's place closer to the guardians territory. I don't think The Major will act so close to Johnny H's tribe even if he ignores Aro's new orders. Once they get there safely we'll leave, with luck we should be with you by tomorrow evening, just watch for us at the airport."

I could see Carlisle and Esme weren't happy at this turn of events but the others seemed happy to think we wouldn't be so badly outnumbered if or when he decided to attack us.

I found myself sticking close to Rose and Emmett surprisingly enough. Emmett's huge bulk gave me a sense of security even though I knew size and muscle wasn't everything while Carlisle and Esme tried to persuade Alice and Charlotte to leave. The Major would be looking for the Cullen family not the two newcomers and they would have time to disappear somewhere overseas. Darius had been asked to provide them with new identities and could hide their chosen means of departure but both were unwilling to bail on us.

"You took me in, protected me, and you think I'm just going to turn away and walk now you are in trouble? And all because of me? I don't think so Carlisle."

Charlotte's reply was in a similar vein and eventually Carlisle gave up trying to persuade them.

We couldn't go out into the city, it was deemed far too dangerous and I found myself reading and learning how to play the latest computer games care of Emmett. Everyone bent over backwards to keep me happy and amused but I couldn't stop thinking about Charlie.

Somehow it seemed so unfair that he was being manipulated to keep me safe. I was allowed to ring him a couple of times but all I could tell him was that I was safe and happy enough. That I'd spoken to Renee, the truth, and told her I was fine on my own until she and Phil got back. She tried flying home from Egypt but her cards were not being accepted and her passport had gone missing, I detected the influence of Darius in these actions and had to feel relieved, so long as she stayed away no one need get hurt.

The blow fell a week later when we were all beginning to feel more easy with no news on The Major from Aro or Darius but then two phone calls followed each other within minutes. The first was from Aro and Carlisle took it in private and when he returned he looked grave and came to sit beside me but just then his phone rang again and as he answered it I heard a voice that sent chills running up and down my spine,

"Put her on Cullen."

"Who is this? Put who on?"

"Do I really need to introduce myself to you? Put Bella Swan on the phone now or you'll regret it."

I swallowed hard, I thought I knew who was on the end of the line and he knew I was with the Cullens which was bad. I held out my hand and Carlisle reluctantly handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

There was a rustling then a gasp of pain,

"Bella? Bella is that you? For God's sake don't listen to him, he's crazy, stay hidden, don't listen to the ass hole."

I heard a horrible crunching noise and a high pitched scream which was cut off suddenly.

"You need to come home Bella Swan, before I get bored and start ripping your father's limbs off one at a time. Understand?"

I swallowed hard, tears of fear for my dad trickling down my cheeks,

"Don't hurt him again please."

"Get here quickly enough and he might still be alive when you arrive."

He cut me off leaving a menacing silence on the line.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Charlie**

I read Bella's note at least a dozen times and it still made no sense whatsoever, why would she suddenly take off just like that? Just as the new school year got under way and she had such good grades? Why run back to Renee when she wasn't even in the country? There was something very wrong here but I had no way of knowing what. We found Bella's car abandoned at the Greyhound bus terminal in Port Angeles and computer records show she boarded a bus heading south and then on to Phoenix. Yet she'd taken hardly anything with her, only her money, a few photographs, her coat and as far as I could tell only one set of clothes that she must have been wearing when she left.

I tried Renee's but there was no answer, I rang her cell phone and was relieved that it was switched on but there was no reply and the next thing she was ringing me to tell me not to worry, that she was fine but had some things to work through. She wouldn't tell me where she was, I knew she wasn't at Renee's because the local police had checked out the Dwyer residence and reported back it was empty. I even rang Renee to ask if she'd heard from Bella to find she had but she had no idea Bella had left Forks,

"She sounded fine when I spoke to her some days ago. Why? What's happened Charlie? Did you do something to upset her?"

"No, she just upped and left but if you hear anything..."

"I'll be in touch, I'll ring her now."

 **Renee**

This was so out of character for Bella, she never did things on the spur of the moment so it had all been worked out in advance. I rang her and was relieved when she picked up almost immediately. All she would say was that she was fine and had taken off with some friends for a few weeks.

"What about school Bella? I'll come home, don't worry we can sort things out I'm sure. It's a boy isn't it? I warned you about getting involved with an older guy, that's what this is all about isn't it? Bella you talk to me, we'll get this sorted out and you back in school in no time. Now where are you?"

She wouldn't answer me although she still sounded strained and I guessed someone was standing with her.

"Are you in trouble Bella? Is someone forcing you to stay away?"

"No mum, really I'm fine, I just wanted some time out, I'll be back in a while, please don't come back, it really isn't necessary. If you do I'll leave and then you won't find me. I'm safe and well I promise you."

Well I spoke to Phil and then Charlie and we all decided there was something Bella was keeping from us. I made arrangements to fly home anyhow, although money was really tight right now but found my ticket had been cancelled, insufficient funds which was very embarrassing. Charlie offered to pay for a flight if I was really worried but said he had her cell phone traced and she was in Phoenix, exactly as she had told him she was so maybe the local police had just missed her and as there were no close neighbors there was no one to ask if she'd been seen there. He also had her bank account checked and sure enough she'd done shopping, the kind of things she liked to eat at a local store. After hearing all this we decided to give Bella some time, after all she was an adult how so we could hardly go storming after her and the Phoenix police had only done a drive by as a courtesy to another cop.

 **Charlie**

Although I was still concerned with Bella's actions, so out of character I had a heavy week at work and had to put her on the back burner, especially after she rang me again to assure me she was fine. Then we got a call, the old Cullen house was on fire and a couple of young men had been seen on the drive way just hanging around and watching the flames. I hated arsonists they were so unpredictable and dangerous.

By the time the fire engines arrived there was no sign of the men who had set the fire but I decided to mount a watch for the night just in case they returned to see what damage they had caused. Andy stood first watch from his patrol car parked in the trees just off the driveway but saw nothing and I took over from him at three in the morning leaving my car for him to pick up a few hundred yards down the road. I got comfortable, or as comfortable as I could considering I couldn't have the engine running or the radio on. Still it was quiet and I didn't see anyone for the first hour.

 **Peter**

I had never seen The Major in such a rage as now, he'd been ready to take out the Cullens and the Denali's and then at the eleventh hour they both got a reprieve and that pissed him right off. Our orders were now to leave the Cullens alone unless they left the city and leave the Denali's full stop which only left the human girl who would bear the brunt of this rage.

Then we discovered she had gone too and he suspected she was with the Cullens and hence also out of reach. The three of us knew the signs and kept our mouths shut and a good distance from The Major as he sat fuming, cursing the Volturi for their weakness. Then he went real quiet and I knew he was trying to find a loophole in our orders. When he suddenly shot to his feet and called for us to follow him we did so without argument and after running for a few miles I could see we were headed for Forks anyway so I took a deep breath and caught up with him.

"We going to Forks?"

He looked at me coldly, stupid question of course we were, what I didn't know was why.

"She's not there."

Again the cold look and I thought about it, suddenly a light popped on in my brain,

"She's not there but her father is. You're going to snatch him, use him to lure her away from the Cullens."

He slowed slightly,

"So there is a brain in there somewhere, I'm impressed but you're still thinking too small. The Cullens took the trouble to collect the girl before running, what makes you think they'll just let her go now? Especially into a trap, no, I plan on drawing them all out using her father. They'll walk straight into my outstretched arms."

"So we gonna snatch him from his house?"

He shook his head, in a better mood now he was going to see some action,

"I thought we might have a little fun, we'll burn the Cullen house down, that will get the emergency services out and its my guess the police will watch the place for a couple of nights, just to see if the culprits come back to admire their handiwork. The police chief will take his turn and with no dependents at home I'm guessing he'll take the night watch. All we have to do is wait and take him whenever we like."

It was a good idea although I wasn't sure it was quite what our masters had in mind, I think Aro at least was hoping the Cullens would stay out of our reach until things settled down. Find us another job and once we were out of the way he could cancel the contract altogether. If so Aro didn't know The Major as well as he thought he did, we never left a job undone, however long it took and while he might ignore the Denali's there was no way he would give up on the Cullens. Ever since he saw Esme Cullen in Volterra he had been waiting to receive their names, it was as if he needed to kill that particular family for some reason, maybe because they were friends of our master Aro Volturi.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Charlie**

I was about to call it a night, dawn was only an hour away when I saw movement on the drive in front of me, a young man with blond hair, shades, and strangely glowing pale skin stood looking at me as if he knew I was here in the shadows. I took my gun from its holster and opened the door quietly, the interior light having been disconnected but he reacted as if he could see me, a smile crossed his face but there was no warmth in it and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and a shiver run down my spine. Lifting my gun I aimed it at him as he began to walk slowly forward towards me.

"Stop where you are. I'm an armed police officer."

It was as of he hadn't heard me, he continued to walk forwards so I cocked my gun turning my radio on with my chin and requesting back up. At this he smiled,

"They won't get here in time to save you Chief."

As I aimed my gun at the center of his chest it was lifted from my hand, how had he moved so far so fast? He peered at the gun then to my horror bent the barrel upwards with his bare hands and gave it back to me.

I threw it to the floor and readied myself to fight him although how I would beat a man with such strength I had no idea. In the event I couldn't do anything. He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward then took off his shades with the other and I cried out in horror at the bright red eyes they had been shielding.

"Well, well, Chief Swan. Just the man I was looking for."

I heard sirens coming up fast and felt a little more optimistic but his grin just broadened,

"I think we should leave before your friends arrive. If not there won't be any police force left alive to protect the good people of Forks Washington."

He pulled me closer, his oddly cold hard skin against my uniform.

"I have a little task for you. Come on."

Suddenly I was in the air being carried by this strange man through the trees extremely fast, what the hell was he? As we continued up the mountain I saw three other men, all looking like him, fall in behind seemingly only jogging along but going much faster than a car. We finally halted half way up the mountain in a clearing which showed the first snow falls. He dropped me to the ground and stepped away looking down back towards the town while the other three all silent melted back into the trees. I had a feeling they were waiting for someone or something, listening for any sounds that seemed out of place.

"So, its true then, there are guardians here. Do they think they'll be able to save you from me? If they do then they are bigger fools than I took them for. Still it will give the others something to do, they could do with a work out."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"You personally? Nothing, your daughter on the other hand...well let's just say she and I have a date but she's acting coy so you are going to lure her out for me."

I shook my head sure now that this man was the reason Bella had left Forks in such a hurry and I couldn't say I blamed her, he was one scary mother.

"No, I won't do that."

"Of course you will."

"I won't ask Bella to come save me. Not if it means you get your hands on her."

"Oh you misunderstand, you won't have to say anything Chief Swan, words wont be necessary. Now hand me your cell phone."

He held out his hand but I stayed stubbornly still, if he thought I was going to hand my daughter over he was sorely mistaken. I didn't see the punch coming but I felt its impact on my ribs and the sickening snap as several broke. Gasping I folded holding my chest and crying out in pain.

"Your cell phone. I won't ask again."

I heard the sound of large paws on the ground and hoped it was a wolf pack, lets see him fight them off but then there were several loud snarls and yelps and I knew I wouldn't be saved by the wildlife after all. I was trying to get to my feet through the stabbing pain of my ribs when I found myself lifted by the throat one handed. His other hand checked my pocket and took out my cell phone then dropped me back to the ground and I felt the broken edges of my ribs grind against each other making me cry out again.

He ignored me scrolling through my contacts until he found the number he was looking for then rang it and waited for an answer. I prayed if it were Bella's that she wouldn't, that she would be somewhere she couldn't answer and for a few seconds I thought my prayers had been answered but then he smiled coldly and I knew he'd got through. He didn't speak to her though, he was asking someone else to put her on, so who was she with? Someone whose number I had on my cell phone? Then he held the phone out towards me. with a smile and I shouted a warning to her,

"Bella? Bella is that you? For God's sake don't listen to him, he's crazy, stay hidden, don't listen to the crazy ass hole."

His fist flicked out again and this time I felt my collar bone snap and dropped vomiting with pain to the ground, his voice coming from a long way away,

"You need to come home Bella Swan, before I get bored and start ripping your father's limbs off one at a time. Understand?"

I looked up through pain dazed eyes to see him crush my cell phone and drop the mangled remains to the ground before lifting me up and smiling,

"See, it was easy, I told you so."

I tried to speak but pain was pulling me down into velvety darkness and my eyes started to close but before they did I saw something else I didn't understand. One of the men came into view holding a body that was half man half wolf, transforming to a full human as I watched and I recognized the boy, it was Old Quil's grandson and from the look of him, he was dead, or dying.

 **The Major**

It had been easier than I thought, almost fun and I'd got my message across to the girl. Now all we needed to do was wait for her to appear along with her family of bodyguards. The Chief would live but he'd be in considerable discomfort, not that I cared, so long as he could still scream he was useful to me and I indicated Sam should find somewhere to hide him among the trees while I went over to Peter who had caught and killed himself a guardian wolf.

"How many were there?"

"Two, Ben got the other one. They were reluctant to come so far from home. I guess their job is to patrol the reservation boundary for any threat. As we were moving away they weren't sure what to do but the younger one decided to be the hero and his partner had to follow. You want me to dispose of the bodies?"

"Yes, I'd like to hang them from a tree on the boundary but the Volturi won't want to start something with the guardians so find a deep hole and throw them in. I guess I should report in to Aro, I wonder what he'll have to say. Nothing good I'm sure."

I was right, Aro was not happy but there was little he could do, it was a done deal.

"I told you they were to be left alone unless they left the city."

"I never touched them. If they stay where they are then they're safe enough. I didn't invite them to the party only the girl Bella. Its not my fault if they have a martyr complex now is it? You can ring and warn them if you like, I don't care. I only rang to tell you we killed two guardians in the mountains, in case Johnny H starts bitching, we never crossed the boundary onto the res so his wolves were in the wrong not us, we never even fed on Quileutes although I understand their blood is particularly tasty."

"Stay away from the guardians Major. That's an order."

"Whatever you say Aro."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Bella**

The phone dropped from my numb fingers as he finished talking and cut me off but I could still hear my dad screaming inside my head. I have no idea how long Carlisle had been calling my name but eventually Alice shook my arm,

"Bella, Bella, come on snap out of it."

I turned shocked eyes on her,

"That was him wasn't it? The Major's got my dad. He's torturing him to get to me. I have to go, if I don't he'll kill Charlie won't he?"

Carlisle put a comforting arm around me but I shrugged it off,

"Carlisle I know you mean well but I need you to tell me the truth, I can take it."

He led me to the couch and Esme took me from him sitting me down and putting an arm around my shaking shoulders,

"She's right Carlisle, she has a right to know the truth."

"Very well, yes Bella that was The Major and he's got Charlie. He's using your father to get you to come to him but either way he'll kill your father. He doesn't leave witnesses, as soon as you arrive Charlie is no longer any use to him."

"And if I don't go?"

"Then he'll continue to torture him until either you appear or Charlie dies but you cannot go to him. The Major wants you so he can kill you Bella."

I thought about this, much as I wanted to live I couldn't let this crazy vampire torture my dad to death. If I appeared as requested he would still kill Charlie but it would be a quicker less painful death. The Cullens didn't want me to go and if I did I knew they would insist on accompanying me. That way we would all die, I had no doubt The Major was hoping they wouldn't let me go alone. Well I may be willing to walk into my own death but I wouldn't be responsible for theirs too. So long as they stayed here in New York they were safe. I would have to find a way to sneak off, giving myself enough time to reach Forks well ahead of them. That wasn't going to be easy but there had to be a way, I just needed time to think.

I went to bed early telling them I was exhausted after everything that had happened and I heard Esme telling Carlisle the best thing for me would to sleep and escape from the horrors for a while. He rang Darius to see if there was anything they could do to save Charlie but all Darius could tell them was that they were holding my dad somewhere in the mountain range above Forks. I did hear him say something about wolves and the Quileutes too but I didn't understand the connection. I had a shower but instead of getting into bed I pulled a chair close to the door and sat down to eavesdrop hoping I would hear something that might help. At first they just discussed poor Charlie who was a victim of circumstance but then Emmett asked Carlisle if there was anything they could do to help save him.

"No son, The Major will kill him whatever we do and we cannot allow Bella to walk willingly into his clutches. I need you all to be vigilant, stay with her, don't give her any opportunity to slip away or she might try to get back to Forks."

"What if we go and leave her here with Esme?"

"Alice we have no chance of beating The Major and that's the only way to save Charlie."

"How long do you think he'll wait?"

"Not long, The Major isn't known for his patience. We have to make sure Bella doesn't try anything heroic."

"Well that's easy enough. After all how could she sneak away from us. The only way to Forks would be Darius' plane any other form of transport would be too slow."

Of course they were right, I had no way of getting back to Forks in time to save my dad...unless. I went through to the bathroom turning the taps on and sat on the toilet to think. If The Major wanted me he would have to come up with a way to transport me to him. I had no idea how to contact him but he had rung Carlisle, the trouble was trying to get hold of Carlisle's cell phone. And that would be impossible with them so vigilant for any such action from me.

Then it occurred to me, how did he know Carlisle's cell phone number? He might have got it from Aro of course but just maybe he'd used Charlie's phone to ring. I knew my dad had Carlisle's number in his contact list from his time in Forks and because I had been going out with Edward. Crossing my fingers I was right I started to write a text message. I couldn't chance anyone hearing a voice but I thought I could text silently enough. Reading what I'd written I took a deep breath and hit send. If The Major wanted me in Forks then he'd have to find a way of getting me there.

Turning off the message notification chime I went back to my room but this time I dressed and then climbed into bed in case anyone decided to check on me and waited for a reply. Outside it was noisy, helicopters flying overheard, sirens, and car horns, all drifted in through the open window and I hoped they would drown out the sound of my heart beating or someone would realize I was missing too quickly. I wasn't left waiting long, the message was short and sweet. A number and three words "Get here soon." I assumed whoever would answer at the number he had given me could arrange for my transport so I composed another text and sent it off. This time my wait was a little longer but the message wasn't exactly what I had hoped for, I was to reply with my present address and wait for instructions which I did.

I was almost asleep I was so exhausted when the instructions came through. All I had to do was get to the service entrance of the building, everything else would be arranged for me. Was this a trap? I didn't think so, The Major wanted me and maybe if he got me he would leave the Cullens alone, at least long enough for Aro to call him off permanently. I'd seen a sign at the back of the garage when we arrived saying service entrance but I had to get out of the penthouse without alerting anyone and they all had vampire hearing so it wouldn't be easy. There was no time limit so I assumed someone would be waiting for me until I arrived.

I feigned restless sleep for a while then got up to use the bathroom again. I slipped my shoes on quickly and then I slid the window open very slowly. I could hear voices in the lounge, Carlisle worrying about me and Esme telling him that it was only to be expected I would have trouble sleeping. Looking out I could see the fire escape but it was a distance away and I wasn't sure I could reach it. However by standing on the sill I could just do so.

My bedroom would have been easier but it was closer to the lounge and there was no way of drowning out the sound of the French doors being opened wider. I closed my eyes, said a quick prayer, and jumped landing on the fire escape just as another helicopter went overhead its rotors drowning out any sound I made as I landed. It hovered over the roof of our building before landing and the increased noise should be enough to hide the fact I was gone.

I went down three floors before finding a window slightly open and peered in. An elderly couple lay asleep, the woman snoring loudly and I crept in and tip toed to the door relieved to find the key card on the dresser. Once out into the corridor I used the elevator to reach the garage and then followed the signs to the service entrance. A delivery was in progress and no one took any notice of me as I walked confidently out into the street to find a black truck idling at the curb.

I had no idea if this was my transport until the back door slid open and someone whispered my name. I took a deep breath hoping whoever was inside would get me to Forks and not just kill me and dump my body as I climbed in and the door slid shut once more, the van pulling out into the night time traffic and my companion dressed all in black and wearing a mask nodded. All I could tell was that he was a vampire, his cold touch alerting me to that as he guided me to a mattress on the floor of the van and I hoped I wouldn't be going all the way like this, it made me extremely nervous, more nervous than the thought of meeting The Major.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Alice

It was so noisy here in the center of Manhattan and suddenly I wanted to be back in Forks, living the quiet peaceful life I had enjoyed with the Cullens but that was all gone, we were now fugitives with little long term future except as victims of The Major. Poor Bella had been dragged into this by Edward and then when he tired of her he handed her to the Volturi along with the rest of us, what a bastard.

I felt guilty I hadn't seen the danger coming although no one else blamed me. If only my gift would become more reliable and frequent. Carlisle and Eleazar seemed to think it would with the passage of time but I needed it now. There had to be a way around this, surely we weren't all going to die. I looked over to Bella's bedroom door tempted to go sit with her but if she had finally fallen asleep I didn't want to chance waking her. How awful it must be to know your father was being tortured to lure you to your own death. It reminded me of my own guilt, if I'd left with Sefton my parents and my little brother would have lived their lives and hopefully died as old people in their own beds instead of being murdered so horribly.

Instead I sat with Charlotte, Rose, and Emmett playing cards, they had taught me to play poker although Esme insisted we play for cents only. I think the rule had been brought in when Edward played, after all he could hardly lose reading everyone else's hands. Sometimes he tried not to listen in but it was hard for him. When I first arrived he had been kind to me and again to Charlotte so what changed him so radically when Bella arrived on the scene?

The fact he wasn't the great all powerful all knowing man who could get whatever he wanted and who patted himself on the back for resisting the lure of Bella's blood maybe. His ego had taken a terrible beating when she turned her back on him but to sign her death warrant? That was the pits! It was dawn before we stopped playing unsure what to do next. We could hardly start new lives here with such a threat hanging over us, all we could do was to protect Bella until...well until The Major had nothing left to threaten her with...until her father was dead, a grim thought.

I closed my eyes feeling pressure building up in my brain the way it did when I got a vision and suddenly there it was, Bella in the dark but moving, away from us and into danger. I gasped then stood and ran to her bedroom door barging in and hoping I could apologise for waking her but her bed was empty, the clothes pulled back and cold, she was gone and she'd been gone a while.

"Carlisle, Bella's gone. She's going to Forks."

The others came running over looking in and cursing,

"How? How the hell did she get out and how will she get all the way to Forks? She doesn't have any money to speak of."

Another vision flashed through my mind,

"She got him to arrange it. Bella contacted The Major somehow and he organized it all for her."

I staggered, these weren't like my usual visions, these were so concrete I knew they were real, not possibilities, I was seeing what she had done, the past not the future somehow.

"How Alice? We need to know how far ahead of she is."

I started to shake my head at Carlisle's question but then I saw it,

"Fly, you need to fly to get there, possibly before her, I can't tell for sure."

Carlisle was already on the phone to his friend Darius and we were soon on our way back to the airport.

He had tried to insist we stayed behind, even Esme and Rose but they were as adamant as Charlotte and I had been, we were sticking together to the end. Luckily Darius had sourced a fast jet and it didn't take too long to get to Seattle where a large SUV waited. This time Emmett climbed behind the wheel, he knew the mountain trails in the Olympic range better than anyone and Darius had found the spot The Major was waiting for Bella. He had three others with him watching the trails but we didn't think they would stop us approaching, we were his targets too after all. Unfortunately Bella was ahead of us although only by an hour, his arrangements had taken time, a lot more than ours.

"Are we going to get there in time to save her Carlisle?"

He turned to Esme shaking his head,

"Not unless he decides to wait and see if we follow. If he wants her dead then she'll be dead the moment she sets foot in his camp. I'm sorry my sweet, I think we might be too late this time. Maybe we should turn back, you could get the plane back to New York and stay out of his reach."

"And you?"

"We got Bella and her father into this, I have to try to get them out alive."

As we started climbing the trail into the mountains a giant wolf stepped into the center of the road and Emmett stamped on the brakes.

"Stay here."

Carlisle got out followed by Em and they stood facing the wolf who shimmered and reformed as Sam Uley the pack alpha. We listened, had he seen Bella? Were the wolves willing to help us?

"Sam."

"You brought him here and he killed two of my brothers Cullen."

"True but I think we can stop him killing any more. I regret what has happened."

"He's got Chief Swan. Are you going to save him too? What about Bella? Do you leave a leech lover to face death alone? Will you wait until he kills the Swans and then run again?"

"We came to try and save Bella and her father."

"How? You aren't warriors, he is."

"It's us he really wants, then he'll leave you in peace."

"You know we only allow his presence because he hasn't threatened the tribe. We cannot attack, only defend our people.

"I know and I'm sorry. You can't offer us your help?"

"Help? The only help I would offer you and yours is a swift brutal death Cullen and if it comes to a fight between my pack and the leeches we will not differentiate between our targets."

"Very well, thank you for the warning. With luck we shall meet again."

"If any more of my pack brothers die I'll make it my mission to hunt down your "family" and kill every one of them leaving you until last so you suffer."

He didn't wait for Carlisle to answer his threat just phased and disappeared into the trees that lined both sides of the road and we could feel he wasn't alone, other pairs of eyes watched from the gloom.

They climbed back into the SUV in silence but we had all heard Sam's words, he had said "until he has killed the Swans" plural which meant he had both Bella and her father or soon would have. If the wolves knew Bella was going to meet the vampire who was torturing her father why didn't they try to stop her? After all Chief Swan was a friend of the tribe, surely his daughter deserved a little protection? Esme vocalized my question and Carlisle shook his head,

"As far as the wolves are concerned Bella betrayed them by becoming involved with us, they see her as the enemy too and no wolf will risk his life for an enemy, even when that enemy is the daughter of a friend."

"So they just let her go off up the mountain to her death?"

"Yes Alice, they did but I think she is alone, he accused us of leaving her to face death ALONE remember. If she is alone and on foot we may still beat her to him. Let me try Darius, see if he can pinpoint her position."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Bella**

I was relieved when the masked man opened the door of the van and handed me an envelope containing an airline ticket and a rental agreement for a car in Seattle. As soon as I was on the side walk outside JFK the van shot off into traffic once more and I walked through the doors to find my flight. I was lucky, I only had to wait an hour and I prayed that no one would realize I was missing before my flight left.

Would Darius see I was on a flight for Seattle? Would he stop me the way he stopped Renee from flying back? I looked at my ticket and smiled, someone had thought of that or been very careful, the ticket was in an alias and pulling out the rental agreement I saw a drivers license attached also in the same alias, Belinda Sanchez, well I could pass for part Mexican with my dark hair and brown eyes although my skin was far too pale. But then no one was looking for me, there was no reason for anyone to take any notice of a woman traveling alone, especially in such a busy airport. However I was still relieved when my flight was called and settled in my seat closing my eyes and trying not to think what I was flying into.

I couldn't help wondering about this Major though. What kind of a man had he been? A hero from the little Carlisle had told me, yet now he was a monster whose only job was to kill. How had a man been turned into a killing machine? How much had he suffered to become such a creature? Was I feeling sorry for him? That was crazy, the bastard was torturing my father, I hated him but I would stand before him and hold my head up high, ask him to kill Charlie quickly as I had made contact and come of my own free will. Would he listen to me? Would I even get a chance to speak or would he kill me straight away? The more I thought about The Major the less I feared him, in some way deciding to give myself up to death I had robbed him of his power over me. Sure he would kill me but I wouldn't cower or beg for my life, I would stare him straight in those murderous eyes and defy him to scare me.

 **The Major**

I had to smile when I received the text message, I'd almost made a blunder when I destroyed her father's phone but some instinct made me retrieve the sim card and slot it into one of the disposable's I always carried. It wasn't like me to be careless, something strange was happening, still the girl had balls, she wanted me to arrange a way to get her here without the Cullens knowing. Well I didn't mind taking my time with them but I knew they would follow her, their precious human, try to save her. I looked over at her father sitting propped against a tree shivering in the evening air and crying out whenever he was forced to cough jarring his broken ribs and collar bone. Still he should count himself lucky I still needed him or he'd be dead by now. I took the phone over and dropped it in his lap,

"I see your daughter has as much brain as you Chief, but a little more courage perhaps."

He picked up the phone with his good hand and squinted to read the message before dropping the phone.

"Nothing to say? Aren't you going to beg me to spare her life?"

"Would it do any good?"

I laughed,

"No. But you really should try, it shows you care. Maybe you don't care though. Maybe she isn't yours at all."

He slumped back and closed his eyes unwilling to play word games with me,

"Well she'll be here soon and maybe I'll ask her. Or maybe I'll just snap her neck in front of you."

He licked parched lips but didn't speak and bored I moved away. I'd had it with this place, he wasn't willing to speak, the guardian wolves slunk away from us, what I wanted was a challenge. Once I'd finished with the girl I'd let the Cullens loose one at a time and hunt them down. If they delivered themselves to me even Aro couldn't complain, or at least he could but I'd take as much notice as if he'd kept quiet. Although I would never admit it I was looking forward to confronting this human, she had guts and that intrigued me. I'd never met a human who would willingly give themselves up to a murderous bastard like me. My name terrified vampires never mind a human.

 **Charlie**

I wish the bastard would just finish the job instead of watching me suffer, the pain from my ribs and collar bone were tolerable so long as I kept perfectly still but this cough, a result of the cold and damp plus the fact I had only a light jacket on and nothing dry to sit on. He wouldn't answer any questions, I had no idea what he wanted with Bella, why he had singled her out but I hadn't been surprised to find she was coming to try saving me. Did she have the faintest idea what she would be facing when she got here? How could she?

I wasn't sure myself what he was, or his associates who appeared from time to time to report on the movement of the wolf pack. I'd heard them howling and I knew from the odd words I caught that they were watching the group but I had no idea why, or why they didn't attack. Did they somehow know what they would be facing? What did it mean the wolf turning into young Quil Aterea? Had I been hallucinating? Was this all some crazy nightmare I would wake from relieved and in a cold sweat? Somehow I didn't think so, this hurt too much to be anything but real.

 **Bella**

The car broke down on me just as we hit the steepest part of the track and leaving it I started to walk. It was cold and dark but I had a torch from the emergency kit in the trunk and a florescent orange jacket which kept me dry. Something told me I was headed in the right direction although the track was only marked at the very start on the map I had been given by the masked man in the van. I could feel I was getting closer to my dad, a kind of tugging in my chest I'd never felt before, maybe because I was scared for him, knowing he was hurt and in the hands of a sadistic killer.

The higher I climbed the more tired I became, I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a good nights sleep but then soon I would be sleeping permanently so I should stop complaining. My feet ached, my heel was sore from my shoe rubbing, they were hardly hiking boots and I had a headache. I was even beginning to wish I were there, that it was all over. Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bushes to the left of me and stopped shining the torch only to pick out a pair of amber glowing eyes. I was being tracked by a wolf! Great! Not only was I on a vampires hit list, I was also on the menu for wolf chow! Things couldn't get any worse now could they? Of course I underestimated nature as the heavens opened and it chucked it down in sheets that soaked my hair, legs, and shoes in seconds. I wondered if my dad were under cover, if not he would be sick by now with the cold and pain.

 **Charlie**

It started raining heavily and I hoped it might stop Bella from driving up here, keep her away from this sicko. As if he heard my thoughts he strolled over as if the sheeting rain meant nothing,

"Feeling optimistic Chief? Think this will stop your daughter? I doubt it, she's worried about you, if she wasn't then she wouldn't be coming here to her death now would she?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh, I've already been there. I was too mean for the devil, he kicked me out. Not that I suppose that surprises you."

He stood staring at me and I saw a frown cross his face before he turned away.

"What's up? Worried she might change her mind after all?"

He looked up, red eyes burning with some emotion and squatted down looking into my face,

"What is it about you Chief? Why are you different?"

I didn't understand what he was talking about so I kept quiet but he pushed against my bad arm and I groaned and started coughing which made the pain far worse. Suddenly he stood up and ripped the sleeve off his jacket dropping it in my lap,

"Tie it up, it'll hurt less."

I looked at him dumbfounded but he looked as puzzled by his actions and words as I did.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Carlisle**

Well this would be goodbye for all of us but in a way it was probably for the best, after all neither Esme nor I could continue without each other and the same was true for Rose and Emmett. I just wished the girls would leave now while they still could. I doubted Charlotte's name had come up and Alice, well she could give herself up and be safe. I knew Aro had insisted Alice Cullen be saved and sent back to Volterra.

Maybe she would find happiness there or if not then she would see where happiness waited for her. Having seen enough to help us track Bella had given her more confidence in her abilities and that was exactly what she needed, to feel she was useful, that her visions could be helpful. We continued up the mountain until we came upon an abandoned car and smelled Bella's scent. It was still quite strong so she wasn't far ahead of us although the heavy rain meant we couldn't track her by scent alone. Luckily Darius had pinpointed The Majors base and the rain would slow her down, we might just beat her to it.

"Some thing's wrong."

Alice stopped suddenly, her eyes going blank as she saw something the rest of us could only guess at.

"What Alice? What do you see? Are we too late?"

She shook her head her eyes opening wide,

"He's angry and confused, very volatile because he doesn't know what to do."

"Who Alice?"

She turned to me,

"The Major, he can't decide what to do and that's enraged him."

"Is Bella there? Will he kill her?"

"No, I don't know, maybe, nothing is decided yet but things aren't going exactly as he anticipated."

"Maybe the wolves decided to attack after all Carlisle."

Alice turned to Emmett,

"No, no wolves, something is confusing him though and he can't make up his mind what he's going to do."

"Right well if we can reach him before Bella does maybe we can stop him from killing Chief Swan."

We redoubled our pace until just ahead we saw a small figure hunched again the rain, we had found Bella before she reached The Major. I signaled to Emmett and he ran forward grabbing Bella with a hand over her mouth to stop her crying out in alarm and carried her back to us.

"It's OK Bella, don't be frightened its us."

She struggled in Emmett's arms until I motioned for him to set her free,

"I have to go or he'll kill Charlie."

"He's going to kill Charlie whether you go or not Bella. I'm sorry to be so blunt but it's the truth. I want you to stay here with Alice and Charlotte while the rest of us go on. If I can save Charlie I will but at least I'll save you for now. If we don't come back in ten minutes you go back to the truck and go, ring Darius and he'll arrange to get you out of here. Don't wait, don't stop, just go."

I didn't give them time to argue, once Charlotte had hold of Bella we set off once more knowing the base was only a mile ahead.

 **Alice**

I waited with Bella and Charlotte but something told me what we were doing was wrong, we were changing the outcome, the future and I closed my eyes again straining to see when I heard Bella speak.

"You have to let me go. I need to save Charlie. I'm not afraid of The Major, I don't care if I die but I'm the only one who can save him I know."

She sounded desperate but Charlotte just spoke to her calmly and softly explaining that of anyone could change The Major's mind it was Carlisle.

"You don't have to die Bella. Charlie wouldn't want you to, he'd want you to live if there was any chance and Carlisle is giving you that chance. You only need to stay alive until The Major gets new orders, then you'll be safe, Carlisle spoke to Aro, he'll save you I'm sure, you never said anything about us. If not then go to Volterra with Alice, you can become a vampire like us, you'll be safe then."

Something she said rang a bell in my head, we could just have changed Bella, then she'd be safe but somehow it hadn't occurred to anyone and I didn't understand why. Was there something about Bella being a human that mattered?

The pressure increased and visions flashed through my mind one after another but this was different, I was being shown alternative futures, not ones that were but those that could be. In one we died, all of us, even Charlotte and I but one person survived, the last person you would have expected. In the other we all survived bar one and that was a tragic accident. The only constant was Bella, the differing futures all sprang from her according to her actions, though how that was possible I had no idea, but I had to make a decision quickly.

"Let her go Charlotte, we have to catch up with the others quickly, there's no time to explain."

Charlotte let go confused and I grabbed Bella slinging her over my shoulder and started to run as if my life depended on it...because not only my life but everyone else's depended on Bella getting to The Major's camp before it was too late.

We crashed through the undergrowth, the quickest route and I smelled blood, Bella's blood, she had cut herself on overhanging branches. I checked quickly, no it wouldn't change the outcome, or if it did most of us would still survive so I kept going followed by a bemused Charlotte. I saw a figure emerge from the trees and crashed straight through him, one of The Major's men not expecting me to keep going once I saw him. Ahead figures stood tense and expectant, on one side The Major and his other men, Chief Swan laying injured against a tree but still alive and on the other side Carlisle and the others. Everyone turned as I shouted and I skidded to a halt dropping Bella to the muddy ground then hauling her up.

"She's here. This is Bella Swan."

All eyes turned to the girl at my side and I waited, hoping and praying that my visions had been correct this one time.

Bella wiped mud from her hands and pulled herself upright staring at her dad who had also tried to stand but found it too painful. He croaked her name and she smiled at him,

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here any sooner dad."

The rest of us were surprised to see Charlie's arm in a sling, someone had tried to help him but who? It couldn't be The Major, he was infamous for his sadistic tendencies so...one of his men or had Charlie done it himself? There was a jacket around his shoulders with an arm ripped out and The Major was in his normal black sleeveless tee shirt but it couldn't be his jacket.

He stepped forward but he looked uncertain,

"So the Cullens come to save the day, how brave of you. Not so brave as the human though. She begged my help in getting here to save her father while you cowered in New York hiding behind the humans. She would make a better vampire than any of you ever did. What does Aro see in you Carlisle?"

"And you, I remember your question to me. Do you know me now Esme Cullen?"

She nodded eyes wide with terror but he had already turned his attention to Bella,

"So human, what do you have to bargain with? I take it you do want to bargain? To save your father."

"My life. It's me you want, my name on your list not my father's. Let him go and take me instead. I'm the guilty one, not the Cullens and I didn't give their secret away. Edwards the one you should be hunting, the traitor."

"Traitor? I suppose that's one way to look at it, although you didn't tell anyone did you? So, your life for his? Unfortunately I don't make bargains, especially not with humans. Or didn't your "friends" the Cullens tell you that?"


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **The Major**

As soon as I saw her I understood she was my problem although I had no idea what that meant. Suddenly life, my work seemed complicated and it shouldn't. Killing to me was like breathing to a human a natural part of my life. I'd spent decades killing anyone I was told with no qualms at all, they had broken the law or were causing problems and I took care of them. I didn't see myself as anything special, as a problem solver or an angel of death, I was a killer plain and simple.

My claim to fame was that I was the best, I killed without remorse, without any thought for my victim, I killed to please myself, to feed off the fear, the pain I inflicted, but something was very wrong here, there was someone here who didn't fear me, who wasn't afraid of death, and that confused me because it was the weakest of all, the skinny little human girl who didn't find me terrifying, who wasn't afraid to face her own death. I looked round at the others, yes they feared me, they knew their time had come yet they were here. They had followed the human girl into my lair with their eyes wide open, they had sacrificed themselves in order to try saving her. Now that was amusing, did they really think I would allow them to live, to scurry back to their mouse hole in new York? Not now I had them here nicely lined up and ready to taste death Major fashion.

Peter and the others were ready, just awaiting my signal to attack but something made me hesitate. I glanced at Peter who frowned, he'd never known me to hesitate before and it was unnerving him...or was it? No, he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the girl beside my target, he too felt something was wrong. If we didn't act fast then this could turn into a fight and much as I enjoyed fighting I wanted a worthy opponent, not one of these "vegetarians". I grabbed the Chief, her father and looked directly at the human girl.

"You want to beg for your fathers life? Go ahead, who knows you might touch me."

The others laughed, they knew nothing touched me, no feelings, no pain, except that I drank like a fine wine, no emotions except those I engendered in my quarry.

"No, you won't kill him. You won't kill any of us."

I laughed scornfully dropping him to the ground where he lay groaning,

"Really? And why not?"

"Because you can't and don't ask me how I know that, just know that I do."

"Oh, and there was me thinking Alice Cullen was the seer. Well, let's just test your theory shall we? Choose a victim, I can't say fairer than that."

She shook her head her eyes boring into my skull and fogging my brain, did she have a gift? I'd heard some humans did.

"Stop staring."

She smiled,

"Or what Major? What can you threaten me with that would frighten me if death doesn't?"

Now everyone was looking at her aghast, so she wasn't normally so brave. Was this a mask to hide her fear? No, I felt no fear in her, anxiety yes but no fear and that riled me, everyone was afraid of The Major even his employers!

"Well then, if you won't choose someone..."

I looked around,

"Sam can."

I looked at Sam who grinned excitedly and pointed to the girl beside the human,

"Her."

"Go on then."

He leaped forward only to meet Peter who had moved to stand in front of the girl. Sam hissed and tried to step around Peter but my Captain wasn't going to allow him through, so he wanted the girl for himself! Very well I didn't care, let him have her.

"I think the Captain has marked her for himself Sam, how about the blonde?"

Her mate stood in front of her ready to protect her but Sam was a warrior, the one called Emmett Cullen wasn't and Sam had him down on the floor his teeth to the big man's throat as the blonde screamed in fear and I smiled.

"Well Bella, it seems Sam wants your friend, what do you say to that?"

She turned to Sam and spoke through gritted teeth,

"If you want someone why not me? After all I'm the one who started all this or are you afraid of me too?"

I snarled loudly at that slur on my bravery and stepped over to her breathing in her scent as I whispered in her ear,

"You are either very brave or extremely stupid human. Which is it?"

As I stepped back she smiled into my face,

"I'm not sure shall we find out?"

She lifted a hand to slap my face and I grabbed it a scant inch from my cheek.

"So you have spunk, good I like a woman with fire in her belly although it doesn't usually take me long to quench the fires."

She spat in my face,

"You disgust me, you aren't a man, you're an animal."

"I've been called worse."

As the others laughed I saw from the corner of my eye the Chief lever himself to his feet and pick up a branch that had snapped off earlier. He swung it and I ducked so instead of hitting me he hit his daughter across the temple and there was a sickening thud, a cry of distress, and then an expectant silence.

Without thinking I picked the girl up wiping blood from her face and listening for her heartbeat but hearing nothing.

"Sam, Ben, stay here with Peter, any of them try to escape let them go, we'll soon find them on the mountain, except for Carlisle, Alice, and the blonde, if they attempt to leave, kill them."

I may not be able to rely on Peter to kill the girl he had chosen but I knew he wouldn't disobey my orders concerning the others. The Chief tried to follow me as I left with his daughter but I knocked him down and kept moving, where I was going I had no idea, except that I was aware the girl needed to be given CPR and kept warm and dry which up here meant a cave and fire.

I knew where there was a cave and lay her down breathing into her mouth and pushing down on her chest until she took a breath unaided then I lit a fire with the brushwood that had blown into the entrance over the years. There was a nasty bruise on her forehead but not much blood, most there was came from cuts made before she reached me. Tearing off my shirt I wiped the blood away as best I could then sat there watching her breathing even out and testing her feelings. There was pain yes, but apart from that only a blackness that meant she was deeply unconscious.

Concerned by this I went back leaving her and thinking about getting Cullen, he was a doctor, well he could doctor the girl, it would keep him alive a while longer. I was amused to see everyone exactly where I had left them except for the big one Emmett Cullen who sat beside the Chief, the space where his right arm should be attached to his shoulder oozing venom while the arm was hanging from Sam's left hand like a grotesque club. The blonde had tried to go to his side and even now her face was repairing itself, it, looked like Sam had swung her mate's arm and hit her in the face with it pretty hard. The Chief looked up,

"Bella? What did you do with her?"

"Don't you mean what did you do? It was your blow that caught her."

I smiled having an idea, I wanted to know more of the girl but I didn't want the Volturi knowing I had her and had disobeyed orders. Not because I was afraid of what they might do but because I couldn't be bothered with the politics of it.

"I was going to get the great and wonderful Doctor Cullen to see to her but its too late. You killed her Chief, your own daughter. I hope you can live with that guilt."

I turned to the others,

"Alice Cullen and that girl come with us. The rest of you go but remember I still have your names, whatever Aro says and one day I will come for you."

Carlisle wanted to object but Sam and Ben persuaded him otherwise.

"I want my daughter's body."

I smiled over at the Chief as he stood held up by Carlisle,

"I'm sure you do but having a grave would be too easy for you. Now all you will ever remember is that you murdered your own daughter and you never even got to say sorry or goodbye. Just remember if you ever mention what happened here I'll be back and this time I won't be playing with you. So I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

I knew Aro would be happy that I let the Cullens go unharmed, he'd be happy the human girl was dead and Caius would settle for having Alice. Peter could play with his choice until he got bored then dispose of her and as for Sam and Ben, well they were coming to the end of their use to me and as soon as the Cullens and their patient had left Peter and I could dispose of them too. I had no idea why I had allowed them to go, nor why I had kept the girl's survival a secret but I intended to find out, I didn't like doing things I seemed to have no control over, it worried me.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Charlie**

Bella dead? I'd killed my own daughter? I couldn't believe it, he had to be lying, Bella couldn't be dead.

"Carlisle we have to find Bella."

"She's gone Chief Swan, I'm so sorry for your loss but we have to move fast. Get away from here as quickly as we can."

I grabbed his arm gasping with pain but gritting my teeth,

"He's lying, he's got her, my daughter. We have to follow him, get her away from the sick bastard,"

Carlisle shook his head sorrowfully and looking at Esme I could see she agreed with her husband but I couldn't believe she was dead.

"I have to find her, he's lying."

"No he isn't Chief, she had no heartbeat when he picked her up, she wasn't breathing either and it's too late now. Even if we could find her I couldn't bring her back."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure, you couldn't hear her heartbeat, no one could from that distance."

"I can and there wasn't one Chief Swan. If he'd left Bella here I may have been able to save her but it's too late now, too late for anything."

I sank back to my knees sobbing as I heard again the terrible noise of the branch hitting my Bella. I hadn't meant to hit her, it was all that bastard's fault and he was gone, along with Bella's body just to torture me some more. Esme came to kneel beside me putting an arm around my shoulders,

"Chief Swan I am so sorry, this is all our fault. Poor Bella."

"No, its my fault, I hit her Esme, I killed my own daughter."

I couldn't speak any more as the agony of my ribs as I sobbed became too great and I felt myself descending into darkness.

 **Carlisle**

Between us Esme and I got Chief Swan down to the SUV and slid him in the back seat. Emmett drove with Rose in Bella's car which she got started easily enough after a few seconds under the hood. They followed us down the mountain and straight to Seattle where I looked up an old friend who knew enough not to ask too many questions, just handed me the keys to his private practice so I could patch Charlie up, at least making him more comfortable although with the pain relief I gave him I doubted he even knew what I was doing.

As I worked with Esme's help I thought about the girls. We had been forced to abandon them to The Major and although Alice would be safe enough under the Volturi's protection we couldn't expect the same for poor Charlotte. I rang Aro while Esme sat with Charlie and explained what had happened but he already knew.

"The Major has already been in contact Carlisle. I'm glad he decided to allow you to live and believe me, now the human girl is dead I'm more inclined to think I may be able to prevent your name appearing on The Major's list again. Alice was dropped at the airport and is in Caius' care, already airborne. I understand your "son" Emmett decided to play the hero and try to save the girl who was travelling with you. Still at least he survived although it could have been a very different story, you should remind Emmett if he wants to take on trained killers he needs to become one himself. Although perhaps The Major saw something in him, at least he has no further use for his other men, curious."

"I'm sorry? Emmett would never join that sadistic killer, you know that."

"Well, I suppose so. Now about the human girl's father. I understand you have him. I also understand you aren't likely to kill him yourself my friend so what do you intend doing? He cannot be allowed to live you know that, besides which I hear he murdered his own daughter."

"It was a tragic accident engineered by The Major Aro."

"That sounds extremely like him. I understand he has several unusual ways about him but that doesn't answer my question."

"At the moment I'm just trying to patch him up, but what to do with him I don't know."

"It would be better if he were to just drift away old friend."

"I'm sure it would but that's not the way I work and you know that."

"Yes unfortunately I do. Please don't make it necessary for me to call on The Major this time,. I need to know…... soon."

 **Sam Uley**

When the report came through we could hardly believe it. Charlie had killed his own daughter and been taken away by the Cullens. What happened to them I didn't care but I wanted that sadistic killer away from our reservation so I sent the patrol out to check the area and follow the leeches off the mountain. Once they were sure he'd left they were to come straight back to the village. This wasn't our fight and we wanted no part of The Major. Even Johnny H had warned us to steer clear of him, as he had said earlier when I contacted him,

"Sam I know Charlie Swan is a friend of the tribe but there are limits to which the guardians can go in order to protect or save friends. The Major is one person we do not want to mess with and so long as he does not encroach on the reservation you are not to engage him or his men."

"I know he's a bad ass but surely the pack could take him out along with his men."

"You think so? Have you ever seen him in action? He doesn't care about anything including his own safety and he has no scruples whatsoever. He stays away from us unless we attack him and we steer clear of him."

"But even so..."

"No Sam. Let me tell you what would happen, if you attacked him and his men and were not able to kill him, then he would make it his task to wipe your tribe from the face of the earth, every man, woman, and child and they would not die easy. So long as he leaves us alone I will not put any of the tribes in jeopardy for any reason and especially not for a friend."

The pack searched the mountain without finding Bella's body not that we would have recovered it to the town in any case but I would have felt happier if we had been able to give her a proper burial. Paul and Jared found a cave with the remnants of a fire scraps of Bella's clothing among the ashes and we knew he had stripped the body and hidden it somewhere, probably in a crevice or above the snowline where it might never be found. Her scent trail was the one from her abandoned car to The Major's base and on to the cave but no further, she was gone and so was her father although he lived.

I wondered what would happen in town once they found out Charlie wasn't coming back. Rumor had it that the arsonists had surprised him on watch and murdered him taking the body away to dispose of although no signs of blood or a struggle were ever found, just the patrol car with its drivers door left open and his badge on the passenger seat. His gun was initially thought to have been taken but when it was found in undergrowth days later the barrel was twisted and bent, a mystery that was still to be solved, or rather one that would never be solved.

I went to report our findings to the elders knowing it would cripple Billy and Harry to find out that their friend was responsible for his daughter's death.

"Better dead than at the mercy of The Major."

I guess Harry was right but how Charlie would reconcile himself to that truth I found difficult to imagine,

"Why did he do it? The branch wouldn't have hurt him if it had landed and he must have known it would hit Bella instead?"

They looked at me as if I were slow,

"Of course he knew, that's why he did it. The major is a sadistic killer, it would have amused him to arrange for a father to kill his own child. You have no idea how much evil he is capable of Sam and pray you never do."

"There were stories of him before this weren't there? Why did we never hear them? Why didn't Johnny H warn us about him if he's an enemy?"

"Would it make any difference Sam? He could warn you about a volcanic eruption or an earthquake but you could still do nothing about them. The Major is like that, a cataclysm you hope to God you never encounter. Now forget him and the Swans, there's nothing you can do to alter the situation, just thank your lucky stars you are going home to Emily alive and well."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Peter**

The Major wasn't telling us everything and that made me nervous, not that he always did but if he kept things to himself it was because he saw no reason to tell us. This time he looked unsure of himself and I saw Sam and Ben had noticed something was wrong.

"Peter, come with me. You two keep them here."

The girl, the one I had protected looked dazed, confused and terrified as did Alice, so I made sure the other two understood their orders were to keep her safe and not to touch her or they'd answer to me and although I wasn't The Major they were still unsure of themselves around me. I followed The Major into the forest until we were far enough away not to be overheard then he turned.

"Why that girl Captain?"

"I don't know, there's just something about her. Something different, why is it going to be a problem?"

I hated the fact I sounded defensive but he didn't seem to notice,

"No, she's going to be useful. There's going to be just you and me from now on."

I looked back the way we'd come, so this is why he wanted us out of earshot.

"Aro's orders? Are they being replaced?"

"My orders and no, we don't need anyone else and they slow us down. Why? Do you have a problem with them going?"

I shrugged, it seemed a little harsh, they'd been with us since the beginning and hadn't done anything wrong but I had noticed The Major becoming impatient with them of late. I was more interested in why the girl would prove useful but he just shook his head.

"Later, first we see to business."

The Major sent Sam and Ben to Seattle with Alice Cullen and a sealed letter for Caius who was waiting there. What they didn't know was that the letter contained instructions that they were to be taken to Volterra with Caius and either killed or set to work in the guard. All Caius had to know was that they were no longer of any use to The Major. As they left with Alice the other girl stood watching, her eyes wide with shock at finding herself alone with us. She looked around wildly as if about to run but The Major pointed at her,

"If you want to live keep your mouth shut and do exactly what we tell you."

She nodded frozen in place by that finger.

"Right, Captain, get to Port Angeles and find some transport. Wait for me on the Forks road and be quick. Make sure the vehicle has a good first aid kit and provide water. You girl, you're coming with me and one wrong move I'll kill you myself."

I looked at him mystified, we usually ran yet he wanted me to steal a vehicle? And what the hell did we need with a first aid kit and water? One look at his face told me it would be wise not to question him. I didn't like leaving the girl, especially the mood he was in, but I had no choice and set off at a run.

 **The Major**

I waited until Peter had gone then turned to look at the girl,

"Are you any good with an injured human?"

She looked at me as if I were speaking some foreign fucking language then understanding dawned,

"Bella's not dead is she? That's why you wanted transport and a first aid kit."

"Just answer the question."

"I know a little."

"Come on then."

I turned and waited for her to join me then strode off to the cave hoping the girl might have regained consciousness by now but she lay just as I left her. The good thing was she continued to breath and her heartbeat sounded strong. The girl knelt down and looked at the darkening bruise on Bella's temple.

"She stopped breathing, her heart stopped but I got it going again."

"Right, so you saved her life. Why?"

I ignored the question, I had no answer for it,

"So what do we do?"

She shrugged,

"Wait till she wakes up and hope there's no brain damage I guess. It was quite a hit she took for you."

I indicated she should pick Bella up and we retraced our steps back to the camp then down the mountain and keeping to the road where possible followed it towards Port Angeles stopping a few times to check Bella was still breathing and warm enough. I'd wrapped what was left of my tee shirt around her and stripped off Sam's thick jacket but I hated that on her, I didn't want her to smell of any other man and cursed at the time it was taking Peter to get transport. What the fuck was he doing? Building the damn thing from scratch?

When he eventually arrived in a beat up panel truck I slid the side door back and climbed in with the unconscious girl grabbing the first aid kit and water from the passenger seat first.

"You in here with me. Peter drive."

"Where to Major?"

"Just keep driving until you run out of gas."

"What's with the girl? I thought she was dead."

"She was, now stop asking stupid fucking questions and drive."

Peter's girl, Charlotte she'd called herself was sitting in the back cushioning Bella's head in her lap and using some of the water to wash away the rest of the blood. There was a gash where the branch had hit but it wasn't bleeding much any more although when Charlotte started cleaning it out the blood started to flow again.

"You're making her bleed again, be careful."

She looked up at me defiantly,

"Why? You gonna drain her now?"

I slapped Charlotte across the face,

"Don't ever talk to me like that again. Now why are you doing that?"

Peter slowed the van until I told him to keep going, was he going to be a fucking problem too now? She rubbed her face looking afraid again which suited me down to the ground,

"I'm trying to stop any infection. I don't know what was on that branch, it could have been covered in mold, dirt, anything."

I nodded and gestured for her to continue, I'd forgotten how fragile humans were.

I sat against the furthest wall of the van looking at Bella as she lay still deeply unconscious wondering just why the hell I'd bothered to revive her and why I was taking her with me. It just seemed I needed her to be around, maybe my subconscious had thought of a use for her. I didn't have a woman, I'd taken them if I felt like sex but I never formed any attachments, I saw that as a sign of weakness but this girl was something different, she was special in some way and it was important she survived.

I couldn't take on any more missions with her laying here but somehow that didn't, matter right now. All I had to tell Aro was that I hadn't finished my mission, he wouldn't argue even if he felt like it. I'd spared his precious friend and he owed me. Maybe I'd take some time off, something I usually hated, I needed to be doing, I was driven and sitting around just made me more angry and frustrated, more unpredictable but right now...right now I didn't feel angry or frustrated just confused and...concerned, a feeling I couldn't remember since I woke as a vampire. Should that concern me? Probably but for now I had something else to worry about...the sleeping girl in this van.

 **Peter**

What the fuck was going on? I had no idea what we were doing or why only that the Volturi would be extremely fucking unhappy if they found out The Major had not only let a human who knew something live, Chief Swan, but had saved another who he had been ordered to kill. Had he taken leave of his senses? Why would he save a human? What did he intend doing with her? For that matter what did I intend doing with the girl I'd saved from Sam? I had a sneaky feeling whatever it was the Volturi wouldn't approve any more than they would of Bella.

Still as far as everyone was concerned I had taken Charlotte for a little fun and would dispose of her when I was done, Bella Swan was dead, killed by her own father and Alice Cullen was safely on her way to Volterra so most of the job was done. Caius wouldn't be so happy about Carlisle and his brood surviving but I thought it was probably only a temporary reprieve for them. The Major was playing with his prey just like I'd seen before and when the end did finally come it would be brutal and excruciatingly painful too.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Carlisle**

Things had turned out far worse and far better than we could have expected, we were alive and free at least for now. Unfortunately the same could not be said for poor Bella or indeed Charlie who now must live with the knowledge he had killed his daughter although quite by accident. He was sick himself and in terrible pain, physical as well as mental and extremely confused. The only thing we could do was to take him with us but sooner or later he would have to be taken in our confidence which meant changing him.

It enraged me the lives Edward had ruined with his spite and greed, Bella dead, Charlie Swan no longer able to go back to his former life and racked with guilt, Alice taken by the Volturi and poor Charlotte. Esme and Emmett had wanted to go back and fight for her but we all knew it was futile. We couldn't beat The Major and his small band. Instead I rang Darius and arranged a flight out of the country. He promised to watch out for Edward and Alice in Volterra and let me know the moment he had pinpointed the former.

Charlie was unconscious as we drove to the airport and that was for the best considering the emotional pain he would now carry with him to add to the physical pain he was already feeling. Once aboard the plane and in the air I relaxed and was able to check his vitals. The collar bone was now supported by a proper sling and really the make shift one he had been wearing when we found him had done a good enough job. His ribs appeared fractured rather than broken so there was less chance of a bone splinter puncturing his lung.

He came to and sat propped up by pillows and sipping warm tea Esme had made him but when I had finished speaking to the pilot he asked me over.

"Who was that Carlisle? What happened? How did Bella get mixed up in this?"

"It's a long story Chief Swan but I guess you have a right to hear it. I would warn you that you can never go back to your old life and learning the truth is dangerous for you."

"I have to know Carlisle. I need to understand why all this happened, why Bella died."

I sat beside him taking over from Esme who looked on him with pity and moved away as I began to speak. I told him everything expecting him to laugh n my face about vampires or at least call me a liar but instead he looked at me grimly but silent until I finished speaking,

"So you see Chief Swan it's really all my fault, but I intend to hunt Edward down and make sure he pays for what he has done."

 **Charlie**

I wanted to laugh in Carlisle's face as he started talking of vampires and killers but I could see he was telling me the truth. My daughter had been involved with the family aware what they really were and because she broke up with Edward he had handed them all to the Volturi, their rulers knowing it meant death for everyone, including my daughter. I looked at Carlisle Cullen through pain dimmed eyes,

"She's really gone isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so, it's what he does. He eliminates problems and he likes to inflict as much pain as he can along the way. It wasn't your fault Chief, it was his. He knew exactly what he was doing and what would happen."

"Why though? Why did he want her dead? She's just a kid. I don't understand what she can have done to someone for them to want her dead and why take her body away? I can't just leave Bella up there Carlisle."

"I doubt you'll ever find her Chief, he will have made sure of that, it's all part of his make up."

The man who had kidnapped and tortured me was an enforcer for the Volturi and I was sure even Carlisle had no idea why he had allowed us to live. However he had and I vowed to find Edward Cullen and this Major and kill them both for what they had done.

"I'm coming with you Carlisle and I want you to turn me."

He looked at me startled at my sudden outburst,

"Are you sure about that Chief? Its not easy becoming a vampire."

"And you think knowing I killed my own daughter and not being able to avenge her death is? I can't hunt The Major down as a human and kill him, I have to become a vampire and you can do it. Do it for me please?"

He closed his eyes, hurt flashing across his face then sighed heavily and nodded,

"I have never changed anyone who wasn't dying Charlie, it's a great responsibility taking a human life."

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me that Carlisle."

He had the grace to look embarrassed,

"I'm very sorry Chief Swan that was exceedingly tactless of me. Very well."

"Now?"

"No, not aboard a plane, it could be difficult to get you off. When we land and get somewhere safe then I will."

"OK, where are we going now?"

"Overseas, to Spain, my friend has friends there who will help us to hide for now. Friends who hate the Volturi. Darius has already spoken to their leader. I'm sure they will be only too happy to help out and it's closer to Italy if Edward does seek refuge in Volterra."

"So you'll have to go into the Volturi stronghold to reach him?"

"Possibly, but Aro will not be happy to have Edward there under the circumstances, he is an honorable man and Edward has betrayed our family."

"What about the girl they took? Alice?"

"She will be safe in Volterra, she has a gift they value. As for Charlotte, well there was nothing we could do to save her but hopefully it will be over quickly."

"Do you think there's any chance of finding Bella's body?"

"Not really but If there is the wolf pack will retrieve it and give her a decent burial for your sake. At least I hope so."

"Yeah the wolves. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw that wolf turn into a boy I knew. I guess I didn't know anything about the real Forks did I?"

"It was safer that way Chief, your friends saw no need to tell you their secret and they knew my family would never hurt Bella."

"Yeah well they got that right I guess. I'm feeling tired Carlisle. I think I'd like to sleep a while now."

What I meant was I wanted time alone to make sense of everything and try not to think of the blow that had killed my daughter.

 **Carlisle**

Sleep was the best thing for Charlie right now and the heavy shot of pain relief I had given him would help keep him asleep for a while. Esme and Rose stayed with him while I rang Darius to see if he had anything more for me.

"Sorry Carlisle, it's all quiet. Caius is en route to Volterra with Alice, Aro has tried contacting The Major but he's not answering, neither is The Captain."

"Really? Is that unusual?"

"Not necessarily except that Caius told Aro he has a message from The Major, use or kill the two of his group who accompanied Alice Cullen with her. Now what do you make of that?"

"He's cutting himself off from the Volturi maybe, himself and The Captain but why? Does he think Aro will disapprove of what he did?"

"Marcus or Caius maybe but not Aro. No, but there's something going on and I don't like it when someone like The Major acts out of character, it makes me nervous. I'm watching, as soon as he surfaces I'll know."

"Any news from the Quileutes?"

"They contacted Johnny H and told him Bella was dead and The Major took two of your group with him. Its over as far as they are concerned. They aren't going looking for the Chief, they have orders to stand down so you don't need to worry about the guardians, not that I expected any different from them. Johnny H is too cautious to start a war over two humans. I'll be in touch when I have any news. In the meantime the Fraternidad are meeting you at the airport, they'll keep you out of circulation while I find that bastard son of yours."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Charlotte**

I had no idea why Bella and I were still alive or what The Major and his friend intended doing with us, for now I was more worried because Bella wouldn't wake up. The bruise on her forehead had spread to discolor the whole right side of her face and it made her look terrible. The Major was creeping me out staring at Bella with those hard red eyes as of he could read her thoughts even though she was deeply unconscious. Taking a deep breath I spoke tensing for another blow,

"She needs to be somewhere warm and quiet, not in the back of a van jolting about."

His attention turned to me,

"Very well."

I wasn't sure why he'd listened to me, I was just glad he had and then he spoke to the driver,

"Peter, find somewhere to stop."

"Like where Major?"

"I don't know, anywhere we can stop for a while. The next place you come to but not a motel, I don't want a paper trail, you can bet your life Aro is looking for me now I'm not answering my phone."

"Yeah, why aren't you?"

"Just find somewhere and stop asking so many fucking questions."

The van stopped a few miles further on and the door slid open,

"There's a farm up ahead, looks pretty run down and I only spotted an old couple moving about. You want to take a look?"

The Major nodded climbing out then turned back to me pointing a finger like a blade,

"Stay there. You try to escape I'll rip both your legs off."

Peter grunted and his friend turned on him,

"What?"

Peter just shook his head but looked at me,

"Do as he says and you won't get hurt."

I nodded nervously and the door slammed shut. Looking down I saw that the noise hadn't disturbed Bella and wondered just how much damage that branch had done. Would she ever wake up or would she be lost for ever in a coma?

 **The Major**

Peter and I made our way carefully to the farm, signs of neglect all around us and it was plain the occupants lived alone and had no help which was convenient for us.

"It'll do. You go back to the van and bring it here, I'll open the barn doors so you can drive straight in and hide it from view."

"What about the owners?"

"What about them? You getting soft since you picked up that pretty little blonde?"

"Fuck you Major."

"Just go."

I watched as he ran back towards the road and walked up to the front of the house.

By the time Peter was back with the van the barn door was open wide and the bodies of the occupants disposed of out back. Peter hustled Charlotte across the yard into the house,

"Make sure there are plenty of blankets, light a fire and get ready for Bella."

I jumped in the back and lifted the limp figure of the human girl, she weighed no more than a feather and looked dreadful. A pang shot through me, a feeling I didn't recognize, this girl was playing with my head even deeply unconscious. If not for her heartbeat sounding in my ear I would have thought her dead, she was hardly warmer than me and that was not good, not for a human.

As I carried her into the house I couldn't help but notice that the rage, my constant companion for so many years no longer pulsated so loudly in my head. I wasn't sure I liked this, I knew what I was and suddenly not being so sure was an unsettling feeling. Should I just kill her and be done with it? I could hardly keep her a secret and I couldn't travel as I had to towing a human behind me. I stopped at the bottom of the porch steps hesitating.

I could drain her right now and put her body with the others out back. Let Peter have fun with the blonde and then leave, set fire to the barn after dumping the bodies inside, problem solved. I found I had lifted the unconscious girl up until her throat was at my mouth, the slight warmth of her skin scorching my lips. I opened my mouth and my teeth rested against her soft flesh but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bite into her flesh despite smelling the blood that filled my mouth with venom. Instead I closed my mouth and holding her close ran up the steps and into the house to join the others, more frustrated and confused than before.

 **Peter**

I helped Charlotte prepare a fire and carry down one of the mattresses to set before it then brought in some logs to build up the fire in the range to heat some water. I could feel her eyes on me as I moved,

"Why did you do it?"

I turned to look at her,

"What?"

"Take me? Choose me, why?"

I didn't answer her because I couldn't. Not that I didn't know why but I wasn't prepared to lay myself open to her mockery.

"Just as well I did or your friend would have no one to look after her now would she?"

I went to the window and peered out,

"What's taking him so long? Hey maybe he decided to drain her instead. Problem solved in one little bite."

"He won't."

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"The same reason I know you lied to me just now. But it doesn't matter."

Now she was making me uneasy, what the fuck was she? Some kind of fortune teller like Alice Cullen was supposed to be?"

Just then The Major appeared to my relief taking the heat off me for now. He looked around and nodded laying the unconscious girl on the mattress and covering her over before sitting down beside her staring at her face as if it could tell him something.

"You OK Major?"

He nodded but he didn't look round,

"Go check the area Peter, there's a couple of bodies need hiding too."

I nodded,

"You want me to bury them?"

"No, we'll burn them in the barn when we leave."

I went outside checking on a good hiding place for the bodies of the farm's human occupants before hauling them up into the hayloft of the barn.

As I checked the surrounding area for any signs of life letting the couple of old goats loose in the meadow to graze I wondered what Charlotte knew, was she aware I felt something for her? Something I couldn't really explain except it was powerful enough to want her with me and that I would protect her from anyone, including The Major if it came down to it. Was this love? Well whatever it was it had me in its grip and no matter how much I squirmed it wasn't letting go in a hurry!

I wasn't happy being away from her, The major was unpredictable, even more so since he saw the girl and I knew how dangerous he was without taking that into account so I hurried back to find him in the same place, Charlotte kneeling opposite sponging the girls face and snatching quick glances at him. She looked up when she heard me and I saw a look of relief on her face.

"You OK?"

She nodded,

"How's the girl?"

I gestured with my chin at the blanket covered figure,

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor."

The Major looked up at her and she flinched,

"She doesn't need a doctor, she's gonna be fine now if you've finished fuck off and get something ready for her to drink when she wakes."

"I don't think that's going to be any time soon."

He stood threateningly and I stepped between them,

"Back off Major, she's right. Look at the girl. She needs a doctor or a hospital if you want to keep her alive."

He stared at me for a minute and I knew he was considering attacking but then he turned back to the girl,

"She's gonna be fine, you worry about your little blonde there."

I heaved a sigh of relief and taking Charlotte's arm I led her out of the danger zone into the kitchen and shut the door.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Caius**

It had been a pleasure to take charge of Alice Cullen, the gifted vampire Carlisle had striven to keep a secret from us and no matter what Aro or Carlisle said I was sure she was more powerful than they made her out to be. The two of The Major's men who had brought her to the airport also brought a letter from him and when I read it I understood they had no idea what was written in it.

When I informed them that were flying back with me they were startled but one look at my face and that of Jane who I had brought with me soon changed their minds and they found themselves seated in the Volturi jet on their way to Italy. While Jane watched Alice I went to talk to them,

"It seems The Major no longer requires your services and he is putting you in my hands. I take it you are both happy to join the guard?"

They looked at each other but neither was brave enough to say no,

"Let's be fair, you'll find it a wall in the park after working for your master."

Again they kept silence and I smiled,

"Hurts when you find yourself betrayed by someone you trusted doesn't it?"

 **Alice**

Caius seemed to think I was a powerful seer but if I'd been that powerful I would have seen this coming and avoided it now wouldn't I? He obviously wasn't as clever as he thought he was and I wondered if his brothers were equally as stupid. I had seen Bella fall and knew she was dead, killed by her own father but at The Majors connivance, he really was a bastard wasn't he? I felt sorry for Charlotte who had been singled out by one of the animals.

I knew there was nothing any of us could do about it but that didn't stop the feeling of guilt at abandoning her. What would the future hold for me? Yes I was seeing more reliably now but there was no way I would work for the Volturi, I wouldn't even admit I still had visions of the future, I hardly believed them myself and I certainly wouldn't rely on one for my life. I just wished I could see the downfall of the Volturi, now that really would be something!

Caius came back to my side and Jane moved off to watch over The Major's men, he was enjoying their discomfort far too much.

"So Alice, you finally get to Volterra. The Volturi are very keen to hear all about your gift, what you've seen up to now and what you know of the future. For instance did you know that Edward begged us for sanctuary, quite ironic really when he threw our offers of a home in our faces in the past. Of course it wouldn't be safe for him in Volterra, not with my dear brother around. Aro would find a way of getting to Edward, I think he might even be willing to kill the boy for his betrayal of his sire."

"Edward Cullen is a lying, manipulative bastard who deserves to die."

He just laughed,

"You have him down pat don't you? But sometimes they are the people who give us what we want when there is no other way. I suppose Carlisle thinks he and the rest of his precious family are now safe with the human girl dead. Well it will come as a shock when he finds The Major knocking on his door again. I just wish I could be there to see his face."

I wasn't going to reply, that's what he wanted but then I couldn't as a vision hit me so strongly it was all I could do not to cry out. Luckily he was called to the radio, a message from Marcus I think and I was able to fix my face so no one would know I had seen anything. If I was right this changed everything, but could it be? I had seen The Major take Bella's lifeless body away, no heartbeat, no breathing so how could she be with him now? She looked deathly pale but she wasn't dead, nor was she a vampire so somehow she had survived. I wished I had a way of telling Carlisle or Charlie but then was that right? I might be holding out false hope to them.

If I'd seen the truth, the real future then not only was Bella still alive but she was with Charlotte and two men I couldn't see properly, surely not The Major and his deranged side kick? Maybe Charlotte had found her, revived her and they had escaped. Maybe she was with the Quileutes and that was why I couldn't see the men, I almost wanted to hope I was right but I dreaded it might be just wishful thinking.

I would hold my tongue and hope to see more later and I would most certainly not tell the brothers anything. My problem would come if I were allowed to see Aro, he could read my thoughts and understand I was lying about my visions so I had to hope that with the enmity between the brothers I would be kept well away from him.

 **Caius**

I watched Alice Cullen but she sat impassive, almost as if not concerned she was now in Volturi hands, perhaps it was true that she had nothing to tell us but we would find out one way or the other and without involving Aro. He had shown where his loyalties lay and it was not with Marcus and myself so we would treat him the same way, with contempt. That was why we weren't going to take Alice to Volterra but instead to a small fortified villa Marcus had purchased some years ago as a retreat but never visited.

Aro would never allow it and he was of the impression that Marcus had sold it which he had in a way, he had given it to me with the proviso if he ever freed himself from Aro's grip he would have it back. Mind the only way he would get free of our dear brother was if Aro were to die and he was far too careful to allow that, not to mention Renata was never more than inches from him, ready to protect him from any threat. The villa would be perfect to hold Alice Cullen, half of it was sunk into the bedrock giving both privacy and security, even a vampire would find bursting through the mountainside to escape something of a problem.

Santiago and four of his loyal friends had moved out of the citadel ostensibly on a mission in the Greek Islands when in fact they waited for us at the airport and transported us straight to the villa where I showed Alice to her quarters, in the lower area of course. She looked around biting her lip,

"No windows?"

"No I thought it might help your visions become more clear with no distractions."

"So I'm not being taken to Volterra? What will you tell Aro? He'll be expecting me."

"Then he's going to be disappointed but don't worry, I'm sure you will find something to amuse you, perhaps a vision of the future, your future. I must tell you that if your gift doesn't improve radically that will be extremely short and painful."

she looked up at me,

"I can't help it if my gift is weak, if it were better I wouldn't be here looking into your ugly face would I Caius?"

I lifted my hand and slapped her around the face causing her to fall backwards against the far wall,

"Don't think for one minute Aro or your precious Carlisle will come to save you. From now on my face is the only one you will be seeing if your visions don't improve. Think on that."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Carlisle**

When we landed I helped Charlie disembark and we were met by Luis and Raoul, two members of the Fraternidad. They eyed Charlie suspiciously but nodded at me and guided us over to a large SUV parked close by. Once inside, a tight squeeze as the two guys were almost as big as Emmett, they drove out of the airport headed for the mountains.

"Darius said you needed a safe place to hide from the Volturi. He never mentioned the human, what happened to him?"

"The Major."

The two Fraternidad exchanged a glance,

"He didn't mention The Major either."

"Would it have changed anything?"

Raoul smiled and shook his head,

"No, but we would like to meet The Major sometime. See if he is really as savage as his press makes him out to be."

"He is, actually he's worse and we are really hoping we won't be running into him again."

"Except for me."

They turned to study Charlie who looked terrible, so pale and red eyed he was more like one of us now,

"You want to meet him again human? Are you crazy? You survived one encounter...barely, so why would you want a rematch?"

"I owe him for my daughter's death."

The Fraternidad understood that and nodded,

"But not as a human I take it?"

"No Luis, I have agreed to change Charlie that's why we need somewhere remote."

"The cave system is remote enough, no one lives nearby, they say the caves are haunted."

The SUV climbed the mountain, the track getting narrower until it was only wide enough for a man to walk so Emmett took Charlie's weight without carrying him and we continued on, it was as well Charlie was going to become one of us because getting supplies up here on a regular basis would be a nightmare. When we finally reached the mouth of the cave system I could see Charlie was in a lot of pain even with Emmett's help and decided the only way to ease his suffering would be to start the transformation as soon as possible. As a result I went to speak to Raoul,

"How far in until we are beyond the hearing of anyone?"

"No one comes here, its too dangerous for both humans and vampires. Only our own people ever venture onto this mountain."

"Then I'm going to start Charlie's transformation now. Emmett will carry him, his suffering won't be any more than if I waited and he had to endure the rest of the journey first."

Raoul nodded and gestured for his friend,

"We'll meet you inside, the scent of human blood is not something we take lightly, remember the Fraternidad live on human blood although we understand you are different Carlisle Cullen. Just follow the tunnels, you'll find us. We'll take the girls on with us."

Esme and Rose wanted to stay with Charlie but I persuaded them to go on ahead and find somewhere in the Fraternidad's headquarters where we could lay Charlie once we arrived. They both said goodbye to human Charlie who was again only semi conscious but I managed to explain my plan and he agreed,

"Just get it over with Carlisle, I can't go on any longer like this."

He was right, there was blood on his lips, frothy blood and I knew it was a sign that a rib had punctured a lung, if I didn't go ahead he would probably drown in his own blood. Emmett braced him at a nod from me and I bit quickly into his neck, ignoring the taste of his blood and pumping in enough of my own venom to ensure a speedy transformation. It was a strange sensation biting a healthy, well relatively so, human and of course being trapped in a cave system with a newborn wasn't the ideal scenario but we had no choice. I just hoped he would be one of the more controlled newborns and not another Emmett!

Emmett picked Charlie up as he started to shake and we followed down the passage Raoul and the others had taken. They seemed to form a labyrinth which we were only able to avoid becoming lost in by following their scent and then finally we reached the center which opened onto a surprisingly large and well equipped headquarters.

"Put the human in the cage over there, we don't want him running loose in here."

I hated the idea of caging Charlie but under the circumstances I could hardly object. As Emmett placed the now writhing figure of Bella's father in the cage and secured the door I continued to look around astounded as Esme came to join me. Raoul smiled,

"Not quite what you expected Carlisle?"

"No not exactly, where do you get all the power from?"

The room was well lit and on several desks sat computers and satellite receivers all manned by members of the Fraternidad.

"We have a solar array on the mountain, out of view from below and it reacts if any aircraft are within observation distance by folding in on its self. There are generators too if necessary. What did you expect? A dark cave with savage newborns dressed in animal skins hunched over a fire pit? If we are to survive the Volturi we have to be as cunning and clever as they are. Darius helped set this communication center up, its why we agreed to help you. Who is after you? The guard?"

"The Major was but I think he is satisfied for now. I cannot lie to you, Aro is a personal friend although I cannot say the same of the other brothers."

He had stopped as I mentioned The Major and Luis joined him,

"The Major? We've heard of him but so far the Volturi seem reluctant to send him after us. Is he as good as they say?"

"Good? No. Evil, sick and sadistic, yes. He's probably worse than you have heard, after all no one who meets him survives to tell the tale."

"You did, all of you. Should we be worried about that? I warn you now if your presence leads The Major or the Volturi here we will kill you. If not for Darius you wouldn't have got this close."

"We appreciate that. Darius knows I am no mole, and my friendship with Aro is, or was, a personal one, I like the man not what he stands for."

"Its a subtle difference, one I'm not sure I completely understand Carlisle but you are welcome to stay, just keep an eye on your newborn, if he causes too much trouble you will have to leave, we cannot afford to take chances."

They made an area for us just off the main cave close to Charlie although all we could do was watch as his human body as it fought my venom in vain. Rose and Emmett had been talking very quietly while I tried to explain to Esme why we had to leave Charlotte behind.

"It doesn't seem right somehow Carlisle, what to do you think will happen to her?"

"We should be trying to rescue her not just abandon her to those savages."

I had suspected they were discussing the same topic and I knew that for Rose at least it was an emotive subject.

"I'm sorry Rose, what could we do? If we hadn't left he would have killed us all."

"So we just abandon a friend when it becomes inconvenient?"

"Rose that's enough. Don't speak to Carlisle like that. You know very well if he'd had some way of saving Charlotte he would have done so."

I smiled at Esme and pulled her tighter to my side, she was always loyal my dearest mate,

"It's all right Esme. I understand Rose's concerns and Rose trust me when I tell you that I'm hoping The Captain's motive for choosing Charlotte was the one I thought it might be."

All three looked at me as if I were mad,

"You think that animal and Charlotte might be mates? Are you mad Carlisle?"

"Possibly Rose but I thought about it as we traveled and I can see no other motive, if he just wanted her sexually he would have dragged her into the forest, sorry Esme but its true, yet he didn't, he wanted her with him."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Would it have made any difference? Besides the situation was too volatile to interfere."

They didn't look convinced but it was something to think about, a faint hope, while we waited for Charlie to wake up.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Peter**

I sat Charlotte down at the scrubbed table in the kitchen and took the chair opposite noticing for the first time that it reminded me of my mother's kitchen in many ways. The furniture and range here were almost as old and I wondered if this house had been handed down complete through the generations. Then coming back to the present I fixed my gaze on her again.

"You need to be very careful with The Major Charlotte, he has an extremely short fuse and right now something is bugging him about that girl. It's even making me nervous and I'm the closest thing to a friend he's ever had."

"Bugging him?"

"Yeah, he's uptight, confused and that's when he's at his most dangerous. The wrong word or action and both you and her will be dead."

She shook her head and smiled at me, a knowing look in her eyes like before and I squeezed her hand a little in frustration.

"That look does my head in girl. You know something so why don't you just spit it out, enlighten us all. Well me anyway."

"He won't hurt Bella or me. You won't let him get anywhere near me Peter."

"Oh really? I shouldn't be too sure about that, he and I have been together a long fucking time."

"I know but it doesn't change the fact that you would defend me with your life."

I sat back laughing, she really thought highly of herself this one but a small voice in the back of my head told me she was right and that made me extremely fucking uncomfortable.

 **The Major**

Listening to the conversation in the kitchen I couldn't help a smile, Charlotte really thought Peter would stand in front of her if I attacked? I looked down at the unconscious girl to find I was stroking her cheek and snatched my hand back, what the fuck was going on here? What was this girl doing to me? I had never been drawn to a woman before and Bella Swan only just qualified as a woman, she was more a girl really.

I wanted to know why I had saved her when everything told me to let her die. My job would be done and I could go hunt the Cullens again or the Denali's. The Volturi may think they could mess me around but once I was given a name it couldn't be taken back. I wasn't their puppet anymore and soon I would be breaking free completely.

I stopped, where had that come from? It was the first time I remembered even thinking about leaving the Volturi but the thought seemed fully formed as it appeared. What the fuck would I do if I left them? I could become a killer for hire I guess but something in my gut screamed NO. I closed my eyes, what was happening to me? Since becoming a vampire I had one objective in life, to kill whoever the Volturi told me to kill, I enjoyed the hunt, I enjoyed the fear and pain, the blind panic in my prey and the agony as I executed them. I lived on fear and pain, always had and I didn't know any other way. I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I had when things confused me which admittedly wasn't often. I knew the Volturi thought of me as a mindless killer but they were wrong, a killer yes, mindless no. I just kept my thoughts to myself, it was safer by far. Knowledge was a weapon, the more you knew of someone the easier it was to manipulate them and no one was ever going to manipulate me.

As I opened my eyes I felt the girl move very slightly against me and found I had lifted her head into my lap as I squatted there, this was getting weird! I was beginning to feel I was losing control of my body. Her eyes were still closed but her lips were slightly parted now and her breathing speeding up slightly. Was she about to wake up? I got up easing her head gently back to the pillow and rearranging the blankets to keep the chill of the night from her. The fire had begun to die so I threw another couple of logs on and sat down a few feet away still watching her closely.

The bruise which covered most of the right side of her face was dark blue, almost black but she was still beautiful. I longed for her to open her eyes, to see her move again and know she was OK. The trick with the branch was something I had done before. It amused me to see someone hurt a person they loved, there was twice the pain to soak up but as I ducked I knew it was wrong, that I should be protecting Bella not putting her in harm's way.

Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough in reacting as I thought this. The sound of the branch hitting the side of her face reverberated through my skull and made me feel almost physically sick which was a strange feeling for a vampire! But it was nothing to the feeling when I realized she was no longer breathing, that her heart had stopped. I'd killed her!

The desperation with which I sought to save her was almost more than I could stand but when I heard her heart pick up once more and understood I had saved her I felt a sense of such relief. This girl meant something to me, she was the first thing that had truly touched me since I became a vampire and I was determined to keep her safe whatever the cost. Right, the cost would be freedom from the Volturi, I needed to get away, to find somewhere I could go that would be safe for the girl. There was no question of freeing her, allowing her to leave, I needed her with me, no it was more than a need, something far more visceral. I couldn't be without her. It was almost laughable, the dreaded Major Whitlock brought low by a young girl and a human to boot but I still didn't know exactly what this feeling meant.

The girl moaned low and her hand came up shakily to touch her face then she winced. I moved closer again as she stirred once more then suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up far too quickly. I grabbed her shoulders as she started to fall back and she vomited in her lap then started to cry. I could feel her pain and confusion but this wasn't for me to feed on, this time I took it away from her as Charlotte came rushing in with a bowl of warm water and a towel. I continued to hold Bella up as Charlotte cleaned her face and wiped most of the vomit from her clothes then backed away as she stopped wobbling and continued to watch from the other side of the room.

"Its all right Bella. You're going to be fine. You need to rest though you took a pretty bad knock to your head."

Peter stood in the doorway watching warily as Charlotte helped Bella up,

"Come on let's get you into some clean clothes. Do you think you can manage the stairs if I help you?"

Why she didn't just pick Bella up and carry her I couldn't imagine but I guess she was confused enough as it was.

"I think so. What happened Charlotte? My head hurts so much."

"I'll explain everything later, once you're with it again now come on."

As they reached the stairs Bella turned her head gingerly and looked at me and I found myself falling into those big brown eyes.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Bella**

I knew the guy standing in the shadows but I couldn't put a name to him or the other guy. My head hurt so much I wasn't even sure I could remember my own name but I recognized Charlotte which was a relief. The stairs looked as if they stretched on for miles but I made the top eventually and was relieved to find a tub and clean towels. While I bathed throwing my stained clothes in the basin I tried to remember what had happened and how I ended up here with the strangers but everything was so fuzzy.

The knock on the bathroom door was followed by Charlotte with a pair of denim jeans and an old sweater in her hands.

"Sorry Bella that's the best I could do. I just hope they fit. Couldn't find any underwear I'm afraid."

"Never mind, they're dry and they smell sweeter than my own do. Where are we Charlotte? Whose house is this?"

She looked apprehensive and I knew I wasn't going to like the answers to those questions.

"Who are the men down stairs? Where are we?"

"Do you remember anything Bella?"

I was about to shake my head when two things stopped me, the knowledge it would probably hurt like hell and a set of memories that flashed by really fast. I sat down hard on the edge of the tub holding the sweater I had been about to pull gingerly over my head and gasped.

"The Major, that's him. What happened to Charlie? Is he dead?"

Charlotte smiled reassuringly,

"No Bella he and the others were freed, they're safe. But..."

"What?...What is it Charlotte?"

"Your dad, he thinks you're dead, they all do."

I thought about this and suddenly memories came flooding back, I saw Charlie standing there defiant and pick up a branch to hit The Major then he ducked and the branch hit me. Everything went black after that but I understood, Charlie thought he'd killed me and The Major allowed him to, he probably thought it was amusing the bastard!

"I have to find a way to get back to him Charlotte. He can't go on thinking I'm dead, that he killed me, it's not right."

"I'm not sure how you're going to do that Bella, we have no idea where they are and we're prisoners to all intents and purposes although..."

She put a finger to her lips and turned the taps on again speaking a little louder,

"Let me wash your hair for you I can get the blood out of it if I'm really careful."

She led me to the basin and put her mouth to my ear,

"We aren't in any danger Bella. You knew that instinctively when you met The Major. You stood up to him and he didn't try to harm you. The incident with the branch was natural instinct to duck. You didn't survive the hit Bella, you died, your heart stopped and you weren't breathing. The Major took you away, he saved your life."

"HE did? Why?"

I was hardly moving my lips but still Charlotte hushed me,

"Trust me Bella, you owe him your life and he will continue to protect you, he would die to keep you safe as Peter would to save me."

"But why? I don't understand."

"I know, Peter saved me by picking me out, not because he wanted me for a few hours but because he recognized me as his mate even though he still doesn't understand his actions."

I stood up shaking my head even though it made me feel sick again,

"No, that can't be Charlotte. Its not possible. How can I believe that animal means anything to me."

"Do you hate him?"

"Of course I do he..."

My voice trailed off as I realized I was lying, I didn't hate him so much as pity him. I'd wondered before what had turned a human with such good intentions into a monster and that hadn't changed.

I wanted it to, I really really wanted to hate him, to feel I could stick a knife between his ribs and watch as he bled out, metaphorically speaking of course, but I couldn't. That didn't mean I had to like him, or at least show anything but contempt for him, if I had to act it.

A knock on the door interrupted us at this point and I heard his voice outside,

"What's taking so long? Is there a problem?"

Even enraged at him as I was I could hear the concern in his voice and I think he heard it too because he cursed and tried to act hard once more,

"I want you both downstairs now."

I pulled on the sweater wincing as it grazed the side of my face then looked in the mirror groaning to see the terrible bruise. Charlotte smiled encouragingly and took my hand as she opened the door suddenly forcing him to step backwards.

"We were just coming but thank you so much for your patience."

He glared at her but she ignored it and brushed past him towing me along in her wake. As our arms touched I felt an electric shock run up my arm and straight to my chest were it lodged, a warm entity around my heart. I think he felt it too because he jerked his arm away and almost ran down the stairs ahead of us.

 **The Major**

I didn't trust Charlotte up there alone with Bella, she could be saying anything and as the minutes ticked by I became edgy, it was worrying that made me feel this way. It had nothing to do with Bella being out of my sight. Peter kept glancing up the stairs too, what the hell was wrong with him? With us? Why did these two girls matter so much. We'd killed plenty before, both human and vampire so why couldn't we kill these two?

"What do we do next Major? You know the Volturi will be expecting a report. They'll have more for us to do. Probably hunt down the Cullen and finish the job if Caius has anything to do with it."

I turned to him suddenly sure of one thing, I was through with the Volturi,

"What you decide is up to you Peter but I'm cutting loose. I'm sick of being at their beck and call. I paid my dues a long while ago and now my life is going to be my own. I won't stop you of you want to go back but if they send you after me...be ready to die."

He looked at me long and hard before answering,

"You know something Major, for a clever guy you can be a real fucking idiot sometimes. I stood at your side all these years watching your back and you think I'm just gonna turn my back and walk away now? We were friends once, I know its my fault that ended but I like to think the years since have proved something, I never wanted to and I know my place."

I nodded, he was right of course, all the years since I was turned he had been there to watch my back and not once had I ever doubted him. I may have been angry at the way he was used to catch me but that was the important word used. Peter had been used just as I had and spent decades trying to make amends.

"I know, so its you and me against the might of the Volturi? Should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, that's if they even send anyone to look for us, after all do they have who stands a chance against The Major?"

"Without you? No one. But that doesn't mean to say we let our guard down."

When I finally lost patience and went upstairs to see what was keeping the girls I wondered if they'd tried to get away. It would be a stupid move but sometimes scared people did stupid things, it was the nature of the beast. Hearing Bella's heartbeat has me less tense which I cursed at, the girl was getting to me even when she was out of sight. Charlotte opened the door suddenly and I stepped back but not far enough. Bella's arm brushed mine and I felt a jolt through my arm that only stopped as it curled around my stone heart, what the fuck was this?


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Edward**

When Marcus sent me to a villa close to Pisa I understood it wasn't safe even in Volterra for me. I don't think I really thought through my actions before I spoke to Marcus. Sure I wanted to punish Carlisle and Bella and that seemed the most appropriate way of getting revenge. Aro was always going to save them, well not Bella but the family and she was a small price to pay for revenge but things had turned out differently. Carlisle should never have been told it was me who betrayed them but I still thought he would forgive me, right until I read that quotation. Carlisle wasn't one to make dramatic gestures so he meant what he left for me. I had underestimated how much the others meant to him or grossly overestimated what I meant to him and both were crushing to my ego. Having to beg the Volturi for help to escape retribution was humiliating but it was better than death!

What I hadn't expected was to find Marcus waiting for me when I arrived and one look at his face was enough to tell me he had more bad news.

"Marcus, I didn't expect you to greet me personally although I know you are grateful I gave you a golden opportunity to get one over on Aro. I suppose laying low here for a few months will be enough. Aro has much more pressing matters to deal with. After all I suppose rescuing Carlisle and the family will put them in his debt and I guess maybe he might insist they return to Volterra to live."

He didn't answer me and a cold dread spread through me,

"He did save them didn't he? Of course he did, he has command of The Major after all."

"I'm not sure anyone has control over The Major Edward, at least not any more although that is still to be seen. Yes Carlisle and your family were freed, for now."

"Oh good, right, so that's why I can't go to Volterra? Carlisle's there? He doesn't know where I am does he? You owe me my safety."

"No Edward that's where you are wrong. I don't owe you anything at all. I never asked you for anything and you are here only because you asked for my help. Therefore I think it's more apt to say that you owe me Edward Cullen."

This wasn't going according to plan at all!

"I owe you? What is it you want Marcus? I thought the opportunity to get a little of your own back on Aro would be all you ever wanted."

"Did you now? And you think that by arranging for the Cullens to be killed I would feel I had got my own back on Aro? You do know why Aro and I can never be anything but enemies don't you?"

"Yes, he had your wife murdered to keep you in the Volturi. Carlisle told me about it

"Did he, and you still think I would be happy to get my revenge by killing his best friend? True it amused me to toy with my brother but that's all it was, never revenge Edward. I'm not sure you even understand the true meaning if the word, you merely play with it."

"What about me though? I'm the one in trouble as a result of helping out the Volturi."

"You are? Forgive me I thought Chief Swan was the one in trouble."

"Chief Swan? Bella's father? What's he got to do with it?"

"So you don't know? Then let me enlighten you. The Major kidnapped Bella's father to force her hand and like a good daughter she came to save him. You may not be aware just how cruel The major can be but as usual he found a way to torture everyone. Chief Swan murdered his own daughter while trying to overpower The Major. He's still alive, Bella's father that is and its my understanding that he will become a vampire so he can attempt to hunt down The Major. Now that Edward is revenge. I'll leave you to think about that for a while, if I were you I'd stay in the villa, it wouldn't be wise to be seen and recognized."

When he'd left me I sat thinking about all the things I had learned, Bella was dead. Well I had half expected to hear that but Charlie being the one who killed her? That I found incredible to believe, I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling but I could understand he would want revenge. I doubted he'd get it even with Carlisle's help but I guess it was a good reason to die. And if Carlisle were busy helping Charlie, which he would as he'd feel responsible for dragging the Swans into this in the first place then he would be too busy to be looking for me.

Still I had to be careful, make plans and listen to everyone who came close, if any of the Volturi visited I would soon know where Carlisle and Charlie were. I relaxed as I remembered how superior I was, no one could plot anything that I wouldn't hear about from them or anyone who heard the planning. Having such a gift made planning against me almost impossible, especially as I could read minds at a distance. It was my very own security system.

Having decided I was safe enough I investigated my new temporary home. It was on the small side and a little basic but it would suffice. The courtyard garden was pleasant enough and private and I was pleased to see I had internet access and a good selection of CD's stacked up beside a high quality surround sound system. The only downside was there was no piano but beggars couldn't be choosers. It was something I might ask Marcus about...no perhaps not, I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, I could manage without for a time.

 **Marcus**

I had never liked Edward Cullen and I liked him even less now. His self righteous attitude was sickening and I only helped him because it meant I knew exactly where he was for the time being. Eventually he would find he wasn't welcome in Italy but that time would come only once I was sure Carlisle was ready to look for his "son".

It would be interesting to see if when it came down to it he could really take that final step and kill a being he had created and not only that but one he had been so proud of and loved like a flesh and blood son. Caius might be willing to take a bet on it, he had little regard for Aro's old friend. It was something I would discuss with him once he reappeared in Volterra.

Having Alice Cullen on board was quite a coup in itself if she was more gifted than we had been led to believe although if so she might just be stubborn enough to hide it from us. Stubbornness was a trait I was only too familiar with. It was sheer stubbornness that kept me trying to break free of Chelsea and when I did, not if but when, Aro would be the first person to know as I ripped his throat out. Now that Edward Cullen was what real revenge tasted like.

In the event Caius turned up the following day beaming as he escorted Alice into the audience chamber and parading her like a racehorse around the room. I rolled my eyes and Aro sighed.

"I suppose you would like round of applause brother?"

"No, just a little appreciation since Marcus and I managed something you could not, to find out the truth about this young woman and bring her here to work for us."

Alice smiled up at him,

"Doing what Caius?"

"Seeing the future and helping us to keep our world safe."

Her eyes went hard and black but the smile remained,

"Oh the first part is easy enough. I see your future, it will end violently and in the near future."

Caius scowled wrenching her arm,

"Don't lie to me girl."

"Either I see the future wonderfully as you think in which case I spoke the truth or I don't see the future as we told you and you're a fool."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

 **Carlisle**

The Fraternidad gave us a wide berth especially as Charlie was due to wake up any time,

"Emmett I think we need to be ready just in case Charlie is out of control when he wakes, that cage isn't going to hold him if he really goes crazy."

"It wouldn't have held me that's for sure."

Esme and Rosalie exchanged a grin as they remembered the first few months of Emmett's awakening, when he more or less took the house apart. The only person who had any control over him was Rosalie and even she had a hard time when he was thirsty. Which brought a question to my mind, what were we going to find for Charlie to drink?

The Fraternidad were all human hunters and I had no idea if there were good hunting close by in the mountains. I left Emmett to watch over Charlie and went to find Raoul who was busy watching one of the satellite images and I recognized Volterra spread out below.

"So you keep an eye on the Volturi?"

He turned quickly,

"Of course, wouldn't you do the same to your enemy?"

"I suppose I would yes. I didn't mean to spy, I wanted to ask you about hunting in the area."

There was a sudden silence in the cave,

"You mean animals? We understood you were strange Carlisle but are you really intending to feed a newborn on animal blood? He'll be constantly thirsty and more of a danger to everyone."

"Emmett and I will look after him, I promise you he will be no trouble to you."

"No he won't Carlisle. If you insist on this craziness then I'm afraid you must leave, this headquarters and this area."

"I think Charlie must make up his own mind about that."

"As long as he understands the ramifications of his choices Carlisle and I doubt a newborn will be clear headed enough to do that."

"I did."

"Then you are a very unusual man Carlisle and probably a one of a kind."

"I helped the rest of my family and all stayed on an animal diet. It just takes self control and the choice."

There was a terrible snarling at that point which reverberated around the chamber and everyone was instantly on guard. Charlie was standing sat the bars shaking them, his red eyes full of rage and I knew straight away it wasn't going to be easy to teach him control.

"Self control? Then I think you have a problem."

Emmett was talking to Charlie through the bars but keeping a safe distance,

"I'll calm him down."

"Now this I want to see."

Luis and a couple of the others came to stand a few feet from the cage as I approached, my hands out in a gesture of peace.

"Charlie, do you recognize me? Its Carlisle Cullen, we mean you no harm. I know you are confused right now and nothing matters but the burning in your throat. We will help you to understand everything, we'll take you to hunt."

He stopped looking at me as if unsure who I was,

"Remember me Charlie?"

Suddenly he started pulling at the bars like a maniac screaming his daughters name at the top of his voice and deafening all of us. The Fraternidad grouped together before their computer equipment as the bars began to bend under his onslaught.

"If you can't calm him Carlisle we will, permanently."

Raoul moved forward with a lighter in his hand and I noticed for the first time that above the cage was a natural chimney in the rock which would feed any smoke away from the chamber. Emmett moved to block his path and he shook his head,

"Do not force me to kill you too Emmett. I will defend my brothers and our home."

I touched Emmett's arm drawing him back,

"Take the girls and go outside, wait for me. I'll bring Charlie out."

"You sure Carlisle? Maybe I should stay with you, in case."

I shook my head,

"No, too many people will only make matters worse, please. And Raoul, would you move your people away, out of his line of sight, it will help to calm him."

He nodded reluctantly then signalled for his people to move into another alcove where they were out of Charlie's vision.

I moved forward until I could touch the bars, careful to stay just out of his reach if he should try to make a grab for me.

"Charlie listen to me."

He snarled spitting in anger but I just waited and slowly he stopped his pressure on the metal which was almost spread wide enough to allow him out.

"I know you are devastated by Bella's death but if you can't control yourself then you will never be able to avenge her. These people, those who gave us refuge will kill you if you don't calm down and listen to me."

His eyes shifted to peer out into the chamber but he couldn't see any threats now.

"I will help you to learn control Charlie, to hunt and how to cope with all the changes in your life, your body. Only if you can do that will you stand a chance of finding Bella's killer and getting revenge."

He seemed to be taking this in although I could see he was struggling with his rage and thirst. They were always the first hurdles for a new vampire to overcome and sometimes it could take years. The only good thing was that as a vampire years didn't really matter any longer.

"You will? How do I know I can trust you?"

"I saved you, just as you asked. I helped you Charlie and I have my own reasons for wanting revenge against the same people. Remember Edward? He was the one who told the Volturi about Bella, its really his fault, all of this. and I think you'd like to meet him again wouldn't you? As well as The Major?"

At that name he started to snarl again and I saw him flexing his muscles ready to resume his attack on the bars of the cage, bars that wouldn't stand up to much more punishment. I sensed movement behind me and saw Raoul approaching carefully just out of Charlie's sight and waved him back.

"Charlie. I will open the door if you promise to follow me out onto the mountain, once there you can hunt, rid yourself of the terrible thirst that tortures you right now. Then we can talk calmly about how we can hunt down Bella's killers. But remember, if the Fraternidad, the people who live here, see you as a threat they will kill you and I will not be able to stop them."

I waited as he processed this then pulled back from the bars and nodded,

"OK, But you'd better not be lying to me Carlisle."

"I'm not, I promise you Charlie."

I reached forward and unlocked the cage with the key that was in my pocket and slid the door open standing back to give him space and he stepped out warily.

"Come on, follow me."

I turned my back on him, not the most sensible thing to do with a newborn but I needed to show him that I trusted him and this was the only way. Sensing him behind me I retraced our route finally appearing out on the mountain with only the moonlight shining down on us. Charlie breathed deeply then turned to me,

"I'm thirsty."

"I know and I'll help you hunt."

He was a natural, tracking down and killing three mountain goats before finally stopped for a moment to gauge his thirst.

"Why hasn't it gone Carlisle? How much blood do I need to drink before the burn disappears?"

"It will always be there Charlie, a constant in your life while you hunt animals."

He turned hungry red eyes on me,

"And if I hunt humans?"

"Then the thirst will disappear for a while but it will always come back and do you really want to start killing humans to feed on?"

"I don't give a shit what I feed on right now Carlisle. This thirst stops me thinking clearly and like you said I need a clear head to hunt down Edward and The Major so where do I find some humans?"

He turned his head testing the air but we were too high up for any human scent to be detectable. Then he frowned,

"Well they aren't up here so I guess its down the mountain until I find some, you coming Carlisle?"

Before I had time to stop him Charlie was gone, his own human blood giving him added strength and speed that I couldn't match.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

 **Carlisle**

I was relieved to see the others had sensibly stayed out of sight and hearing and I followed Charlie understanding that they would follow us at a safe distance. Now I could have used Emmett's help but I would manage alone. I really didn't want Charlie to become a human hunter, he would have to live with the guilt once his rage faded and he became his true self once more but in this case I might not have any say in the matter. I saw lights ahead and realized we were heading for a village at the base of the mountain, the closest humans came to the vampires that lived above them.

I almost ran into Charlie as he watched from the trees, at least he was self controlled enough not to rush straight in and start killing, that could have made matters very awkward for all of us. I approached him carefully but he still swung round in a crouch ready to attack. Putting my hands up I kept coming talking all the while,

"Charlie I want to help you. I really don't think you want to kill any humans now do you? Remember your human life when you were a cop?"

He straightened slightly and smiled at me grimly,

"Yeah I remember my human life Carlisle, I was a cop who killed his own daughter and let the man who forced my hand walk away. So you see I understand exactly what I need. You're right, a clear head but I need strength too and killing will give me that...call it collateral damage Carlisle if you need to justify my actions."

Once more he was too quick for me, we'd both heard the unmistakable sound of a shepherd and his flock approaching and Charlie had marked his target and gone to attack. I prayed it would be the goats that he attacked and fed from but when I reached the scene I could tell immediately I had been wrong. The goats were milling around nervously but there was no sign of the shepherd. I eventually found his drained body in a patch of dense vegetation, so at least Charlie had attempted to hide his kill, which was a good sign.

What I had missed was his hiding place, I had been reckless enough to leave myself open to attack, not watching my back and he sprang from the trees to land on my back his teeth snapping far too close to my throat. We went down rolling over on the ground and I managed to keep him from my throat but he was stronger than me and it was only a matter of time before his teeth sliced into me. Then a dark blur appeared and knocked him from me. Emmett had arrived and not a moment too soon. I staggered to my feet shaking my head to clear it then went to help Emmett subdue him. It didn't take long with the two of us although even Emmett's sheer bulk was only just enough to keep Charlie pinned down while I tried to reason with him.

"Charlie you'll wake the whole village and then the game will be up. The Fraternidad will kill us all to protect themselves and if we managed by some miracle to survive it would only be to fall into the clutches of the Volturi. We need to work together, keep calm and plan our actions carefully. A blitz attack just isn't going to work."

He struggled in Emmett's arms but for now at least he was pacified,

"OK, so what do we do? You were right about the human blood by the way, it's far superior and I guess we'll see just how well I can handle the guilt won't we? Where do we go from here?"

Emmett and I watched him carefully as the girls arrived, if he threatened them neither of us would be able to help acting, we'd kill him ourselves but he just nodded to them in recognition then looked at me again,

"Well?"

"I'm not sure but we can't go back to the Fraternidad, they are far too nervous at what you might do. I'll ring Darius and see if he's heard anything."

Esme approached Charlie carefully and seeing he relaxed she smiled,

"You must be very confused Charlie perhaps I can help you with some of your questions while Carlisle speaks to his friend?"

They went to sit down on a log not far from the body of his victim although he couldn't be seen. Before we left we would have to make sure the body was disposed of better. For now I dialed Darius and waited impatiently for him to answer, in truth I wasn't sure where to go with Charlie, a newborn was far too unpredictable to mix with humans and now the Fraternidad had made their position clear we couldn't stay here either.

"Carlisle, I just got off the phone with Raoul, he isn't happy at the idea of Charlie returning so I'm guessing you will be looking for somewhere to hole up?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if we upset your friends."

"Don't sweat it Carlisle, they need me a hell of a lot more than I need them. I guess it was a little naive of me to expect them to offer shelter to a newborn, especially not one of their own. There is somewhere but it means crossing the border into Italy. I know that isn't exactly what you were wanting to hear but when I tell you that I've located Edward in Italy you might be a little more amenable."

"You have? Is he in Volterra?"

When Darius told me he wasn't it shocked me but then I understood, Marcus and Caius would be afraid Aro might get his hands on their informer if they tried to shelter him there.

"He isn't in a place you can get to him easily for now but a little bird tells me he may not be in his present location for too long. It seems even those he thought he could rely on for help aren't that keen on a traitor. I'll keep an eye on him, you have your hands full with the newborn. I'll send you all the details and some fresh paperwork. You get to Barcelona and I'll have a boat waiting to take you to Livonia. It will be better than trying to cross borders with a newborn. How is Charlie doing?"

"Better in some ways, worse in others, I'm hoping he'll continue as calm as he is right now but I'm beginning to think he's not going to be easy to teach."

"You'll do it Carlisle. you love a challenge. Besides he has every incentive if he wants to live long enough to avenge his daughter."

"Do you know where The Major is?"

"No, not yet. He seems to have disappeared but don't worry I'll trace him eventually. It'll be more difficult because he's low tech but I'll get him never fear."

I went back to find Charlie pacing up and down deaf to Esme and Rose who were both trying their best to keep him calm. He turned to me,

"Well?"

"Darius will help us, he's going to arrange a boat from Barcelona to Livonia, once there he will have found us somewhere to stay until Edward is somewhere we can reach him."

"Fuck Edward, what about that bastard The Major? He's the one I want. I know I'm stronger and faster than he is for now."

"You may be but he has years of experience you don't have Charlie. If you don't calm down and use your head instead of your heart he will win again by killing you."

"And you think that concerns me Carlisle? I murdered my daughter, do you think I want to live with that guilt? I just want my revenge, if it kills me I don't care."

"Well you should, if not then Bella died for nothing. What do you think she'd be saying to you if she were here now?"

"That's immaterial Carlisle, she isn't. Now get out of my way or show me how to find Edward and The Major."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two**

 **The Major**

We couldn't stay here too long, sooner or later someone would come looking for the old couple but wherever we went it had to be somewhere I could take Bella. I still didn't know why but she fascinated me, her attitude, her way of seeing me. It was all wrong, I'd almost killed her and her father yet she acted as if it wasn't my fault, as if I were someone who should be pitied or treated as if nothing I did was my fault.

What would it take for her to understand that I was a killer, I murdered for fun, it gave me pleasure to see fear and pain in someone else's eyes? As we touched at the top of the stairs something happened, I felt it although I refused to believe what I was feeling. Instead I took the cowards way out and grabbing Peter I hauled him outside with a warning to the two girls to stay inside or else.

"Major what the fuck is going on? You nearly ripped my fucking arm out of its socket."

"Never mind that, we need somewhere to go, somewhere we won't be traced."

"Why? Hey, I'm not killing Charlotte whatever you say, that's just not going to happen. I'd die first."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice and nodded curtly,

"I thought not but remember Bella is supposed to be dead and we're hiding from the Volturi, we need somewhere safe, somewhere we can decide exactly what our plan of action is."

We put our heads together but finding somewhere quiet, somewhere the Volturi weren't likely to look for us was difficult and then it hit me. Peter stopped talking when he realized I wasn't listening any longer,

"You got an idea?"

"I think so Peter but I need to check it out first. I'm going to take Bella and go ahead, as soon as I'm sure its safe I'll send for you. In the meantime start heading towards Texas but don't tell anyone, not even that girl of yours."

"She wouldn't tell anyone but I won't. You want us to move slowly?"

"Yeah and stay out of sight. I don't know if the Volturi will be looking for us yet but you don't want to be seen by anyone just in case. Especially while you are alone, you're more vulnerable."

He looked at me as if I'd gone mad.

"Fuck me! Who the hell are you and what did you do with the real Major?"

I understood I was acting out of character and couldn't even explain why to myself.

"Cut the crap and move. Take the couple's old truck and dump it north before you start out home."

As that last word slipped out I knew he noticed it and that it actually meant something to me for the first time in well over a century.

Going back inside I noticed Bella looked better although her face was more discolored than ever and I could see it hurt her to talk.

"We're leaving, come on."

I took her arm and she tried to shrug me off but it was a half hearted attempt,

"Where? I'm not going anywhere with you. You left my dad thinking he'd killed me. How could you do that?"

"The Volturi think you're dead too and that's all that matters right now. They won't be looking for you."

"He'll find his way to you and when he does he's going to kill you."

I laughed at that idea, a human cop killing me? About as likely as Aro Volturi calling Chelsea off Marcus!

"Well no doubt that will please you Bella."

She opened her mouth then closed it again without speaking and I wondered what she had been about to say but I knew I would never know now so I merely pushed her outside to the barn where the truck waited. There was no sign of the previous occupants which was a relief, the last thing I needed was a hysterical human in the truck with me! Peter and Charlotte had followed us and the girl reached into the truck to squeeze Bella's hand.

"Just remember what I told you Bella, don't be afraid."

Peter looked at me questioningly but I had no more idea what they were talking about than he did only that Bella seemed calmer after wards.

 **Bella**

I didn't want to be alone with this man, not because I feared him, I didn't, but because I feared my own feelings. Charlotte was right, I did have feelings for him but they were pity that an honorable man had been dragged down to the level of an animal by outside influences. I had no idea what he had been through but it must have been horrendous to force him to turn off his feelings and become a killing machine. Perhaps as we travelled he might start to open up to me but the one thing I wanted above all else was to get word to my dad that I was still alive. I knew the guilt of my death and his part in it would tear Charlie to pieces. So we drove in silence for a while before he turned to me,

"You would have been burned as a witch in the past."

This came totally out of the blue and I had no idea what he meant,

"What?"

"A witch, women who used spells were burned."

"Spells?"

He just shook his head and looked back at the road leaving me totally confused once more.

Deciding as he'd broken the awkward silence it was now my turn I took a deep breath,

"I need to speak to my father."

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"I have no idea where he is for one and for another you are dead."

"But I'm not, why would you torture him like that?"

He turned and smiled at me coldly,

"It's what I do, remember?"

I shook my head,

"I don't believe that's the real you."

"Still on your save a sinner kick? Don't you ever get tired of believing you know everything?"

"I'm right about you. Where are we going?"

"You'll see, for now just sit back and be quiet."

 **The Major**

I had no idea why I had said that to Bella although I knew why I refused to allow her to contact anyone. The Volturi and everyone else thought her dead and in that lay her only safety. She was important to me and I intended to find out exactly why once I reached home, the only place left that held any memories for me and those only dimly lit. I had fought so hard over the years to forget everything, to remember was weakness and could be my Achilles heel so I refused any memories space in my mind, no softness, regret, or pity. They made me vulnerable and I had to be strong, more evil than anyone else. I needed everyone to fear and hate me.

Now suddenly I meet someone who doesn't, not only that but someone with the best reason of all to do so. I decided once we reached the ranch, I would find the old root cellar, hopefully unused by the present owners and take Bella down there. What difference being back in my human past would make I had no idea but we would see.

After a few hours I sensed Bella was uncomfortable but it took a little while to work out why and with a sigh I pulled into a small shabby diner at the side of the road. Bella looked at me questioningly.

"Right, a few ground rules. No screaming or asking for help or I'll kill everyone in the diner. You do what you need to do and then join me at a table. Get yourself fed and watered then we leave."

"I'm not a horse."

"No you're not but you are a problem, and I know given the chance you'd go scurrying to a phone booth. Just remember you have no idea where your father is or even if he's still alive and your best chance of remaining alive is for everyone else to think you are dead. You broadcast your survival around and not only you but the Cullens who I allowed to live, Charlie, and possibly even the Denali's will die."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Won't the Volturi kill you too? After all you disobeyed orders."

"I'd like to see them try. Now let's go and remember what I told you. I have no compunction about killing everyone in that diner while you on the other hand hold their lives in your hand."


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

 **Bella**

I hurried out back to the restrooms praying there would be a payphone only to be disappointed but as I turned to enter as another woman came out I saw he was watching me from the table he had chosen presumably because it gave him a view out back as well as the front of the diner. Pretending I hadn't seen him I went inside and locked myself in a cubicle sitting down to think. He was extremely cautious and he seemed to be genuinely concerned about my safety.

Maybe I should just go along for now, if I appeared to be doing everything he said then maybe he would relax his guard. Of course I wanted to be safe but I also needed to let Charlie know I was still alive, he must be suffering the agony of guilt. I knew Carlisle and Esme would look after him and hoped one day soon to see them all again. Deciding I'd been quite long enough I made quick use of the facilities then washed up and rejoined him to find he had already ordered for me and surprisingly he'd chosen well. He seemed to be suddenly nervous but I just sat down and picked up my fork looking at my plate.

"I guessed what you'd like, we don't have time to hang around, it isn't safe."

I ate quickly and gulped down my coffee before I spoke,

"Where are we going? Surely you can tell me now."

"You'll find out soon enough but you should get some stuff for a couple of days, I won't be stopping again, you can sleep in the truck."

"I hope I'll get comfort stops."

"You tell me when and I'll find you somewhere."

"Gee thanks"

I know I sounded like a petulant child but his cold demeanor was annoying me as well as confusing me he blew from hot to cold in an instant. Back at the truck he indicated I should get in the back,

"You need to sleep, that bump on the head really knocked you out."

"And we all know who I have to thank for that."

He ignored my cutting remark and threw me a travel rug and a pillow,

"I thought these might make you a little more comfortable."

I took them with a thank you and lay down in the back positioning myself so I could see his profile as he drove and when he pulled out into traffic I noticed him readjust the interior mirror so he could see me at a glance.

"I won't jump you, I'm not that keen to die."

"I'm pleased to hear it. Now go to sleep."

My head was throbbing and it took some time to make myself comfortable then he switched the radio on searching for some music and finding something he approved of he smiled,

"Maybe this will help you sleep. Peter says country music always puts him to sleep it's so boring."

I listened to Garth Brooks singing for a minute there. Not my favorite but it did begin to lull me to sleep and soon my eyes closed although I struggled to remain awake, to watch him as he concentrated on the road, his face illuminated now and again by the headlamps of an oncoming car. As I slipped under I heard his voice, he was singing along to the latest song on the radio, one I didn't recognize but his voice was soft, like velvet and wrapped around me lulling me into unconsciousness.

 **The Major**

I watched Bella struggle to stay awake noting how she relaxed into sleep at the sound of my voice. I hadn't listened to music or sung in a very long time but suddenly it felt right besides which it would help relax Bella and I didn't want her to be afraid of me. She was even if she denied it but her fear was nothing like the terror I inspired in others. Bella Swan, what is your secret? How was it Peter and I both came across women that meant something to us at the very same time, women who were friends in fact.

I wanted to get to my destination as quickly as possible, I wanted to be safe to talk to Bella with no one else around, to work out exactly what it was she was doing to me. I'd known what I was, The Major, emotionless, hard, cruel, and totally in control but she was battering away at all my defences and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out against her magic. As it was she slept soundly for the next ten hours only waking as the afternoon stole into evening. When she sat up looking around her I thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, even with her hair all tousled and her eyes heavy with sleep.

"You feeling better?"

She started to nod then decided against it,

"A little but I really need to use the restroom and clean my teeth. I'm thirsty too."

I nodded and half an hour later pulled into the parking lot of another diner, this one equally as shabby as the last, people took less notice in places like this, lots of people had things to hide and no one wanted to look too closely at anyone else.

 **Bella**

The Major handed me some dollar bills and indicated the small store next to the diner,

"Get what you need then join me inside and Bella...don't try anything stupid."

I nodded and he watched me enter the store before moving off towards the diner.

"Nice looking lad you got there girl. I can tell it wasn't him that did that to your face. I like to see a young couple in love."

I looked up blushing at the cashier who was smiling and trying to get a last glimpse to him,

"Oh...thank you. Is there a phone booth here?"

"In the diner, by the rest rooms."

My heart sank at that news and I wondered if he knew that before allowing me to go off on my own. I picked up what I needed and paid the still grinning woman before going out into the chill of the evening and then joining him in the diner when once more he had ordered for me and again I approved of his choice much as it galled me. I had to remember this was the man who let my dad think he'd killed me, the man who had tortured Charlie too.

Once I'd eaten we drove on but this time I climbed in front with him and settled myself comfortably leaning against the door post so I could watch him.

"I'm not a painting you know."

"I know. Do I make you uncomfortable? Does seeing my face make you feel guilty?"

He turned to look at me,

"It's already beginning to fade."

"You didn't answer my question but never mind let me ask a different one. I'm guessing we're headed for Texas, are you taking me home to meet the folks?"

That one got him as I saw his jaw clench,

"If you like I could dig them up but they've been dead a long time Bella."

I felt awful, I should have remembered that,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, I don't get upset. They were humans and they died."

"Do you still have any family? Descendants I mean?"

"No idea and I'm pretty sure if I did they wouldn't enjoy a visit from me. I have something of a reputation with humans."

"You weren't always like this though."

"Oh? How would you know?"

"I know you were a hero once and hero's aren't dreaded. They don't spread fear."

"Don't presume you know me just because you've heard a few stories about me. That human died a very long time ago and he's best left in his grave. You wouldn't have thought much of him Bella."

I could see he wasn't going to say anything else so I closed my eyes and heard the radio snap on, more quiet country music that lulled me back to sleep once more.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

 **Bella**

I was awakened by the bumpy road surface and looking round I saw we were no longer on the highway, now we were on a track leading to what looked like a derelict farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. I sat up interested now, were we finally here? I turned to look at The Major but his eyes were fixed on the track ahead although he was aware I was staring at him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About nine hours give or take. I put my foot down overnight, it can't be comfortable trying to sleep in this truck."

"Thank you for that but it's not that bad. Is this our destination?"

He shook his head,

"Nope although it looks deserted enough."

"No one lives here anymore by the look of things. Is this your family home?"

He ignored me pulling up at the front of the sagging porch, tattered curtains flapping out of broken windows, red paint daubed on the door and rubbish blown up against its threshold.

I got out looking about me but there was no sign of life not even a bird over head, it was as if this place were in mourning, still peopled by the ghosts of those who had died here. In the center of the front yard was an old tree and hanging from its lower branches, still a good fifteen feet from the ground hung a series of nooses. I stepped back straight into him and he turned to look,

"So someone still visits."

"It must be kids, Halloween tricks, its the sort of place teenagers might come for a Halloween party, does it have a bad reputation?"

He didn't answer me just walked up the porch steps that creaked loudly under his weight and pushed open the door disappearing inside. A sudden shiver ran through me and I hastened to join him.

 **The Major**

So the old house was still unoccupied and still held its horror close, even down to nooses on the tree but I wouldn't think about that, I couldn't, it hurt too much. I followed the hall down to the end, to the room I shared with my brothers, the furniture had long gone as had the rest probably the ashes in the grate were all that was left of it, keeping a group of brave or curious teenagers warm on a winters night.

Turning I thought just for a second I saw my little sister Amy standing in the doorway looking at me but I blinked and she was gone. Then I heard Bella,

"This was your home wasn't it? What happened Major? Why is it still unoccupied? Surely it would have been sold off if your family died? Or did they move out for some reason?"

I took her hand and pulled her outside, up the slight incline to the place where they lay buried, the crude markers I had put up long gone and only a slight mound in the earth showed their final resting place.

"This is where my family went. They never left the farm."

"All of them?"

"Yes and before you ask no, I didn't kill them although I feel responsible."

"Were you here? Could you have stopped what happened?"

"No, I was too late."

As I said that I thought of my brother, of Samuel, and cut that thought off dragging her a little too roughly away from their resting place and back to the truck. She didn't say anything although I must have hurt her wrist because when I let go she rubbed it wincing.

"Get in, we're leaving."

"Leaving? I thought we were staying here."

"Well you were wrong, we're going into town, get some supplies."

"You really don't know why no one lives here?"

I turned on her snapping in my anger,

"I told you I didn't."

 **Bella**

There was something about this place, something that was eating him alive, I could see it in his eyes, the way his shoulders slumped. A tragedy happened here and if he wouldn't tell me about it then I'd find someone who would, perhaps in town. He drove the distance in silence and when he pulled up outside the store he handed me more money.

"Get what you need for a week. I'm trusting you not to try contacting anyone. If you do I'll kill everyone in this town and believe me I could, I've done it before and I have no love for the townsfolk here."

Before I could ask why or point out these people hadn't even been born when the tragedy struck his family he was gone, I didn't see where but from the sun on the side walk I assumed somewhere more shady.

I went inside the store and grabbed a basket then started looking down the aisles making a mental list and crossing it off as I went. At the far end stood an elderly man trying without success to reach a can on the top shelf so I helped him out and he thanked me with a smile,

"That's OK."

"You're new around here, I ain't see'd ya afore."

"No, I'm here with a...friend. We just came from the abandoned farm."

"You mean the Whitlock place? Ain't nothin' there no more just ghosts so they say. Did ya friend tell ya the story?"

"No, do you know it?"

"Everyone around here does, its famous. Ya wanna hear it?"

"Please."

He sat himself down on the edge of the freezer with a groan then started to talk,

"Twer the end o' the war, the civil war mind ya, there were lots a crazy ex soldiers round. Folks came up missin' or dead all round'. Sheriff's men found the Whitlock family all carved up, limbs missin' all sorts an they thinked it were some of them soldiers. Then word got round it were down ta the youngest son, queer in the head he were and a friend of the family from the next farm the Jenkins boy. Then his family came up missin'.They never found Peter Jenkins but the Whitlock boy got hisself caught. They hung him from the tree in the yard. I guess kids still put nooses up on Halloween, ain't been out there in years myself. A course, the older boy he was a war hero, they said he went loco too, hunting them men that killed his mammy and pappy, siblin's too."

I thanked him and finished my shopping quickly, feeling sick to my stomach, I could see the reason The Major became the monster he did. Coming home having survived the war only to find his family wiped out and his younger brother accused of the murders along with a friend...a friend called Peter. Was that the same Peter who was with Charlotte?

If so then The Major must be sure he hadn't been involved in the murders or he would have killed Peter himself. Or was the name just a coincidence? I didn't know but I now had some idea of what the man had endured that turned him into The Major. How he became a vampire was still a mystery to me but I hoped in time I might find out. As I left the store I saw the phone just inside the door but I never even hesitated and there he was waiting for me and took the bags loading them into the trunk before opening the door for me.

"Get all you wanted?"

"Yes thank you. I did as a matter of fact."

He looked at me quizzically but I wasn't ready to tell him what I'd learned, not yet.

I thought we were going back to the farm but instead he drove the truck as far as he could up an ever narrowing track then helped me out and I let him as if it were quite natural.

"Its not far just follow the trail I'll be behind you with the bags."

I went on careful where I walked, I didn't want to find myself sprawling in the dust head first. His presence behind me was comforting in a strange way and then suddenly I stopped, the tiny track had petered out. He stepped past me and knelt down pushing vegetation apart until I saw an old wooden trapdoor and stepped back my hands held out in horror.

"No, no way am I going down there."

"Suit yourself but it'll be dark soon."

He grabbed the bags then disappeared into the darkness as if the ground had swallowed him up, I looked around then cursing followed him down.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five**

 **The Major**

A part of me wanted to run from this place and the painful memories it held but common sense told me it was probably the best place to hide out for now, at least until I decided what the hell was going on with this girl. She followed me scowling but it wasn't as bad as she had thought. There were the old and slightly rusted oil lamps but the oil in them still burned and gave light and the wooden bed bases my father had built with my elder brothers help still stood on the packed earthen floor with its faded rag rugs. I remembered the day my little sister Amy finished her first rug and brought it down here laying it proudly beside my mother's. I felt something rising in my throat, a mixture of sorrow and joy. I had been very lucky to have such a family although they had been taken from me so unfairly and far too soon.

She looked around then nodded her approval,

"No stove?"

I pulled a small camping stove from the cupboard my pappy had built and showed it to her,

"Its not exactly luxury but with some small sticks for fuel it works pretty well."

Sitting down on one of the bed bases she pulled out a can of soda and popped the tab taking a drink before looking up at me.

"You certainly know how to show a girl a good time Major. How long until the others join us?"

I shrugged,

"A day maybe two at the most why?"

"I want to talk to you. Will you sit down with me?"

I sat hesitantly, it had been a very long time since I was asked to sit by a woman and I felt awkward and unsure of myself.

 **Bella**

We didn't have that long and I needed to try getting through to him. If Charlotte was right then we had to find a way to connect and now seemed the ideal time, after all no one was going to interrupt us down here. Looking around I saw what looked like a roughly made crutch standing in one corner and standing up I went over to it picking it up.

"Was this Samuel's?"

He jumped to his feet fists clenching,

"How did you know about Samuel?"

"I helped an old guy in the store and in return he told me the story of the family who lived in the farm house. He said your brother was wrong in the head, that they blamed him for the murders and hung him. That was an excuse wasn't it? To hide the real killers. If he needed a crutch to walk he could hardly kill his parents and siblings could he?"

He took the crutch from me shaking his head but unable to speak for a while. When he finally forced some words out I understood a little more about the man who stood before me.

"It's my fault he died. I knew he would try something if I wasn't there. He used to wander and this time he went home, back to the farm house. The deputies were looking for someone to pin the murders on and he was as good as any. He wasn't stupid, he couldn't walk well and he was a little slow but he wasn't a murderer. Sammy wouldn't have hurt a fly, he loved his family and we all loved him. I...I almost got there in time. If I'd just been a few minutes earlier...just a...he would have lived...if I hadn't volunteered and gone to war...if I'd left as soon as peace was declared...its my fault, all of it was my fault. I should have been here to protect them, especially after my elder brother John died."

As he spoke The Major fell to his knees still holding Samuel's crutch like a talisman and I could see exactly what happened to this man. He blamed himself for everything and he became the killer he was to make sure he was never hurt again.

"Did you find them?"

"Who?"

His voice was choked by emotion but I didn't approach, not yet.

"The vampires that were responsible for killing your family?"

"I killed a lot of vampires. I was extremely good at it and that was my downfall. Ironic isn't it, the best vampire hunter was a human so the Volturi turned me so I could hunt vampires for them. You see Bella its all I can do, all I know, killing, death, I live it, I have for well over a century and that's too long. It marks you, everyone understands in their gut that you are a killer, you carry death with you. He waits at my shoulder for the next soul, be it human or vampire and he's always greedy for more."

"You aren't responsible for their deaths, that lies at the feet of the men who did it."

He shook his head and I could see the wood of the crutch splintering in his fist.

"No, whoever killed them was merely following their instinct for blood trying to find a way to quench the fire in their throats and the rage in their heads."

"So why are you so different? You understand their motives, so why be so hard on yourself?"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me close so he could stare into my eyes, his glowing crimson with a terrible fire that scared me although I was still certain he wouldn't hurt me.

"You have no idea of things I have done Bella, terrible things, dreadful things, things I hope to God you never have to witness and I have no excuse. I didn't do them because I was thirsty for blood or in a newborn rage. I did what I did because I enjoyed it. I killed, mutilated, tortured humans as well as vampires because I could. Because their terror, their pain filled me with pleasure."

"Who turned you Major?"

"Does it matter?"

"Who turned you?"

"The Volturi, they turned me to be their ultimate weapon and I became just that and more. Even they fear me so why don't you? I told you what I've done, what I'm capable of. You saw me duck so your father would hit you instead of me although the blow would have been nothing to me. After all that you still don't fear or hate me."

I shook my head,

"No I don't. That would be too easy for you. Its easy to be the devil when everyone views you as such but I don't. I think you are a victim, just like poor Samuel."

He shook his head his whole body shaking,

"You can't say that Bella. You can't forgive me, I don't deserve any forgiveness, I don't deserve any compassion, keep it for someone who does."

I moved even closer so I could speak in his ear,

"I forgive you and so do your family. They know the truth and they forgive you."

He wrenched his head away shaking it violently and marched me back to the bed pushing me down on it and looming over me,

"I could take you right now, I could fuck you and kill you. Leave you here to rot just like they did and no one would ever know."

"But you won't."

This enraged him and he let go of my arms punching a hole in the wood lined walls scattering earth over me and making me cough.

"Don't ever push me Bella, you have no idea how evil I can be."

I could see his eyes had gone black with rage and for a second I thought I might have been wrong. The next punch made a hole in the base beside my face and a splinter flew into my cheek. I put a hand up crying out in shock and he froze. I could feel a trickle of warm blood between my fingers and wondered if I had signed my own death warrant by pushing him too hard.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six**

 **The Major**

I looked down on the girl who dared defy me and felt sick to my soul, if I still had one that is, if I did it must be blackened and rotted by now after everything I had done over the past century and more. She lay there one side of her face bruised and now her cheek scratched and bleeding and it was all my fault. Everything that had happened, every death of a loved one was my fault when it came down to it. I left my family looking for glory and I got that but the price had been astronomical. I should have been there to save them, to try and stop the murderous bastards who drained my family of their very blood. If I couldn't have beaten them at least I would have died trying and been buried beside them. Then there was Samuel, I knew he wasn't very bright and I knew he had a tendency to wander but I still let him go off on his own and where did he go? The place he felt he belonged, back to the family home. If I'd checked on him or even if I'd turned up just a few minutes earlier I could have saved him from that lynch mob. Instead I found him hanging from a branch of the tree we used to climb as children Adam and I hauling him up to join us.

I straightened up and backed away looking at Bella in horror as she held her cheek and sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry Major that was cruel and uncalled for."

I shook my head in exasperation, she was apologising to me? What did it take for this girl to see she was in the presence of pure evil.

"STOP IT"

My shout reverberated round the chamber and she jerked in reflex.

"Stop trying to save me, make excuses for my behaviour. I know the truth. I know what I am. I accepted it many years ago. You can't save me Bella. No one can, its too fucking late for that."

I ran to the entrance ripped open the doors and climbed out slamming it shut again and then I ran.

 **Bella**

I was stunned by just how much guilt and self loathing The Major was carrying inside and had been for so long, it was amazing he had survived thus far with so much pain. It seemed imperative that I find him and try to help him understand he wasn't responsible for all those deaths, that he wasn't irretrievably lost. I wiped my cheek on my sleeve noting there was little blood but still he hadn't attacked and it was human blood his food source. Then I climbed the steps carefully and pushed the door open slowly listening for any sign he was close by but hearing nothing. Once outside I had no idea which way to go, he knew this area and I didn't but I closed my eyes and prayed something would connect us leading me to him. At first I felt nothing but then I felt a faint tugging sensation and I knew instinctively that it was the bond Charlotte had told me about but could I trust it? Maybe it would lead me away from him for my own preservation. Shaking that thought off I started moving in the direction of the tug.

I have no idea how long I walked just that the further I went the stronger the tug became and then I stepped out of the trees onto the banks of a creek and sitting beside it I saw him, his vampire skin sparkling in the sunlight like a diamond. He looked so beautiful that for a second I forgot why I was here and just stared. He made no sign that he knew I was there but I got the feeling he did never the less. Finally shaking my head clear of the sight I stepped slowly over until I stood beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder which was rock hard but shaking slightly as if with grief.

"May I join you?"

He didn't answer but I sat down next to him looking into the water that flowed slowly by, leaves and small twigs floating like an armada on its surface.

We sat like this in silence for over an hour but my arm had crept around his shoulders and he didn't try to shrug it off, instead I hoped it gave him a little comfort. I truly believe if he had been human he would have been crying, bitter tears for the life he had been forced into knowing how much more his family would have wanted for him. When at last I felt the shudders slow I spoke again,

"Whatever happened wasn't your fault."

"It's too late Bella, far too late for apologies or regrets."

"Yes it is but it's not too late to begin again. Become the man you were once more."

He turned to me with such misery in his eyes that I felt my heart breaking for him.

"No, I've done too much to start over. These hands are stained with the blood of a thousand victims and the venom of many more. I can't take back what I've done and I can no longer justify it so where do I go from here?"

I wasn't sure what to say, if anything but as the silence lengthened once more I understood he really didn't know the answer to that question, it was down to me. Instinctively I knew I was the only person who could answer that for him, I held the key to his deliverance.

"You know I don't know your name Major."

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, or at least I used to be."

"Well it's down to you now to make a choice. You can continue as The Major and work for the Volturi or you can leave that life behind and become Jasper Whitlock again."

"There is no going back Bella."

"No you can't but you can go forward as Jasper Whitlock and if you do that you no longer have to do it alone."

"Really? I have no one Bella, that's one of the tragedy's of being a vampire."

"You have me."

I left those words hanging in the air.

 **The Major**

Her words hit me hard, I had no idea what made her say that but she truly believed it.

"Why would you say that? I nearly killed you and your father."

"But you didn't because you understood just as I did that there is something between us. Charlotte explained some to me, she and Peter are mates, it's her gift, to read relationships between people."

Mates? The word meant nothing to me, sure I'd heard of it but I'd never seen any or if I had then I hadn't recognised them as such.

"Do you have any idea what you are suggesting Bella?"

"A little but I'm sure the rest will come in time, if we let it."

"You must be mad wanting to get tied up with me. You have no idea what it would mean."

"Well, I'm not sure wanting has anything to do with it. It seems to be something unconscious, something buried far deeper than we can influence. Do you feel it?"

I thought about this, of course I'd felt something, it was the thing that had driven me crazy since I set eyes on her, the thing that made me bring her back, bring her with me. The thing that stopped me killing her in the root cellar when I smelled her blood. I was frightened, afraid to admit it to her because doing so would give her power over me and that was scary. I had been alone, in control of myself for so long I wasn't sure I could share any longer, I wasn't even sure I knew what the words sharing, love, or closeness meant or exactly what Bella was offering.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

 **The Major**

Suddenly as I thought of those words all the memories came flooding back to me and they were more than I could bear. I found myself on my knees as the weight of grief and shame knocked me from my feet. I saw Mary and Amy, my sisters, playing with the rag doll Mary had just sewn for her. Samuel leaning heavily on his crutch begging John to lift him into the tree to join us. My father sweat stained after a long day in the fields, my mother brushing loose hair away from her face with the back of a floury hand as she baked. The dogs in the yard scuffling over a bone, the sound of the family's voices raised in prayer before a meal. All the beautiful things I had long forgotten, pushed out by other darker images.

The row of graves unmarked and now long forgotten, Samuel's twisted body hanging from that same old tree. The smoke from a thousand burning vampires. Blood drenching my face and hands from humans I had fed from and others I had tortured and killed just for the pain and terror it produced that I also fed on. So many faces I was dammed to see over and over, so many lives cut short, so many strangers I killed without a single question or regret until now.

What would my gentle mother say about all my crimes? Would my father look on me proudly knowing the crimes I had committed? Would my sisters come running, arms outstretched in welcome if they knew the blood that stained my own? I heard a noise as if from a distance and realized it was me, I was crying tearlessly for those I had shamed more than those I had murdered.

 **Bella**

Somehow I knew he was afraid of the things I'd said but I knew he felt it and I knew only he could make the decision to take that first step. Then he fell to his knees and I heard a heart wrenching sound, he was sobbing and all I could do was kneel beside him, hold him and let him feel the grief he had hidden for so long.

When he finally became silent I got up stretching and brushing grass off me then looked down but his head was bowed, I couldn't see his face and had no clue what he was thinking. I stretched out my hand to him,

"It's getting cold out here. Will you come back to the cellar with me?"

At first I thought he hadn't heard me but then he shook his head,

"You go back. You're better off without me. I'll stay here awhile and think. Peter and Charlotte shouldn't be too long then we can decide where you can go that will be safe."

I sighed and retook my place beside him,

"I'd rather stay with you and I don't mean just until the others arrive. Jasper I think our futures are linked, where you go I go."

He swallowed convulsively and shook his head again but I needed to see his expression, I wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling so I put a hand under his chin and slowly lifted his head till I could see his face.

I don't think I have ever seen any eyes filled with so much pain before and I certainly hope I will never see such an expression again. He was a soul in torment and I could see he was lost in the turmoil his memories had stirred up. Somehow I needed to reach him through it all so I brought my head close and kissed his cold forehead then leaned mine against it. He tensed but I sensed it was in shock more than anything.

"Jasper a lot has happened since you went off to war as a boy. You have done some great things and some truly dreadful things but all that matters is right now. You can choose your path for the future and I will be here with you to help you. You aren't alone any longer and you don't have to be ever again."

The words came tumbling out without conscious thought but they were no less true for that.

 **The Major**

If only I could believe those words, believe that there was something for me to live for, to fight for, but my life had been bleak and sterile for so long I dare not hope for anything so I sat silent as the sun set and the temperature dropped expecting Bella to leave with the sun's warmth.

An hour later she was still sitting beside me, her warm human hand wrapped around my cold inhuman one. She had begun to shiver slightly but she didn't complain, in fact she didn't speak at all yet I could hear her emotions as if they were spoken. She hadn't lied about her feelings or the choices open to me.

Bella Swan meant every word she had spoken and the warmth that I had felt wrap around me when we met was growing in intensity as we sat together.

"You..."

I couldn't force words out through my emotion clogged throat,

"You should go inside, it's getting cold."

"Only if you come with me."

I sighed and suddenly I felt unutterably weary,

"This is a mistake Bella, one you will live to regret in time."

"Then that's my choice to make surely?"

 **Bella**

Finally he stood up and I grasped his hand more firmly, afraid he might take off again but he just trudged beside me back to the root cellar which was as well because I could never have found it by myself in the dark. He pulled open the door and stood back but I was wary,

"Oh no, you first."

With a humourless grin he went down the steps and I found him waiting at the bottom for me. He took my hand again as if the connection gave him the energy to continue and we seated ourselves on the undamaged bed base. He pulled off his jacket and draped it round my shoulders, an unconscious gesture that told me so very much and gave me the courage to go on.

"So what do you plan to do next? The Volturi aren't going to allow you to just walk away and if they find out I'm still alive they'll be looking even harder for you."

"The Volturi don't scare me Bella, the future scares me."

"But together we can make a new life...Together we can go away somewhere, anywhere they can't find us. I promise I will stay with you for as long as you need me"

"The Volturi would track us down eventually, they have Demetri and he always finds his man in the end. Would you have me kill him in front of you? It would be the only way to keep you safe and they would send another and another and the killing would go on and on. How long before you decide you couldn't take any more? How long before you left Bella?"

I moved away to look into his face once more,

"I will never leave you Jasper Whitlock its the only thing I am sure about any more. I care about you, and if we have to run for eternity then better that than watch you return to the horror's of The Major."

"What about your father? And the Cullens? Do you think the Volturi will be the only ones looking for me? We can't tell them you are still alive without risking the Volturi finding out, you see Bella, there is no future with someone like me."

I touched his lips with mine lingering for a few seconds,

"We'll find a way, there's always a way if you want it enough."

"I can almost believe you Bella. I want to, God I want to but fate has never smiled on me, I think she hates me too."


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

 **Caius**

Of course Alice Cullen disappeared from view after Aro saw her, he was so soft when it came to females, I could have gotten the truth from her so much faster but he believed that sending her to the wives tower and letting Corin and Chelsea work their magic would be more "productive." I wondered if he would have thought the same about dear Edward.

Marcus had kept his arrival in Italy a secret so far and we both hoped we could continue to do so. Not that either of us gave a damn about what happened to him we just didn't want Aro handing him over to Carlisle like a wrapped and bowed bedecked gift. We wanted Edward free to become the prey, to be hunted to extinction by Carlisle. It would be a miracle if the soft, human loving Carlisle could actually track down and more to the point kill his treacherous first born. If he did then he was twice the man I took him for!

Deciding to see how our new "ally" was faring I went to see my dear wife only to find both Aro and Marcus had beaten me to it. There was however no sign of the pretty Alice Cullen, only the two wives and Chelsea. I checked the other sitting room where the bookshelves and theater system were but it was empty.

"So has Alice decided to leave already?"

"No Caius, I thought it might do her good to take a walk so Corin volunteered to show her the town."

I looked at Aro as of he had lost his senses,

"You did what? After all it took to get her here you just let her waltz out?"

"No Caius, I allowed her to take a walk around the town, accompanied by Corin but never fear Jane and Alec have also decided to get some air. If Alice sees the future then she will know they are there, if not then they are available should she decide to try escaping. I didn't realize I had to clear every decision I made with you personally. In the same way as you and Marcus decided against telling me that Edward Cullen is in Italy, or had it just slipped your mind?"

 **Aro**

I waited for his response, did they really think they could do anything that I would not come to hear about sooner or later. As it turned out I was quite happy for them to keep him under wraps for now, we had the same end in sight, Carlisle killing Edward. It had been too long since Carlisle behaved like a vampire in my opinion and I was only too pleased that it was finally to happen.

The fact it had taken the treachery of his beloved Edward to bring out the vampire in him was just poetic justice. They thought I would hand Edward straight over to my old friend when in fact I would do all in my power to allow Edward to remain hidden until Carlisle was ready for the chase.

For now he was somewhat preoccupied with a newborn, a rather interesting newborn at that. The Police Chief father of the human girl who started all this, Edward's human sweetheart. Who would have thought that being jilted by a girl, and a human to boot, would turn Edward into not only a snitch but a thief too?

Sometimes I wondered what little treasures Carlisle had hidden away but then he had been alive a long time and in London during an interesting time in that city's history. The Black Death, the Great Fire, so many opportunities to acquire wealth and knowledge. Perhaps one day we could swap stories like we did many years ago when he lived here, before deciding to try a new way of life.

I knew he had told his "family and friends" that he had never killed a human but it wasn't entirely the truth. Carlisle had never killed a human to feed but he had killed humans and on occasion he had fed on a dying human, a slight bending of the truth but it showed he had a streak of the true beast in him somewhere.

 **Marcus**

Well it was inevitable and I only wondered what had taken him so long to question us about it, if he wasn't making a move then it could only be because he was perfectly happy for Edward to cool his heels in relative safety.

"I wondered when you would broach the subject Aro, you seemed to be rather lax about it."

"Not at all dear brother. Edward had his chance to acquire our protection by joining the guard and if memory serves his reply to our invitation was short and succinct, "No." Yet suddenly he seems of the opinion that we will keep him safe from his sire, our old friend Carlisle Cullen. As if we would condone betrayal and attempted theft just like that."

"We would if it served us better Aro."

"True Caius but as we are all aware, Edwards remaining days are strictly limited. Once Carlisle feels he is ready I assume you were going to persuade Edward that to stay in Italy could be detrimental to his well being and set him adrift in the world."

"You have to admit it has a certain flair to it Aro."

"Oh yes I do, I just ask that you allow me to be the one who notifies Carlisle. I should enjoy that."

"And in return?"

"Oh yes, in return I will ignore the fact that the two of you were trying to destroy one of our oldest friends, his friends and assorted humans using our ultimate weapon and without informing me first. That sounds reasonable enough wouldn't you say?"

 **Aro**

They could hardly refuse me but I gave them time to consider their reply, actually I was quite impressed at my brothers for taking the opportunity presented to them and procuring for us a seer. Whether she would be of any use remained to be seen but while she was here at least no one else would be able to take her. There were few vampires that would dare to face the might of the Volturi but even so, with a seer in their army there was always the faint possibility that the Romanians might wake from their idle slumber or another group, possibly from Russia might decide to take their chances.

"We do still have a slight problem brothers, The Major has disappeared, or at least he isn't in contact with us which is a worrying development. What are we to do?"

"I warned you Aro, I told you that he would become a danger to us in the future."

"Marcus please, The major isn't a threat to us. Unless you have heard otherwise of course?"

"You know I haven't. Caius spoke to him not me, I can't stand the savage."

"A savage who has performed excellently for us over the years Marcus, you should remember that too. Still I think it might be wise to request he makes contact with us for further orders. The Cullens and Denali's are off his list and if it is true that the girls father has been changed then I think that particular task is at an end but we could use his services to remove the current irritant in Paraguay."

They both assented although I could tell Marcus was still not happy, he was of the opinion that The Major might have gone "rogue" as they say. I on the other hand thought there was more to it than that. It seemed strange he had disappeared at the same time the problems with the Cullens appeared, not that I thought he was tied up with either Carlisle or Edward, neither were his scene but I felt it was all tied together in some way and I hated a mystery, especially if I was the one on the outside. Still there was plenty of time to figure it out, let us get Carlisle and Edward at each others throats first, that promised to be a battle worth watching, from a safe distance of course.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

 **Carlisle**

Esme had tried to calm Charlie down and had a little luck by pointing out to him that if he wasn't able to control himself we would be hunted down ourselves by the Volturi as a security risk, not only that but getting on a boat and crossing to Italy would be highly dangerous, especially if the captain were human.

"Why don't we just swim and be done with it? I thought vampires could do anything."

"We can within reason but there are limitations especially when we are going to be faced by humans once we reach the coast. Think about it Charlie. You must use some self control, it's all that keeps us safe. It's all that will keep you alive long enough to avenge Bella."

He calmed down after that and the rest of us heaved a sigh of relief although Emmett and Rose were both keeping a careful eye on him as we finally boarded the boat to find our skipper was indeed human. He wanted nothing to do with us just pointed to the seats and disappeared into the small wheelhouse. It wasn't strictly speaking a pleasure boat more a work horse that undertook some shady business during slack times.

 **Charlie**

Being a vampire was much harder than I expected, all I wanted to do was get rid of this rage and the ever present thirst that was driving me crazy and not helping my temper in the slightest but I understood what Esme told me was the truth. If I wanted a shot at Edward and The Major then I had to control myself better than I had so far after all I'd got us ejected from somewhere safe already.

I found myself sitting beside Emmett who amazed me by his quiet and gentle nature.

"How do you do it Emmett? Keep so calm."

He smiled chuckling,

"Charlie man, I was worse than you when I woke up. I destroyed two houses..."

Rose interrupted,

"Three actually Em, you always forget that little place in Detroit."

"Oh yeah, sorry Charlie three. I was so angry all the time and the thirst drove me crazy but I was lucky, I had Rosie here who kept telling me I could do it and Carlisle. If you listen to him Charlie that's the best advice. He went through it all alone in London. He had no one to help him yet he never killed a human to feed on, he fought it, he's a stronger man than me by far."

I could hear the admiration in Emmett's voice and decided maybe I should give Carlisle more attention.

 **Carlisle**

Esme, after listening to the conversation, moved away to watch the sea and Charlie took her place,

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, did you want to talk Charlie?"

"I guess so. You heard me talking to Emmett. I want to know how you did it, how you controlled yourself. How did you get changed Carlisle? Oh sorry, maybe you'd rather not talk about it."

"No I don't mind Charlie although whether it will help you I don't know. My father was a pastor in a church in London. He knew of the existence of vampires or demons as he called them and he would lead gangs of male parishioners at night hunting them. Eventually when I was old enough he insisted I join them. I didn't want to, I wasn't sure I believed in demons, I'd never seen any but my father was a hard man. I was beaten and shut in my room until I was weak with hunger and then he dragged me out in front of his congregation as an unbeliever and I was forced to join the hunt.

For weeks we found none, just as I had expected but then the group turned on an old beggar beating him to death, cutting off his head and burning him as a demon. It sickened me but my father insisted I go out every time and the one time they actually found a real vampire I became separated from the rest. It was cold that summer, we had hard frosts, it was like the middle of winter and a group of noblemen were riding through the lanes looking for some sport. I dived into a cellar to wait until they passed and as I came out I was set upon by a vampire, he dragged me into one of the sewers and bit me then left me as he heard the commotion in the lane above. When I woke a vampire I knew I had to get out of the city or risk being caught by my father's group or another similar.

I was horrified at what I had become. I prayed and was led out to the countryside safely where I found a herd of deer in one of the royal parks and quenched my thirst. Day after day I continued to roam the country learning to live on the blood of beasts, fearing God's wrath if I killed one of his humans to feed on. I guess perhaps I was lucky rather than strong willed but I managed to carry on until I could blend in with humans without the overwhelming urge to kill them. I sailed to Europe paying my way as a surgeon's apprentice and decided that helping humans would be one way to pay them back for what others of my kind did to them."

"So you never killed a human to feed?"

"No, I managed to avoid that but it's harder for you because you have the rage and guilt of your daughter's death to contend with. I know you are a strong man though Charlie and you will control your rage if only to fulfill your mission in life. I will tell you that this is the first time I have felt I wanted to kill another sentient being. I will find Edward and I will destroy him a little at a time and I'd like you at my side, you deserve some retribution. Will you learn to control yourself so you can safely accompany me?"

"I'll try Carlisle, I'll try really hard."

 **Charlie**

I meant what I said to Carlisle and I tried really hard but every time my thirst got the better of me. Sometimes I could hunt with Emmett and run my rage off but sometimes that didn't work or it came upon me suddenly and I attacked without thinking but every time they were there, the Cullens, waiting to help me. To hide my kills or give me moral support. Nothing I did made any difference. I attacked Rose once in temper and Emmett simply sat on me with Carlisle's help until I calmed down and apologized.

Why they didn't throw me out to survive on my own I have no idea but they were with me through all my struggles not matter what I said or did.

"Why do you keep digging me out of these holes?"

I stood over the body of a young hiker I'd just drained now feeling guilty as Emmett and Carlisle threw the body into the ocean below the cliffs. All I wanted was to throw myself over the cliff to join him but I knew in a day or so I would be looking for another to drain and with each kill I was getting further from Bella's killers not closer which made me more angry.

Suddenly with no warning the rage built up and exploded out of me, I found myself astride Emmett who was trying to keep my teeth from his neck with failing strength as Carlisle rushed up to help him.

"Charlie, you have to stop, you're going to kill him"

I heard the words but they were coming from my daughter's mouth not his, she was begging me not to kill Emmett and suddenly I found myself yards away on my back with no idea of what had just occurred. I scrambled to my feet to see Carlisle leaning over Emmett who was holding the side of his neck where my teeth must have sliced into his flesh.

All I could remember was Bella's voice begging me to stop but she wasn't here I knew that, my Bella was dead, hidden rotting away in some grave chosen by that bastard The Major. As I thought of him the rage started to build once more but then I saw her face again and it began to calm. I waited until it was under control then joined the others cautiously, apologizing to Emmett as I approached.

"What the hell happened.? Did you pull me off?"

Carlisle shook his head,

"No, you just flew backwards. What did you feel?"

I shook my head then explained what I'd heard and he nodded,

"Somehow the thought of what Bella would say kept you from killing Emmett, you literally flew through the air Charlie as if you were catapulted. Its something we should explore but not just now, lets get Emmett back home."

"You take him back I'll find him some food. Please."

The last came as Carlisle was about to argue so he just nodded and left me, helping poor Emmett along. I caught a goat a little while later and carried it back to the stone house on the outskirts of a small village that Darius had rented for us when we first arrived.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

 **Esme**

Charlie was trying much harder since his conversation with Carlisle and the attack on Emmett, I think Charlie was finally beginning to understand that his rage and lack of self control could mean death to those around him, friends, not only those who deserved to die. I was somewhat surprised by Carlisle's attitude to Edward as he had so far always stuck up for him. Even Rose questioned me about Carlisle's true intentions.

"You don't really think Carlisle would kill Edward do you Esme?"

"A few months ago I would have said categorically no but now, I don't know Rose. Edward not only betrayed Carlisle's trust in him by telling the Volturi about Bella and her links to the family but he also tried to defend his actions and then there is the small matter of Edward attempting to steal Carlisle's most valued possessions. Edward was the only one who knew about Carlisle's secret collection and he tried to steal it, I have my doubts that Carlisle will ever forgive Edward that."

"Do you have any idea what he was trying to hide?"

"Carlisle? No, but if he wanted me to know he would have shown me or told me about it."

Slowly Charlie began to improve but he insisted it was Bella's ghostly presence that was helping him. He appeared to be seeing and hearing her when things got tough for him and she talked him down. At first I wondered if he wasn't losing his mind but Carlisle thought there was more to it.

"Charlie could be incredibly dangerous to us yet every time he starts to flare up something intangible prevents him from acting. The first time he was thrown across a clearing, that wasn't merely a ghostly voice, it was something far more substantial."

"So what do you think it is?"

"I think perhaps Charlie may have a shield of some kind, a gift that is only now manifesting itself and he isn't equipped to deal with it yet."

"Do you think he ever will?"

"Of course Esme, he just needs someone to show him the way things are done and I have already started. He wouldn't speak about Bella's death before, only his own part in it. Guilt is a powerful emotion and I think it's this powerful emotion that is throwing him off. If only he could see that it wasn't his fault I think we might crack it. Its either that or a long hard road but either way none of us are giving up on him. I just hope Aro doesn't lose the argument with his brothers and they send The Major back to finish what he started although I don't see that happening somehow."

"I still feel guilty about leaving Charlotte, it wasn't right Carlisle and Rose agrees with me."

"I know but I did what was necessary at the time Esme. If it makes you feel any better I promise you once I have tracked down Edward and dealt with him we will go looking for Charlotte, it's possible she is still alive you know."

I shook my head, Rose and I would never agree with Carlisle on this topic, poor Charlotte was long gone and the bastards who did whatever to her would never pay for their sins unless we took up her cause, something Rose and I were quite willing to do.

While Emmett and Carlisle worked with Charlie on his self control and the shield Carlisle thought he might have Rose and I tried to work out what we could do to trace Charlotte.

"It won't be easy Rose, we have no idea where The Major and his side kick would have taken her."

"Perhaps Carlisle could ask Aro next time he talks to him, as a favour, just so we know what happened to her."

Personally I couldn't see Aro giving out any information on The Major's whereabouts and even if he did there was nothing to say Charlotte was even still alive let alone with them. Still it soothed Rose's conscience when Carlisle agreed to ask although he was so focused in on our "son" Edward that I thought it quite likely he might forget all about Charlotte when the chance of capturing or killing Edward came along.

AS it happened it was six months more before Carlisle decided Charlie was calm enough to handle himself among humans and not be a danger to other vampires around him, meaning Emmett and himself. In the meantime Charlie had destroyed most of the small stone house which of necessity had no near neighbors, He and Emmett became competent builders in stone as they carried on the almost constant repair work. I could see Emmett and Rose were becoming close to Charlie and I wondered if that meant he would stay with the family. He still spoke daily of revenge and The Major but he wasn't so enraged any longer, Carlisle said the slow burn had set in which was good for us but not so good for the target of the rage, The Major. We both hoped that hunting down Edward with Carlisle might give him some peace, after all Edward was ultimately responsible for everything that had happened. I had considered myself a soft and compassionate woman whose family meant everything to her and I suppose that still held true but I never expected to be willing the death of a member of that family. Yet every time I heard Edward's name I wanted to add "May he burn in hell."

 **Charlie**

I finally felt I had a handle on my rage, I could control it and I hadn't attacked a member of the family for weeks now. The nascent gift Carlisle thought I had was beginning to gain in strength although I used it not as a weapon but to control my own feelings, to stop my rage becoming violent towards those I should be thanking for their patience and understanding. Then came the day when Carlisle had the news we had been waiting for.

"I had a call from Darius, there's still no sign of The Major anywhere but Edward is on the run from Italy."

"The Volturi set him adrift? I was beginning to think they would never do that."

"Yes Charlie so I hope you are ready for a long run and a hard fight, I don't just want to kill Edward, I want to destroy his life first. I want him to feel that the sky is falling down on his traitorous head and Emmett will be coming with us. Esme and Rose will go to Denali, it's safe enough there. I also heard another piece of news which pleased them, Alice is in Volterra and from all accounts she is leading them a merry dance. They can't decide whether she is lying and hiding her talent or whether Eleazar and I were right and her gift is a weak one. The longer she can keep them guessing the better for us."

"You plan on getting Alice out of Volterra don't you Carlisle?"

"I would like to be more confident and say most certainly but I will be trying. If Alice can continue to hide her gift its more likely. She is one of the family and we never leave one of our own in enemy hands if we can help it. But first Edward. Darius is keeping track of him and from the trail he is taking I would think he knows I will be looking for him.

His best bet would probably have been to scuttle to the Romanians and offer them his gift in exchange for his loyalty though that's a joke these days."

"So why won't he?"

"Because at the first sign he might be headed for Romania the guard will cut him down. The Volturi might not want him any more but that's not say they would be happy to hand him over to the enemy on a silver platter!"

"Right so where do we go first?"

"It looks like Edward is returning to London although what he hopes to achieve there now after attempting to rob my safely held secrets I have no idea."

"Perhaps he thinks it is the last place you would look for him Carlisle."

"Then he doesn't know me very well Charlie. I would follow that deceitful creature to the very gates of hell if necessary, he will not survive to tell anyone about how he deceived his "father".


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty One**

 **Edward**

I wasn't expecting to be allowed to stay in Italy long, Marcus had made that very clear, but still it came as a shock when Caius appeared with the news that the villa was required and I should have to leave its sanctuary.

"Where will I go? You are aware Carlisle will be looking for me?"

"Yes, it seems you have managed to upset everyone, quite a feat that Edward Cullen."

"Is there nowhere else you can offer me? Surely the information I gave you is worth something."

"True, how forgetful of me. Here, a going away present from us."

I took the small box suspiciously and found inside a medical alert bracelet.

"Quite useful little things, they can withstand the heat of a house fire and we thought once Carlisle has dealt with you he can bring back the bracelet and we can cross you off our list of least liked people. Of course if you should outlive Carlisle then it can be redeemed for sanctuary again here in Italy. You see we like to hedge our bets where possible. You have until mid afternoon to leave before the new guests arrive. Goodbye Edward Cullen it's been interesting knowing you."

Where should I go? I had money but I knew if I started to access it I stood a chance of being traced, especially if Carlisle contacted his good friend Darius which he was sure to do. How had I gotten myself into this mess? I blamed Bella Swan for it, she's the one who lured me in, made a fool of me and then walked away leaving me to look a fool in front of everyone.

I wanted to kill the bitch, she had turned me from a happy member of the Cullen family into an outcast, blamed for things that were out of my control. Well I may not be able to get my hands on her but I was pretty sure I could reach her precious mother and stepfather. Yes, that's what I'd do, an eye for an eye. If I got to Phoenix before Carlisle got a hold of me I could snatch the bitch and use her to force Carlisle to forgive me, or at least promise on oath that he wouldn't come after me any more, that I would be safe from his retribution.

Having sorted things out in my mind I understood that speed and surprise were all I had left to me so I grabbed my bags and started running back to the airport only slowing when it became too dangerous to continue at vampire speed. I was nervous in the airport looking around carefully and listening for any thoughts that might mean I was in danger but everyone there was either excited they were travelling or were bored and hoped for the clock's hands to move faster. I purchased a ticket to Los Angeles, lets not make it too easy for them to work out exactly what I had in mind.

It would be simple enough to reach Phoenix from there. I had no ideas where Carlisle was now but if he were in the states and Darius picked up my purchase then he could be waiting for me when I landed which is why after a few minutes thought I decided to change my plans. I purchased another ticket in another name for London England and a connecting flight on to Canada. Once there I could soon arrange a flight to Phoenix from there. Time wise it didn't stack up so well and I vacillated between the two finally leaving on the direct flight to L.A, I was too impatient to wait around for the flight to England but it might put Darius off the scent long enough for me to reach the Dwyer residence.

The flight was long and noisy and impatience made me short tempered so I reclined my seat closed my eyes and tried to decide what I would do with Renee and her loser of a husband once I had them in my clutches. Carlisle would agree to anything rather than see human blood spilt, it was his greatest weakness and I would take full advantage of it. I would find a remote spot where I could leave them bound and gagged and arrange a meeting well away from their hiding place. So long as neither had a cell phone Darius couldn't find them and Carlisle would have to agree to my demands. I was feeling better already, a superior brain with a superior plan won hands down every time.

 **Carlisle**

So Edward was on his way to London using an assumed name? Ironic but when Darius told me something didn't feel quite right, why would he fly to London, there was nothing there for him and he had no friends, he wouldn't dare approach Alistair even if he could find him. Even Edward knew I was Alistair's only friend. So again why London? Mind the alternative, Los Angeles made no more sense, Edward hated L.A with a vengeance, he always complained that culture died at the state line so why go there?

Unless of course he wanted me to ask just these questions, where would he go? Was there a third booking that Darius hadn't picked up? Maybe a flight to Moscow or Tokyo, both cities Edward admired for their architecture and music. I contacted Darius again asking him to recheck those flights and let us know if he found anything.

"Already did and I'm checking airport surveillance footage, as soon as I see him I'll holler but my money is on the states, it's where he's most comfortable. Can you think of any reason for him to head to L.A?"

"No, that's what's so odd. He hates L.A."

"Could that be why he's chosen it."

I turned to Charlie as Darius promised to get back to me ASAP.

"I have no idea what Edward is up to but he can't elude us for long."

"He'd know that though wouldn't he?"

"Yes, he knows how good Darius is with computers and that we'd soon get on his trail. Choosing a city he hates wouldn't throw us off for long."

"Right so if he's going to survive he needs leverage of some kind. Is there anyone you value in L.A?"

"No, there's only the family and they're all here with me. Alice of course but she's safe in Volterra and Charlotte but I doubt he would go up against The Major whatever the danger to himself."

 **Charlie**

I kept feeling we were missing something, Edward I was sure was headed for the States and my gut told me L.A but not why. Then Darius came back to us,

"Yep, he's on the flight to L.A so come on folks you'd best get airborne yourselves or you're gonna miss him."

"Can we get there before him?"

"No Charlie not unless Darius can do some magic."

"Consider me the wizard of Oz. There's a super fast jet waiting at the airport. It'll get you in just before, especially if I tweak his flight path just a little. Thunderstorms are so dangerous don't you know!"

Esme and Rose drove us to the airport and waved us off with the minimum of fuss, within the hour we were in the air and sitting in the body of the corporate jet talking, Emmett, Carlisle and me.

"You're very quiet Charlie, what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking, Edward needs leverage so he'd have to find a way to threaten you, make you agree not to harm him. Would you give your word if the stakes were high enough?"

"Its a possibility, he knows me better than anyone but what kind of leverage Charlie?"

It hit me then and I slapped my forehead in disgust,

"Of course, I should have realized. You would give your oath to save a life wouldn't you?"

"A life? I suppose so but are you saying he'll try to kill his way out of this?"

"Not indiscriminately no, he's already picked his target Carlisle, Renee, Bella's mother. You feel guilty at Bella's death so who better to threaten than her mom?"


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty Two**

 **Edward**

I felt relaxed once I was off the plane and caught no stray thoughts of anyone here recognizing me. So Darius the all seeing God of the Computer world had failed, what a surprise. I'd told Carlisle at the time that he held the computer geek in far too much esteem. Anyone who spent all day every day in front of a computer screen for months at a time must be a very sad and lonely geek.

I imagined him as a scrawny spotty bespectacled youth wearing a Tee shirt with "I do it on the net" emblazoned across the chest and a pair of faded baggy denims. Of course being a vampire some of that was patently ridiculous but the general idea was right none the less and now he had failed, if he was even looking for me at all.

I rented a car ignoring the smiles and come hither looks of the girl behind the desk, that was all I needed another stupid human girl hanging around, one had been more than enough to last eternity. It was around five and a half hours drive to Phoenix but I was confident I was ahead of any opposition and by the time they worked it all out I would have Renee and her husband, if he was there, tucked away nicely somewhere they would never be found, a shallow grave with a limited supply of oxygen maybe, or was that a little too melodramatic? Well I had time to think of a plan on the way. As I drove out of L.A. I remembered what it was that I hated so much about the city. It was too new, too brash, too sunny, and it was full of people who thought they were important when in fact they were just insignificant humans, cattle.

 **Carlisle**

We had engine problems and I knew we wouldn't beat Edward to LA so I contacted Darius who promised to get things organized. He arranged to change our flight plan direct to Phoenix now we knew for sure where Edward was going. Luckily we had only needed to land for an hour, the problem turned out to be a computer glitch, not a real engine problem at all but I was keen to get a look at Edward, see his face when he understood he was in deep shit.

Not that Charlie and I planned on killing him straight away, no we wanted him to suffer, suffer like poor Bella and Charlotte had, like Charlie had. By the time we were finished with him Edward would beg to die. When we heard back from Darius to say everything was under control I relaxed a little but both Charlie and I wanted to be moving, not sitting in a plane at 30,000 ft. Only Emmett was calm, he'd brought along his hand held game console and was busy killing mutant zombies or something. I envied him his ability to switch off from things he could do nothing about and just concentrate on something else until it was time for action.

 **Edward**

I stopped off on the outskirts of Phoenix to scout around for a place to hide the Dwyers. It took a little time but as I could hardly go wandering up to their front door in the sun it was time well spent. I found an old derelict warehouse that had seen much better days but it had an underground storage area and it didn't take long to fix it up so it was secure. Then as I drove out to their house I stopped in a convenience store and purchased some bottled water and an armful of snacks to keep them going, unless of course the worst happened when they would run out of everything and find themselves dying alone, not mourned, and probably not missed by many people. I'd never liked Renee, she sounded like a really stupid person, much like her daughter really.

I parked up across the street and watched smiling as I saw the woman walk across the front window, so she was there, his presence wasn't necessary but I'd take both if I could get them. Picking up the huge bouquet of flowers I had bought earlier at a florist I held it before my face and walked across the road climbing her porch steps to the front door and rapping hard on it twice. The door opened and I smelled her scent which reminded me of Bella's and had my mouth watering.

I hadn't expected this but I cleared my throat and continued my scripted speech,

"Mrs Dwyer? Renee Dwyer? A delivery for you, someone is either in love or deep in the mire."

She laughed again very much like Bella and it threw me off my stride for a moment. As she brushed her hair back I smelled the strawberry shampoo Bella always used and shook my head to clear it. I thrust the bouquet forward hoping she would take it and step back allowing me access to the house.

As she took them something else registered, another mind in the house and this one wasn't human, there was a vampire already in the house! I turned to run but an iron hand grasped my wrist and yanked me inside so the woman could slam the door shut imprisoning me inside with the unknown vampire.

"You can go now Renee. Go to the address I gave you and don't come back here until you hear from me. You remember the code word?"

"Yes I do, thank you. I thought you were trying to trick me until I saw him coming up the path just as you described."

"I was banking on you being able to control your thoughts long enough to close the trap and you did well."

"I did what you said, I kept thinking of Bella. What should I do with the flowers?"

"Entirely up to you, take them with you, give them to a homeless old lady, whatever just get going please."

I saw Renee almost running through to the back of the house then heard the back door slam and moments later a car engine started up. So I'd lost my advantage and worse than that I was in the grip of a man I'd never seen before but he certainly wasn't Volturi, I knew the guard, this was something else entirely. He stood looking at me smiling knowingly.

"You're wondering who I am Edward."

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

"Oh you can, you just don't understand what you are hearing so you discard it as white noise, which it is in a way I guess. It's a little trick I learned many centuries ago but it comes in useful on occasion. Shall we get comfortable?"

He dragged me through into the lounge of the tacky little single story and I looked round dismissively,

"Looks like one step up from trailer trash."

"You are seconds away from having your tongue ripped out Eddy boy so if I were you I'd shut my mouth and sit."

He shoved me violently into one of the shabby fake leather recliners and stood over me.

"Who are you? Not Volturi that's for sure, you don't have their polish yet you say you are centuries old. So a mystery man."

"Yeah and let's keep it that way for now. So what did you intend doing with Renee Dwyer Edward? Bringing the war to women and children now are we?"

"War? Hardly, just a little diversion."

"Diversion? An interesting choice of words. Just who were you going to divert? No, don't tell me, let me guess…..how about Carlisle Cullen?"

"So, I should have known you are one of his freaky friends. Strange though I thought I knew all of them."

"Well it would appear you were wrong Eddy now doesn't it?"

"You know my name, aren't you going to return the courtesy?"

"I don't think so, I'll let you guess. We've got time to play twenty questions if you like."

"I don't play games but let me see. Well as far as I know Carlisle only has three friends I haven't met and you aren't Arthur, not unless you took a youth potion. That only leaves Danny and Darius and I know you aren't the latter so you must be Danny."

"So you worked that out all by yourself? Amazing. But tell me how you knew I wasn't Dar…..whatever."

"That's easy, he's a computer geek and we all know what they are like, skinny, hunchbacked, vacant looking assholes with little social skills and zero character."


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty Three**

 **Bella**

I don't think I had ever felt so sorry for anyone in my life, not only had he lost everyone who meant anything to him but he felt he was responsible and as a result the Volturi had been able to twist him into some nightmare creature who cared for nobody and nothing. For years he had killed and tortured at their behest and they didn't care what it was doing to him, how every death damaged him more and more until, there was little of the real man left.

I could only thank God that I had found him in time, whatever our feeling for each other were they had ignited a spark, possibly the very last of the real Jasper Whitlock and now it was up to me to nurture that spark and help it grow until he remembered what it was like to feel and hope, care and plan for the future. Did I love him? It was too early to use such a word but I meant my promise that I would never leave him until he no longer needed me and a small voice in my head was hoping that day would never come.

My only other concern was my father, I hated Charlie to be blaming himself for my death, especially as I was still alive although for how much longer I had no idea. If I were to stay with Jasper then I understood I would of necessity become a vampire myself although in all honesty I couldn't imagine slipping back into my human life again now, too much had happened. I knew he was thinking, deciding whether I meant what I said, where we could go, how we could avoid the Volturi, that was our biggest hurdle.

Deciding it was time to break the silence I squeezed his hand,

"Jasper, the others will be here soon, do you have any idea what to do? We aren't the only ones in danger from the Volturi. Perhaps we should explain to the others and let them decide if they want to stay, knowing the dangers I mean."

He smiled, a tiny weary smile but it was a smile all the same and it changed his face completely,

"If there is one thing I can be completely sure of it's Peter's presence by my side. I can't remember a time he wasn't there, not since the war anyway. If he thought I even considered his leaving he would likely punch me out."

"I'm glad you have a friend like that."

"I would never tell him as much but sometimes his presence is all that has kept me going and I have been a bastard to him."

"Well maybe now you'll have the chance to make up for that."

He jumped to his feet suddenly and I gasped in shock as he put a hand to my mouth,

"We have visitors and until I'm sure its the right kind I need you to keep quiet and stay here."

"What if it's the Volturi?"

Fear made my voice more high pitched than normal although my words were little more than a whisper.

"Then you stay here, if I don't come back you wait, Peter and Charlotte will be here soon and they'll take care of you."

"What about you though?"

He bent over and kissed my forehead,

"Then I had a perfect moment with a perfect woman who believed there was still good in me and no man could ask for more. Now please do as I say Bella."

I wanted to follow him, to beg him to stay here but neither of those were him, The Major always faced things head on and all I could do was to pray it was Peter and not the Volturi guard.

I waited in silence hoping to hear something, a clue as to what was going on, and then a few minutes later I heard footsteps on the stair as the door opened and a shaft of moonlight illuminated the bottom. I tensed holding a hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming out and then I saw him and heaved a sigh of relief. I found myself on my feet running to him and throwing my arms around him in relief and slowly his own came up to hug me gently in return. Behind him came Peter and Charlotte, both looking bemused to see us like this and blushing I pulled myself free and cleared my throat,

"We thought you might be the Volturi."

Peter looked at Jasper with a grin,

"Really? If the Volturi made that much noise I'm pretty sure we could have taken them down years ago. I made enough noise to wake the dead so you'd know it was me Major. You getting soft in the head?"

As he spoke I saw him tense as of unsure how his friend would take such words.

"Sorry Major, just trying to lighten the atmosphere. So, where do we go from here? I take it this root cellar isn't going to become my home again, it doesn't exactly hold good memories."

 **The Major**

I had been relieved that Peter's arrival gave me the opportunity to escape with my mixed and confusing emotions. Bella was getting to me, she reached a part of me I thought long lost. I felt for the first time and I wasn't sure I could cope any more. I wasn't sure I wanted to. Staying The Major was the easy way out and I wasn't sure I was strong enough to take the hard route. Yet something told me this would be my last and only chance to stop before Jasper Whitlock was lost for ever.

Did I really want to spend eternity terrifying and murdering, some bogeyman of the vampire world? No, probably not but what was the alternative? Become a target for every vampire I had hurt, maimed, or whose mate/ friend I had killed? To change I needed Bella which meant her becoming a vampire, as a human she was just too vulnerable but by taking her as my mate, by claiming her I painted a bulls eye on the center of her chest. My job then would be to keep her safe rather than my world, or rather she and not the Volturi would become my world.

Her reaction when I reappeared only served to underline the fact that whatever she might think we were fated to be together, I just wasn't sure I trusted fate any longer, she had never shown any special warmth towards me. Peter had sensed the dynamics were changing although he soon back pedaled when he realized what he had said.

I was sorry because that underlined how far I had pushed him over the years. Why he hadn't just said fuck you and walked away I couldn't imagine. Peter, like me, was loyal to his family and we two were brothers now, the only family either of us had. His girl Charlotte was still wary of me but I was so used to that it bounced off me. While the girls sat together catching up I took Peter back outside promising not to be far away when Bella looked up as we moved towards the stairs.

Once outside I questioned him about Charlotte to prevent him doing the same to me about Bella.

"Is she staying?"

"Charlotte? Sure."

"Why?"

"Because I like her, because I'm sick of all the fucking killing, it's destroying you Major and someone has to tell you. I guess that person has to be me seeing as we don't have any other friends to step up."

"You want out?"

"Of the Volturi? Of the killing? Yeah, I think I paid my dues and then some. I want a life, a woman, to feel I can turn a corner without watching out for assassins."

"You know you'll never be free of that. There will always be someone ready to settle old scores or try out their prowess."

"Oh I reckon there's fewer looking for score settlin' and I fancy my chances against the so called hard men, the thing that concerns me is the Volturi. I can't see them coming up with a big fat pension and a handshake."

"Me neither, so I guess if we decide to cut free we need a way to do so safely, for the sake of the girls as much as anything."


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty Four**

 **Bella**

Somehow I knew that Jasper and Peter were talking about me but I was more interested in what had happened between Peter and my friend Charlotte. She had told me Peter was her mate and I wondered if he had realized the same yet. She looked relaxed and almost radiant but when I asked her she told me she was still breaking it to him gently.

"I'm not sure he's ready to be told he's just found his mate even though I know he feels it. We have to remember these two men have been living a nightmare for a very long time, they don't see the world the same way we do and they certainly don't recognize tenderness and love but they will learn. It looks like you got closer than I did, I knew I didn't have to worry about you Bella. So what are we going to do?"

"Do? I thought we were staying with them, at least I am, I know Jasper will fall back into his old life as the easy option if I leave. Besides...I don't think I could leave him."

"You couldn't, or at least you could, but it would become unbearable after a while. Mates can't be separated for long, not once they acknowledge each other."

"You'll stay too then?"

"Of course but there is the little matter of Charlie and the Volturi, neither of whom are going to be very happy with the situation."

"You think Charlie might come looking for The Major?"

"If you were in his shoes wouldn't you?"

"Well yes but he's trying to kill a vampire, that's impossible isn't it?"

"More or less, fire will do it but we are fast, much faster than a human so the odds are stacked in our favor."

"I have to get word to him then, tell him I'm alive and fine. That he doesn't need to worry."

"A good idea but just how? The Major may not be happy about you telling anyone you're alive. While you are dead you are safe."

Our conversation was interrupted at this point by the guys coming back so I decided to beard the lion straight away.

"Jasper I need to contact my dad. Let him know I'm OK or he'll come looking for me."

"He won't find you Bella, I'll make sure of that."

"But I can't leave him thinking he killed me."

"We already went through this, your only safety lies in people thinking you are dead. The moment Charlie changes his attitude or actions the truth will be easy to work out and the Volturi will be looking to kill you, its just too dangerous."

I shook my head,

"You find a way for me Jasper or I have to leave, find him myself and don't you dare threaten to lock me up."

He shut his mouth before uttering the threat I knew had been about to come.

"OK, but let me think of a way. For now we need somewhere to stay that's better than this for a human."

I took a deep breath before speaking again,

"This is fine, it's out of the way, unlikely to be discovered, after all it hadn't been broken into over the years so why now? Look I know the only thing that can make me safe is for me to become a vampire like you. I guess it was always on the cards. If I'd stayed with Edward I would have asked him eventually. Well now I'm asking you. Don't worry, if things change once I become a vampire I won't be looking to you for anything but I will keep my promise and I can help you better as a vampire."

He was shaking his head, his lips tight in disapproval just as I had known he would.

"Look, the Volturi want me dead because I'm human, if I become a vampire then they lose interest in me. If I become a vampire I can keep my promise so much better and lets face it, staying with you puts me in the target zone so I need to be able to protect myself."

"You have no idea what you are saying Bella, becoming a vampire is a long and extremely painful process and it doesn't stop when you wake up. There's hunger, rage, and confusion to contend with."

"Charlotte coped, I can and at the end I'll be strong and able to look after myself. Please at least think about it. And please see if you can find out what's happening in Volterra and with my dad."

 **The Major**

Listening to Bella I could have been listening to myself, she had it all worked out and she was right but something told me it wouldn't be fair to subject her to the terrible pain, and truth be told I wanted some time with her as a human.

"I tell you what, I can possibly find out some answers, Carlisle has a friend who is a computer whiz. I heard about him and I think I can remember how to contact him."

"That's as good as announcing Bella is alive, good move Charlotte."

She glared at Peter before continuing,

"I can tell him I got free of you and need to speak to Carlisle. While I'm on I'll ask him about Charlie, I knew him so it wouldn't seem out of place and it would put Bella's mind at rest."

"What happens when you don't arrange to meet Carlisle or tell him where you are?"

She glanced quickly at Peter.

"I might have to leave for a while but if it keeps Bella safe it's worth it."

Both Bella and Peter objected at once and loudly although I understood this was possibly the only way to get the information Bella wanted.

 **Bella**

I tried to talk Charlotte out of doing this, what if finding out she was alive made certain people question my own death? Charlotte said she would tell them she had seen my body but that wouldn't help Charlie. It seemed there was just no way to help him without putting myself in danger not that I cared so much except...suddenly I did. I wanted to live because I knew if I died that it would mean goodbye to Jasper Whitlock forever. He would let The Major take complete control of him and that I could not allow.

Peter tried too, explaining he couldn't allow her to put herself in danger but when she asked him quite archly why he couldn't bring himself to say it. If he had said "Don't go Charlotte because I love you and I fear what will happen to me if you don't come back", she would have melted in his arms but he just couldn't make the words appear and she decided it was the only thing to do. I hadn't expected Jasper to say much, his only concern was me and if Charlotte could prevent me from trying to see my dad then he would gladly see her go, it was just the way things were.

 **The Major**

Peter and I both knew he could have stopped Charlotte with a single word but like me he was afraid to allow it to drop from his lips because once out it could never be taken back, our fates were sealed. So instead he sulked while Charlotte made plans with Bella,

"I can't be located too close to you, in case Darius traces the origin of the call. What I'll have to do is to travel far enough that he doesn't click Texas. I'll ask Peter to go with me, we can drive to Spanish Fork, that's far enough. He might guess you're heading for Texas but by that time you'll be gone and please don't tell me where you are going. That way I can't tell anyone."

"Peter?"

He looked at her,

"Yeah?"

"You coming? Or am I going to drive myself?"

"Oh, I have a choice do I? I was beginning to think I was fucking invisible here."

"Stop sulking and come on. We can talk about the future."

"What future?"

"Ours if you like."

He was smiling as they left although I felt awful they would be parted because of me. As I stood thinking how selfish I was being Jasper put an arm around me in comfort,

"It'll be OK, Peter won't let any harm come to her."

"You mean he won't be back?"

"I doubt it, he'll watch from a safe distance, he knows what he's doing Bella, you don't need to worry really, or feel guilty. Now come on, let's talk about where we are going."


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty Five**

 **Darius**

I was going to enjoy seeing this arrogant little prick taken down a peg or two, I knew they weren't going to kill him, that would be far too easy. For now I just let them know Renee was safe and wouldn't be back until I gave her the word. They reckoned on being here in about an hour and a half so Edward and I had plenty of time to become better acquainted.

"Now are you going to behave? Or do I have to keep watching you every second?"

"You know they'll kill me when they get here. Carlisle I mean and whoever he brings with him. He doesn't have the guts to do it himself, he's a doctor and his oath will stop him killing me personally."

"Really? I didn't know the Hippocratic oath applied to Vampires."

"It applies to everyone according to him. You know he's rich don't you. I can get my hands on his wealth, we could share it. That way we both win."

"So you'd share Carlisle's wealth with me? What's the catch?"

"No catch, we share it fifty fifty and you let me go."

"Its tempting, how much are we talking about?"

He shrugged,

"I don't know, a lot of it is in artefacts but we can sell those, museums are always ready to snap up a genuine antiques or relics. I know some of the stuff wasn't worth anything at the time, it was just reminders of his father but these days relics from the 17th century are worth a mint."

"And just where is this hoard?"

Edward smiled, a look of avarice and cunning on his face,

"You don't really think I'm going to tell you that do you? I'm not stupid."

"Really? Personally I would question that, after all you tried to rip your sire off, isn't that rather stupid when he has friends in high places, friends who can track you down?"

"Are you speaking of Aro Volturi? He wouldn't let anything happen to me, I'm too valuable, he will stop Carlisle you can be sure of that. If you are talking about that ass hole friend of his I told you, he couldn't find his ass in the dark with both hands."

I smiled,

"Is that so? It sounds like you don't have a very high opinion of him."

"Well you don't see him here do you? You beat him to it and I'd like to know how."

"I'm sure you would. Now back to this treasure. You must have it somewhere safe or you couldn't be offering to share it."

"Of course. He thought he'd fooled me with an old safety deposit box but I was wise to that, I just let him think he'd gotten one over on me."

Hearing a car pull up I walked to the window and looked out to see Carlisle and Charlie followed by Emmett pile out.

"It would have been fun to talk longer Edward but it appears there are others even more eager to talk to you than me."

As I turned he jumped me, did he really think I hadn't seen that one coming? I twisted round grabbed his right hand and crushed his fingers smiling as I dragged him to the door and threw it open.

"Carlisle, Charlie, about time. Where's Emmett?"

"He went round back, we didn't want Edward trying to avoid us."

"Oh he wouldn't do that would you Edward? He's been looking forward to it. I understand he has possession of your mementos of your former life, he offered to split it with me. I declined of course but the offer came right from his black heart. I also heard all about your friend Da...Darius was it Edward?"

I dragged Edward back into the center of the room by the now well mangled hand and Charlie followed him inside looking murderous.

"Well it looks like you two have business here so I'll go talk to Emmett, catch you later."

 **Carlisle**

As Darius let go if Edward's hand he collapsed to the floor though whether in pain or relief I had no idea, nor did I care.

"You have my secret hoard? That's funny Edward because last time I checked it was still in place, nice and safe. You see the only treasures I care about are my mate and my family which ironically once upon a time included you."

"I'm still a Cullen, I accept I was wrong, I shouldn't have tried to steal your wealth but I was desperate. After all Bella did to me..."

He didn't get chance to say any more before Charlie attacked and I think Edward hadn't realized he was a vampire until then. Charlie was over him teeth snapping but I knew he hadn't lost control because Edward wasn't already dead. He was keeping to our plan as he snapped his teeth together and severed the fingers of Edward's left hand. His right was presently too mangled to do much with. Edward screamed and then screamed again as Charlie took a lighter from his pocket and burned the fingers in front of him.

"You mention my daughter again and next time it will be your tongue you weaselly little bastard."

 **Edward**

This was far worse than I anticipated, I thought Carlisle would do what he always did, lecture me then welcome me back with open arms. The fact he had brought Bella's father with him this time boded ill for me. I watched in horror as Charlie burned my fingers thankful they weren't from my right hand but I understood he meant his threat and decided to keep Bella out of this which would make things difficult to say the least.

"Carlisle please, I only spoke to Aro, I never meant for this to happen."

"This Edward? Exactly what is this?"

"You know what I mean, I told Aro because I knew he wouldn't let you or your family get in trouble."

I flashed a quick glance at Charlie knowing if I mentioned Bella he was ready to carry out his threat.

"Its not my fault that Caius and Marcus became involved, someone else must have told them. I wanted to warn you but I knew you might not believe me so I ran and hid, I was going to contact you once things settled down. I...I'm sorry Charlie I never meant for you to become one of us."

Charlie smiled wolfishly,

"Oh I bet you didn't Edward, you expected the Volturi to kill me too I guess. Well it looks like your plans went west, just where you're going."

I cowered away as Charlie stepped forward menacingly but Carlisle held out an arm to protect me.

"Charlie remember what we decided."

Charlie looked at him and nodded,

"Yeah I remember. OK Carlisle. You want to tell him the way its gonna be or shall, I?"

"I'll let you Charlie."

I was confused now, Carlisle had stopped Charlie from killing me but now he was deferring to him, I was in more trouble than I expected. Charlie walked up until we were toe to toe and I could see my death in his eyes.

"You made my life a living hell Edward and Carlisle has kindly allowed me to decide your punishment. I intend making your life the same. I'm gonna be watching you and every time you think you are safe, every time you settle for more than a few minutes you turn around and you'll find me there and every time you see me I'll take something new from you, a finger, an ear, an eye, every time. So you'd better start running boy and you better never stop."

I turned pleading eyes on Carlisle,

"You can't let him do that to me Carlisle please."

Carlisle shook his head,

"Once upon a time I would have begged for your life but not any longer Edward. You betrayed me and now Charlie had taken your place in the family so you see, not only do you have Charlie watching you, we will all be there with him."

"Count me in."

I whirled to see Emmett standing in the doorway with the stranger and I could see no pity in his eyes either. The stranger straightened up from his stance leaned against the door frame and smiled,

"I guess you should get what head start you can before that spotty, hunchbacked computer nerd starts tracking you."

Emmett turned to him questioningly,

"Damn you hide that hump and those spots well Darius."


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty Six**

 **Darius**

I bowed low to acknowledge the compliment,

"You know Carlisle, how you put up with that arrogant little prick as long as you did is beyond me. I'd have kicked his skinny little ass all the way to Volterra the first year."

"Well, no one can say I didn't try and in fairness he never showed any sign he could turn traitor but the next time we see him he'll lose something valuable to him. No one threatens my family Darius, no one. I have another favor to ask you. I have to find The Major and see what happened to Charlotte and find Bella's body. Charlie needs closure."

I looked at Carlisle eyebrows raised in scorn,

"Don't you mean revenge? Charlie doesn't strike me as a man who would be happy with less than The Major's head on a pole."

"You got that right Darius. I want you to trace him for me."

I sighed heavily,

"I'd like to be able to help you Charlie but there's a big problem with that. The Major lives off the grid and that makes it almost impossible to trace him. I look for money transactions, cell phone usage, computer usage, that kind of thing and The Major uses very little. Cell phones are single use, he steals transport when he needs it or uses the Volturi jet but that's not often. I'll keep trying but I can't promise any luck."

"But you will keep looking?"

"Yeah, you deserve a chance to kick his ass but you're gonna need to polish your fighting skills. He's the best I've ever seen and trust me, I've seen a lot of fighters in my time."

My cell phone went at that moment and I answered it turning away as the others started to talk about Edward and his possible moves. Personally I thought if he had any sense he would start running and not stop for about a thousand years minimum! I listened as the female on the other end spoke then turned back to the others.

"Carlisle. I think I might have been a bit pessimistic about things. I've got Charlotte on the phone, she says she needs to speak to you but your phone goes straight to voice mail."

He felt his pockets and cursed,

"I must have left it on the plane. Charlotte you say?"

I nodded and handed him my phone.

 **Carlisle**

I could hardly believe I was actually talking to her, that she was still alive.

"Charlotte? Where are you? Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm OK, I managed to get away from The Major while he and his Captain were busy. Is everyone there OK?"

"We're fine, where are you Charlotte? We'll come get you."

"I'm not sure just a minute...Spanish Fork Utah but I can't stay here they might come looking for me. I have to keep moving. I just wanted to know you were all OK. How's Charlie?"

"Did you see her body Charlotte? Do you know where he hid it?"

"No, I saw it but I've no idea where he hid it I'm sorry. I imagine Charlie must be devastated."

I was about to tell her when Darius snatched the phone back.

"Keep moving south and stay off the roads Charlotte. We're on our way, we'll find you."

He cut the connection and I looked at him blankly,

"What was that all about Darius? Why stop me telling her about Charlie, she was concerned."

"Yeah I little too concerned wouldn't you say seeing as how she hardly knows him."

"She was Bella's friend, just like the rest of us."

"Yeah but she never asked about Alice or anyone else by name, only Charlie, I smell a rat."

"You mean you think Charlotte is working with The Major? That's ridiculous."

"You think so Carlisle? And you don't think Charlotte getting free of not only The Major but his sidekick too is ridiculous?"

There was a long silence, he couldn't argue with me, I didn't necessarily think Charlotte was working with The Major but she did have an angle of her own and I wanted to ask her about it in person before telling her squat!

 **Charlie**

Thinking about Charlotte I couldn't imagine her betraying us but why then was she so interested in my well being? I thought Darius was right to be suspicious, this could have something to do with the Volturi, maybe they wanted us to stop chasing Edward. If so they stood no chance, not the faintest, I intended to kill that little fucker one piece at a time and to hell with the Volturi.

"So, you want me to grab Charlotte?"

"Not on your own Darius, in case it is a trick."

"I'll go with him, I can use my shield if it is."

They all looked at me,

"You don't know how strong it is or how far it will stretch Charlie. Now is not the time to be taking chances."

"Thanks for your concern Carlisle but this might be a chance to get The Major and I'm not passing it up so I'm going. You got a problem with that Darius?"

He shook his head,

"Nope Charlie, I think every man has the right to choose his own path but I'm leaving now."

I turned to Carlisle,

"Go back and look after Esme and Rose with Emmett, I'll be fine."

Carlisle stood for a moment irresolute and then nodded,

"Emmett go back I'm going with them. Tell Esme I'll be back as soon as I can."

Emmett wanted to argue but he knew there was no point and in the end he nodded,

"Good luck and be safe."

We piled into Darius sleek black van and I was amazed. Inside it was more like a rolling operations center with computers and monitors flashing and whirring, a padded seat waiting before them.

"You drive Carlisle, I want to keep a check on where we're headed. If it is a trap I want to know in plenty of time. If I have to buy a new van I am going to be majorly pissed, this cost me a lot of bucks and hard work. Charlie grab a seat this may not look fast but trust me, looks can be deceiving. You ready Carlisle?"

"Just give the word."

"You got it. I'll send the route to the computer on the dash just follow the instructions, it won't be the way you'd go, I don't like being predictable, it makes me nervous. Oh yeah, I'd better ring Bella's mum and tell her the coast is clear."

"Just what did you tell Renee?"

"Oh, that Bella had a stalker and we had been hired to find and dissuade him."

"And she believed you?"

"Sure she did when I flashed my PI badge and a wad of cash."

I smiled, that sounded like my ex wife still there was no reason to upset her yet. Someone would have to break the news to her but it couldn't be me, she'd see the differences straight away. Still that bridge could be crossed later.

We sped through the countryside once out of town,

"How long till we get to Spanish Fork?"

Darius looked up from his touch screen,

"Well if Carlisle stops driving like a little old lady not long, the way he's going we'll all be covered in cobwebs and dust. Come on Carlisle you can do better than this."

I felt my body crushed back in the seat as Carlisle put his foot down and we sped away faster towards Charlotte and some answers. I looked back at the screen in front of us,

"What are you looking for?"

"Well that's Spanish Fork down there and I'm looking for any signs of life outside town, away from the highway headed south."

I looked at the screen but I couldn't make head nor tail of it. Seeing my face Darius laughed and gave me a quick lesson on spotting things.

"We've got infrared, ultraviolet, you name it. See those white blobs? They are humans walking along the highway."

"Not vampires?"

"Nope the signature is too hot. We're looking for the opposite. I think that..."

He pointed to a dark dot,

"Is Charlotte and I'm interested in any other movement around her."

"Have you found anything?"

"Not yet but if they are there I will, trust me Charlie, I'm the best there is."


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

 **Charlotte**

I told Peter that I was worried that they were suspicious, they didn't answer me about Charlie so I would have to go with them and try to get a message to him as soon as I found out. He wasn't happy about it but as I pointed out to him I was in no danger, I hadn't done anything and he wouldn't be far away.

"Listen, I can't be too close or the vampire fucking eagle will see me and I don't want to be away from you. What if something happens?"

"Like what Peter? I'm a Cullen, they aren't going to hurt me. Why can't you just tell the truth for once."

"The truth?"

"Yes, we've been together a few days now alone and you still won't say it."

"Say what? Girl you are fucking confusing me talking in riddles why don't you just come out and say what the fuck you mean."

"OK, I will. You are in love with me. You recognize me as your mate, that's why you insisted I stay with you and not leave with the rest, why you stopped your friend from taking me."

He looked at me as if I were mad for a minute and opened his mouth for some smart answer but then he stopped and grabbed my arms pulling me close.

"If this is what love feels like then I have to say I'm fucking confused but OK say you're right. I don't want you to go with them. I want you to stay with me and to hell with Bella Swan. Let her find out if her dad is OK herself."

"You know she and The Major are mates too don't you?"

He laughed out loud hearing that,

"Girl you are loco, The Major and the human? Have you any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"Oh? Why? He's a man, she's a woman."

"No you're wrong, he's a monster, she's a human and trust me, the two don't mix. You have no idea what he's capable of. I know at the moment he seems calm and cool but let me tell you, if anything upsets him that girl is as good as dead. The Major's mate might be a kick ass vampire but she is NOT a human weakling."

 **Peter**

I had to admit if not out loud that Charlotte was right, I was in love with her and I hated the idea of her with the Cullens or anyone else for that matter but she had made her mind up and I understood loyalty and plain orneriness, I had enough of both myself to know nothing would change her mind. I didn't like what she was saying about The Major and Bella, sure he was acting way out of character…...for now. But I knew he could change in an instant and any human close by was likely to be killed without a thought. He couldn't have found his mate in Bella surely?

What were the odds of us both finding mates at the same time? Girls that were even known to each other? It just beggared belief. Then a thought struck me,

"Hey, how do I know you'll come back? You could decide it's safer to stay with the Cullens, after all The Major and I are in deep shit with the Volturi right now."

She smiled and pulled me close kissing me long and passionately and almost blowing my boots off!

"I love you, of course I'll be back, just be patient and keep in touch with the others. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Now go before they get too close."

I had to drag myself away and it hurt so I could only hope she was right because suddenly she was the most important thing in my world, more important even than The Major and that thought shocked me.

 **Charlotte**

I watched as Peter faded away feeling the pain of separation that I knew he would be experiencing too. I had spoken the truth about going back to him, even if it meant dying at his side at the hands of the Volturi. Better that than the lingering death that would result from the Volturi killing my mate. I ran alone as fast as I could away from Spanish Forks and Peter, I didn't want Darius finding me and spotting him so I didn't stop until I was a good fifty miles south and then I slowed a little and prayed Darius hadn't picked me up too soon, if he had been at his computer when I rang then we were in big trouble.

I stopped moving after a few hours and sat down by a river to wait after bathing myself and my clothes so as to lose Bella's scent., Darius would know where I was, he was sure to have eyes on me by now and it was stupid to keep running, besides which it hurt too much, every mile between Peter and myself was like another red hot needle being pushed into my chest.

When I heard them coming I stood up to wait and was astonished when I saw not only Darius and Carlisle but Charlie too and not only that but a vampire Charlie! So he wasn't human any more but he was alive and I knew immediately that he was now out for venom, The Major's, which was going to present quite a problem down the line because Bella would be protecting her slayer!

"Charlie! I didn't expect to see you but I'm glad you're…..OK."

"Not OK Charlotte, nowhere near OK but I will be when I find that bastard The Major and rip him to pieces. You saw Bella's body? Did you see what he did with it?"

I shook my head quite truthfully, after all I hadn't seen what he had done with Bella's lifeless body but I felt like a heel never the less for allowing him to continue believing he had killed his own daughter. The trouble was I couldn't tell him the truth, it was too dangerous for all of us.

 **Darius**

There was still something that didn't ring true here but I didn't know what it could be.

"How did you get away from The Major?"

She looked at me startled a little by my tone,

"I didn't, not from The Major anyway. He left the Captain with me and went off, I have no idea where. I managed to fool the Captain into believing I was happy to stay with him, his ego is even bigger than Aro's and he believed me. We went to hunt and I managed to slip away while he was feeding. I jumped off a cliff into a river and started to swim and that's about it."

"Right. I guess the feeding frenzy helped you did it?"

She thought for a second,

"I'm not sure frenzy would be the right word but he was engrossed and he didn't expect me to run. I'm quite a good actress when my life depends on it."

"Oh I'm sure you are. Well lets get going shall we?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well that depends what Edward is doing to a large degree but I'm sure there will be time to drop you off with the girls. You'll be safe there."

I cut across Carlisle,

"I don't think that's a good idea, she might lead The Major and his friend to them. No Charlotte should stay with us, we're more than a match for The Major and we're mobile so harder to track."

She looked at me as if she wanted to protest but thought better of it. I wanted this young lady where I could keep an eye on her. I didn't for one moment think she was likely to betray us but she was holding something back and until I knew what is was I intended keeping her close, very fucking close.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

 **Bella**

Once we were alone again the atmosphere became awkward, there was so much that needed to be said, plans to be made yet neither of us broke the silence for a long time, we just sat looking at each other and wondering who would break first. I should have known it would be me, Jasper had the patience born of long years as a hunter although I hoped he would never be so again. But was that arrogant of me? To believe I could truly change his nature?

"So where will we go?"

He shook his head,

"I have no idea. There is nowhere that Demetri won't track us to eventually."

"Demetri?"

"The Volturi tracker, he's the best. All we can do is to keep moving and make sure there is no pattern he can seize on."

"You mean choose places at random? Do you think the Volturi will ever stop looking for you?"

Again he shook his head,

"They can't afford to. I could be recruited by someone else and become a danger to them. Besides they own me."

"No, you're a man not a dog, no one owns you."

"That's not quite the way they see it Bella. I'm like an attack dog, you buy it, train it, and expect it to work for you until it no longer serves its purpose and then you destroy it. If it falls into a rival's hands you still endeavor to destroy it."

I hated this analogy and his cool level way of saying it and went to him taking his hands in mine feeling their icy touch send tingles up my arms and straight to my heart.

"Don't they say that you should never give up hope?"

"Bella, I gave up hope the day I woke as a vampire."

"Maybe so, but you were forced into it, you had no choice and no one to help you. Now you have me, to stay with you and help you remember the man you used to be. I'm not naive I know you can never be human again but that doesn't mean you have to remain the Major. You can be whatever you want to be, if you want it enough."

"You make it sound so easy Bella."

"No, I have no illusions that it will be hard and agonizingly slow maybe but if you want it enough I know the man is still in there. Think about it Jasper, would The Major have sat here talking to me like this? In close proximity for days? Would he have saved my life? Brought me back from the dead?"

 **The Major**

She was right of course, I was stubborn if nothing else and I had a steely determination but the thing she failed to realize was that in order to save me, to make it work, she would have to join me in my world and what beautiful young woman would willingly give up her life, a life she had already almost lost once already to spend eternity with a reforming monster with no guarantee that even if she succeeded he would stay with her?

She couldn't possibly know how I felt about her, she was a human. She was also big hearted and had a depth of compassion I had never met before. Did I have the right to take all that from her? Could I gamble that she too would not become a monster in my world, especially if the Volturi captured us. Would they turn her into another killing machine? It was a risk I was not willing to take.

Almost as if she could read my thoughts she smiled a little sadly and shook her head,

"You're wrong you know."

"Wrong about what?"

"It's not your choice to make, what I do with my life, or how I end it. You brought me back from the dead remember and I owe you my life. Let me use it to some good purpose."

"Saving me is not a good purpose Bella, trust me. I can think of many more things you can do with the life I gifted you and remember I was the one who took it in the first place, don't make me out to be some kind of savior."

"I forgive you."

"You shouldn't. Don't forget Charlotte has gone back to make sure your father is coping with your death and his part in it. You should hate me for that."

"I don't but I know it's going to be difficult to forget my dad."

"Forget him? Don't you want to go back to him?"

"No, as far as he is concerned I'm dead and as I can't ever go back that's for the best."

I shook my head and attempted to pull my hands free but she refused to let me go,

"Jasper listen to me. I don't know what this all means but I know I'm the only one who can help you and I intend to do that. I am aware what that means and I'm ready to make that commitment."

This was just too much for me and I tore myself free and almost ran to the door,

"No, I won't let you do that. I won't be responsible for killing you twice."

"Then I'll find somebody who will."

I turned feeling angry now,

"You have no right to threaten that. I'll stop you if I have to stay at your side for the rest of your days."

She smiled,

"Now that's a tempting proposition but I'm not sure you'd fit in with my human life especially if you insist on scowling like that."

She walked over until she was so close I couldn't tear myself away from those soft liquid chocolate colored eyes, her scent clouding my mind.

 **Bella**

I knew I had to make him understand that I was serious, that I understood our futures were one and the same but I was scared to take that final step. To acknowledge the feelings I had for him. I didn't blame him for what he'd done, it was what he'd been taught to do, it had been beaten into him until the real Jasper Whitlock had hidden away somewhere and I really wanted to see him.

I could tell he was a good man, a broken and beaten man but one with the strength to pull himself back from the brink. I could listen to my head that told me what I was doing was rash, that I needed time to think about the ramifications of what I was considering or listen to my heart that told me I had to stay, I had to be with this man, that he was my life and without him I would curl up and die.

"You...Bella you should...think...think hard...this isn't the life for you. It's dark and dangerous, soul destroying...you...you don't...don't deserve this kind of pain."

I think it was the word pain that did it, either that or the scent of him filling my nostrils, the warmth in my chest at his closeness. Even the crimson eyes, so different from those of the Cullens made no difference although I knew only too well what they represented. I took a deep breath trying to straighten out my head and stepped back.

"Good choice Bella."

"No, there is no choice for me but I will give you one. I'm going to tell you something and then you can choose whether to turn and leave or stay with me."

"I won't leave you until I know you are safe."

"No, that's not the way it goes in my world Jasper. You are in or you are out. I can find somewhere safe. As long as I am away from you and the Cullens the Volturi will get tired of worrying about a silent human. After all as you said yourself they have bigger fish to fry."

"I don't see it like that."

"I don't care how you see it quite frankly, this is my ultimatum. I promised I would stay with you and help you to overcome what was done to you. All I need in return for this is your blessing to become like you. It has to be an all or nothing venture."

He started to shake his head again and I hit him in the chest which I wasn't sure amused or surprised him.

"Listen to me, you can stay with me as Jasper Whitlock. The man I am happy to spend eternity with because I can't imagine my life without him in it or you can leave as The Major but if you do you must release me from my promise and in turn promise me that I will never see you again and you will never come anywhere near me ever."


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

 **Charlotte**

I knew I would have to be careful but I had to get the news to Bella that her father was not only a vampire but out for The Major and I couldn't see that there was a way to stop him which meant eventually Bella and her father were going to come face to face with each other and Bella would be standing between father and mate, not a place any woman should find herself.

I was already missing Peter even though I knew he was as close as safety would permit. I sat quietly as we drove not wanting to start a conversation I might regret while nervous that Darius might spot Peter.

"Charlotte where did they hold you after we left?"

I looked up my reverie broken by Carlisle's question.

"I...I'm not sure exactly, somewhere in the mountains. It was a cave and then they moved off, coming south although they didn't tell me where we were going. I thought I was dead at one point, The Major didn't want me along but the Captain stuck up for me. I think he liked me."

"Liked you? I'd say it was a little more than that, wouldn't you?"

I glared at Darius, he was getting way too close to the truth and I could see my untruths coming back on me when suddenly his cell phone rang and I heaved an inward sigh of relief, disaster was averted, for a time at least.

He listened for a while without speaking then turned to his keyboard and began tapping away the screens going black before coming up on an area I didn't recognize. He turned to Charlie smiling,

"Well well, it seems Edward didn't take your warning to heart. I think he assumed we wouldn't bother him for a while after he left, that we would give him time to stew so he isn't running very far or fast right now."

Charlie uttered an oath before apologizing to me.

"Sorry Charlotte I don't usually cuss in front of women but that boy is just asking to get his butt set alight and I'm the man to do it. Where is he Darius?"

"Fort Worth Texas. So, do we head there?"

"Oh yes, he obviously needs another lesson in fear."

As Carlisle sped off towards Texas my dread increased, would Peter think I had told them about Bella? Would he ring The Major and warn him? I hated that they might think me a traitor to them but there was absolutely nothing I could do at the moment and the way Darius was watching me suspiciously it was going to be almost impossible to warn any of them.

I sat quietly beside Darius watching his screens and praying he wouldn't pick up Peter. I had no idea what the various blobs meant but he obviously did because from time to time he would focus in on one until he was satisfied it wasn't a threat.

"Well I give Edward eight of ten for initiative, he's got himself a room in a busy city center hotel. He obviously thinks we won't make a scene there so he's safe. Now if I can just listen in to his room and see what the little bastard is up to..."

He went quiet tapping more instructions and put a hand to his earpiece listening intently. A smile spread across his face,

"Well he just tried the Volturi again and they washed their hands of him, he even offered his gift and they still turned him down so who will he try next I wonder?"

Carlisle turned slightly in his seat peering through the open window in the panel dividing the cab from the back of the van,

"The only person I can think of is Hector in Paraguay. They were close at one time."

"Hector? I doubt he'll want to get involved, he's got a new born mate with a child and she is just barely legal. He needs to keep off the Volturi radar if he wants to avoid the possibility of punishment for creating an immortal child. She's only sixteen."

"How do you know all this Darius?"

He smiled at Charlie and spread out his hands,

"What do you think all this is for? I keep my finger on the pulse, it pays to know as much as you can about what's going on in our world, especially if you are an enemy of the Volturi."

I listened fascinated as Darius told Charlie his story, although I knew of Darius, Carlisle had talked of him as a friend, I had no idea of his history, or rather tragedy. It turned out that Caius, who was something of a womanizer despite having a wife in Volterra, set his sights on Sara, Darius' mate and forced Chelsea to help him by tying Sara to Caius while she was visiting her friend in the guard, Darius being away on business.

The friend warned him what was happening but by the time he arrived in Volterra it was too late, Sara had broken free of Chelsea somehow, he suspected Chelsea just stopped using her gift in disgust, and killed herself. She had run into the audience chamber, denounced him in front of everyone and set fire to herself saying she couldn't live with the shame.

Aro sent Caius away after his wife Athenadora attacked him so when Darius arrived to get revenge he was gone. The other two brothers explained what had happened and promised they would never allow him to do such a thing again but Caius was not to be touched. He remained away from Volterra a long time with Darius hunting for him tirelessly but eventually he returned and stayed put knowing Darius couldn't touch him there. I got the feeling that Darius was just biding his time and one day he would catch up with a now unsuspecting Caius and teach him the penalty for messing with his mate.

We went quiet when he finished, each lost in our own thoughts until Darius spoke once more,

"So how are we going to play this?"

"Can you cut him off from the rest of the hotel?"

"You mean keep him in his room Charlie? Sure, piece of cake. All the door locks are electronic these days and the phones aren't a problem either. Why?"

"I thought we might evacuate the hotel, start a fire or something, it will give us room to maneuver."

"No need for that, I can set the alarms off, they'll evacuate as a matter of course but it won't give you long. The fire department will be there in minutes."

"I only need a minute Darius, once I get in that is."

"Then we have a plan. How much further Carlisle?"

"About two hours at this speed. Is there any sign that Edward is thinking of moving on?"

"Nope he's waiting to hear back from his friend and that's just not going to happen."

"How do you know that for sure?"

Darius turned to me with a smile,

"Because my dear Charlotte I'm blocking his reception and somehow the phone exchange at the hotel has gone down, strange that."

Perhaps this was my way of getting out, just long enough to get a message to Peter,

"Maybe I should go join Esme and Rose."

"No time Charlotte. We need to sort this out first, you'll see them soon enough. Anyone would think you don't want to be with us."

"No, why shouldn't I? Its just with the three of you why would you need me too?"

"I don't know, maybe you could act as decoy, after all Edward thinks you are dead, just like we did. He's more likely to answer the door to you, save smashing our way in and leaving evidence. What do you think Charlie?"

"If Charlotte is uncomfortable Darius I think we should leave her out of this."

I was grateful for Carlisle's backing but Darius shook his head as Charlie agreed with Darius,

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Edward

I was smarter than they thought, I needed time to plan an escape, running blindly was just what they wanted, expected me to do, so I did just the opposite not that I wasn't aware I was in acute danger. With both Carlisle and Charlie on my trail now and threatening to take me apart piece by piece I needed a sanctuary. I tried the Volturi first although they had already thrown me out once. This time I offered them my gift as a guard, in return for my safety but first Caius laughed in my face, followed by a simple no from Marcus.

My last hope was Aro although he was the least likely to help me bearing in mind his long standing friendship with Carlisle. As I feared he too refused to help me,

"If only you hadn't betrayed your sire Edward. After all how could I possibly trust you after that?"

"Use Chelsea, she could ensure my loyalty."

"You are desperate Edward, what on earth happened to you?"

I told him, looking at my bandaged hand, I could hardly go around with my fingers missing in front of the humans.

"I see, well I think perhaps you should think on this quote from Shakespeare,

"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?"

So I would get no help there which left only my old friend Hector. Not that I wanted to go to Paraguay but beggars couldn't be choosers and at least there I could disappear into the jungle if I found myself pursued, or should I say rather when I found myself pursued. My greatest strength was my ability to read minds and so hear my enemy before he arrived.

Except for Darius of course, who would have thought that athletic man could be the computer nerd Carlisle told us so much about, his treasured friend! But Charlie and Carlisle were different, their minds might sometimes be closed to me, Carlisle's in any case but it wasn't an absence of thoughts so much as a black hole that I could still detect. When I contacted Hector he was out so I left a brief message and hoped he would get it soon. Staying here among hosts of humans was safe enough in the short term but I didn't want to be spotted and find them laying in wait when I left.

When the fire alarm went off I thought it was just a drill, they were a tedious but necessary exercise according to the humans but I ignored it until I heard staff in the hallways calling and checking doors. Deciding in order to keep my cover I should join the cattle below I went to my door after they had moved on to the next floor only to find it jammed. My key card wasn't working and I wondered if it was a security feature when the fire alarm went off, a way of ensuring thieves didn't ransack rooms left unlocked in the panic.

I froze when I heard a quiet knock and recognized Charlotte's voice, but what was she doing here? How was she even alive and how had she traced me?"

I realized my danger too late as the black hole that was Carlisle's thoughts appeared, but no Charlie. Could it be that Carlisle had forgiven me and finding Charlotte had come to take me back, keep me safe from Charlie's wrath? I wanted to believe it so badly but I couldn't make myself approach the door. The words Carlisle had written came back to me, he wouldn't forgive or forget.

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Charlie! How could that be? I hadn't heard his thoughts? How did he hide them from me? I backed away towards the window to see Darius standing there smiling,

"I don't think so Eddy boy, you should have listened to Charlie the first time."

I looked around frantically but there was nowhere to go. Then I heard the sirens and heaved a sigh of relief, they wouldn't do anything with fire-fighters in the building, they wouldn't dare. As Charlie moved forward I understood I had underestimated his speed and determination. He knocked me over and I felt a terrible pain at the side of my head and neck.

"Don't stop running Edward, you are making it way too easy."

As he finished hissing in my ear he got to his feet wiping venom from his mouth and pulled a lighter from his pocket touching it to the objects in his other hand. I screamed as I saw my right ear and a chunk of flesh from my neck burn as he dropped them flaming to the carpet. He really did mean to destroy me one piece at a time and i when I turned to beg for help from my sire, my father, Carlisle he looked away.

As I fell, to my knees in shock they turned to leave and I understood my life was over, all I had left to me was to run and keep running because the moment I stopped I would find Charlie there waiting for me, lighter at the ready. How had I been so blind? So stupid as to believe I could betray my sire, my family and get away with it but arrogance had blinded me and now it was too late.

Then something struck me, an errant thought in Charlotte's head and I couldn't help a smile. It wouldn't stop what was coming bit it would give me a little payback and that was all I could hope for now.

"Wait a minute. Charlie, I can hear the guilt in your head, the guilt that comes from knowing you killed your own daughter and that you will never know where her body lies. Well I have news for you. Bella isn't dead."

They looked at me as if wishing a lightning bolt might crash through the roof and incinerate me. Charlie strode forward arms outstretched and grabbed me by the shoulders,

"Shut your lying mouth you bastard."

"Its true, she's alive, she's with The Major. If you don't believe me ask her."

I pointed towards Charlotte who stood open mouthed with shock.

As they all turned on her I realized this was my chance and I took it, I leaped from the window landing in the parking lot venom streaming down the side of my face and shirt from the wounds inflicted by Charlie Swan. Fading into the shadows I made my way to my car unsure where to go only that I had to keep moving, if not they might still be here watching and waiting to attack again. Feeling in my pocket for my keys I found a note instead,

"You should be more careful Edward, I should get moving now if I were you."

My keys were missing and something told me to get away from the car quickly and I started to run but I hadn't gone far before my car blew up leaving black smoke and orange flames leaping into the air. As I ran I heard my phone ring and stopped to answer it praying it was Hector with good news but instead I heard the cold hard voice of Darius,

"That was close, but it could have been closer, much closer just remember that."

He disconnected before I had time to reply and I understood I would be under surveillance until the day I died.

When it rang again I was tempted to ignore it but I decided I couldn't be afraid of everything or my life would be even more a living hell than it already was. As I heard Hector's voice I relaxed a little,

"Thank God, what took you so long?"

"Hello to you too Edward."

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a really bad day. So can I visit?"

"I…..I'm sorry Edward but I can't afford to get on the Volturi radar. I've heard rumors that you are in serious trouble. Is it right? I heard you betrayed your coven to the Volturi and tried to steal from your sire? I could hardly believe it after all Carlisle has done for you."

"Who told you that?"

"Is it true Edward?"

"Not entirely, I do have problems with Carlisle at the moment but it was all started by a human girl and now her father who has become one of us it trying to kill me."

"I see, so you didn't give Carlisle and the others up to the Volturi?"

"No, well yes, in a way, but it wasn't intentional."

"I see, I'm disappointed in you Edward, I expected better. I really thought you would be honest with me. I'm sorry my friend but I cannot help you. May God help you because no one else will. None of us likes a traitor."


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Ninety One**

 **Peter**

I followed as closely as I safely could wondering how long it would be before Charlotte could find out what she needed to know and managed to get word to me. Once I had passed the message alone I would try to get her away from them as quickly as possible. This feeling I had while she was away was like a colony of wasps making a nest in my chest and head.

I felt uneasy and the pain was building, I guess she was right and I should have told her how much she meant to me before letting her go or even begged her not to go at all. Did it matter how Bella's father was feeling after thinking he'd killed his daughter? If Charlotte was correct then Bella was never going back to his world in any case.

I didn't start to worry too much until they started heading towards Texas, then I really started to worry. Had Charlotte given Bella up? If so why? She and Bella were friends? Did she feel Bella would be better off with the Cullens or even a miraculous revival and go back to her daddy? I could hardly credit it but something was definitely wrong here and I had to warn The Major and Bella before it was too late. Cursing I pulled over and rang hating the message I would be imparting.

"Peter?"

Wow did The Major sound different, more wound up yet not so angry and uptight, it was difficult to explain but it made me nervous.

"Yeah I think we might have a problem, well you really."

Now I had his attention,

"The Volturi?"

"Nope, no sign of them but Charlotte met up with the Cullens and now they are headed your way."

"Who is with her?"

"No idea I couldn't chance getting too close but they are definitely headed to Texas."

"You think she told them about Bella?"

"No, I don't, I trust Charlotte."

Somehow I knew I was right, she wouldn't betray us, she loved Bella and she knew Bella was happy where she was, according to her she was with her mate so why would she ruin everything? It just didn't make any sense.

"So why are they headed this way Peter?"

"I don't know but I'll follow, if they head for Houston I'll warn you."

"We're leaving in any case, I'm not taking any chances."

 **Bella**

I heard the conversation and I didn't believe Charlotte was leading them here any more than Peter did but it made no difference, Jasper wasn't willing to take any chances. He grabbed his things and turned to me,

"I have to get you out of here."

"She wouldn't do that Jasper. They are obviously going somewhere else."

"I wish I had your faith Belle but I've seen the duplicity of humans and vampires and I'm not taking any chances. If they find you then the Volturi will find out you are still alive and that will put you in even more danger. Come on."

He grabbed my hand but I stood resolute,

"You didn't answer my question, make your choice."

"Bella we don't have time for this right now."

"I heard Peter, we're in no immediate danger and if you leave as The Major you go alone. I'll take my chances with the Volturi and contact the Cullens, they'll know where Charlie is."

"They won't be able to save you Bella."

I looked at him with a sad smile,

"Maybe I won't care about being saved Jasper if you go."

He tried to drag me again but stopped realizing he would only hurt me if he continued pulling me along.

"God you're a stubborn woman."

"Not really, just one who is looking for a decision. If you want to go then go but promise me I will never see or hear from you again and you won't interfere in my life whatever happens."

He shook his head looking at me pleadingly,

"Can't we discuss this as we travel?"

"No, because depending on your decision I may not be going the same direction as you."

I sat back down and looked at the floor,

"Its time to make your mind up Jasper or The Major. You can't be both. I can't live with both of you."

He threw his bag down in frustration cursing low and closed his eyes running his hands through his untidy dusty blond hair, a gesture that made me smile. For a second he reminded me of a little boy offered a bag of sweets or an ice cream and trying to decide between the two.

All I could do now was to pray he made the right decision although he had been The Major far longer than he had existed as Jasper Whitlock. Suddenly he turned and strode to the steps running up and throwing open the door and I knew I had lost him. Then he reappeared picked me up in his arms and carried me outside to the truck, so Peter and Charlotte had found other transportation! Sitting me on the hood he opened my hand and placed the keys in it,

"You should leave, start driving north and don't stop until you get back to Forks. Go back to your human life, keep your mouth shut and I will ensure your safety though you will never see or hear from me again. That's the best I can offer."

I slid off into his arms again and looking into those eyes I shook my head,

"No deal. We go together or not at all, you didn't make the promise."

"I can't Bella. I wont leave you unguarded and prey for the Volturi."

"The Major would without a second thought."

"Well maybe I'm not The Major any more, I don't know, I can't think with you so close."

I grabbed his arms as he tried to pull away,

"If you can't its because you feel something for me. I'll make it easy for you Jasper. I love you and I want to stay with you."

He closed his eyes and shook his head vehemently,

"Don't say that Bella, you deserve much better than me."

"Maybe but it doesn't alter the fact. So either we go together or you leave me here."

I waited with bated breath knowing that if he left I would be heartbroken and it was a pain I knew I would never recover from.

 **The Major**

Hearing those words and all the others Bella had said plus feeling the love and desperate hope that were mixed up in her emotions I knew this was my chance to decide on a new way of life. With Bella I really thought I might be able to change, become Jasper Whitlock once more. She was giving me the only chance I would ever get and I was standing here like a fool keeping her waiting. I loved her so much it hurt so why was it so hard to tell her so?

Suddenly I understood, by telling her I would be putting myself in her power, I would no longer be master of my own destiny. Now that was a laugh, when had I ever been master of my destiny? I was a soldier taking orders, then a vampire killing machine who was powered and guided by the Volturi. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth hoping I wasn't just about to make a complete fool of myself,

"So where are we going?"

Her face broke into the sweetest smile and I knew I'd been right in my decision so I could relax a little. I pulled her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"May you never regret this decision Bella because your life is going to be hard and dangerous but I promise you I will protect you with my very life."

"We'll protect each other Jasper and it will get easier I promise you."


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter Ninety Two**

 **Darius**

I grabbed Charlie while Carlisle took Charlotte's arm and we steered them out of the hotel missing the firefighters with ease. They never even saw us. We reached the parking lot just in time for me to ring Edward and set off the explosives I'd left as a gift under his car. For now he was scared enough and we had bigger problems as Charlie was trying to get around Carlisle to Charlotte and I knew if he did then she would be in big trouble.

As I thought that he broke free of me using his shield to push me out of the way and headed straight for Charlotte wanting answers. Carlisle was no match for the strength and determination of this particular newborn and as Charlie grabbed Charlotte by the throat, his teeth close to her face, shouting for information about Bella another figure intervened, the Captain and he was dragging Charlie off Charlotte. Well this was an interesting development!

Charlie blasted The Captain with his shield knocking him across the parking lot into a car at the far side which crumpled under the onslaught, some owner was gonna be pretty pissed off when he came to collect it but this fight needed to be taken somewhere more private before it attracted the attention of the humans running to see what the explosion had been all about.

"Hey folks cool it. Carlisle grab Charlie, Captain help him we need to move pronto. Charlotte you come with me and no trying anything stupid. You have some explaining to do."

With some reluctance Charlie allowed himself to be dragged away by the Captain and Carlisle but he never took his eyes off Charlotte and if she had made a run for it I think he would have ripped her to pieces he was so angry. In fact I was full of admiration for the way he was holding himself together.

Once back at the van I pushed Charlotte in the back with Peter and Carlisle while Charlie joined me up front and I drove out of town as fast as I could.

"Everybody just chill until we stop OK? We cannot afford to get pulled over."

They understood the truth of my words and there was an ill tempered silence at first before Carlisle spoke to Charlotte,

"How could you do such a thing Charlotte? Leave Charlie believing he had killed his own daughter. Have you any idea of what he has been going through?"

"She probably doesn't give a shit Carlisle but she will when I get my hands on her."

"Charlie….."

"Hey everyone, shut the fuck up until we stop then you'll all get your chance to speak."

Silence reigned once more, they all knew I meant it and even the Captain just scowled. I watched him in the mirror expecting him to make a move but he just sat there holding Charlotte's hand. So that's why he had insisted she stay and why he had followed her. She hadn't been surprised when he appeared so she knew he was following her, the plot thickened.

I finally pulled up about ten miles out of town at a picnic stop and turned round to look at those in the back,

"Right, before we get out and someone gets hurt lets just cool down. Charlotte, you ready to tell Charlie and the rest of us just what the fuck is really going on?"

She looked at the Captain helplessly then nodded,

"I'm really sorry, I should have told you but we knew it would be dangerous if anyone knew she was still alive, the Volturi want her dead and they'll send the guard if The Major refuses to kill her."

"Which begs the question just how come Bella is alive? We saw the blow and heard her heart cease, her breathing too."

"The Major saved her, he brought her back."

"Just why the hell would he do that? His orders were to destroy her surely."

"They were Carlisle but he couldn't do it. You see….."

She looked beseechingly at the Captain who shrugged,

"Bella is his mate."

The snarl that erupted from Charlie on hearing this almost deafened us and blew the sides out of the van!

"Over my dead body. That murdering bastard is nothing to my daughter. If he thinks he's laying his blood soaked hands on her he's in for a shock. I'll rip his fucking gonads off first and roast them in front of him."

"I think we get your feelings on the situation Charlie but remember he saved her life. I think that shows that Charlotte is right and she has a gift, Charlotte sees relationships. If she says they are mates then you are going to have to accept it."

I closed my eyes wincing as Charlie's answer to Carlisle's words blasted from his lips.

"I don't have to accept anything. If he's dead she'll find someone else."

"And just who is going to kill him Charlie? You? Have you any idea the number who have tried to do just that? There's a heavy fucking pall of smoke that's all that's left of them. No offense, you may be a newborn but you stand as much chance as a snow cone in hell."

I could see we would be coming to blows very soon if we didn't get some real answers soon so I jumped in,

"Where are they now? I think Charlie should have the opportunity to talk to Bella Charlotte."

She shook her head and Charlie snarled once more.

"I can't, because I don't know where they are now. Neither of us do."

"Nope, I warned him you were headed his way and they have moved on by now. Life's a bitch sometimes."

Carlisle and I moved at the same time to stop Charlie launching himself through the gap but I could feel the pressure as his shield started to expand and had to think quickly.

"Charlie you destroy the van you destroy all my equipment and any chance of locating your daughter."

I held my breath then sighed in relief as I felt the pressure subside,

"You find Bella Darius. I don't care what Charlotte and that fucker say I want to hear it from her own lips."

I nodded,

"I will but you need to calm down and you Charlotte, it might be better if you want to join Esme and Rose now."

She shook her head,

"I'm not leaving Peter."

I'd guessed as much but of course Charlie just couldn't help himself,

"You know I've heard tell of camp followers. Girls who get their kicks fucking killers I just never expected to actually meet one."

Again Carlisle and I had to act quickly but this time it was Peter we were restraining,

"You open your filthy mouth again Charlie and I'll rip that evil tongue right outta your head and feed it to the flames."

"Yeah? They say the truth hurts."

"RIGHT!"

I had to shout to get their attention,

"Enough. Charlie I'll find Bella for you with or without the Captain's help although I'm hoping he will cooperate. Captain cooperate or shut the fuck up. The Volturi are looking for you and The Major and a quiet word in Aro's ear would have you in Italy, without Charlotte."

"Find him yourself…... if you can. I'm no traitor."

"OK I will, Carlisle you take the Captain with you but first….."

Before he could stop me I had his cell phone and scrolled through the numbers till I found one with no name. He snatched it back but I had memorized the number. and I caught his hand and crushed it against the phone turning it into a mangled wreck.

"Just watch him, I don't want him warning his friend. Charlotte you stay with us and Captain, you do anything to warn The Major and I'll personally kill your mate. You want to keep her safe, you behave."


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Ninety Three**

 **The Major**

Having decided to stay with Bella I now needed to find somewhere to hide where she would be safe which wasn't going to be easy. We couldn't stay here, not if Charlotte had given our whereabouts to Bella's father. We needed somewhere no one would associate with me. There was a place, a cabin in the mountains of Western Wyoming, the Wind River Mountains but it was extremely remote, not really the place for a human.

There was the possibility of sub freezing daytime and night temperatures even in the summer. Afternoon thunderstorms, with lightning and rain showers, weren't uncommon in the area and some of the peaks held snow all year. Still it was the safest place I could think of. I explained my thoughts to Bella,

"It must be your choice Bella but bear in mind this is the kind of life you will lead with me, always on the run and only safe in places that are at their mildest inhospitable for your kind."

"Then make me a vampire. It solves a lot of problems and as you made the decision to stay I have no choice. Or at least its the choice I make. My choice."

"Bella you have no idea what you are proposing."

"Yes I do and I trust you to show me how to live in your world. I want to be with you and I have no intention of being a hindrance, I want to be a full partner."

"Maybe later when you've had more time to think about it."

"No, now, before it's too late. The Volturi could turn up at any time and my best defense is my transformation."

"And what if it's your father who turns up? What if seeing him you change your mind?"

"I won't, I love you."

"Bella you have no idea what it means to be mated to a vampire."

"Then tell me, explain to me so I do understand. What is so terrible about it?"

"Terrible? Nothing but its not like your relationship with human boys or men. Vampires mate for life and in our case that is eternity."

"I understand that, I accept it after all would we be so attracted to each other if we didn't want to spend eternity together?"

I sighed, she wasn't going to make this easy,

"There's more. I have no idea about your sexual experiences Bella but with a vampire it becomes the most important thing in a relationship, it cements it, there is nothing as strong as a vampires desire for his or her mate."

She was blushing slightly now but still looked me in the eye.

"Would there be a problem with a vampire and a human having sex?"

"There could be, a mate usually marks their partner, that mark is a bite mark and biting you while you were human would automatically start the change in you, if I could stop myself from draining your blood that is."

She understood I was trying to frighten her and smiled shyly,

"I trust you Jasper and I'm pretty certain that a vampire wouldn't kill or harm his or her mate even if they were human. The only problem I see is if you don't think I am your mate."

I pulled her close breathing in her scent becoming certain I wasn't going to win this argument.

"I have no doubt about my feelings for you, I just don't want you walking into this without understanding everything, all the pitfalls. Don't forget your mate would be the most feared vampire in our world. You may see Jasper Whitlock but The Major is a real part of his make up now. You think you know vampires because you have been involved with the Cullens but believe me Bella they are not to be taken as a representation of my kind."

"I know they hunt animals not humans I that's what you mean."

"Carlisle is a pacifist, vampires in general don't give a damn about peace, they don't care who they kill, they see humans in the same way you see cattle or sheep."

"I don't care, I'm not going into this with my eyes shut Jasper but I love you and there is nothing you can say that will change that. If we stay together then it is as mates with all the dangers and problems that may carry with it."

She wound her arms around my neck standing on tiptoe to kiss me again then whispered in my ear,

"Show me what it means to love a vampire Jasper."

I could feel my body reacting to her words and the closeness of her body and felt the man in me urging me on. I wanted Bella naked in my arms, I wanted to kiss every inch of her perfect body, I wanted to feel myself wrapped within the warmth of her body and bring her such pleasure she would never forget or ever want another man. I tried hard to control my carnal urges but the closer she pushed herself against me the more my control slipped away until I couldn't have stopped if she had begged me.

Instead I picked her up and carried her back into the cellar laying her down gently on the wooden bed base kissing her all the time and feeling a mounting sense of urgency and heat. Fumbling with fastenings I finally undid her jeans and pulled her sweater over her head our lips parting only for the few seconds that took. As she slipped my tee shirt over my head and her warm hands touched my naked torso I felt my skin begin to burn and the heat traveled through my body, lighting every nerve ending as it did so.

I gasped and finding I was too impatient to feel her naked below me I ripped her remaining clothes off and gazed down on her beautiful soft warm feminine body the scent of her desire almost driving me wild. I kissed her neck as I found her wet and eager beneath my fingertips. With all the control left to me I slid inside her slowly and felt the hesitation before I broke through, so my sweet Bella had been a virgin. That excited me even further and I couldn't stop myself from thrusting deep inside her feeling her tense for just a second before crying out. My only self control now was fixed on not biting her, not marking her as mine, remembering she was a vulnerable human. I was surprised there was nothing of The Major in my head while I made love to Bella, only Jasper Whitlock the man.

 **Bella**

I had no idea what to expect, only that Jasper wouldn't hurt me. I knew little about sex at least not in practice and lessons and talk could only get you so far so I was scared I would appear a silly inexperienced fool in his eyes but all I felt from him was warmth and tenderness, a feeling of being loved so deeply it could never end. The sharp pain as I felt him slide gently inside me was gone soon enough and I became wrapped up in the sensations that rippled through my body.

I held him tightly trying to draw him in deeper and deeper, feeling the coldness of his flesh inside my own. As the desire and pleasure peaked I heard myself cry out and he held me tight nuzzling my neck and whispering my name over and over. When he finally came and I felt a different coolness flood my body I clutched at his back feeling my nails scrape across hard vampire flesh and cried out again. Then suddenly he no longer felt so cold or hard and as he collapsed on top of me I wanted to melt into his flesh I felt so close, so connected, a way I had never felt before but I knew I would always feel with Jasper, my mate.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Four

Aro

We had been waiting for word from The Major or word of his whereabouts and finally we caught a break, Felix had been watching and listening and overheard part of a conversation between The Captain and The Major so they had split up which was extremely unusual and somewhat worrying, especially as the Captain was with Charlotte and said she may have betrayed them, to who I wondered? They were headed towards Texas and The Major's hiding place. Charlotte was a Cullen so chances were she had something to do with the human girl who had been murdered by The Major as ordered. So maybe Carlisle was looking for revenge, it was a fascinating idea and not one I had thought him capable of before Edward had betrayed him. Perhaps his vampire nature was making itself felt at last.

Edward was certainly petrified although from what we could glean from the "fire" at the hotel he was staying at Carlisle was no longer alone, he had another vampire, a newborn with him and even more curious yet Darius. Now why would he still be helping out? He was only interested in working against us, or against Caius to be specific.

Maybe he thought he might get a sniff of his quarry, after all Carlisle would have told him Caius was responsible for what had happened although that would have been less than truthful as my dear brother along with Marcus simply took advantage of Edward's actions to have a little fun of their own. Of course I would have to watch Marcus more carefully after this but in a way Edward had done me a favor, I knew that he was a little less influenced by Chelsea's gift than I had imagined.

I told Caius what Felix had overheard,

"So?"

"I thought you might be interested in meeting Darius again as well as The Major dear brother. After all we have the advantage, we know where they were, he and the human girl who started all this. He went back where he started, the family farm, how touching, and Felix is tracking them so we will know where they are headed before anyone else. You can take Jane and Alec with you."

"And do what? You want The Major back or dead?"

"He may have gone underground but once we get him back here Chelsea can work her magic, after all can we really afford to lose such a useful member of the Volturi? Think of all the unrest he quashes just by his existence and the number of rebels who are no more because of his actions."

"How do we know he hasn't been subverted by an enemy? He could be more dangerous to us than to our enemies."

"Use your intelligence Caius, It shouldn't be difficult to find out where his loyalties lie. Perhaps you should take Chelsea with you as well. In fact I think I might accompany you myself brother. We can leave Marcus in control here with Felix to help."

Caius laughed harshly,

"I'd trust Felix before I trusted Marcus."

"Tut, tut, and after he let you in on his little rebellion Caius, that isn't very friendly."

We arranged for the Volturi jet to be made ready and I spoke to Marcus who had slipped back into his usual lethargy now Chelsea was working her magic on him more strongly. Felix would track The Major to his destination and we would be close behind ready to call on them and remind him just who he worked for.

"Don't you think it will be interesting to meet the human girl who has such power over The Major?"

"Power?"

"Caius think, The Major kills for fun yet he has kept a human girl alive and not only that he travels with her. Doesn't it make you think?"

"Maybe he wants fresh blood on tap."

"He can get that anywhere, no this girl is important to him."

"A descendant? A girl who amuses him? Keeps him warm in bed so to speak?"

"I doubt that but you may be right. It will be interesting to meet her in any case."

Felix contacted us before we landed to tell us The Major was making for the Wind River Mountain range, a remote place and a strange place to be taking a human.

"See Aro, I told you. He wanted a fresh supply of blood, up in the mountains he won't find many humans to feed on but he thinks he will be safe there."

"No, I think the answer is much more intriguing. You think The major would consider hiding? Who does he fear? Not us surely? In any case he would be safer among a crowd of humans no, he has another reason for hiding away. Also he is being pursued by Carlisle and his merry band whose only reason for hunting him can be the girl. I wonder what is so interesting about her."

"Do you think he recognized a gift in her? Perhaps that's why he has taken her and Carlisle and the others want to rescue her. How noble of them."

"We will see soon enough. Alec when we get close I want you to start building your gift, we may not have time to wait and your sister can give you a little advantage."

Alec scowled at his twin sister, he hated the thought I might think he needed her help but while her gift was instantaneous his wasn't although it was the more powerful in the long run.

 **The Major**

When we finally left the cellar, much later than we should have Bella slept at my side, her head in my lap and I stroked her hair with one hand steering with the other. What had happened to me? I wasn't the same man who had ducked and caused her death such a short time ago, this was a new me, or rather a very old me who had been suppressed for so long. I couldn't think about all the terrible things I had done as The Major, things that shamed me. I wanted no part of him any more but I knew with the Volturi on our trail I had no choice.

Only The Major's skills gave us a chance to beat the odds but I promised myself I would find a way to keep my sweet Bella safe, even if to do so I had to surrender my own life. I thought back to the conversation we had before leaving, as we lay together naked, not exactly as I had wanted. It was hardly the most romantic of places but for now it was all we had and need had overridden any such considerations.

She pulled me close and kissed me as if we might never have another moment like this and when she finally broke away I saw a soft, loving, satisfied look in her eyes. Then she broke the silence,

"How long does it take to become a vampire?"

"About three days but it's extremely painful."

"But once it's over I won't feel pain ever again so I guess that's a small price to pay."

"There's time to talk about that later Bella. There's no rush."

"Yes there is Jasper. Once I'm a vampire we can stand together against the Volturi and they'd have no reason to want me dead, I wouldn't be a threat any longer. It's the best, the only way."

Before I could answer her my phone went and I picked it up looking at the caller ID. It came back as unknown, was this Charlotte with an update? Decided I had to answer I hushed Bella with a warning finger and spoke,

"Yes?"

"Major? This is Darius, I'm sure you've heard my name. In fact I'm amazed the Volturi haven't sent you after me yet."

"Maybe I have your name and just haven't gotten round to you yet."

"I look forward to that meeting but in the meantime I'm with Charlotte and Bella's father. I understand she's with you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about and as for Bella, I assume you are referring to Bella Swan, she's dead."

So Peter had been right, Charlotte had betrayed us!

"Peter is with us too although both he and Charlotte are unharmed. Charlie Swan just wants to speak to his daughter, we know she's alive and with you."

If they knew then there was a good chance that the Volturi did too or soon would, I didn't trust anyone. Our only hope now was to run.

"Sorry no idea who the fuck you are or what you're talking about."

I snapped my phone shut and cursed,

"You were wrong, Charlotte told them you are alive. The good news is that so is Charlie. He's with Darius which means he's probably with the Cullens. I've heard they're friends. We have to move quickly, they may already be on their way here."

After that we had dressed hurriedly and jumping in the truck took off hoping we had a good enough head start that they wouldn't catch us or be able to track us.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Ninety Five**

 **The Major**

Before leaving I had taken the sim card out of the cell phone and thrown it out the window, let them track that down! As Bella slept and I drove north I tried to think of my new life, a new life with my mate, a life as Jasper Whitlock not The Major, if we survived the Volturi that was.

The only person who knew of the cabin was Peter and I could trust him not to betray me, he might feel inclined if Charlotte was threatened but then I knew the Cullens and they wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. Charlie wasn't a threat being a human and Bella's father although he wouldn't be my greatest fan! Darius of course wouldn't go against Carlisle Cullen's wishes so my biggest worry was the Volturi.

Demetri would find me eventually but who would the Volturi find to face me? The guard were tough, they had to be, but only Alec or Jane could possibly stand a chance against me and I had a secret weapon against their gifts. One I had guarded jealously over the decades. I could send Jane's pain back at her, have the little bitch writhing on the ground and Alec's gift took time to build up, time in which I could send him enough lethargy that he wouldn't be able to work his black magic.

Even Felix couldn't stand against me but they wouldn't stop trying and if they sent enough I would be overwhelmed eventually so it meant keeping one step ahead of them for as long as possible. For now the cabin held the best chance of some respite and possibly a safe place to change Bella, after all now we were mated I had no choice but to change her.

She began to stir and finally sat up much to my regret, I had enjoyed the closeness, the first time I had been close to a human woman, or any woman come to that, in years. I found her nearness gave me a sense of peace and a respite from what I knew was to come.

"Are we getting close?"

I smiled and stroked her cheek,

"Not too far, are you hungry?"

"I am but I don't want to slow us down. I really need a comfort break."

I cursed inwardly, why hadn't I thought of that, of course she did.

"I'll pull in at the next truck stop, you can get something to eat too."

"What about you? Surely you must need to hunt?"

I have to say she rather threw me with the natural way she spoke about my needing to feed considering my diet. I think she must have seen the consternation in my face because she smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"I know what you are Jasper, I know what you are and you live on. I can't expect you to change everything."

"Maybe I'll hunt while you eat but I won't talk about it Bella, it just doesn't seem right."

For the first time I felt ashamed of my diet and vowed to do something about it. Perhaps this Cullen could help me, if that is he didn't help Bella's father try to kill me. Could I defend myself when it meant killing her father? Now that was a question I couldn't answer, all I could do was pray that it didn't come to that.

I dropped Bella off at the truck stop with enough money to buy whatever she needed and arranged to pick her up again in an hour. That should give me time to quench the raging thirst in my throat. A thirst that hadn't been helped by the scent of Bella's blood, after all we hadn't any facilities to wash after our passionate encounter and making love to a virgin always involved a certain amount of blood being spilled.

I drove a few miles further then stopped outside a bar just off the highway and waited for someone to come out. It didn't take long, an elderly man with a beer gut staggered out and fumbled in his pocket for his keys as he approached a huge old truck with hunting lights on a bar across the top. I was on him in seconds and drained him in a few more but it was all I could do to force the blood down.

Knowing I would be going back to Bella, would be kissing her lips with mine that were stained with human blood. This was going to be a real problem until Bella was turned. Deciding I had to do something I went inside the bar and bought a beer using it to swill my mouth out as I left and spitting most of the disgusting tasting liquid out on the parking lot. It wasn't perfect but it was better than the alternative.

 **Bella**

I felt his absence as soon as he drove out of sight but decided the best thing I could do was to get something to eat, buy some sodas and snacks for later and hopefully grab a quick wash in the rest room. I was aware I smelled of Jasper and I knew I was bloody but there had been nothing I could do about it at the cellar. I went into the small store first and bought some wipes, soap and a new tee shirt although John Deere wasn't my first choice of slogans.

It was better than my own which was torn and looking the worse for wear. Then I went into the diner ordered a burger and fries and a large coffee and went quickly into the rest room to freshen up. I was sore but at least I was able to clean myself up with the wipes then washed my face and hands and looked in the mirror. I didn't look any different, or did I?

There was a light in my eyes that hadn't been there before and I knew it was the result of my bonding with Jasper. I wondered where he was and if he had found something to quench his thirst. I knew what he was doing but I couldn't find it in my heart to condemn him for it. As I ate I kept looking out the window and was relieved when I saw him pull in just as I finished.

I paid up quickly and ran back to him smiling as he held his arms open for me. We kissed and he wrapped those strong arms around me,

"I missed you darlin'."

"I missed you too but did you..."

He nodded stopping my words with a finger,

"Please, I don't want to talk about it."

I nodded my understanding although he had no need to be embarrassed and we climbed back into the truck and headed off once more.

"Do you think we're being followed?"

"I think it's possible, especially as Darius is involved, he's good, very good."

"I'm not so worried about Darius if he's with my dad, I'm more worried about the Volturi."

"I know your father and the Cullens won't hurt you Bella but they might try to take you from me and I don't think I can allow that, not now."

"Don't worry I won't let them take me from you."

"Actually Bella I'm more worried about your father trying to kill me. After all I forced him to kill you."

She looked at me in horror,

"But you saved me, that makes a difference."

"Not necessarily, especially as I left your father believing you were dead and I'd disposed of your body. Besides which I tortured him."

"But you aren't that person any longer Jasper, you've changed."

He turned to me stroking my cheek again with the back of his hand,

"I know you believe that and I really hope you are right but I will not allow him to hurt you or me. I will defend myself Bella, I'm not about to allow anyone to attack me, not even your father."


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter Ninety Six**

 **Darius**

Well it wasn't going to be easy, first of all I traced the cell phone he had answered which was in Houston Texas or rather outside and I nodded. I knew The Major's history or at least enough to understand he had returned home although why was still a mystery. As I was scanning for any clues I heard something that had me listening in carefully, a hand up to my ear piece to blank out the voices of the others. When I turned back Carlisle saw my expression and hushed Charlie who was still scowling at Charlotte while Peter flatly refused to leave her.

"HEY SHUT UP AND LISTEN"

It suddenly went very quiet as everyone looked at me.

"We aren't the only ones looking for The Major and bad news folks the Volturi are close behind. We don't have time to mess around so let's just try and beat them to him, bearing in mind Bella is there and as far as we know still human."

Charlie's head whipped round at that,

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You think that bastard might have bitten her?"

"If they are mates then it's inevitable Charlie and it's probably her best chance of staying alive."

"And if not I guess he'll finish the job he started with me and drain her."

He reached over and almost dragged Peter through the gap,

"You know where they are going and one way or another you will tell me."

"Peter I think you should, Darius is right, we need to get there before the Volturi."

I was relieved Charlotte saw it my way and after a few seconds Peter nodded,

"OK but only if he agrees to listen to his daughter before trying anything with The Major."

"Oh I'll speak to my daughter don't you worry about that. I guess she hasn't be able to speak to me before, let me know she was OK."

"I told you Charlie we couldn't. It was safer for Bella if everyone thought she was dead."

"And you think I would have put her in danger Charlotte? My own daughter?"

"Well you did fucking kill her the first time Charlie."

Carlisle grabbed Peter and I restrained Charlie.

"Right, no more. We are fast running out of time which means so is Bella. Peter where are they heading?"

"I don't know for sure but the best bet would be the cabin in Western Wyoming up in the Wind River Mountains."

"Right well luckily we are already on the road while the Volturi haven't landed yet, still its gonna be a close run thing."

We hit the road once more in an awkward silence, the hostility in the air was almost thick enough to cut with a knife and I wished we had Emmett with us, we were going to need to be vigilant when we arrived or there could well be venom spilled on both sides.

"A few ground rules for everyone. No one starts anything until Charlie has spoken to Bella and that includes you Charlie. Bear in mind if Bella is still human any moves you make could put her in danger."

Peters whispered, "again" almost ignited the spark once more but Charlie restrained himself with difficulty.

"Any more cracks from you Peter and I will personally rip your tongue out now shut it. We need this van and all its equipment if we are going to reach The Major and Bella before the Volturi."

I kept a listening watch on the frequency used by Felix to contact the Volturi and I knew if we had no hold ups we would only be about an hour ahead of them. Not really enough time to sort out the problems between Peter, The Major and Charlie so everyone had to keep a cool head. I told Carlisle to put his foot down,

"I'll warn you of any speed traps or cops lying in wait so keep your foot to the floor."

We hit a small hold up, the aftermath of a car wreck on the highway which cut down our lead still further and when I heard the Volturi jet had landed I knew it was going to be really fucking tight.

 **Bella**

The cabin was beautiful and the surroundings breathtaking once I recovered from the trip up in Jasper's arms. The truck went so far and then it was on foot the rest of the way. If I had been left to my own devices we would never have made it but Jasper carried both me and my meagre stock of drinks and snacks. What we would do once they ran out I had no idea but as long as I was with Jasper I didn't care.

The cabin was in the center of an alpine meadow although most of the wild flowers had gone over. As we approached I saw an elk and a couple of moose although they were spooked by my cries of delight.

"Oh, I frightened them."

"Good job because there are wolves close by, you may just have saved their lives."

Inside the cabin was spartan, there were no drapes at the windows only shutters and the hearth looked as if it hadn't seen a fire in a really long while. The air was crisp and fresh and I could imagine how cold it would be once the sun dropped below the mountains. I sat drinking a soda while Jasper collected some old blankets from the wooden couch frame and handed them to me.

"I can't risk lighting you a fire, the smoke would give our position away but I think these will keep you warm enough."

"If you change me we don't need to worry about the cold."

He nodded,

"I know but give me a little while to come to terms with finding my mate. I want to enjoy your company for a time. If the cold gets too much then we'll talk about it again."

I could see I wasn't going to get any further so I went to explore. There was no bathroom but I could see a ram shackled outhouse and groaned at the thought of using that dreading what might have made it home over the years.

There were only two rooms, one used as a living room and kitchen with an old log burning stove at one end and the hearth at the other. The other which served as a bedroom with a washstand, tin jug, and basin. It looked like something out of the Men of the Mountains books. Peering out of the glassless window frame I saw a wolf slink across the meadow following a small herd of deer and hoped they knew it was around. The deer reminded me of our situation, being tracked by the Volturi wolves and I shivered. Suddenly he was behind me wrapping a blanket around me and pulling me close.

"Come on I made you a little nest to sleep in."

I followed him out of the bedroom smiling to see a nest of blankets and old dusty coverlets.

"I'm sorry Bella I never really thought this through. I've never had to consider a humans needs before. This isn't going to work but it's too late to drag you back down today, it will be dark soon and the temperature is dropping like a stone."

He was right, I could see my breath and my nose was already going numb.

"Don't worry, I'll live, just stay close."

"If I cuddle you with this body you'll freeze even quicker."

"I don't care, I can't sleep unless you hold me and if I start to freeze you'll just have to change me."

He smiled,

"You are determined to join me aren't you?"

"I already have Jasper."

He kissed me and we settled down in my nest as the light faded away completely.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter Ninety Seven**

 **Aro**

It seemed we might have competition to reach The Major and the human girl first, apparently Darius and his merry band were closer than we expected so as soon as we landed Caius took the wheel of a large truck ready waiting for us. As he drove I explained the plan to the others.

"Jane your job will be to incapacitate the girl while Alec builds up his gift ready to be deployed. Santiago, I want you and your men watching for the others, no one gets close until we have what we came for."

Caius had been glaring at me since my first sentence and I now indicated he should speak,

"Why the girl? She's no threat to us. Jane should be sending The Major to his knees, after All he is the biggest threat."

"True, I do see that Caius but I think if Jane attacks the girl it will stop The Major from trying anything rash."

"You still believe he would do anything to protect this girl? What if you are wrong?"

"Then you will get your chance to take him yourself Caius, that is what you have wanted all these years isn't it?"

He turned his attention back to the road at this point and I smiled, Caius would love to take The Major but not in a fair fight because he knew he wouldn't win. I was certain this girl was The Majors mate, it had to happen eventually and now it had all we could do was to use her to our advantage. As a human she was under sentence of death but we could be persuaded to hold off if he agreed to change her and come back with her to Volterra.

Either he agreed and Chelsea could work her magic on him or he refused in which case sadly it would be necessary to take him down, his use to us over except that no one barring us would know, his reputation would keep any rebels at bay for years to come they were so fearful of him.

Having driven as close as we could we abandoned the truck and accomplished the rest of the journey on foot. As we got closer I heard from Felix once more, it seemed we would not be the first to find The Major, Darius, Carlisle, the Captain, Charlotte Cullen and the newborn were almost there. Still they too could be dispatched if necessary although perhaps Carlisle would see the error of his ways and keep back, not interfering in Volturi business. As for the newborn well, he was an unknown and they always made me slightly nervous, newborns had an unpredictability about them but we would see.

 **Darius**

The Volturi were close behind us so we redoubled our efforts running up the mountain to reach this cabin and hoping fervently that the Captain wasn't leading us on a wild goose chase. If he was then the Volturi were working with the same information which was some consolation. When the Captain stopped suddenly raising a hand to halt the rest of us I joined him,

"Well?"

"The cabin is just over that ridge, once we reach there we're in the open, he'll be sure to see us."

"Right then I think we need to have Charlie make the initial approach, his daughter is likely to stop The Major making any rash moves."

"Yeah? And who is going to stop Charlie making the first rash move?"

"He won't do anything to put his daughter's life in danger."

"Oh, you think he's learned his lesson after killing her do you?"

There was a scuffling sound and Charlie struggled free of Carlisle and Charlotte to join us. I stepped between them pissed off at this animosity,

"Cut it out both of you. While you squabble like school kids the Volturi are quickly gaining on us. Now, Charlie, you go ahead with Carlisle, Charlotte, Captain you stay with me. We'll follow on but stay out of sight unless there's trouble."

"There won't be any trouble Darius. I'll grab my daughter kick ten bells out of The major and we leave before the bogeymen get here."

I sighed, Charlie had the usual supreme self-confidence that was a trait of newborns, and then motioned for them to go ahead.

 **Charlie**

Now I would get my revenge for what that bastard had forced me to do. I'd spent all that time wallowing in guilt and self-loathing for the death of my daughter when, in fact, all that time she had been alive and well. I didn't care what the others said, I knew my daughter, I knew she would have let me know she was alive if he hadn't stopped her from doing so. He was the reason I hadn't heard from her and for that he would die. He might be a real badass but I had my shield, let him try getting past that if he could.

"Charlie please try to keep your temper when we see them. If we can work this out peaceably it will be much better and it might just enable us to keep clear of the Volturi."

I turned to him angrily,

"You keep out of this Carlisle, it's between him and me."

"Charlie you should listen to Bella first. If Charlotte is correct and I don't doubt her, then Bella may well stand beside The Major against you."

"Only if he's being playing mind tricks on her, I know my daughter."

At the top of the ridge we stopped to survey the cabin, it was in the middle of a small meadow and as the Captain has said couldn't be approached unseen. Not that I cared, face to face suited me just fine. It was dawn as we started down the other side of the ridge and approached the cabin only to see the door open and him standing there as arrogant as ever. I looked for Bella but there was no sign of her, did he have her prisoner somewhere? Well I'd soon find out. I stopped a few yards away Carlisle at my side and waited for him to say something.

"Chief Swan, I see you chose to join the vampires."

"Where's my daughter you bastard?"

"Hello to you too, so Charlotte talked after all."

"Actually she didn't, Edward read her thoughts and told us Bella was still alive."

"Not that it matters, I dare say the Volturi know it too. So once again you put her in danger, it seems to be a habit of yours Chief Swan. She forgives you of course, she's far too sweet to hold a grudge."

I stepped forward threateningly only to see him smile,

"If not for the fact she begged me not to harm you Chief you would be in flaming pieces by now, on your way to hell."

"Well you'd be joining me you murdering son of a bitch and that would make it all worthwhile."

"Really? What a shame we'll never find out. You wanted to speak to your daughter, well she's inside the cabin, go ahead."

I glanced around but Darius had been sure he was alone so I skirted him and walked on to the cabin and in through the open door while he continued to watch Carlisle. Inside it was dimly lit by the sun through the small window apertures and cold but there she was sitting in a wooden armchair with blankets wrapped around her. She stood a little apprehensively and smiled.

"Hi dad."

Then she took in my changed appearance and gasped,

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I was dying, care of that sadistic psychopath outside, Carlisle had no choice and I wasn't going to die until I got revenge for your murder. But it seems I was premature. Why didn't you tell me you were still alive? Do you have any idea what I've been going through while you've been playing hide and fucking seek with him?"

"We did it to save you. To keep me safe. If everyone thought I was dead no one would look for me. I could never go back so it seemed better than you finding out I survived only to lose me again."

"Why can't you come back? You're still human and Carlisle said he could talk to Aro, maybe persuade the Volturi to leave you alone in return for your silence."

"I won't be human much longer. I asked Jasper to change me. I promised to stay with him."

"Promises given under duress don't count Bella. He's an animal and I for one won't let him keep you here."

"It wasn't under duress, I love him."

Those last words were like a dagger to my heart.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter Ninety Eight**

 **Aro**

Edward Cullen rang once more, he was becoming tedious, to tell us what we already knew, that Bella Swan was still alive and with The Major. When he heard what he had to say wasn't news he sounded quite deflated and even more so when I cut off his plea for a safe sanctuary.

"Edward there is no safe place for you in our world or in the human world I would hazard a guess. I suggest you just keep running and please don't call me again."

Caius was stunned by the news the girl was The Major's mate although I had all but told him the same thing.

"Well at least we know his Achilles heel at last, all we need to do is to lay hands on the girl and he will fall meekly into line again."

I wasn't quite so optimistic, laying hands on The Major's mate might be a little more tricky than my dear brother envisaged but I decided to let him wallow in his dreams for now.

The next call was far more interesting, Felix had pinned down The Major's position and told us that Darius and his two "prisoners" were beyond the ridge and out of sight of the cabin while Carlisle and The Major were facing off. Bella's father, the newborn had disappeared into the cabin so presumably Bella was in there.

Luckily we were approaching from the opposite side so wouldn't be in view of Darius and his "prisoners" and if Alec used his gift on them and allowed it to spread out to envelop The Major and Carlisle while Jane and Caius dealt with The Major, without killing him I could take the other two guards and Santiago with me and speak to the girl and her father. The fact he was already a vampire would make it easy for her to choose the same rather than losing her life and we would take her from the scene before The major could do anything about it.

Alec, Jane, and Caius slipped from us and made their way behind the unsuspecting group while we waited for his gift to start working before making our way down the other side of the ridge. There wasn't a sound from anyone except a low murmur from inside the cabin and a slightly louder one from Carlisle and The Major but that was becoming fainter as Alec worked his magic. Santiago burst in through the back door of the cabin and I followed to find the girl and her father in the middle of a confrontation.

They turned hearing the noise and I could tell the girl recognized who I was because she let out a cry and then called for Jasper. Jasper? It had been many decades since The Major carried that name, so he and the girl were close, very close.

"Greetings Bella and you must be chief Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you. Bella, I believe you understand our laws so you will also understand the ultimatum I am about to give you."

Her father stepped forward to come between us and I smiled,

"As a newborn you don't understand the way things work. Either Bella becomes a vampire or she dies, that's the law."

"Its OK dad I already decided, Jasper will change me."

"Over my dead body. You stay human rather than shack up with that killer."

"Dad I love him and he loves me, we want to be together."

"I'll bet you do right now but once you get the hell away from him you'll change your mind and no one is threatening you. Not even the Volturi."

I signaled with my hand and Santiago stepped forward grinning at the opportunity to get his hands on a newborn, but three things happened at once. Santiago and the other two guards were propelled backward at such a speed they crashed straight through the cabin wall, The Major screamed and Bella rushed for the front door.

She almost made it before running into an apparently invisible wall while the guards were finding it impossible to reach us again. There was a shield around Bella and her father and I stretched out my hand to touch him but found it impossible, well this was interesting, a shield this strong could be very useful. Bella turned back glaring at me as The Major screamed again.

"What are you doing to him? Let me go. Dad help me."

"So she thought I was the one who was stopping her from going to her mate. Looking out the window we could see him writhing on the ground while Carlisle looked on white faced and Alec stood at the top of the ridge. He had disobeyed my orders to allow his sister some fun. He must have Darius and the others under his "spell" and was watching with glee as Jane tortured her subject.

"Leave him be, he hasn't done anything. He was going to change me."

I looked at her in innocent wonder,

"Me? Oh, I'm afraid you are pointing the finger at the wrong person Bella. My shield only protects me."

I gestured to Renata who stood at my shoulder then glanced at her father,

"I think you should be looking elsewhere."

As another scream rent the air she clenched her fists,

"Just stop it, please."

"Shall we go out and meet the others, I think I see Caius escorting them over the ridge."

Chief Swan peered out then opened the front door and Bella ran outside trying to get to her mate who was now laying sightless and unaware covered by Alec's gift once more. He had pulled it back just enough to get his prisoners to walk rather like zombies I would imagine and they stopped about twenty feet from The Major and Carlisle, the other side from our small party.

I rubbed my hands together in glee,

"Well, it seems we are all here at last so let's conclude our business. Caius, I think you have business with Darius so once Alec frees him you can carry on. Carlisle and his "family member" Charlotte can be released to return home which just leaves The Major, the Captain, Bella and her father."

Bella was being held back by her father although she struggled hard.

"What will you do with them? With Jasper and Peter?

"Oh, first name terms, how sweet. Unfortunately, we have no need of renegades and The major became one when he cut off contact with us so I fear he and his "friend" will be subject to Volturi law and justice. Such a shame really but it always comes down to the love of a woman. You on the other hand can join us and continue with your new life, you and your father that is although I rather think it would be best if the two of you came to Volterra for a while..."

I looked knowingly at her father,

"Away from bad influences."

He looked over at the seemingly unconscious Major,

"I'm looking for a certain traitor, I can't find him in Volterra so I don't think so."

"You mean Edward Cullen? I'm sure a leave of absence could be arranged for you Chief Swan, under the circumstances."

Bella glanced at him horrified,

"You are going to kill Edward?"

Her father stared her coldly and nodded,

"He betrayed you in the first place and once I destroy him I'd like the chance to do the same to that bastard."

He gestured at The Major, oh this was getting better and better.

"No dad you can't, I love him."

Now that didn't go down at all well with her father and I wanted him more than The Major so I gestured to his prostrate body,

"Why not end it now, be done with this silliness. Once in Volterra Bella will forget all about him. She can change safely and I am sure she will find someone more suitable to be her mate, in time. But, of course Bella would never forgive you if you were to kill The Major personally so allow us to do it for you, Bella can blame us instead."


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter Ninety Nine**

 **Bella**

I was desperate to get to Jasper, afraid of what they had done to him while confused at the way Darius and the others stood blankly unresponsive to anything that was said. I shook my head at Aro's suggestion,

"Please, dad don't, I love him don't let them kill him. Please."

He looked at me but all I saw was a cold determination and I started to cry, how could he?

"Dad please, you owe me that much. You owe him, he brought me back. If not for Jasper I would really be dead."

"Chief Swan please, the poor girl is obviously distraught, she's been brainwashed by him, if only you knew just how dangerous he really was. He and his associate the Captain."

Aro was manipulating my dad for some reasons of his own and I had to stop them killing my mate so I threw myself at my dad pleading with him desperately as the huge guard and a blond evil looking vampire closed in on Jasper.

 **Charlie**

I had never seen Bella like this before, she really loved this monster and was pleading with me but like Aro said he was just that a monster and if he had indeed brainwashed her then she would be better off with him dead.

"Dad if you love me, if you really want to make amends for almost taking my life then please don't let them kill Jasper or his friend."

I sighed and put my arms around her then shook my head,

"Sorry, but I guess I'd rather hear what he has to say first."

"That would be a mistake Chief Swan, he has a very persuasive tongue, it's how he twisted your daughter around his little finger. It will be best for all of us if he dies and I know my brother has a score to settle. He won't know anything about it, he will just cease to exist."

"No, I want to talk to him first. Let him up, let them all up from whatever spell they are under, please. I don't like the way your associate is looking at Darius either. NO one here has done anything wrong, you said that yourself to Carlisle, you pardoned him for any wrongdoing."

"Aro may have but I didn't and I have scores to settle with The Major and Darius so you'll excuse me if I refuse your request Chief Swan. We can discuss things further when we get back to Volterra."

"I never said for sure I'd go to Volterra."

"It wasn't an invitation it was a request, but we can make it an order if you prefer."

I didn't like this arrogant prick, I'd met plenty like him and they always rubbed me up the wrong way.

"I think I'll pass but thanks anyway and I want to talk to this Major."

As the Volturi guard and the blond asshole continued to approach the figure on the ground began to stir and Bella cried out again. Fuck I was sick of all this bullshit macho crap and decided to let them have an up close and personal look at my little gift so I pushed my shield out blasting all of them backwards away from everyone and held them back.

"Now see we could have done this the easy, polite way, but there's always someone who wants to start a pissing competition. Well, as you can see I can piss further and harder than any of you so just stay where you are while I sort things out with my daughter."

The Major had struggled to his feet and now looked around taking in the figures all around then his eyes locked on Bella and she pulled free of my grip and ran to him. He pulled her close checking she was OK and as she told him what had happened I turned to Carlisle,

"What's the story between the blond idiot and Darius?"

I couldn't ask him direct as he still looked dazed.

"The easiest way to explain it would be to tell you his name, that is Caius Volturi."

"Right, then I guess we should allow them to sort it out like the men they are."

I released the blond once Darius had regained his wits,

"You want any help? There's plenty willing to give it."

Darius shook his head and moved in on the blond. I turned back sure that Darius would come out of any encounter the winner to look at Bella and the man who was a killer. On his face now was only concern mixed with a deep love and devotion. I didn't know what had created a killer, but I had a pretty good idea that Bella was changing him back to a man.

"I guess Carlisle you should go with Darius once he finishes. I'll leave Edward to you for now. I have other things to attend to. Captain, you and Charlotte are free to leave, you won't be molested or pursued now will they Aro Volturi? After all, they haven't done anything except get the hell outta Dodge and that's not a crime is it?"

Aro shook his head, but he didn't look happy,

"Let's just be sure we know how the land lies. The Captain is now out of your employ and free to live his life where and how he chooses with no interference yes?"

"Very well, yes."

We heard a cry of pain and smelled burning, but I never took my eyes from him.

"And the others? The rest of the Cullens including Charlotte?"

"They are free to go too."

"Now that's what I like, cooperation all round."

 **Bella**

As he said this there was a terrible cry and a sudden whoosh of flame and we all turned to see Caius Volturi's body devoured by flame, Darius holding a badly savaged arm to his side but smiling in triumph.

"You satisfied Darius?"

"Yes, Charlie I am finally. I got my revenge on that bastard for causing the death of my Sara and I didn't have to break my promise not to invade Volterra to do it."

"Right then I suggest you take the others and clear out of here while I keep a hold on these guys just a little longer, I'd hate for anyone to forget their vows."

"What about you Charlie? What about Bella and The Major?"

Dad looked at us standing together and relieved to be doing so and shrugged.

"I think maybe Aro and I have some talking to do regarding these two, but they'll be safe enough with me. You just go...now."

The others left reluctantly, Peter only moving when Jasper nodded,

"It's OK Peter, go with your mate. I'll catch you up later, I'm good."

He leaned down slightly to kiss the top of my head and I sighed in pleasure, I had been terrified my dad might agree to the Volturi killing him, especially because he blamed Jasper for what had happened.

Once we were alone Charlie allowed the guard to approach although how he had kept them at bay I had no idea. Jasper tensed ready to act if they made a threatening move. He had moved to stand slightly in front of me making it difficult for me to see what was happening but when I tried to move and see better he held me in place with one hand behind his back.

"Please Bella, stay put until I know what's happening."

I nodded but peered around him to watch as Dad spoke again,

"Do you intend to remain working for the Volturi Major?"

"No Chief Swan, my intention is to change Bella and spend the rest of my life making her happy."

Aro burst out laughing at that,

"How sweet and such good intentions but you are a killer Major, it's not only what you do but what you are. Bella would never be safe with you, no woman would."

I groaned as I saw Charlie's eyes narrow at these words and wondered if Jasper would be forced to fight my father.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

 **Charlie**

I couldn't deny the look in their eyes as they glanced at each other or the fear in Bella's eyes as she turned back to me. She was really scared that I would side with Aro and agree to his death.

"Major, you say you want to change your ways, to stop the killing and love my daughter but how do I know you can do that? From your history I doubt you could be gentle and kind, the monster has been in charge for a very long time."

He nodded in agreement,

"I see how you come to that conclusion and I would have agreed with you if not for one thing...Bella. She saw the good in me when no one else did, she believes in me and with her by my side I can change, I'm sure of it."

He sounded sincere enough and I could see he really meant it but I wasn't so sure Bella wasn't putting herself in danger, not from him physically, I didn't doubt she would be safe from violence, but there were other dangers.

"You know she loves you and she'd stick by you no matter what but if you can't control your urges? How do you expect her to live with a killer?"

Bella

I knew dad was just looking out for my interests, but it seemed so unfair, Jasper hadn't killed a soul since I had been with him...or was I being short sighted, of course he had, he'd hunted while I was in the diner which meant he had murdered another human, but it was a vampire's nature to kill to feed. True the Cullens had found another way, but they had Carlisle to help them, Jasper had been turned into a monster by the Volturi, He wasn't a killer by nature.

"Dad, it's not his fault. Aro turned him into a killer,"

Aro shook his head,

"I'm sorry to contradict you Bella, but The Major was already a killer when we found him. He was also a soldier who killed the enemy, other humans. Then he killed vampires, any vampires, it was the Volturi who gave him a purpose and stopped him killing indiscriminately. We were good for him."

The Major

I was sick of being talked about as if I were some idiot who couldn't answer for himself or a deaf mute.

"I killed in battle yes, I was fighting for what I believed in. When I got home and found my family and friends murdered by vampires I went after them, killing any I found to stop them from killing more humans. You kidnapped me, turned me into a vampire and taught me to hate, to kill, to forget my humanity. It was the Volturi who created The Major, but Bella reminded me of the man I had been. If not for her I would have remained your killing machine. I know I can stop the killing if not the hunting for food."

Aro clapped in mock approval,

"We didn't create the killing machine, merely honed it to perfection Major. If you think differently then you are deluding yourself. You could no more stop killing than a human can stop breathing."

Bella

I could see my dad wavering and suddenly knew I had to do something drastic.

"I know Jasper can overcome his past. We could stay here and he can teach me to hunt. I'll become a vampire too and stay on the mountain. There are no humans here so we would have no choice but to live on animal blood. It's possible because Carlisle and his family do it all the time."

My dad looked at Jasper and I could see the skepticism in his eyes,

"What do you say Major? Do you think you can do it?"

"Chief Swan I know The Major, there is no way he could live on animal blood, you are asking the apex predator of our world to become a vegetarian? Be realistic Chief Swan. Allow me to take him back to Volterra, with your daughter certainly and we can watch over him as he learns to overcome his violent nature. With you there to watch over and guide him perhaps he might succeed."

Aro just wanted to get my dad back to Volterra where he could capture his gift using other gifts and I didn't want that any more than I wanted Jasper to go back to that awful place.

"Please dad, give us a chance. You owe us that."

Charlie

I couldn't ignore Bella's plea and it sounded a good idea to me. She couldn't go back to her human life, the Volturi would never accept that and she loved The Major, believed in him just as he loved and trusted her. I was suspicious that Aro wanted my gift in Volterra, something that just wasn't going to happen.

"OK, here's what I propose. You and The Major stay here in the mountains and he can try living off animal blood, there's no alternative after all. I'll be watching you just to make sure you keep to the bargain."

I looked into The Major's face and addressed the rest to him.

"If you succeed for a year then, and only then, will I give my blessing for you to change Bella. You will have proved yourself. If not then I'll be back and I'll take you back to Volterra myself. I won't have you on a killing spree with my daughter along for the ride."

"I agree."

I looked at the young man holding Bella close and saw the determination in his face.

"OK, but you kill one human and all bets are off. So long as you keep to it I will make sure no one bothers you, not even the Volturi."

I gave Aro a meaningful look but he already understood I meant what I was saying and I could back it up.

"That's not fair. He doesn't need your blessing and I can choose what I do with my life, not you dad."

He hushed Bella gently,

"Your father is right to worry about you, Bella. If I can't control my thirst by living on animal blood then I won't ever be able to stop killing. It's OK besides he didn't say you couldn't stay with me. Did you Chief Swan?"

"No I didn't but it won't be easy up here for her. If she's staying then you'd better arrange for some supplies. Better still I'll contact Darius, he can arrange for what you need to be flown in."

Aro coughed discreetly and I moved my attention to him.

"Could I just ask one thing, Chief Swan?"

"Go ahead Aro."

"What is your diet? Am I right in assuming you are an animal hunter?"

"I've done both, but I'm happier on animal blood. I don't relish killing well I was going to say my fellow man, but that would be wrong. I don't want to be responsible for killing humans. You don't have to kill humans to live as a vampire. Any life is valuable to the person who it belongs to and we don't have the right to take it from them."

"You sound scarily like my friend Carlisle. Well, we will see, and you won't consider visiting Volterra Chief Swan?"

"No thanks but don't worry I won't be using my gift to undermine you, I don't much care for power, just peace and once Edward Cullen is where he belongs I reckon I'll have that."

Bella turned to me puzzled,

"I thought you were leaving Edward to Carlisle?"

"I was but seeing as you are settled here I think I can start to concentrate on him again. You don't need your old man for now Bella. I understand that though I'll always keep an eye on you."

She came over to me and gave me a hug, but it didn't feel the same any longer. Something had changed between us, she wasn't my little girl any longer I understood that, she was a woman with her own life and her mate. She knew what she wanted and had gone for it. The thing I could never forget was that I had almost killed her and she hadn't thought it necessary to tell me she had survived.

It hurt that she had kept me in the dark because I would never have given her away to anyone. Maybe she blamed me even if she didn't understand she did. There was a gap between us that would never be bridged and that made me sad. I would never forget that awful sound as the branch connected with her face and because The Major was her mate I couldn't even blame him for causing the chasm between us that my actions had caused.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

 **Darius**

At first I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Bella was going to spend a year on top of a fucking remote mountain with The Major? They were all crazy, he should change her not spend a year struggling to help her survive human! Still they wanted me to get supplies up there for her, what was I? The red cross suddenly? Of course, I agreed, what else could I do but I had to hunt around to find the best gear first.

I had nothing to work from personally, but humans needed food, fresh water, heating, and clothing. So I searched the internet and found what I could then organized a helicopter for the drop. It would be fun, I hadn't flown a helicopter in years although I kept up my license with a few adjustments to the civil aviation records. My flight plan could be altered too, we didn't need any nosy humans wondering what was going on in the depths of the Wind River Range. The jobs I got for Carlisle, anyone would think I was a miracle worker, hell maybe I was, after all I had to keep an eye out for Edward Cullen too.

 **Bella**

I was angry my dad had forced this stupid year long test on Jasper, but he was determined to prove to my father that he could be worthy of me. As far as I was concerned he already was but nothing I said made any difference to either of them. I spent the next few hours writing a list of things I would need and wandering around my small home for the next twelve months. Thinking about it, the idea of being alone with Jasper for twelve months was very appealing, if not for the fact that it became extremely cold over the winter and as I was being forced to remain human it would be a constant fight to keep warm.

Unfortunately that meant being very careful sleeping with Jasper as his body temperature would make me cold far too quickly, maybe my dad thought I would give up and leave, if so he had me all wrong, Jasper was my mate, I loved him and I would go through hell to stay at his side.

That first night alone the temperature wasn't too low and Jasper banked up the log fire so we could sleep together on the old rug beside the hearth but he refused to allow me to undress and certainly wouldn't even hear of making love.

"I almost lost you once through my stupidity, I won't make the same mistake twice. We have plenty of time now stop pouting and kiss me."

I did, I even worked my hands up under his shirt to caress his stone cold body but that was as far as he permitted things to go and I thought I would never be able to sleep, my whole body ached for him but I found my eyes slowly drooping and realized he was helping me along.

"Not fair."

He just smiled and kissed me again before I finally drifted off.

The next day when I woke up he had collected water from the stream and boiled it so I had hot water to wash and some already cooled to drink washing down the last of the snacks I had brought with me. The sun was shining and though the air was cold it was crisp and bright and we went for a walk, Jasper pointing out animal tracks to me.

"Those are elk and deer mainly, they come to drink at the stream."

"I guess they aren't the only ones, though. I thought I heard a wolf howling last night before I fell asleep."

"There are wolves here, but I haven't seen any wolf tracks. We do have a black bear nearby and a mountain lion visits from time to time."

Now that made me nervous, elk and deer were fine, wolves, well I could cope with the idea of that, they rarely attacked humans, especially with other easier prey close by but bears and lions? The idea of sharing my home with those two wasn't quite so relaxing.

"Don't worry Bella, you're safe with me."

I nodded, I knew he was right, it was just coming to terms with the fact I was in love with probably the most dangerous predator on the mountain.

Darius rang to tell us he would be dropping in with supplies the next morning so we slept once more in front of the log fire but I knew if Jasper didn't make love to me soon I was going to explode. Having him fully dressed and lying beside me was driving me crazy.

"I hope he remembers space heaters because I am going to jump your bones one way or another soon Jasper."

He looked slightly startled by my pronouncement and it occurred to me that he had never been spoken to like that before. Well, it was his own fault for being so damn sexy. Charlie rang too although cell reception was extremely poor up here, just to check on me and I was sure I heard a slight twinge of disappointment in his tone when I told him I was fine.

We stood watching for the helicopter the next morning, the sky as blue and the sun shining as brightly as the day before but I knew that could change in an instant and we were headed into late autumn and cold and snow very soon. As it came into view Jasper sheltered me behind him as he stood against the wash from the rotors ready to help unload as soon as Darius was down. I couldn't believe the number of boxes and crates that came from the interior of the helicopter, most too heavy for me to lift although I tried to help as much as possible. Along with the supplies was a letter from my dad and another from Charlotte and Peter which I put in my pocket to read later. Before he left Darius came over and gave me a hug slipping something in my pocket as he did so with a shush in my ear.

"Hope everything goes OK for you Major, Bella. There's a storm front coming in and you're going to be out of contact for a while so take care of her."

"I will, I know everyone is worried for Bella's safety but you all know I could never hurt her."

"I know you wouldn't deliberately, but shit happens Major. Just make sure if you don't think you can cope you get the hell away from her, or you'll have me as well as Charlie looking for you."

We watched together as he took off again, the helicopter buffeted by the strengthening winds then went inside to start unpacking the boxes. The biggest crate contained a generator and the next smallest a supply of fuel for it.

"Charlie thought you might need extra heat when it snows and it means you can use electrical goods although what they have packed I have no idea."

It felt like Christmas come early as I discovered an electronic book reader full of all my favorite authors, an iPod full of my favorite music and a portable DVD player complete with a box of memory sticks presumably full of movies. I was being spoiled although I couldn't see me spending much time away from Jasper. Of course when he went to hunt I would be alone and Charlie or Darius must have considered that for me.

There were plenty of warm clothing, boots, gloves and coats, blankets, quilts, pillows and boxes of food, mainly dried and canned or packet plus water purification tablets and a comprehensive first aid kit which knowing my history of accidents was probably a really good idea. It looked like they had thought of everything, even toilet rolls and a portable toilet which Jasper set up for me in the outhouse for now but would be brought indoors when it started to snow. I went in to try it out wanting to see what Darius had slipped into my pocket. I pulled out a small silver box with a single switch protruding out from it and wrapped around it was a note,

"In case of emergency turn this on, I will be monitoring the wavelength and come immediately. Darius."


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

 **Carlisle**

I was surprised when Charlie joined us so quickly, but I applauded his actions and decisions.

"Are you hoping Bella will be driven off the mountain by the weather?"

"Nope, I know Bella and she's stubborn when she makes her mind up about something. I know she'll hang on in there and that's why I made sure Darius sent up plenty of supplies for which I have you to thank and repay somehow. I just want The Major to understand how much Bella is willing to sacrifice for him and I know he'll do it because to fail would be to fail her not me. In his world he didn't stand a chance with all the temptations and the Volturi, up there on a mountain with no humans around he stands a better chance."

"You really thought this through didn't you?"

"I may be a vampire now Carlisle, but that doesn't mean I stop thinking like a cop. He deserves a second chance after what the Volturi did to him and I'm giving him every opportunity to get it right this time. Call it rehab on a vampire scale if you like."

We joined the others Peter opting to come along as the best way to keep in the loop.

"I don't trust the Volturi. Given the slightest opportunity, they swoop on The Major and Bella and haul them off to Volterra."

"Then it's a good job we have eyes on them, Captain."

"Yeah well make sure they don't close or look away. That's my only friend up there."

"Don't worry, it's my daughter too. For now they are both safe, my concern is that two faced little fucker, Edward. I don't suppose he'll run for long, he needs to get money and a safe hideaway and neither are gonna be easy cos they leave a paper trail for Darius to follow."

"It's my turn Charlie, don't forget what he did to my family and me."

"So long as he suffers I don't give a fuck Carlisle. Just don't kill him, he hasn't suffered nearly enough yet."

Edward

I couldn't just keep running, I needed a plan, a safe place to hide but that cost money and getting at my money was going to be very difficult because Darius would be waiting for just such a move. I had to be careful moving about too, especially if there were humans around. A bandage hid the missing fingers of my left hand and a scarf or collar the wound in my neck, but the missing ear was more difficult to disguise.

I dreaded to think what I might lose next time and I had no doubt there would be a next time. Sooner or later I would make a slip or be recognized by someone who was friendly with Carlisle or Darius. I made my way to Portland only because I had a bank account there I hoped no one else knew about, it didn't hold a lot of money, but more importantly it held in a safe deposit box a passport in my grandmother's maiden name.

I could use that and the cash to buy a plane ticket to Europe. Once there it was easier to move across countries or even to Asia or Russia giving me more room to maneuver. Unfortunately as I walked into the airport terminal I saw two figures I recognized, two of the Volturi guard waiting at arrivals.

Carlisle

We settled to wait for word on Edward's whereabouts knowing the longer this went on the more careful he would become, at least for a while. Eventually, he would become careless but it was a little early to expect that. Charlie settled down to life here with us as he was still finding his feet and wanted to quiz me about the Volturi. He wanted to know as much about the "enemy" as possible although I did try to point out that in general they were not the bad guys. A world as violent as ours needed firm government and Aro and the guard provided just that.

"There is corruption, of course, you've seen that, but, in general, all he wants is our kind to be safe, Even The Major was employed to that end."

"Employed? He was forced to become a vampire, turned into a monster and set on anyone Aro didn't like. That's a far cry from being employed unless you have a very different idea of what constitutes employment."

"Perhaps that was an unfortunate choice of words Charlie but Aro did agree to release The Major and the Captain from the guard."

"He had no choice Carlisle, but I still don't trust him to keep his word. Do you?"

"In this case I'm not sure but Darius will be watching so we'll know if he decides to launch an attack."

"If he does you know I'll have to act Carlisle."

"What will you do Charlie? Kill the remaining Volturi? Take over the running of our world personally?"

"Whatever it takes Carlisle, whatever it takes."

I was relieved as weeks went by without any word on movement against The Major and not surprised to hear nothing about Edward, I knew we would hear about him sooner or later and I was a patient man and so, more surprisingly, was Charlie who spent his time talking to the Captain, finding out his history and the little of The Major's he was willing to divulge. If nothing else Peter as he started to call himself after Charlotte refused to use his title Captain any longer, was a loyal friend.

When news did come it was from a most unexpected quarter. My cell phone rang while I was out hunting with Charlie, Peter, and Emmett, although Peter was along only as an observer. He didn't like the idea of drinking animal blood at all although Charlotte was working on him.

"Vampires drink human blood, that's just the way it is. There is nothing natural about chasing after furry critters to drain them besides where's the excitement of the hunt?"

"You should be with me when I hunt bear or cougar, then there's plenty of excitement, pitting your skills against that of another predator. After all humans aren't predators, they're no challenge to a vampire."

"Really? You ever hunted a human through the back alleys of New York? You might change your tune then Cullen."

"Well, how about you try hunting with me then I'll hunt with you."

Peter beamed at him,

"Really? OK, you're on but I don't drink critter blood. You can have my kill."

"No problem, same rules apply in New York."

I wasn't sure Peter realized that he was slowly being drawn into our world and out of his more violent one but Charlotte had noticed and was thankful.

We had been lucky enough to come across the trail of a herd of white tail deer who were being tracked in turn by a pair of wolves which gave the hunt a little more spice. Peter and Emmett took the wolves while the rest of us made do with deer. This hunt had been organized as a bonding exercise and it seemed to be working. I just hoped in the future we would be including The Major and Bella in our expeditions although that day was some way in the future yet.

I was thinking about this when my phone vibrated in my pocket and I was glad we had fed first or the noise might have spooked our quarry. Usually I switched it off while hunting but these were not usual times and I had decided it wouldn't be a good idea to be out of contact for the time being. As I answered and recognized the voice on the other end I almost dropped the phone in shock and as I uttered his name every head turned towards me and silence fell over our little party.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

 **Bella**

Jasper had fastened all the wooden shutters now the snow had begun to fall and it was cozy inside the cabin with the log fire burning and the stove for cooking banked up too. It felt like a camping holiday only better with Jasper at my side. Now we had plenty of blankets, hot food, and a space heater if the temperature dropped too much, he had no excuse not to sleep with me although I had to admit that while I was warm enough and didn't feel the chill of his body as he made love to me. When I woke in the middle of the night needing the bathroom I shivered and he immediately moved away wrapping a blanket around himself so when I got back into bed I had to contend myself with the feel of his body through a thick layer of wool. Personally I could have stayed here like this for the rest of my life, wrapped in his arms content in the knowledge that no one would be disturbing us. I even took to wandering around the cabin in the nude during the warmest part of the day which drew admiring glances and more than a few short sexual interludes between the longer steamier ones.

It wasn't until the end of the week I noticed Jasper was becoming agitated, with deep bruises under his eyes, eyes that had become darker day by day and it suddenly hit me, he was thirsty. Having me, the scent of my blood drenching every pore must be torture for him.

"You should go, Jasper. I'll be fine here."

"I'm sorry Bella, I wanted to wait until you were asleep before going to hunt, but I don't think I can wait any longer."

As he spoke he rubbed his throat and I just smiled,

"Go, you need to refuel. I intend emptying your tank again soon."

He laughed, but I could see he was apprehensive,

"Do you want me to come with you?"

He jumped at that,

"NO, Sorry Bella but no, I don't want you to see the monster. I'll be fine although I've never hunted animals for food."

"Think of them as humans on all fours."

"Don't joke Bella. I'll happily do this for you, but I'm concerned I won't know what to do. I feel like a child again learning for the first time."

"You'll be fine Jasper just trust your instincts."

I waved him off reluctantly then shut the door against the arctic blast and settled by the fire with the e-book reader and started on Emma although one part of my brain was busy thinking about Jasper out there alone and hunting animals for the first time. After a while knowing I wouldn't be able to concentrate I put the reader down and got up stretching then decided this would be an excellent time to wash my hair so I boiled plenty of water and took it through to the small bedroom we now used as a bathroom.

There was a small wood burning stove in there, but it did little to dispel the cold and I didn't waste any time but washed my hair and stripped off to wash everything else too only noticing at the last minute with a groan that I was bleeding. I hadn't given any thought to my periods. How much worse it would be for Jasper, the scent of fresh human blood even stronger than normal. I checked in my bags relieved to see someone had considered this and sprayed plenty of deodorant and perfume around after dressing, hoping it would disguise the scent of blood sufficiently. Then I went back into the other much warmer room and wrapped myself in the blankets that smelled of Jasper and waited putting one earpiece in to listen to the music Darius had put on my iPod.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew he was back and holding me tightly breathing in my scent.

"God I missed you, Bella."

Sitting up I looked into his face, the bruises were much less noticeable under his eyes which no longer looked quite so red.

"What did you decide on in the end?"

"You make it sound like there was a menu to choose from. I tracked a couple of elk looking for pasture."

"And how did it taste?"

He shuddered,

"Let's just say it's an acquired taste."

"Perhaps you would do better to stick to carnivores, their diet might make their blood taste more like human blood."

He nodded thoughtfully,

"Maybe."

Then I saw him testing the air before looking at me again,

"Did you hurt yourself while I was out?"

I shook my head blushing,

"No, it's just...well...it's that time of the month."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you it's just..."

"I know, I tried to mask the smell, but I guess I didn't do a very good job."

"It doesn't matter, but I might need to hunt again sooner than expected."

"Is it really hard to control your thirst with me?"

"Not so bad...not usually but I hadn't thought about this."

"Me either, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's natural and besides I have to learn to control myself around humans so this is good practice."

He did really well although he found it difficult being too close to me for the next few days. I missed his closeness but I understood and we spent our time outdoors as much as possible, making snowmen, walking, although the snow was too deep for me in places, he even made a toboggan out of some wood from the outhouse and we had fun going down the small slope by the cabin.

As I watched him I understood there had been no fun, no laughter in his life for so long now he hardly knew how to smile, but he tried very hard all the same. After this we fell into a routine, we would spend our days talking about the past, the future, and what we would do once I became a vampire and our nights warm and cozy in the cabin making love. He would leave every few days to hunt and sure enough, the blood of carnivores settled his thirst far better than the elk and deer. During that time of the month, he hunted further afield staying away much longer and though I missed him I did understand. We became like an old married couple, comfortable alone together and not wanting any more than we had here and now.

I have no idea how long we had been here exactly, just that it had been a few months when everything changed. I was cooking myself some spaghetti with sauce with Jasper due back anytime when he came crashing through the door, his now golden eyes filled with hunger and fear.

"What happened? Are you OK?"

He shook his head,

"There are humans on the mountain and at least one of them is hurt. I heard them Bella and I could smell their blood."

I could see he was thirsty, tempted by the scent of human blood, but he had come here, not gone after them.

"But I thought no one came up here this time of year?"

"They don't. There's something going on Bella. I want you to contact Darius, get him to take you off the mountain."

"How did you know I had a way of contacting him?

"I knew they wouldn't leave you here with me and no way of shouting for help now do whatever you have to do to get them here."

I thought for a minute then shook my head,

"We'll work this out Jasper. If there are humans up here then they are lost and in trouble. If we find them and help them down you'll be fine."

He shook his head, his jaw working convulsively,

"No Bella you don't understand." The smell of the blood, I can't resist it."

"Yes you can, I'll help you now come on let's get some blankets and the first aid kit. Can you track them in this weather?"

It had been snowing hard for days again and the wind howled through the trees.

"I'm a vampire, of course, I can track a bleeding human but what if I can't stop myself from attacking Bella? You have no idea how strong the lure of human blood is for me."

"I trust you, Jasper. I know you can do this and I'll help now come on."


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

 **Edward**

I kept my distance not that I thought the Volturi had any orders regarding myself if seen but I couldn't afford to take any chances right now. I did however stay close enough to listen in to both their conversation and their thoughts, all of which I found extremely interesting. They say that knowledge is power but in this case I thought knowledge might just be a way of saving my life.

I waited until they disappeared through to the private lounge and went back outside deciding the best way to approach this. Much as I hated the thought of contacting Carlisle I could see no alternative. If I handed over what I knew just like that I doubted it would make any difference to the decisions already made but just possibly it might. Of course I did have two alternatives but the second although it might save my life would leave me a traitor to the bitter end and that was something I just couldn't stomach when it came right down to it. I decided I should go with my heart whatever the consequences and as a result took out my cell phone and held it awkwardly in my bandaged left hand dialing the number I wanted with my shaking right and praying this just might help my plight.

"Carlisle? It's Edward."

"Edward? You've got a nerve ringing me after all you've done. What do you want? To beg for mercy? You should save your breath for running."

"No, I'm aware that would be futile but I just heard something I think you should know, you and Bella's father."

"Oh really? Playing both ends against the middle are we? I hadn't realized how low you could sink."

"Please Carlisle just listen to me for a moment, I think Bella is in danger."

"She's with The Major so I very much doubt that."

"I know so do the Volturi and they want him back. They're going to try luring him out using humans, they think if he attacks a human Bella's father will refuse to let Bella stay with him and he'll go back to Volterra. If not then they intend to try snatching Bella to force him to return with them. If they can't do that... then orders are to kill both of them."

"Where did you hear this Edward?"

I took a deep breath, now I was putting myself in more danger if that were possible.

"At the airport, I was about to fly to Portland when I almost bumped into two of the guard. They didn't see me but I could hear them. That's what they were talking about. I don't expect anything for telling you this, I forfeit any consideration or mercy I understand that. I just thought I would do one good deed before I die."

When he hung up on me all I could do was pray he wouldn't tell Darius or the Captain because they would hunt me down without mercy. I could have just sealed my fate but then I was already a dead man walking. I may have just hastened my end but that was about all. I knew where Bella and The Major were but I couldn't reach them in time to warn them myself or be of any help so all I could do was find somewhere to sit out the wait for death and hope when it came maybe they would make it quick.

 **Carlisle**

I may have hated Edward but I had understood from his tone that this was not some kind of bizarre wind up, he meant every word and I got on to Darius straight away.

"Those two faced fuckers! OK Carlisle, I don't have time to hang around and wait for you to get here, I'm going up alone. If I can't stop the humans or the Volturi I can hopefully get Bella out safely. Tell Charlie I'll do my best and leave the Volturi to him. Aro has some serious explaining to do."

I wanted to argue but Darius was right, we had no idea how far advanced the Volturi plan was, it could already be too late but at least Darius would try. I explained the situation to the others, everyone as angry as me at Aro's duplicity and I knew for a fact he had made a dangerous enemy in Charlie Swan, especially if anything happened to Bella.

 **Charlie**

I should have known better than to trust Aro Volturi but I'd given him the benefit of the doubt. With my shield there would have been nothing the Volturi could do but with time so short we had to rely on The Major and Darius to keep Bella safe. Of course that didn't stop me from ringing Italy and demanding to speak to Aro and surprisingly I was put through to him very quickly.

"Chief Swan, I thought I might hear from you but don't worry, everything is under control. How did you find out?"

"Find out what Aro? That you are a liar? Does it matter?"

"Harsh words indeed. I don't know what you have been told but we were watching the mountain, just to make sure your daughter and The major remained safe and I was alerted that humans had been sighted not far from them. I sent some of the guard to find and eliminate them. After all we would hate for The Major to succumb to temptation now wouldn't we? It could become dangerous for your daughter too."

Well it was a good lie and delivered with flair although I didn't believe a word of it.

"And you didn't think it worthwhile to notify me?"

"I didn't want to worry you, besides my guard will have taken care of the problem by now I would assume. I should hear momentarily."

There was no chance of my proving him a liar because if the guard didn't kill the humans then between them Darius and The Major would but I wouldn't forget this.

"Of course I will inform you as soon as I hear. I wouldn't want you to think there were secrets between us."

When I disconnected I found Carlisle at my side,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Charlie?"

"That depends. If you're thinking Aro is a lying scumbag who deserves to be doused in gas and set alight then yes. What I want to know is how to get at him."

"You might need to hold that thought a while. Don't forget he has his own shield, Renata."

"I can wait, provided nothing happens to my daughter."

"And if it should?"

"Then Volterra isn't going to be safe for Aro because I will blast every rock and kill every guard until I can lay my hands on him."

"Then you'll have plenty of backing but for now I wanted to talk to you about Edward. We know where he is now and it wouldn't take long to find him if we leave straight away."

"You know for a minute there I thought you were going to beg for his life."

"No Charlie not after everything he did, the danger he put my mate, my coven, in."

"Well I can't do much to help Bella so I guess we might as well go and take care of outstanding business while we wait to hear."

 **Edward**

I could have hidden or run but instead I took a motel room in my own name just outside Portland and waited. I had no idea whether Carlisle and Charlie would come straight away or go to help Bella first but it mattered little really, I wasn't going anywhere. I hunted only to stop the thirst from driving me mad but I had no wish to continue living as a fugitive, it wasn't worth the effort.

Instead I spent some of the time writing letters. One to Carlisle and Esme apologizing for the pain and distress I had put them through, one to Charlie apologizing for putting his daughter's life at risk and for his own misfortune in becoming a vampire as a direct result of my actions. The last was short, it was to Bella and I just said how sorry I was for ruining her life and wishing her all the best for her future with The Major. I left a list of my bank accounts, as if Carlisle didn't already know them, and asked that the money be split between Charlie, Bella, and my siblings. It was a token of my regret, and it was all I could do.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

 **The Major**

I followed Bella out still thinking this was a really bad idea. I had controlled myself around Bella with great difficulty. It was more of a struggle than she understood and to be confronted by more humans, injured humans the scent of their blood might be just too much. What would Bella do if she saw me feeding on them? I couldn't bear to lose her now, but it was going to be hard.

The visibility was poor so I had to take her hand and lead her to where I had heard their voices. They hadn't moved, having found some shelter from the bitter wind behind a boulder, but none of them was dressed for the weather. The scent of blood was almost overwhelming me and she sensed that.

"Stay here, let me find out what's going on."

I wanted to argue with her, but there was so much venom in my mouth it was threatening to choke me.

 **Bella**

I was worried for Jasper, I knew he was suffering and as I moved around the boulder to confront the people I could see that the snow was red with blood, someone was badly injured! When they saw me two of them sprang to their feet terrified so I held up the first aid kit.

"I'm here to help. What happened?"

The tallest of the two, a man stepped forward shivering violently,

"You're human?"

So they had met with vampires! Now that was interesting as there were no other vampires up here as far as we knew and I didn't believe for one moment Jasper was responsible. If he'd injured one of them he could have killed all three and kept silent, I wouldn't have known, his eyes were darker anyway with constant thirst living on animal blood.

"What happened to you?"

He shook his head turning to the others, another man and a young woman, the source of most of the blood.

"I don't know. One minute we were sitting on our car deciding where to go next and then someone attacked us, well two men actually but they were strange, their eyes glowed red and they were so strong. One stabbed Sadie in the stomach while the other slashed my arm and Simon's leg. Then they just threw us in a truck and brought us here. Well, they carried us the last bit, see what I mean about being strong? We tried to stop Sadie bleeding with my jacket, but it's so cold. Why would someone do that? Just attack us and then dump us up here?"

I shrugged although I knew only too well, someone didn't want The Major to become an animal hunter so they decided to put temptation right on his doorstep.

Well, it wasn't Charlie, he wouldn't do something so brutal which only left the Volturi. I hit the switch to summon Darius and tried to help as best I could binding up the wounds in Sadie's stomach while the guys sorted their own cuts out. It was too cold for them to stay here, they would have to come to the cabin before they froze to death.

"Wait just a minute."

I called to Jasper who appeared hesitantly,

"Can you carry the girl while I lead the guys?"

He shook his head and I wondered if the blood were finally too much, but then he strode over and picked the injured girl up in his arms.

"You'd never find your way, follow me with the other two, as fast as you can."

I nodded and made the guys hold my hands so we wouldn't get separated and lose each other in the thickening snowfall.

By the time I saw the cabin I was frozen and exhausted but dragged my two wounded humans in with me and slammed the door to keep the cold out. While the two guys warmed themselves at the log fire I went to grab some more blankets from the bedroom/bathroom and joined Jasper at her side close to the stove which was also giving off a warm glow.

"How is she?"

He shrugged,

"I don't know Bella, I'm not a doctor, but it looks like there's more blood than anything. The wound isn't that deep."

I peered at the wound in her stomach that he had uncovered ripping the front of her sweater open to do so. He was right, there was a lot of blood for such a small wound, but I'd heard stomach wounds bled a lot, like head wounds.

"I'll clean her up and see if I can get any sense from her. You find some warm clothes for the two guys. I rang the alarm for Darius if he can fly in this weather, if not then they'll have to stay here. It's a trap you know that don't you? The Volturi want you to fail. They want you to feed on these people, it's why they were stabbed."

 **The Major**

Of course Bella was right but that didn't make the situation any less fraught, my thirst was a living being tearing at my determination, roaring to be fed. I went back into the bedroom and shut the door leaning against it but the scent was just as bad so I threw open the shutters and jumped outside taking deep gulps of cold fresh air to clear my nose and lungs of the sweet scent that was driving me mad. I punched the packed snow that had blown against the side of the cabin in anger and frustration.

I could do this, I was The major and I could withstand this temptation. Aro wouldn't beat me, I couldn't allow that and I wouldn't. Climbing back in I fastened the shutters once more grabbed some warm sweaters and dry pants and went back out to see how things were. The two guys had used this time to wash the blood off their hands and arms and seeing the clothes I held out they stripped off their bloodstained ones allowing me to collect them up. Without a word I went back into the bedroom and opened the shutters once more to throw them outside. Now the smell was a little more bearable.

I told the guys I'd make them hot drinks and went over to the stove to see Bella had put the pan on to boil. The girl was looking more comfortable although she was very pale and her breathing a little shallow. I just hoped she hadn't lost too much blood. Bella had stripped off her blood-soaked clothes and burned them in the stove then washed the blood from her body so now the place no longer reeked of it which was a relief.

I took her place beside the girl, all wrapped in clean warm blankets while she made hot chocolate for our other "guests". They were discussing what had happened without actually understanding any of it. What they would tell the authorities I had no idea but we had to leave this place whatever Charlie said, it was no longer safe for Bella or myself. If Aro's plan didn't work then he would be looking for another way to force me back to him and that meant threatening Bella.

I turned to watch as she handed the two guys their mugs and couldn't help smiling, what had happened to the young girl I had first set eyes on? She had matured beyond her years. A warm hand came up to grab my arm and I looked down on the injured girl to see her trying to speak, but she was too weak to do more than whisper so I bent over her,

"You're safe now, there's no need to worry, help is coming."

She shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to speak again.

"Danger, they did this, they did this to me."

"I know, but they're gone. You are going to be fine."

She shook her head again,

"Here, they're here, they did it."

I understood her message as I heard Bella gasp in fear and turned to see the taller of the men standing behind Bella and holding a knife to her throat.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

 **Bella**

I was so shocked at his movement that I didn't have time to struggle before I was trapped close to his body with a knife at my throat. Jasper turned and I saw death in his eyes,

"Now let's talk about this like civilized men shall we? How much is this little lady worth to you alive and unharmed?"

"You have no idea."

"Well then lets come to an amicable arrangement shall we? First off are you armed?"

Jasper smiled and held up his hands,

"I don't need any weapons, only those I was born with."

The man holding me laughed and relaxed a little,

"Well it seems we have ourselves a real hard man. You won't mind if my friend just checks, makes sure?"

"It's his funeral."

Jasper's attention was fixed on the two men but I knew that whatever happened he would ensure nothing happened to me so I just stood quiet and still waiting for the action to start.

The second man stood up and sauntered over to Jasper, a gun in one hand pointed straight at his chest.

"Just assume the position and don't make any stupid moves. No one needs to get hurt."

"I never make stupid moves but I doubt your employer told you that did he?"

Neither answered but I was sure Jasper was right, this was down to Aro Volturi and I wondered if he knew he had just signed his own death warrant. If he'd seen the look in Jasper's eyes just then he would have. It all happened far too quickly for me to follow and I was sure the guy holding me hadn't seen either or he would have acted. There was a blur of action and the guy with the gun was falling but before he hit the ground I was free of the others grip and there was a high pitched scream from behind me.

"Bella go into the other room, close the door, and stay there until I come for you."

I nodded and did as he instructed slumping down on the bed rubbing the side of my neck where I could still feel the cold of the knife blade. I could feel myself shaking as I heard low murmurs in the other room but couldn't hear the words. There were several more screams and then silence followed by the opening and closing of the front door. I might not know exactly what happened but I could guess the end result and I felt suddenly sick to my stomach, racing to the wash stand and vomiting in the water basin still shaking. I was still there hanging on, too unsteady to make it back to the bed, when I heard the door of the bedroom open and felt Jasper's strong arms around me so I turned into his chest and began to cry.

 **The Major**

It didn't take long to get the whole story out of the remaining attacker, the one who approached me was already dead, the barrel of his gun sticking in his chest and his neck snapped. He was lucky, his friend who had held a knife to Bella's throat wasn't so fortunate, I made him suffer for that and now it would seem I had one more mission to fulfill before I retired The Major for good.

For now though I had to clean up in here so I carried the two bodies out and buried them in the snowdrifts, by the time it thawed they would probably have been found by scavengers and at least partly eaten. Bella's attacker groaned slightly, his spine was snapped but for now he was still alive, just. The freezing temperatures would soon finish the job.

When I was done I went back inside, glancing at the girl, an innocent dragged into the situation, and seeing she had fallen asleep I went through to Bella half expecting her to shrink away from me but instead she turned into me for comfort and all my anger and thirst seeped away to be replaced by the love she felt for me.

"Its over Bella. They're both gone."

"What about the girl?"

"They snatched her off the street to supply all the blood hoping to..."

She put a finger to my lips,

"I know, but I also know you wouldn't have succumbed, you are stronger than that, stronger than anyone realizes."

I wanted to argue but she replaced the finger with her lips just for a second then pulled away,

"Oh God I must smell terrible. I'm so sorry I just...I felt so sick."

I pulled her close again stroking her head,

"You'll never smell of anything but strawberries and love to me Bella. Now I'm going to check on our guest so you can freshen up. Darius won't get here today but maybe the weather will calm for him tomorrow. Until then we'll do all we can for her, she tried to warn me so I owe her."

He left me again and I threw the bowl and it's contents out the window hoping the falling snow would help rinse it out then cursed because I had nothing to put water in to wash my face and clean my teeth. I felt a breeze, he was there in an instant with the bowl all cleaned and put it on the wash stand with a smile,

"I thought maybe you were a little hasty with that."

Before I could thank him he was gone again, vampire speed was something I just couldn't get used to. I washed up and changed my top tying my hair back before joining him in his vigil by the girl.

"Do you think she'll make it?"

He nodded looking a little guilty,

"With a little help. I used a little venom on my finger to help seal the blood vessels, it'll hold a day maybe and hopefully Darius will be here by then. I don't dare use any more, too dangerous."

I nodded, too much in her system and it would trigger the change. As it was I felt jealous, she had his venom and I didn't which was stupid, I had his heart and that's what mattered. He must have felt my jealousy because he smiled and leaned over her to kiss me,

"There is only one woman I ever want my venom inside and that's you Bella, you changed me. The first time I saw you I felt it, you crept up on me and now I'm not the same man."

"Yes you are, The Major is merely a part of who you are, he just got to take control for a while and now he's fading back where he belongs.

He closed his eyes and nodded,

"Maybe you are right but I have one more thing I need him for, then he can go back where he belongs. I need your blessing for this one time Bella."

I looked at him, the plea for understanding in his eyes,

"You want me to give you my blessing to kill Aro Volturi don't you? He's the one who put those men up to this, to make you crack and drink human blood again isn't he?"

"As long as he is alive we will never be safe. Aro wants me back and he will do anything it takes to get me. Those men had orders to kill you to force me back and I will not let any threat to you live. You do understand that don't you? After that I promise you I will never kill again."

I shook my head and he looked torn,

"If not Aro then it will be someone else Jasper, don't you see that? There will always be men who think they can make a name for themselves by beating you, by killing your mate. The sooner I am a vampire and can stand at your side the better. I would never accept a promise from you never to kill again. All I ask is that you avoid conflict if possible."

"Thank you Bella. You have my word on that."


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

 **Carlisle**

Finding Edward was easier than I expected, he had booked into a motel under his own name, Darius checked it for me while waiting, and cursing the weather, to fly up to the mountain.

"You know Carlisle, between you and your wife my bill is going to be through the roof."

"You heard from Esme?"

"Oh yeah, I heard from Esme."

"What did she want?"

"A plane and a boat standing by, I guess she's getting ready to leave Italy via Spain."

"Right, well thank you, Darius, and don't worry, I'll cover your expenses when this is all over."

"Don't worry Carlisle I'll be there with my hand open. In the meantime though have a feeling The Major will have the matter on the mountain well in hand, it's just the blood that might be spilled that worries me."

"He won't hurt Bella, she's his mate."

"Yeah, but if he fails to keep to his agreement he will feel he's lost his chance with Charlie."

"Well, when you see him tell him Charlie wants them both back, with his blessing."

"Right, good."

Charlie nodded his agreement,

"If he keeps Bella safe he's already paid his dues to me."

We drove to Portland and pulled up outside Edward's room to see him sitting there clearly visible in the light from the TV, the drapes pulled back.

"You think he's expecting us?"

"I think he's decided to stop running and take his punishment, Charlie. I heard that in his voice when he rang."

"Do you think he's learned anything?"

"I think the punishment is exactly what he thinks it should be. He's ready to die, after all he has nothing left to live for. No one who cares any longer, he can't even get a place in Volterra."

Charlie sat in the car watching Edward who seemed oblivious to our presence though I was sure he must know we were here, he would have heard our thoughts.

"Well, I guess one of us should get out and speak to him or he'll be wondering if we planted an incendiary bomb under his bed."

"I never thought about that Charlie."

"Neither did I, maybe we should have finished this straight away, he looks like a hunted fox who decided to give up and wait for the pack of hounds to tear him to pieces."

I looked at Charlie curiously noting the strange tone in his voice.

"Are you feeling sorry for him Charlie? He's the one who started all this, he's the reason Bella is at the top of that mountain with a known killer."

He turned to look at me shaking his head,

"Nope, he's responsible for a lot of shit, but the last one is down to me. You know something Carlisle, I'm no better than The Major when it comes down to it. I never gave him a second chance."

"He almost got Bella killed, he had my family threatened with execution and he is responsible for you becoming a vampire. Don't you think that is enough? What do you want him to do? Is there anyone he hasn't destroyed yet?"

"Yes, himself. He can't put right what he did, but he can learn to live with the guilt, with help maybe."

I shook my head,

"Not from me Charlie. You want to let him live fine, but he does it alone and away from my family and me. If I see him I'll finish the job myself."

"Well that's your decision to make Carlisle and I guess I understand how you feel but I don't want to become a man like The Major, hunting down and killing others, I saw what that does to a man."

 **Charlie**

I got out of the car and waited a second but Carlisle remained seated so I shrugged and went up to the door which I saw was already ajar. Pushing it open I walked inside, Edward faced me sitting on the bed, his fingerless hand wrapped in a bandage, his head turned slightly so his mutilated neck and ear were in shadow.

"Come in Chief Swan."

I pushed the door closed and leaned against it looking down on him,

"I guess there's not much point my speaking, you heard it all anyway."

"Thank you for coming in any way. It gives me the opportunity to thank you in person for your mercy. I'm sorry my actions got you into this mess. I'm sorry for everything I guess although Bella found her mate. Not that I have any reason to think it would make a difference to the way you feel about me."

"It doesn't. Personally I no longer care if you live or die, Edward, I'm more concerned about myself. You made your hell and now you have to live there. Carlisle, well you know what he said. I can't speak for anyone else, Darius, The Major even Bella herself so you might find you shook off one enemy just to be confronted by another."

"I understand that."

"Good, then I guess there's nothing else to say. You had it all boy and you threw it away on a whim, I just hope you can find peace somewhere."

"Me too."

I left then and walked back to the car,

"I guess that's it. Have you heard from Darius yet?"

"Just, he's picking them up first thing and bringing them back to his place in Portland. I'm going to ring Esme and Rose. It's way past time I spoke to them, I got the feeling Darius was holding back on telling me about her mood."

"She'll forgive you, Carlisle, I'm sure. Anyway where will you go? Home?

"I don't think so, we'll find somewhere new, too many bad associations. You will come with us won't you? At least until you decide where your future lies."

"Thanks, Carlisle but until I get Bella settled and you find a way to get Alice back I don't think either of us will be settling down any place."

"True, I'm afraid Alice has been forgotten in all this running around after Edward and Bella."

"Well, lets get ourselves to Darius' place and get Bella back then you can make your calls. I'm not forgetting Alice though, I'll be helping you get her free, after all Aro and I have a little business to conduct."

"Yes, I hadn't forgotten that either Charlie."

We joined Darius at his place although by the time we arrived he was getting ready to leave.

"I've got a three-hour window before the weather closes in again so I can't fuck about. Make yourselves at home in the meantime but leave the fucking computers alone."

With that, he was gone and we were left to our thoughts again. While I was hoping Darius would get Bella off that mountain safely Carlisle was busy ringing Esme and from the sound of it he wasn't in her good books. I could hear the conversation from the next room where I'd gone to give him some semblance of privacy and I suddenly wondered if having a wife/ mate was a good thing or a bad thing!

"Why didn't you keep in touch? Do you have any idea how worried we've been? I tried to contact you, to warn you that Bella was in danger..."

"Esme please allow me to get a word in. I'm sorry, but things have been confusing and a little hectic here. We got the warning from Edward."

"EDWARD"

That was loud enough for the whole building to hear!

"Yes, he rang with the warning."

"And you believed him? What happened to the new tough Carlisle?"

"He got tired of the violence Esme. Now how did you know Bella was in danger?"

"Alice of course. Remember her? The girl who was a daughter to us. The girl you forgot all about while you were swanning around frightening Edward and whatever else you were up to while we waited here and worried."

"Is Emmett there?"

Carlisle was trying to deflect her, but I could have told him that wouldn't work.

"No as a matter of fact he isn't. He's spending some quality time with his mate. It's a shame you don't think as much of yours Carlisle Cullen."

Oh, oh, he was in deep shit now. Once they used the full name you knew you were going under for the third time. I knew that from bitter personal experience.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

 **Bella**

I would be glad when Darius turned up with the helicopter, I was worried about the girl who had been stabbed. Although Jasper's venom repair had worked up till now we both knew it was only temporary and every hours delay was an hour closer to the bleeding starting up again.

"Do you think Carlisle will be able to save her?"

Jasper looked at me and shrugged,

"I have no idea Bella. It's never been my job to save lives and I don't know Dr. Cullen or his skills."

"Oh, no, of course, I'm sorry."

Something struck me then,

"You are coming back with us aren't you?"

"I would like to say no, I don't really fit in with others, but I guess if I'm gonna change my way of life then I have little choice. Besides how could I watch you fly off without me? I'm hoping Cullen will know more about what's going on with the Volturi. I need to find Peter, though."

"Then I'll go with you. I couldn't bear for us to be parted Jasper and I'll help you as much as I can. We managed up here didn't we?"

 **The Major**

I hugged Bella, she was such an innocent, I wondered if she had any idea how difficult life was going to be for us when we rejoined the world. I was a killer pure and simple, terrifying everyone who heard of me. Did she really think people would believe I had turned my life around and become something other than a threat? If she thought I was going to be welcomed with open arms by the Cullens, she was deluding herself, even if Charlie had somehow seen beyond my outward appearance like she had. In some ways I wished we were staying up here on our own but that would be unrealistic and Bella deserved so much more.

 **Bella**

We weren't expecting anyone before the blizzard gave up but suddenly in the middle of the night Jasper stood up and motioned for me to be quiet. He approached the door putting one hand on the knob ready to wrench it open. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but he shook his head then opened the door and was gone.

Only the chilly breeze and snow on the wooden floor to show his actions. I waited a few minutes then tiptoed to the shutter and peeked through a small knot hole Jasper had always been going to stop up but never did for which I was now thankful. Peeping out I could see Jasper in the shadows by the edge of the outhouse, close to the place he had buried the bodies of the two men. Further in the gloom was another figure I could hardly make out. It seemed to be checking on the grave site and I wondered if the two men had an accomplice we had missed. I tensed as Jasper approached the other figure who swung round and uttered a cry of shock as the moonlight revealed the face of his friend Peter.

Seconds later they both came in shaking snow off their shoulders and heads and talking quietly although I could hear a few of the words,

"the fuck, I knew something...felt that fucking itch...glad you're...sorry to miss all...fun"

He looked over at me and winked and I relaxed,

"Where did you come from? Is Darius here? Where's Charlotte?"

"Whoa girl, remember I'm a poor country boy, I can only answer one question at a time. I came from Portland, I'm on my own and Charlotte is still there. Did I cover everything?"

"How did you know there was trouble? Did Carlisle send you?"

He looked highly indignant,

"No one sent me, I'm not some fucking errand boy. I knew there was trouble because I always know, I get this itch between my shoulder blades and it's never wrong. Well, I guess now I'm here I might as well wait for a ride back down. How's the girl? Hey, Major sloppy work out there. One of those guys wasn't dead when you dragged him out there."

Jasper tried to stop Peter's words, but I'd already heard.

"One of them was still alive?"

"Yeah I left him to freeze Bella but you weren't supposed to know. I didn't want to upset you."

"I wish I'd known. I would have gone to watch the bastard freeze. He tried to slit my throat, did you really think I'd be upset he suffered?"

Peter laughed loudly enough to disturb Sadie.

"Boy, you got a tiger by the tail here Major. I like her."

The next morning the snow had stopped and the air was still and crisp. Jasper and Peter went outside to watch for the helicopter while I stayed with Sadie who woke just as I heard the rotors of the helicopter and she grabbed my hand,

"Where am I? Have they gone?"

"You're safe. There's a helicopter coming to fly you down the mountain and a doctor standing by when we land."

"What happened? I don't remember much, those two me..."

I hushed her with a smile,

"Its OK they've gone and they won't be coming back. Where are you from Sadie?"

"Atlantic city. I was hitching back home. I broke up with my boyfriend and I was going home to my parents."

"Where are your parents?"

"Portland Oregon. They warned me he was no good, but I thought I knew better. Is that your boyfriend who helped me?"

"Yes."

"He's hot...you did better than me. Stay away from the bad boys they always break your heart. That's what my mom told me and I guess she was right."

"You rest, it sounds like we'll be going down soon."

A few minutes later Jasper came back in and picked Sadie up gently,

"Ready for a short helicopter flight?"

"I'll be glad to get in the warm and some painkillers."

We had run out of pain meds and I knew she was in pain although not as much as I had expected.

"Is it bad?"

She nodded and he closed his eyes,

"Now?"

I could see the tension leave her face,

"Not so bad now. What did you do?"

He looked down on her and smiled,

"Me? Nothing, it must be my magnetic personality."

She smiled before her eyes fluttered closed once more and I saw she had fallen asleep.

"You took her pain away didn't you?"

"She's suffered enough, besides it's easier if she's asleep, moving her to the helicopter would have been painful, even with me taking care."

I kissed him in thanks and followed him out of the cabin, our home for such a short while, and staggered through the deep snow to the helicopter ducking to avoid the rotors. Darius lifted a hand in greeting and as soon as we were aboard, took off. Jasper handed me the headphones while he and Peter held Sadie steady.

"Darius? Thank you."

"That's OK, medic alert, sniffer dog, travel agent, you name it I do it all Bella. We only have a small window to fly and it might get rough so strap yourself in tight."

I did as instructed and I was really glad I had as he banked sharply and started to descend faster than I liked. In fact I didn't really enjoy the flight at all, I felt sick and hated that Jasper was leaning across Sadie to stop her moving around. She had to be laid flat on the floor and couldn't be strapped in so it was necessary, but I didn't have to like it. Jealousy is a terrible thing, but I couldn't help myself, I wanted Jasper's arms around me, not her, why couldn't Peter be the one doing the holding?

When we finally landed I was relieved to see Carlisle and Charlie waiting for us. Jasper picked Sadie up and carried her over to the trolley Carlisle had standing by and laid her down gently before backing away as Carlisle went off towards a private ambulance standing, doors open, at the edge of the field. Peter went over to Charlotte who stood a little apart smiling at me while Charlie walked over talking to Jasper and I tensed ready to stick up for him if Charlie said anything, but they seemed to be talking amicably enough.

"No sweat Bella, Charlie understands The Major did all he could to look after you."

"I hope so Darius because he did. I wouldn't have called you if not for the girl. How did you know by the way?"

"We had two sources, Edward and Alice Cullen."

"Is Alice free?"

"No I don't think so but she got a message out to Esme and Edward rang Carlisle to tell him."

"Edward? Why would he do that?"

"Call me a cynic if you like but I think he was hoping to save his skin, and it worked."

Charlie and Jasper joined us then and my dad gave me a hug before standing back for Jasper to take his place at my side, how quickly I had come to feel that was his place!

"It's good to see you OK Bells and I know I have The Major to thank for that. If not for his quick thinking you might be dead. It was Aro Volturi's doing and I'm going to be talking to him very soon."

"Don't dad, it's not worth it and by the way, it's Jasper, not The Major. He left The Major on the mountain."

Charlie and Darius both looked at Jasper then Darius nodded,

"Fine by me but changing your name doesn't change what people perceive you as."

"I know that, I told Bella but she's determined to change me."

"For the better Jasper, I approve of the change."

I smiled knowing Charlie would, but I could see the skepticism in Darius' eyes and knew he wouldn't be the only one.

"Well, I guess we should get back. I take it you are coming back with me?"

I wasn't sure if Charlie were talking to both of us until Jasper put an arm around my shoulder and answered for both of us,

"So long as it's OK with Darius. I'd like to be sure the girl made it."


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

 **Esme**

Where were the guys? What were they up to and how dare they leave us here in limbo? Rose felt as angry as I did at leaving us out of the loop like two fragile little human girls. I'm amazed they hadn't asked the Volturi to babysit! We passed our time reading, shopping and keeping my business going, thank goodness I remembered all the details of my clients and their briefs! The good thing about being in Italy was that we could window shop for new idea's but even that got old eventually yet every time we tried to contact the boys they were either in the middle of something or not answering their phones!

It didn't occur to us straight away that Alice had been largely forgotten but when it did we decided to try contacting her ourselves. Dangerous? Yes it could be but neither of us were willing to sit around like wall flowers any longer. She traveled to Pisa first and found a small apartment to rent on a short six month lease while keeping on the cottage outside Livorno, it was as well to have multiple residences with the Volturi around. From there we joined a tourist day trip to the villages around Pisa including Volterra. Among a crowd of day trippers we should be able to mingle unseen.

Obviously we couldn't just go marching into the citadel and demand to see Alice but we did our best to check all the windows facing out onto the town square and for any trace of her scent but there were just too many different vampire scents around to pick out a faint trace of one particular person. So our trip had been wasted or so we thought at the time. It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that Rose had a brainstorm.

"If we plan several trips to Volterra well in advance then just maybe Alice will see them and find a way to get a message to us."

I hadn't thought of that but it made sense provided she wasn't being held in confinement but then why should she? Alice was no threat to the Volturi, their only concern should be if she were to try to run away and in Volterra with so many of the guard around that was pretty well impossible.

It wasn't until our third and last visit that we finally made a breakthrough. We had decided that appearing in Volterra too many times was becoming dangerous, we were playing the odds and so far they had been in our favour but that wasn't likely to last. We were almost ready to return to the coach when a young boy came up to us looking around as if afraid he might be followed,

"Signora Cullen?"

I nodded while Rose looked around to see if anyone else were watching us or if it were a trap.

He took a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and held it out to me.

"A lady gave this to me, said I would find you here. She said you would pay me money to return to my village if I delivered it safely."

"What lady? What did she look like?"

"She was pretty with dark hair. She told me where to find you and to give you this."

"Where did you see her?"

I had handed the paper to Rose who unfolded it smoothing the wrinkles so she could read the message.

He pointed behind him up the mountain,

"A villa in the mountains, close to where I live. I look after goats and one wandered close to the villa. We don't go there usually, its bad luck. My father says demons live there but I'm not afraid."

He hit his chest with a small fist pride and bravado shining in his face when he said that and I couldn't help smiling. He couldn't have been much older than ten.

"What else did the lady say?"

"She asked me to return and tell her you got the message, she tells me to come to the villa at dusk once a week until she needs me again. I tell her I will and she promised me money to help my sister Maria who is sick."

"What's your name?"

"Luigi, Luigi Salvino."

"Well Luigi, here..."

I fumbled in my purse handing him a bundle of Euros which he took with open mouthed astonishment.

"This is too much Signora."

"No, you just do as you promised and don't tell anyone about this. If you come with another message there will be more."

He nodded and kissed my hand like a gallant young lad before disappearing back into the crowds in the square.

Then I turned to Rose,

"What does she say?"

Rose smiled,

That she's fine. That the Volturi are getting nowhere with her and that she has made a friend who might prove helpful. She says not to worry about the guys, they are fine, so is Bella and everything will work out if she can help it."

"Well she doesn't sound as if she's in too much trouble there in fact knowing her I'd say she's giving more grief than she's getting."

"Do you think she wants our help in that case?"

"I don't think she would be asking that boy to keep looking for her if she didn't think she'd be needing to get a message to us sooner or later. I'm just glad we decided to do something instead of just waiting around to hear from Carlisle or Emmett."

We decided to move permanently to the apartment in Pisa so as to be closer in case of emergencies and Rose finally got through to Emmett and heard the latest. Charlie and Carlisle were hunting down Edward and Darius seemed to think he was headed after Bella's mother. I could hardly believe Edward could be so vindictive, he certainly had never acted this way before and targeting an innocent woman was wicked. I almost offered to fly back but Rose said they had it all under control with Darius' help. She didn't have time to tell him about Alice and the message because he was called away by Carlisle, nor did he give any indication of how long it would be before they joined us or asked us to fly back although as things stood I would have refused to leave Italy in any case.

We had a near miss the next time we visited Volterra unaware that there was a festival going on. It was only the huge crowds of human tourists who had come to watch the parade that saved us from discovery as Marcus Volturi and Sulpicia came out onto the steps of the clock tower under the shade of a huge canopy to present the Mayor with a cheque to fund the school building renovation work taking place in the town. As his eyes swept over the crowds I expected him to point at us and call the guard but there were several groups of children ready to present him with a huge card of thanks and her a bouquet of flowers before singing a song to the delight of all the parents and tourists. I'd forgotten that the Volturi did a lot for the inhabitants of the town, they were quite the benefactors!

After that scare we stayed away for a while although we were desperate to get more news from Alice. We even considered going up into the mountains to see if we could trace the villa, I cursed myself for not asking the boy the name of his village. Mind we might have stood out like a sore thumb wandering the hills looking for a villa when we knew nothing about it or where it was. That's when we heard from the guys again, or at least we heard from Emmett again. Renee was safe, Darius had held Edward until they arrived and Charlie had certainly started to make him pay for his treachery. Emmett was flying over to be with us but Carlisle was going with the others to collect Charlotte who it seemed had escaped from The Major. If only the same could have been true of poor Bella. We decided not to tell them about Alice, they had enough to be getting on with for now.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

 **Rose**

Esme went back to Volterra much against my wishes while I went to pick Emmett up at the airport and tell him what we had been doing while the rest of them thought we had been sitting quietly waiting for a call to tell us we could go back. We were both annoyed at the way we had been sidelined but when I saw him come out of the terminal building I couldn't help running over to greet him. Feeling my mates arms around me again was so wonderful I never wanted him to let me go again. When he finally did I saw him looking round for Esme.

"She's in Volterra."

"What? Why? Don't you think that's a little stupid? Dangerous even considering all that's going on?"

"Well, we decided that someone had to try contacting Alice and as you all seemed to have forgotten about her and we were already here on the ground..."

"You've seen her? Where is she Rose?"

I explained about our plan to arrange several visits hoping that Alice might see one of them and the young boy she had sent with a note for us.

"We're hoping she'll do the same again, but this time tell us where she is."

"You aren't thinking about trying to rescue her are you? Just the two of you?"

"Actually we were, you seem to forget we are as strong and fast as you and we have brains. Not to mention Alice has her secret weapon, she's still hiding it from the Volturi."

He didn't speak much on the drive back, I'd stung him with my accusation and I knew he hated the idea of Esme and I putting ourselves in danger, but we couldn't just forget about Alice, she was family. When I pulled up outside the apartment on the outskirts of Pisa he looked around,

"It was more convenient than the house. We've got it on a six-month lease."

He nodded grabbed his bag and followed me up to the apartment relieved to find Esme there and from the look on her face she had news for me. She greeted Emmett warmly and he repaid her hug with one of his own then she bombarded him with questions dying to hear all the news from home.

"Its such wonderful news to hear Charlotte escaped. How did she do it?"

"We don't know and Darius is suspicious."

"Surely he doesn't think Charlotte is in league with The major or the Volturi."

"He doesn't know what to think, but it seems mighty strange she was able to slip away from The Major, almost as strange as her still being alive."

When he finished telling us how they had trapped Edward inside Renee's house and what Charlie had done to him I told them my news. I hadn't been in Volterra long, sitting in the shade of a plane tree pretending to drink coffee when the same young boy appeared and ran up to me.

"Hello, do you have something for me?"

He nodded taking a thicker envelope from his pocket and handing it over.

"She told me there would be a reply."

"Oh right, well sit down and I'll buy you a drink. What would you like?"

He sat down apprehensively looking round and I understood this was all new and overwhelming for him so I called the waiter over and ordered him Aranciata San Pellegrino. He smiled broadly,

"I love orange drinks, my mother squeezes our own oranges, but there are no bubbles. I like bubbles, they make me sneeze."

I smiled to hear his child's take on a drink that meant nothing to most people.

While he sat there, his brown legs swinging off the ground drinking his orange through a straw I read Alice's letter. She had made a friend, another "guest" of the Volturi staying at the villa and she thought he might be useful. He had a gift although she wasn't entirely sure how powerful it was and it would take time to earn his trust. She wanted to know if I would give my cell phone number to the boy, a new cell phone that could be thrown away after use. That way she could contact me if she was able to come up with a plan and she was hopeful she might. I was glad to know Emmett would be with us, if there were a fight to get Alice free then he would certainly be only too happy to help out.

"I have to give you a number so you can contact me if I'm not here next time you visit. You do know how to use a phone don't you?"

He nodded his head,

"I come into Volterra to ring the hospital for my father. My mother is with my sister there. The money you gave me helped to pay for medicine for her."

"Did you tell your mother where you got the money?"

"No, I didn't give it all to my father for Francesca. I told him I had helped a lady tourist carry her bags to a hotel and she gave me money. When I go back this time I will tell him the same and give him more of the money you gave me. I hide it on the hillside where I watch the goats."

I took some more Euros from my pocket and handed them to him along with the phone number of a cell phone Rose always kept in case of emergencies but had never registered.

"If I'm not here and you need to get a message to me you ring this number, either Rose or myself will answer."

He looked at the scrap of paper I handed him for a few seconds then handed it back to me.

"I'll remember the number. If I keep it and my father or the men at the villa catch me and look I won't have anything that they can ask me about. I'm just a goat herder, that's safer."

I watched as he scurried into the square losing him among the people wandering around and taking photographs of the fountain and clock tower before leaving myself. Just maybe we could get Alice out before we had to leave Italy.

Emmett was interested to hear my news and like me was eager to get Alice free, especially as he felt guilty about pushing her to the back of his mind for so long. He insisted that the next time we visited Volterra he would come along too although we both pointed out that he was much more likely to be spotted by any Volturi guard than us.

We had already decided to give the place a miss for a few weeks as we now had a way for Alice to get messages to us more safely than visiting the town regularly. Instead we made plans for the future with both Charlotte and Alice back where they belonged although perhaps that was wishful thinking, after all nothing had really changed, some of the Volturi still wanted us for breaking the law and we had no idea what The Major's orders with respect to us were. Aro might try to shield us, but that didn't mean Marcus would and Aro would still want Alice unless she could convince him that her gift was useless, mind she was doing a pretty good job of that from all accounts. Would The Major and Captain be looking for Charlotte, the runaway? I didn't understand her escape any more than Darius although I did trust the girl, unlike him.

Eleazar and Carmen had invited us to go live with them in Denali but no one was very keen, the girls were something of an obstacle there. Rose got annoyed when they made a play for Emmett even though she understood he wasn't interested and it was just their nature. If truth be told I wasn't keen on their attitude to Carlisle either so it wouldn't be a good idea to move to Alaska. I had toyed with the idea of moving to Europe and I knew Carlisle would be happy as long as I was, but I didn't want to be too close to Italy.

Spain and Portugal were always possibilities or further east, but it would have to wait until we were all together once more. I would research some places and then we would put it to the vote. Of course our family had increased by one with Charlie and I wondered if Bella would join him in our world, I certainly hoped so, I was very fond of her. It was frustrating to be out of the loop and I decided to contact Carlisle and find out exactly what was happening and give him the rest of our news.


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

 **Alice**

Aro got bored eventually trying to outwit me, he was certain I had a powerful gift but all he ever saw when he touched me was what I wanted him to see. Knowing when he would try was half the battle and having hidden things from Edward was the rest. I was able to hide my true thoughts behind a false vision of the past which faded as it went further back until there was nothing before I became a vampire. As Aro was certain no one could hide anything from him he accepted what he saw which showed only vague half formed visions that more often than not told him little or the wrong outcome. I had seen what he would do, not wanting me in the citadel if I was of no help, yet unwilling to allow me my freedom he sent me back to the villa to be watched over by two of the guard. They swapped every week so no one became too close to me and, as a result, I spent a lot of time alone. I didn't mind this too much as I was busy concentrating on what was happening to my family and friends.

To see Charlotte and the Captain as mates was quite a shock but not as much as seeing Bella and The Major as mates! Well, she was alive and well and it was all down to him. I knew they would be OK in the end although I couldn't see their path. I did understand enough not to interfere by telling anyone, this was one situation best left to develop on its own. I watched constantly for danger but everything seemed to be going along well and then another visitor arrived at the villa. He was a fairly new member of our race although not a newborn, young, good looking and friendly. At first I thought he might be a plant but nothing came to me in a vision, no alarm bells rang and I began to spend more time talking to him, weeding out his story a little at a time.

Graeson was from Alabama, the son of a preacher who was unlucky enough to establish his church on a nomad route. For several years, he built up his congregation although some of the old timers begged him to move away from the area he had chosen to build the wooden structure he called home. The preacher ignored them saying their fears were the result of old tales from the times the Native Americans passed through with the horses they took to be sold and spirited away the odd settler too.

They warned him it still happened from time to time, but he said The Lord would protect him. Well maybe The Lord did but instead the nomad pair took Graeson, turned him and left him to wake alone and confused. Luckily for him another lone nomad passed through and took him in hand teaching him how to survive. Graeson stayed with Ambrose for five years, but he found the man he saw as a father become more childlike, almost as if he were becoming senile, something that never happened to vampires.

Eventually, Ambrose began to take stupid chances, to do things that would bring them to the attention of the Volturi. Graeson thought about leaving but felt guilty at the idea of abandoning his only friend. Then one day while he was out hunting, Ambrose could no longer remember how to hunt, he came across another vampire, one who could read gifts, a certain Eleazar who was on a scouting mission for the very people he was trying to avoid, the Volturi.

Luckily Eleazar was working alone and he explained to Graeson that he had a gift, a very dangerous one. Graeson could cause mental breakdowns, a kind of dementia in vampires and when he told Eleazer about Ambrose Eleazar told Graeson he must learn to control his gift and not allow it to just leak out and cause havoc. Eleazar also told him to be extremely careful to keep this gift a secret from the Volturi or he would be captured and put in the guard, kept loyal to the Volturi by Chelsea and Corin.

He went back to Ambrose and tried to explain what was happening but, of course, it was too late, Eleazar had warned him that once dementia had taken a hold of someone the damage was irreversible. So Graeson put Ambrose out of his misery and traveled alone after that afraid to make friends in case he destroyed another mind. Eventually after about six years he met a woman who seemed interested in him and decided to take a chance. Luckily for him he was able to control his gift by now because he found himself in one of the sweeps the Volturi sometimes ordered to check on new vampires and watch out for interesting gifts. Of course Heidi had no trouble in persuading Graeson to go with her and he found himself here, waiting to be interviewed by Aro himself. This time, they had brought in a number of new vampires and as Aro was busy with problems in Romania he didn't have time to be bothered checking out the latest haul just yet.

I explained to Graeson that he was in serious danger, he didn't know Aro could read minds and understood as soon as he was touched he would be discovered and forced to pledge his allegiance to the guard. He was curious about why I was here and much as I wanted to tell him the truth I was wary, he could be a plant although nothing about him told me he was. Instead, I stuck to the story I had given the Volturi. We spent most of our time together and as the weeks passed and I kept in contact with Esme and the others I grew to believe he could be trusted and decided to ask him to help me escape, promising to take him with me. With his gift we could disable the guards here at the villa although because they changed out every couple of weeks that might be a little difficult but Graeson started to practice while I was taken to hunt, he was scared I might become caught up in his gift so he refused to use it while I was around.

When I got back the third time he was smiling. And once we were alone in the courtyard sitting by the fountain and the guards were busy changing over he explained he thought he could use his gift in a single blast that would quite literally fry the guards brains straight away. He couldn't test it out but as I thought about it more and more I started to get visions again.

Convinced he was right although I still didn't tell him I could see I encouraged him and we decided to try to escape. Talking without the guards overhearing was very difficult and we used a code mainly or scribbled things down and passed them between us ensuring to take the notes out when we hunted and dispose of them that way. It was actually quite exciting, we were like two naughty children swapping notes in class although if we had been discovered the consequences would have been much more severe for both of us.

The day I had the vision about the Volturi sending assassins to kill Bella and force The Major back I was, fortunately, alone and when I saw the boy with his goats I was able to toss a note wrapped around a stone, down the hill towards him knowing he would contact Esme and warn her. I couldn't see the outcome of the plan because there were no ready-made decisions, all I could do was pray she got the message in time to warn them. It was timed like this I wished fervently I was free and it was this threat that decided me on using our plan to escape. As a result, I was pacing the room agitatedly when Graeson came back and he knew immediately something terrible had happened to make up my mind to escape as soon as possible.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

 **Alice**

The need to act quickly was reinforced when I saw Aro coming to visit the villa in the next couple of days now things had finally calmed down in Romania. Stefan had been taken by the guard while Vladimir fled back to their castle with his remaining men. We had been lucky to have been given so long to work on our relationship and plan. If Stefan had escaped Aro would have been back much sooner but he couldn't resist the opportunity to gloat over one of his old adversaries.

My problem was how to tell Graeson that we must act straight away without giving myself away. In the end, I decided to take the chance and took him into the courtyard passing him a note as the guards squabbled over who had won the last hand of cards. He read it and looked up slowly questioningly and I knew he was asking why I hadn't told him earlier. All I could do was apologize, but I think he understood because he pulled me close to whisper in my ear.

"So you are a little seer after all and you were too scared to tell me in case I was a Volturi spy. I understand Alice, I would have done the same in your place and perhaps I should have been more circumspect myself, but it's a relief to know we are on the same team. So when do we go?"

"How long will it take you to incapacitate the guards?"

"If they carry on playing cards I can get them all with one blast. I just feel sorry for them because it's the end of their lives. Aro can only have them executed."

"He would in any case if they allowed us to escape, besides they are hardly innocent."

"Very well what's the plan?"

"We wait until it's dark then you incapacitate the guards and we run. My friends have a place in Pisa we can go to. I sent Esme a message and told her we would be coming soon so she will have made arrangements to get out of Italy. Once we are back in the United States my friends will keep us safe. We just need to keep a low profile and make sure no one else finds out about your gift."

"How? Aro is going to see the guards, he's going to realize it must be me."

"Not if we overpower them or...could you confuse them enough to turn on each other?"

"Alice I have no idea what I can do and I'm not sure I want to find out."

"Please, Graeson."

"Well, if I can hit them with a lower intensity possibly but surely they will still know we did it somehow."

"Not necessarily, if we make a run for it and you hit them with your gift once we are away from the area then they will attack each other with luck and Aro will think they were chasing whoever helped us escape and were killed by them."

"You think it will work?"

"Its worth a try, anything that makes Aro wonder will help. It's a good job Eleazar doesn't work for Aro any longer, or at least not often. He might be asked to check you out once we are free."

"You know Eleazar? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know if I could trust you Graeson."

"And now you do?"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek,

"Yes now I do. So, as soon as it gets dark?"

"Why not but tell me one thing, Alice."

"Yes."

"Why have you suddenly decided you can trust me?"

"Because I understand my feelings for you now and at first I wasn't sure. It's been hard for me to trust people Graeson."

"Then I guess you know that I would do anything to keep you safe, even give up my life."

This time, the kiss was on the lips and he reciprocated, how come I couldn't meet my mate in an ordinary way? I guess because I wasn't an ordinary girl.

As soon as darkness fell and we went inside the guards relaxed, our usual routine was to watch films or play backgammon in the evening and they sat in the kitchen playing cards and arguing. Once everyone was settled we made our move, out through the patio doors, across the patio, and down the grounds. We heard the guards shout at us to stop, but we kept running until we were out of sight of the villa and the guards when we stopped.

Graeson kissed me again and motioned for me to keep going, he didn't want me caught in his gift. I continued on to the road praying we were right and he would stop the guard from following us. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of raised voices and then fighting. There were several flares as vampire flesh burned and then I heard footsteps coming my way. I tensed ready to attack if it were a guard but in the moonlight I saw Graeson and ran to him, relieved our plan had worked.

We continued running until we were close to the city when we slowed so as to blend in with the other people strolling the night-time streets of Pisa. I have to admit I was relieved when we made it to the apartment building without any sign of pursuit and found Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett waiting inside. They welcomed us warmly although I could tell Emmett and Graeson were wary of each other. I introduced Graeson and explained how we had escaped noting that all three of my family were now a little uncomfortable.

"Its OK I promise my gift is only active if I need it to be and as you are Alice's family I wouldn't dream of hurting you."

"Right, well you'll understand our being a little apprehensive Graeson."

"Of course Emmett but perhaps you will feel more comfortable when I tell you that Alice and I are mates."

I beamed as he said that and, of course, it made all the difference. Esme rushed to congratulate us followed by Rose and even Emmett shook hands with Graeson.

"I don't want to appear pushy but wouldn't it be a good idea to leave Italy as quickly as possible?"

"Don't worry Graeson, our friend has arranged a boat to take us back to Spain and a flight from there to the United States. Both have been standing by for a week now so if you are ready?"

We left the apartment and made our way cautiously to the boat, relaxing only when we were out of sight of Italy.

The rest of the journey was less tense, once airborne we knew we were safe from the Volturi, at least in the short term.

"How are Carlisle and Charlie?"

"Well you know about Charlie, I put it in one of my letters to you. As for my dear mate I have no idea. He seems to have forgotten all about us in his desire to hunt Edward and The Major down. Or at least he was but things changed suddenly yesterday. I got a garbled message about Bella and The Major being safely off the mountain and Edward pardoned. I did remind him about you, but we will be having words about communication when I see him. Maybe you know more than I do, you were the one who informed us Bella was alive and they were in danger up there."

"I saw Bella and The Major together, he saved her life, but I didn't see Edward escaping justice. What happened?"

"It would appear he also knew the Volturi were planning something on the mountain and warned Carlisle. So I guess Carlisle and Charlie decided he had learned his lesson. Personally I'm shocked, I expected Carlisle to hunt him down and exterminate him after putting us in danger, but then he's always been soft on Edward, as for Charlie's reason in letting Edward live, well that's a total mystery but no doubt we'll hear the story once we land."The


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

 **Bella**

It seemed strange to be around so many people all of a sudden, people I had looked on as family and friends but now watched carefully for their attitudes towards Jasper. I had to accept that as far as everyone else was concerned he was still the Volturi's hit man but it was sad to see the way he was watched nervously.

They could surely see by the color of his eyes that he had stuck to a diet of animal blood, even when Sadie was in the cabin and bleeding profusely. Nor had he fed on the two men who were sent to kill me although he had every opportunity to do so. Darius' apartment although large was actually becoming a little crowded and when Charlotte announced that Esme and the others were on their way with Alice Jasper took me to one side.

"I think I should leave, I don't like crowds and there are too many people around. Besides everyone else would be relieved if I left. I understand their concerns, if I were Carlisle or Charlie I would be worried about having a killer around."

"You aren't a killer, not any more and they'll get used to you in time but if you insist on leaving I'm going with you."

Before we had time to discuss it further Carlisle came back with the news that Sadie was going to make it. He had contacted her family and her mother and father were driving to the hospital to be with her. All they were told was that Sadie had been mugged, she and Carlisle discussed what happened and she didn't want her family to know she had been hitch-hiking which worked out fine for us.

While Jasper went to get the details Charlie took me to one side and I became suddenly nervous, if he thought he was going to start setting down rules for Jasper and I he had another thing coming. As far as I was concerned Jasper had already passed any tests my dad could think of when he saved Sadie.

"I'm real glad you're safe Bella."

"All down to Jasper dad. He saved my life."

Charlie smiled at my stubborn tone,

"OK Bella, no need to stick up for him, I know he did. He impressed me. Actually I wanted to ask him a favour."

"Oh, what? Darius said you'd let Edward go, why would you do that after all he did?"

"Edward already has a life sentence. A life without family and friends, that's far worse than anything I could do to him, Bella. I hope you understand although I think Esme's initial reaction was much like yours."

I shrugged although truth be told I didn't really care what happened to Edward any longer.

"What did you want to ask Jasper?"

An arm looped around my shoulders as I said that and I knew he was back,

"Yes Chief Swan what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"It's about Volterra, I've got a bone to pick with Aro Volturi and I need a way in, a quiet way in that is."

I was horrified,

"You intend fighting Aro on his own turf? Are you crazy dad? Leave it alone like you decided to leave Edward alone."

"I suppose I could get you in. He'd be more likely to allow me in than you. He'll be hoping I've come back to Volterra for good. Maybe the shock of almost losing Bella had me changing my mind about making An enemy of the Volturi."

I was shaking my head decisively even before Jasper stopped speaking,

"No, no way Jasper. You left that behind you on the mountain, you promised me."

"I promised you that I wouldn't do anything unless it was necessary. Aro made this necessary in order to keep you safe Bella."

Charlie

I had expected this reaction from Bella and I hated asking The Major, but he was my best bet, him and Peter. This might be over for the Cullens, but it was far from over for me. No one threatened my daughter's life twice and lived to enjoy it. I'd spoken to Darius and I knew Aro wouldn't give up until he had The Major and Captain back, plus Alice and her friend Graeson too. Darius had pointed out the biggest problem of all,

"Nature abhors a vacuum Charlie, you get rid of Aro you'd better have someone ready to take his place."

Of course I had no idea who could take his place, Marcus was no better although his reason for starting this was a hatred of Aro, not Carlisle or any of us, still...

"Have you spoken to Peter about this?"

"I mentioned it and he told me if I had you on my side I had him, until then it was no dice."

The Major grinned making him look younger and more vulnerable, but it didn't last, soon the old mask slipped back into place.

"Have you thought about who you will replace him with?"

I sighed heavily, the same problem as Darius pointed out to me,

"Well you know this world better than me, who would you suggest?"

"Oh no, no good asking me, I just take orders I don't formulate policy. Why don't you ask Carlisle Cullen, he's respected by most people in the vampire world? You could think about yourself too, after all you were a law man, who better?"

I took his advice and cornered Carlisle as he waited for Esme to ring and say they had landed. He wasn't too keen on the idea of me taking the fight to Aro, but he was prepared to talk about my alternatives to the brothers after I told him what both Darius and The Major had said.

"They're right of course, if you take out Marcus and Aro and leave their spaces empty you'll find plenty who would like to fill them, the Romanians for one and although their rule wasn't that much different from the Volturi until the end when they stopped caring anymore I don't think it would be wise to allow them to take up the reins of power again. You need someone who is respected and trusted to sit on the throne of Volterra, more than one actually. Remember power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, it's not wise to give one man too much power."

"So who can you think of who fits the bill?"

"Well there's Eleazar, he is trusted by most, especially when he gave up the opportunity of power when he disagreed with the Volturi. Then there is yourself, fresh from the human world with no preconceptions and no alliances, no partisanship. Darius is respected too, but I doubt he would agree to take up such a challenge."

"What about yourself Carlisle?"

"Me? I don't see myself as ruler Charlie, I'm merely a poor doctor."

"But you are respected and trusted. Maybe your fresh way of looking at your world would be a good thing and you aren't a man of violence, our world has seen altogether too much of that from what I gather."

Carlisle agreed to think about it and approach Eleazar to see if he was interested in helping us start over. Then he got the call and rushed out to pick Esme and the others up. Charlotte watched him go then came over to speak to me,

"If you really want a new start for the Volturi then as you say you need strong dynamic men with no affiliations that could lead to accusations of favor but you are overlooking some important people."

"Really? Well, admittedly I don't know many in this world which was why I asked so many different people."

"Yes and you fell into the same trap as the Volturi and the Romanians before them. You never gave a thought to the women in our world."

She was right of course, it hadn't occurred to me to look at the women I had met. There was Charlotte herself, Esme Cullen, Rosalie, even Alice, all strong minded and fearless women, but I wasn't the only one to see them as human women, weaker and more frail. After all Carlisle had left Esme and Rose in Italy to save them from harm although it seemed they had decided not to sit around waiting for a call to return but had got involved and saved Alice from continuing imprisonment.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

 **Esme**

As we landed I rang Carlisle to tell him and he insisted on coming to pick us up although we could just as easily have got a cab. I wasn't even sure if I was talking to him after the way he had ignored Rose and myself as if we were a pair of dumb blondes! Alice and Graeson would be coming with us for protection as much as anything although Alice was of the opinion that there would be great changes in the Volturi soon but wouldn't elaborate any further until she knew more.

"Well, it's about time someone put Aro in his place, he makes the rules, gives promises and takes no notice of either unless it suits him. It's about time they had a woman on the Volturi council, that would shake things up good and proper."

"Now that is a good idea Esme, I think maybe you aren't the only person thinking like that."

I laughed at Alice's words,

"If you think for one second that Aro will allow Sulpicia and Athenadora to join the council you are very much mistaken. I doubt he will even bring someone else to take Caius place. With Marcus under Chelsea's influence, he will be in total overall control, just as he always wanted."

When Carlisle appeared smiling and holding a huge bouquet of flowers I knew he was aware he was in big trouble but I couldn't help running to him and taking them as he kissed me holding me tightly.

"I know I'm in the wrong and I owe you many apologies Esme but please, just for now could we pretend otherwise. I don't think this is finished yet."

I pulled away to look into his face realizing he was serious.

"Why? Bella is safe, we have Charlotte and Alice back and The Major isn't going to be working for the Volturi any longer so what else is there? Do you really think Aro will try something else? Won't he have enough on his plate replacing Caius? Please don't tell me we can't go home, I need my own things around me, Carlisle, please."

He put his arm around me and went to greet Alice who introduced him to Graeson. Then he and Emmett carried the bags and put them into the car while we settled ourselves in for the short ride. I was so looking forward to having all my treasures around me again, I loved my home and hated being away from it so long but as Emmett drove back to Darius' apartment Carlisle explained what was happening.

"They want you to take on the government of our world? Oh, Carlisle, it's too much for one man, we know what it's done to Aro and he's hardly likely to hand over willingly."

"I don't think Charlie cares how he hands over power, just that he does. I haven't known Charlie that long but long enough to understand he is not a man you cross lightly. Aro broke his promise regarding Bella and The Major and he is about to find out just how unwise a decision that was."

"Yes, but you? I'm not sure I want to live in Italy and I certainly have no intentions of living in that tower in Volterra. Besides what about Sulpicia and Athenadora? I mean if Aro is killed that will mean a death sentence for her and Athenadora, well she might already have killed herself. Don't you think there's been enough heartache and death?"

"You forget not an hour ago you were ready to argue with me because I had pardoned Edward."

"That's different, he could have got us all killed Carlisle."

"And so could Aro, in fact, he's far more dangerous to us than Edward ever was."

Of course, I could hardly argue that point and yes I still felt cheated about Edward, to my mind he hadn't suffered nearly enough but for now at least we had other things to worry about. After spending time with Charlotte, I found Charlie alone on the balcony and joined him aware of Carlisle watching me.

"Esme, it's good to see you again. Sorry, you were away from Carlisle so long, I didn't help that."

"I'm just pleased to see you reunited with Bella. Charlie, Carlisle tells me you want to confront Aro, take over from him...is that wise? After all, he has the guard behind him."

"I don't think the guard will make any difference, not with my shield Esme and Aro is not to be trusted, he's already proved that by sending men to kill Bella for a second time. If you're worried about Carlisle being away again don't. Actually I wanted to talk to you about a new governing body in Volterra."

"Me?"

"Yes, it was pointed out to me that I was being narrow-minded only thinking of men. I think you would make a good leader, you understand people, you're kind and considerate and that's been missing in the Volturi for too long. You could sit beside Carlisle and make policy for our kind. The Volturi doesn't have to be feared, just respected."

I was flabbergasted at this suggestion, me as a ruler of our kind? It seemed such a strange idea although one I had mooted myself not long ago.

"Who else did you have in mind Charlie?"

"Well there's Darius, Rose, Emmett, Alice even and Eleazar, he was Volturi once so he knows how things work. I don't know how many of the old guard would want to stay on under a new leadership, or how many could be trusted, but Carlisle and Eleazar do and Darius has a list of the most trustworthy. I think a mix of the old and new."

"What about Marcus? He started all this."

"Yes he did but his intention was to get back at Aro and I think he has good reason. No, I think offering Marcus his freedom is the best thing we could do. We meaning the new leadership of course."

I couldn't help smiling,

"Well, it's something I would consider if Carlisle did, but I would have one proviso."

"Oh, OK, what would that be?"

"That you joined us, you have the brain and mindset of a lawman and that would be invaluable."

He gestured dismissively, but I took his hand,

"Don't underestimate yourself, Charlie, look at all you have accomplished as a newborn. Whoever would have thought the Cullens and The Major would be sitting together in the same room. that's down to you and your foresight."

"Its more down to Bella really but like you say it is a minor miracle."

 **Charlie**

Well, people may not believe I could defeat Aro but they were willing to discuss a future without him which actually meant the same thing. I just needed The Major's help to get inside Volterra in the first place. I looked over to where he sat, Bella had fallen asleep exhausted as the only human in the party and he sat there with her head on his shoulder holding her gently and gazing into the middle distance as if daydreaming. With her asleep I stood a better chance of talking to him without interruption so I joined him.

"Bella's shattered, I guess changing her would be the best thing, but I'd like your help once more first Ma...Jasper."

"Major is fine, it's all I've answered to for a very long time Chief Swan. You still want my help to get inside Volterra?"

"Yes, I'd rather not have to fight my way in and kill people who could be valuable to us in the future."

"So you'd be willing to march into the gates of hell with one of Aro's demons instead? I'm not sure that's your best bet Chief. After all, I could change my mind and rejoin Aro."

I smiled and shook my head,

"No chance my boy, that girl asleep in your arms guarantees your loyalty to us."

"True but she won't be happy and I promised her I wouldn't do anything unless it was unavoidable."

"Well sitting back and doing nothing will give Aro time to come up with yet another plan to kill Bella and probably the Cullens too and he sure as hell won't let you go your merry way."

"I know all that Chief but persuading Bella is another thing altogether. Still as you have your new ruling council all set I guess I can hardly refuse, but I'm not lying to Aro. I'll go with you, but I go at your side. I'm through with all the lies and deceit, I owe Bella too much to go back to that."


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

 **Bella**

I woke up to find myself in a strange bedroom alone and began to panic until the door opened and Esme came in smiling and holding a mug of steaming coffee, the very smell revived me and I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep."

"Yes you did but you'd been awake a long time looking after Sadie."

"Oh, how is she?"

"Going home with her parents in a couple of days and glad to be alive. Carlisle explained everything to her father. She was walking along a street and was snatched by two men who tried to drive off with her, but she managed to struggle free after being stabbed. You and Jasper found her on the side of the road close to the mountain and brought her into the clinic. She's going to be fine and she doesn't remember very much anyway, she was too sick to notice. Besides which she's happy to be going home."

I sat up and looked around,

"Where's Jasper? He is still here?"

"Of course, he wouldn't leave you, Bella. He loves you and I know you'll be good for him but please promise me you will be careful and make allowances for him. After all he was a hired killer for years and it will take time for him to change."

"You're wrong, he was only what Aro turned him into, the real Jasper was there all along, he just needed someone to believe in him."

"Well with you as his advocate I can see him doing really well. Now drink up and get dressed, we're having a meeting about this trip to Volterra in an hour. Most of us have gone hunting, I volunteered to stay with you along with Alice and Graeson. Were you introduced last night?"

I shook my head although I vaguely remembered Alice bringing a stranger over to introduce him, but I was so tired I had forgotten his name before she dragged him off to meet Carlisle.

Once Esme left I finished my coffee and went through to the bathroom, the most enormous tub sat on clawed feet in the center with a huge wrought iron towel rail standing next to it fluffy cream towels hanging there invitingly. Deciding to spoil myself after the deprivations of the cabin I filled it with warm bubbly water and slid in luxuriating in the feel of the water lapping around my body.

I had loved our time in the cabin, but there was nothing quite like a bath. I closed my eyes and drifted my head half under the water which accounted for the fact I didn't hear Jasper creep up on me until he slid a cold hand in the water and brushed my cheek. Shrieking I almost leaped out of the bath, suds and water slopping over the sides of the tub to soak the tiled floor.

When I realized it was Jasper I cursed almost slipping over in the soapy water and he was forced to grab me or I might well, have gone head first in the tub. He was trying hard not to laugh and after a few seconds I too saw the funny side of things and stepped out to be wrapped in one of the huge bath sheets feeling like an Egyptian queen being waited on by her slave. Now that was an interesting thought and I couldn't help blushing as I thought of Jasper as my slave, naked and submissive at my feet!

I suddenly noticed that he was looking at me as if he knew exactly what I had been thinking and my blushes sent me pink from head to toes.

"Now I would love to see the picture you conjured up in your mind. If the emotions I am feeling came from that it must be priceless."

"Don't, don't even think about trying to get that out of me. I'd rather be boiled in oil."

"Well, you almost look like you've been warmed over by something. I'm sorry I had to leave after putting you to bed, but I needed to hunt and Emmett and Charlie offered to go with me. It was a test I think, but I passed with flying colors although small deer are nothing like bear or mountain lion, I'm not sure I could live on the former full-time."

"Then we'll find somewhere to live where you can pick from bears, wolves, and mountain lions. You can help me when I learn to hunt."

Again that flashed an image in my mind of the two of us standing over a kill, desire washing over me as he grabbed me and held me close. Blinking to send it away I could see he was even more amused.

"Promise me that one day you will explain these strange emotions of yours."

"Maybe, one day. So what about this trip to Volterra? It's my dad's idea isn't it? He won't let it drop, Charlie never gives up when he gets something fixed in his mind."

"I think he's right Bella, we will never be safe unless Aro Volturi dies."

I was scandalized,

"And he wants you to kill him? Does he think its that easy for you? Just ask The Major, he enjoys killing, he won't think twice. You wait till I get dressed and speak to Charlie."

Jasper hushed me with a kiss that went on so long I was out of breath when he finally released me.

"Now listen. Your father hasn't asked me to kill anyone. All he asked was for me to get him inside the citadel."

"Oh! Did you agree?"

"I said I would go with him, standing at his side."

"You did? But can't he get someone else to help him? Why you Jasper? He knows you are trying to put your past behind you."

"Exactly, the best way I can do that would be to face Aro myself along with Charlie. It doesn't really matter who kills him, just that he dies. I'm doing this for us Bella. So we stand a chance of this life you are so sure you have with me."

I hated the idea, but I could see what he meant, Aro had already broken his promise once and he would do so again, not so much because he wanted The Major back as he didn't want anyone else to have him and if I were dead then Jasper as my mate would be of no use to anyone. He would either die with me or become The Major once more and this time for eternity, the only way to live with the pain.

"What about me? I'm going with you."

"No, you are not. No argument, no discussion, it's too dangerous. You'll stay here with Peter and Charlotte until we get back. I will not put your life in jeopardy. Once this is over I will change you and never leave your side again but for now, while you are vulnerable you will do as I say. And don't think of speaking to Charlie or Carlisle, I've already made my feelings on the subject known."

I wanted to sulk, to stamp my feet and tear my hair, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. Jasper had made his mind up and nothing would change it. He pulled me close again,

"I won't lose you, Bella, you are all that stands between me and death and I will protect you whatever it takes. I hope you understand that Bella, it's the way things have to be."

"I understand, I don't like the thought of being separated from you, but I do understand. Will you promise me to keep in touch."

"Of course, do you think I could bear to be away from you and not keep in touch? Besides we won't be gone long, your father has it all under control and I fancy there will be new rulers on the Volturi council in a few days."

"Not you, though?"

"No not me, I'm through with it all darlin' I intend to devote the rest of my life to making you happy."


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**

 **Edward**

I was safe at last, but it didn't feel better, in fact, I felt wretched and alone, more alone than I had ever felt before. I knew the family would all be together soon and there would be no place for me. I guessed that the Volturi wouldn't escape retribution though whether from Bella's father or The Major I had no idea. For that matter, I didn't know if I were really safe or just from Charlie and Carlisle.

The Major might still come looking for me, but there was nothing I could do about that either. Now I had to start making plans for a life alone and well away from the United States. I didn't want to take the chance of bumping into any of them. Italy was out of the question for the same reasons, the thought of running into the Volturi made me feel physically sick. I could go to Rio, I, liked it there but again it had too many connections and memories of the family I had betrayed.

In the end I decided to head for Egypt, it was a place that fascinated me it was one place I had never visited. The archeology interested me and there were plenty of places to hunt although pickings weren't going to be particularly plentiful, I might even have to learn to live on camel blood! Before I did anything else though I had to retrieve my collection of music that was in a bank vault in Pisa, I could live without many things but not my music and the collection in the vault was my most prized possession. I had put it in a Pisa bank because occasionally a dealer there had something I was interested in, something he would offer me before the Volturi and it was convenient if I bought it for him to deposit it straight away. Some of the pieces I had bought I had never even seen although I trusted him not to deceive me as to their value.

I doubted very much I would run into anyone during a flying visit so I made arrangements and from Italy I would fly on to Cairo before deciding on a final destination possibly Luxor but there would be time to decide that later. My flight was only slightly delayed but it meant I missed banking hours and would be forced to stay in Pisa overnight, not something that made me at all comfortable but I stuck to my room listening to my music collection I had transferred to an iPod, it soothed me as always and by the next morning I was much more relaxed. So relaxed in fact that I almost collided with a woman entering the bank at the same time but as she turned I froze. I had never met her but I knew who she was, standing in front of me was Athenadora Volturi, Caius widow. I may be out of the loop in some ways, but I knew Caius was dead.

She smiled at me,

"Edward Cullen, what a surprise. I didn't expect to meet you here after all that has happened."

"I'm sorry...about your husband I mean."

"Don't be, Caius was an ignorant pig who screwed around and I'm better off without him. Aro made sure I stayed so he had Caius where he wanted him, but now my husband is dead Aro no longer cares what I say or do. Why are you here in Italy?"

"I'm just passing through, I have some things to pick up."

"Oh, so where are you going after that? Or is it a secret?"

"No, Egypt as a matter of fact."

"Really? Did you know I was Egyptian by birth?"

"No, where were you born?"

"A small village just outside Luxor. It's no longer there now, but I was happy enough growing up there. My father was a minor priest in one of the lesser temples and I was a temple, dancer."

"So how did you end up here in Italy with Caius?"

"Its very simple, he was traveling in Egypt with his sire when he saw me one day at the temple and decided he wanted me. I think he may even have been in love with me although I doubt he really was. His sire warned him against stealing me from the temple, but Caius ignored the warning. He spirited me away and turned me, but his sire was discovered and burned in the temple grounds to appease the Gods for losing me.

The rest is very mundane, he met Aro and Marcus and they formed the Volturi here in Italy. When Aro murdered Didyme to keep her from leaving and taking Marcus with her he also had Sulpicia and I sent to the tower and kept artificially happy and contented by Chelsea and Corin. Now Caius is dead it doesn't matter anymore, Sulpicia is staunchly supportive of her mate in any case. I think she stayed in the tower with me partly because she felt sorry for me. Caius wasn't even much of a husband.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"What I would like is to wield a little power, I was hoping Aro might ask me to take Caius place on the ruling council, but I think he wants the power all to himself and with poor Marcus still under Chelsea's spell he has what he wants. I'll stay in Volterra because despite everything it is my home now."

"Why don't you come with me?"

I have no idea what made me say it and she looked shocked, but I could hear her thoughts, l she was seriously considering my offer. Then she shook her head,

"I can't leave Volterra now Edward, I know that soon someone will come for Aro, after all he has done it's inevitable and when they do I want to be there, but it is tempting."

The longer I looked at her the more beautiful and tragic she looked, was I falling in love with Caius' widow? Then I understood she was thinking the same thing about me. Athenadora was contemplating joining me because she felt drawn to me in a way she never had to Caius.

"Will you stay in Italy Edward? Just for a little while?"

"Stay? Why?"

"Because I would like to go to Egypt with you. I could show you the real Egypt, but I cannot leave until I know what will happen to Aro."

I knew to stay in Italy was foolhardy even if the Volturi weren't looking for me, but I couldn't refuse her.

"Very well, for a few weeks but when will I see you again?"

"Oh, I come and go as I please now, where are you staying?"

I gave her the name of the hotel and she promised to be back in Pisa within the week.

"I'll ring and leave a message if I hit any problems, but I don't foresee any. I have to go now or Jane will come looking for me, she came with me to pick up some things for Marcus but next time I will ensure I am alone. Well, I should see to my business and let you get on with yours so goodbye for now Edward."

I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it receiving a huge smile in return,

"How gallant, I haven't been treated like a woman in a very long time, keep that up and you might find me difficult to get free of."

I watched as she approached one of the cashiers and went over to the safe deposit area but decided at the last minute to leave my music where it was. If I were staying in Pisa for a while then I could retrieve it any time. I waited until she left, the most beautiful and graceful woman in the place then walked slowly back to my hotel.


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

 **The Major**

I knew Bella was unhappy at being left behind and I would have preferred to have her by my side but I knew only too well how dangerous it could be in the citadel especially for a human and I could lose her in a heartbeat so deciding keeping her safe was the most important thing I asked Peter and Charlotte to take care of her for me until I got back.

"You want me to babysit the human? My place is by your side not nursing some human Major."

"Bella happens to be the most important thing in my life Peter. I need to know she's safe."

"Then take her with you, I'll help keep her safe."

"No, Just look after her for me Peter, please."

He grumbled and swore, but he could see I was serious and Charlotte spoke for the two of them,

"We'll look after Bella for you Major I promise, but she's not going to like it."

"She's already made her objections very clear but once I'm gone she'll be OK."

 **Bella**

I was furious with Jasper for leaving me behind with two babysitters although Peter didn't look any happier than I felt about the situation. I stayed at Jasper's side until the very last moment still hoping to change his mind but when he finally kissed me and handed me to Charlotte before setting off with the rest I couldn't help the tears of anger and fear that trickled down my face. I refused to go back up to the apartment until they were out of sight and now I would be worried until I knew they were safely on their way back home.

By emphasizing how dangerous Volterra could be Jasper had made me more concerned for the others, especially him. I know the danger was greater for me because I was human, but the place was swarming with Aro's guard, all of whom would be loyal to him and ready to kill anyone who threatened his rule.

Back upstairs Peter was pacing the floor swearing low about being used as a fucking babysitter and I was with him all the way.

"Peter, for heaven's sake, The Major trusts you to keep Bella safe for him."

"Yeah? Well, my job is keeping him safe not some girl. He coulda asked Carlisle or Emmett, why me?"

"Perhaps because he trusts you more."

"Why don't we follow them?"

They both looked at me as if I were mad.

"You can protect me as well in Italy as here and you'd be close enough if he needed you."

Peter's face broke into a grin,

"Damn girl now that's what I call good thinking."

Charlotte was shaking her head vociferously,

"No, we promised to stay here with Bella and keep her safe Peter. You can't break your word."

"Ah, actually you just promised to keep me safe, where wasn't mentioned."

"See Charlotte, Bella's right, we can keep her just as safe in Italy and I'm close enough to help if The Major needs it. Right let's get the fuck out of here shall we?"

Charlotte was still protesting as we took a cab to the airport and the Gods were smiling down on us, or at least Peter and I because there was a flight for Italy leaving in three hours and headed for Florence which was fine. Then I remembered I didn't have a passport but when I hesitatingly told Peter he just reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a passport which he handed to me.

"I guess Darius guessed we might need that. Maybe he got a heads up from Alice, the fortune teller."

"Do you think he told Jasper?"

Peter shook his head, a glint in his eye,

"Now do you really think The major would have left you in my clutches if he thought for even a moment that we might pull a stunt like this?"

Thinking about it Peter was right of course but I was still concerned Jasper might find out what we were doing and put a stop to it so I didn't relax until we were actually in the air.

I sat between Charlotte and Peter who decided to continue the argument as to what we would do once we landed.

"If you think I'm allowing you to march Bella into Volterra you are very much mistaken."

"Well I'm not spending my time dicking around in Florence, it's too fucking far from the action."

"Not far enough for my liking and you Bella. If you try anything at all I will tie you up and sit on you until the others get back. Do I make myself perfectly clear? The Major is likely to kill us all for this little escapade anyway."

Thinking about it Charlotte was probably right. In my eagerness, I hadn't thought about Jasper's reaction when he found we were in Italy, but it was too late now.

When we finally landed Charlotte hailed a cab and instructed the driver in perfect Italian while Peter and I looked on in admiration.

"Where did you learn to speak Italian like that?"

She smiled angelically,

"My grandmother was Italian, from Naples, she taught me and now I am going to give you the lecture. Bella, you are to promise you won't leave the hotel room unless I am with you. Peter, I need you to promise you won't leave the hotel room with Bella unless I am there. Both of you are also going to promise me that you won't be going to Volterra."

We tried to work her round but she was adamant and finally both of us promised and she checked for crossed fingers before allowing us to sit back. The hotel was mid range but comfortable enough and the room had its own bathroom and small sitting area. I took advantage of the shower to rid myself of the travel grime and as I dried my hair I could hear Charlotte and Peter in the next room.

"What's the point of flying all the way here if we can't go to Volterra where all the action is? It's fucking stupid."

"No, stupid would be bringing Bella to Italy, stupid would be taking her to Volterra, madness would be allowing The Major to see her in the Volturi citadel, This is the most sensible option, the only option that might just keep us alive when he finds out what we did Peter."

Listening to Charlotte I understood she was right but I wasn't going back to the States, not until I knew Jasper was safely out of Volterra and Aro dead. I finished dressing and joined them again to find a room service trolley standing by, the smell of food making my mouth water.

"Well, while you look after Bella as she shovels that disgusting shit into her mouth I'm going to hunt. I'll be back soon."

"You'd better be Peter, no long side trips."

Once he'd gone I apologized to Charlotte for putting her in this position.

"It's OK Bella, I knew Peter wouldn't be able to stay away from Italy but I don't want his stupidity to put you in danger so please whatever he plans, do not go to Volterra with him."

"I won't. I just hated being so far from Jasper and I'm terrified something will go wrong, that Aro will find some way to influence him into staying."

"Bella, Charlie will make sure Aro doesn't use any of his tricks on anyone and he knows how important The Major is to you."

"I guess so, its just...now I found him I'm scared of losing him again."

"That won't happen, but so they can concentrate on what they are there for please don't tell him how close we are if you speak to him and I'm sure you will."

"He promised to keep in touch, but I won't say anything about being in Italy and maybe we can get back before he knows we came."

"A forlorn hope, Peter won't be able to resist turning up in Volterra, let's just hope it's after the smelly stuff hits the fan, that way The Major won't be so angry."


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

 **The Major**

I hated leaving Bella behind but it was for the best and I knew Peter would keep her safe, now it was time to push her to the back of my mind as much as I could and concentrate on what to do when we arrived. Darius was flying the private jet but listened in to the conversation on his headphones. The others sat around the huge boardroom table waiting expectantly for me to speak.

"This is Charlies party so let's hear from him first."

Charlie nodded and drummed his fingers on the polished wood as he collected his thoughts.

"Its good of all you to join me. Carlisle tells me he spoke to Eleazar who has promised to join us as quickly as he can. You all know why I want Aro Volturi and I intend to kill him and free Marcus from Chelsea's influence. It leaves a power vacuum which we have to fill quickly or risk our world falling to pieces. After talking to you all, it became abundantly clear that certain people were considered to be perfect for the job. Once Aro is dead I'll leave it to Carlisle and Eleazar to work with the remaining Volturi and decide who to put forward and how to work out the mechanics. So I'll pass the floor to Carlisle."

Carlisle sat forward,

"As Charlie said it's important to get a new governing body up and running as quickly as possible and to that end I thought we could make an interim council from among us and then ask the rest of the Volturi and any of our kind who want to become involved to do so and decide on a permanent council."

"Who were you thinking of for this interim council?"

The voice was Darius from the cockpit,

"You can count me out."

"Very well Darius if you prefer that. Is there anyone else who does not want to be considered?

I put my hand up,

"I just got out from under the Volturi and no disrespect, but I have no wish to work for a new council. I have more important things to worry about now."

Carlisle nodded,

"We thought as much which just leaves the rest of us along with Eleazar."

"Hey, I don't know anything about politics Carlisle."

"Maybe Emmett but you would soon learn unless you and Rose decide against it."

Eventually after much discussion the council comprised the following, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Eleazar, Alice, Graeson and Rose, Emmett Cullen deciding that he preferred to stay behind the scenes, at least for now.

"Next on the agenda is our method of entry to the citadel. The Major agreed to head the deputation along with Chief Swan. The rest of us can wait until they are inside before joining them or go en mass. Does anyone have anything to say regarding this?"

"It would be better if we all stayed together. That way Chief Swan can shield us all from the Volturi gifts. It would be better for the guard to see we have the numbers too. If they think it's just the two they aren't likely to consider swapping allegiance."

"I disagree Graeson, it would have far more impact if Chief Swan and The Major went in alone, showing their disregard for the might of the Volturi. The guard would appreciate that. Once Chief Swan takes out Aro then will be the time for the rest of us to join them."

There were plenty of murmurs at Darius words but then it was agreed that Charlie and I should go in alone after all Charlie could easily shield both of us.

By the time we landed transport had been laid on by Darius, three cars to take us to the foot of the hill Volterra sat on, there two cars would stay ready to move when the signal was given. A signal that I thought mere whimsy but everyone else liked, a pirate flag flying from the clock tower. I wondered what the citizens of Volterra would make of that? Charlie, Carlisle, and I took the first car, Alice, Graeson, and Esme the second and Emmett, Rose, and Darius the third, It was about now I began to miss Peter. I was used to having him by my side and now he wasn't there. Thinking about him brought Bella to the front of my mind again and I decided to ring and find out how she was if she was still speaking to me that was. She had been extremely upset at being left behind.

"Jasper? Are you there yet? What's happening? Are you OK?"

I smiled to myself, it seemed I had been forgiven after all.

"We're on our way to Volterra now, we had a hold up at the airport, a fuel leak but it was soon fixed. Are you OK? I hope you aren't giving Peter too hard a time."

"No, we sorted things out between us. You will be careful won't you?"

"Of course, I'll be back soon, this shouldn't take long. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

She seemed brighter and I put that down to Charlotte's influence because Peter would still be bitching about being left behind and I had no doubt he would make my life a misery for a few months when we got back, but then I remembered, I had no idea what Peter would decide to do. He might have decided on a new life away from any reminders, a life with his mate, I couldn't blame him although the idea of never seeing him again did send a sharp pain through my chest, we had been a team for so long now.

At the foot of the hill the other two cars pulled up and Carlisle went to join Esme while we carried on up to the gates of town and drove slowly along the winding streets to the central square parking outside the clock tower, the main entrance to the citadel. Getting out we strode up to the double glass doors and pushed our way through coming face to face with one of the receptionists, vampire groupies as Peter called them. She smiled nervously at Charlie then turned her attention to me,

"Major we weren't expecting you."

"That's OK you rarely are. I know my way around. Come on Chief."

She knew better than to try stopping me, but I saw her scurrying for the phone as we went through to the inner hallway of the building.

"Follow me and keep your eyes peeled, we won't be alone for long."

"Got ya."

We were about a hundred yards from the main audience chamber when Jane appeared suddenly and I called a warning to Charlie as Felix reached out from a doorway and yanked me inside slamming the door. I cursed my own stupidity. I had been so focused on keeping Charlie up to speed that I had neglected my own security and before I could fight him off I felt everything dissolve to gray and then black.

Charlie

I recognized the girl and threw my shield out only to find I was alone, I turned but there was no sign of Jasper and I cursed. Deciding all I could do was to carry on with our mission, I pushed past the girl who was staring at me as if wishing she could kill me with a look.

"I'd give up if I were you, your gift doesn't work on me, girl."

I could tell she was following me as I walked on faster, the quicker I disposed of Aro the quicker I could look for Jasper and the shorter the time he was in the hands of the present Volturi. Throwing the two guards who flanked the doors away with the doors themselves I marched into the chamber to find Aro and another large black cloaked figure standing together talking.

"Sorry to interrupt folks but you and I have something to talk about Aro. Who are you?"

The other man bowed his head slightly,

"Marcus Volturi at your service and you must be the girls, father. I'm surprised The major allowed you to come alone or did he?"

He looked around at the guards who stood waiting for new orders,

"I don't see Alec or Felix, so perhaps The Major has problems of his own, how interesting."

"Marcus get away from Aro, he's the one I have the quarrel with not you. Unless of course you want to join him that is."

Just to let you know I will be away for two weeks from tomorrow so postings will be as and when I am able. Thanks, Jules xx


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

 **Bella**

I knew something was terribly wrong when Peter came back at a run, had he been spotted by the Volturi? Surely he wouldn't have led them straight here? He couldn't have been seen by our party, they were in Pisa or possibly Volterra by now. He grabbed his bag and looked at us,

"Come on, get your asses into gear we have to move now."

"What happened? Who did you see? Did you get a call?"

"Later, follow me."

We ran downstairs and jumped into a car he had waiting at the curb ignoring motorists who were sounding their horns and gesturing angrily at him for blocking their right of way. He pulled out into the flow of traffic earning more gesticulations and shouts of abuse which he ignored.

"Peter what's going on?"

"I don't know, but there's something wrong and I intend to find out what."

"Wait a minute, if you don't know what's wrong how do you know there's anything wrong at all? Is this some kind of trick to get me to agree to go to Volterra Peter?"

He slammed on the brakes and looked around at us both sitting in the back seat,

"If I needed to trick you I would have said fuck it and gone on my own. I promised The Major I would keep Bella safe which means keeping her in sight and that's the only reason you two are here, just remember that. I get an itch between the shoulder blades when The Major is in trouble and that itch came on about half an hour ago and it's not getting any better, Now either shut the fuck up or get out because I am going to Volterra and I won't be stopping until I get there. Once I find out what's going on Bella might come in handy to get him out of trouble. Have I made my position crystal fucking clear now?"

I nodded, my heart beating fast and my mouth dry, Jasper was in danger? If so I wanted to be there to help and I didn't care what Charlotte said to the contrary but she just nodded wide eyed at Peters vehemence.

"Good, then sit back and let me drive."

"Why don't we ring and find out?"

"If you want to ring be my guest but I'd try Rose or maybe Alice, I think the others could be involved, hell they could all be in deep shit I don't know."

Charlotte took out her phone, hesitated then dialed a number and waited. Eventually, it was answered,

"Rosalie do you have any idea what's happening?"

I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, only Charlotte's,

"I'm not sure how long ago did they leave?"

I could see Peter watching us in the mirror and seeing my pale worried face he winked,

"Don't worry too much Bella, lots of people have tried killing The Major and they are the ones who went up in smoke, I'm sure he's fine."

I would have felt better if I thought he believed his own words but he was worried and so was I.

"But you haven't heard anything? Were they supposed to report in?"

"How long have they been gone? Who is with Jasper?"

Charlotte waved me to silence,

"No I won't worry Bella but maybe you should do something, send Carlisle in maybe."

When she shut her phone again I shook her arm,

"Charlotte, tell me."

"They don't know anything, Charlie and The Major went into Volterra and they haven't heard from them since."

"They went in alone? Why didn't they all go? How long have they been out of contact? Peter, can't you drive any faster?"

I knew I was becoming hysterical, but I couldn't help myself.

"Bella take a deep breath and calm down. You'll be no good to anyone otherwise, in fact, you'll be a danger and I'll make Peter stop and drag you out."

I could see she meant her threat so I did as she told me and after a couple of minutes I was able to stop shaking.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, I guess hearing Jasper might be in trouble sent me over the edge for a minute."

"That's OK as long as you are calm now. Peter, what's the plan?"

"Plan? I have no idea, what's the great Carlisle Cullen going to do now he knows there's trouble?"

"He's going to get Darius to check things out and then go up to Volterra himself, we know Charlie can protect himself so it must mean they got separated."

I have no idea how long it took us to reach Volterra, but Emmett waved us down at the bottom of the hill. Peter pulled up and wound his window down.

"Well?"

"Carlisle and Darius went up to Volterra after Darius heard a call between Aro and Felix. They've got The Major, but it seems Charlie is with Aro and Marcus."

"Do they have any idea where The Major is?"

"No, but Carlisle said it must have been Alec's work overpowering him."

"Right. Bella, Charlotte, bail. Emmett, you come with me. They're gonna need help."

I argued my corner,

"I'm not staying here if Jasper's in trouble. You might need me, I can distract the Volturi."

"Distracting the Volturi is likely to get you killed."

"Better that than wait here and find out they killed him. I'm going with you."

Emmett climbed in beside me making Charlotte shift over and Rose got in beside Peter. She glared at him when he hesitated,

"Either get going or get out and I'll drive."

He put the car in gear and sped up the twisting road to the walled town while I just prayed Jasper would be OK.

"What are you doing here Bella by the way? Weren't you supposed to stay in Portland?"

"Would you stay behind knowing Emmett was walking into danger?"

"No but then I'm a vampire, I can take care of myself, you can't."

"Well I'm still alive so I'm doing something right."

"You certainly are and I'm impressed but please stay close to one of us, not Peter. We need you alive when we get The Major back or we'll all be dead."

I nodded, I had no wish to die, I just wanted to be reunited with my mate.

I didn't get the opportunity to see the town, it was dark and we were traveling way too fast for the tight turns and startled pedestrians but we made it without crashing or killing anyone and the car came to a screeching stop next to another that had been parked at the bottom of the clock tower.

"This is it?"

"Yes now Bella stay close to Emmett and I and please keep quiet."

I nodded,

"I will."

We climbed the steps Emmett to my left and Rose to my right while Peter strode on ahead and Charlotte took the back, I felt like the president with his security detail! Inside the reception desk was unattended and Peter carried on through double swing doors into the interior of the building. It occurred to me then that I was in the midst of a large coven of vampires who all lived on human blood but I wasn't afraid, I was too worried about Jasper to fear anything but his loss.

Peter motioned for us to stop at an intersection,

"I can hear Charlie up ahead, but The Major isn't there."

"Where is he then?"

He glared at me then relented,

"I don't know Bella, he went that way and he wasn't alone. I smell one of the devil twins, Alec I think."

"Charlie will have things under control there, we should find The Major."

"Good choice Blondie, I was going that way in any case."

I followed him holding Emmett's arm in the dim light aware I might just trip over and give our presence away before remembering my heart beat would have alerted every vampire in the building to my presence.


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

 **Charlie**

I was worried about Jasper but for now all I could do was to finish what I came here to do and worry about finding him later. I doubted Aro would have him killed, he was far too valuable for that.

"So Chief Swan, I take it you feel you have some grievance with the Volturi. You were able to warn The Major and his mate of danger and everything worked out well so I am at a loss to understand just what is upsetting you."

I ignored him and turned to Marcus,

"I have no quarrel with you Marcus Volturi even though you were the one who initially put my daughter's life in jeopardy. I understand your intention was to upset Aro. You can choose to stay or leave."

"Oh, I think I'll stay if you don't mind, just to see fair play of course."

He turned and walked slowly to the raised dais taking his seat on one of the ornately carved wooden chairs that were more like thrones. They would be the first thing to go once we took charge of the Volturi.

Aro glanced at his brother before returning his attention to me looking calmly serene.

"So, now the sideshow is over perhaps you could tell me why you are here? And why you came with The Major, an employee of mine."

"Ex-employee I think but that's for later, I'm here because you broke your word to me that my daughter and he would be left in peace."

"Really? I understood it was humans who attacked them not Volturi guards. You can hardly hold me responsible for their actions."

"Actually I can because they talked before they were killed and a leader who can't be trusted to keep his word doesn't deserve to keep that position and I'm here to take it from you."

As I finished speaking I heard the sound of footfalls and knew the guard were forming up at my back but I wasn't concerned, they couldn't harm me and if they tried getting any closer they would discover as much for themselves.

"Tell your goons to stand down Aro, we both know they are useless against my shield."

"True Chief Swan but they aren't here to threaten you, no indeed. They are here for another purpose entirely. Felix."

A huge guard appeared at my side but several feet away, as close as my shield would allow him.

"Aro?"

"Has Chelsea finished her work?"

"Yes, shall I bring him in?"

"Please do."

I watched as the one called Felix walked to the door and opened it enough to allow another entrance. It was The Major although his eyes were dead looking and skimmed over me as he walked forward.

"Now Chief Swan, you said something about an ex-employee. Surely you weren't referring to my ultimate deterrent here, The Major?"

"Your weapon? If he is it's because he has no choice, but you forget I can be a weapon too. One you can never control."

Ignoring me he gazed at Jasper,

"Major, I'd like you to tear off your right hand."

I watched in horror as he did exactly what Aro asked and stood venom dripping down from his wrist and making a puddle on the floor. He had staggered slightly but recovered himself and I heard a ripple of excitement race through the crowd behind me.

"You see a weapon can always be turned on itself. Of course, you have it in your power to stop this. Just leave, promise to stay away and keep your daughter away too and we can go back to the way things were, well almost. I doubt I will get the opportunity to persuade the Captain to rejoin me and, of course, you can never be human again but you can change your daughter with our blessing and then if you like we could find her a mate from among the guard. Perhaps even Alec here."

He snapped his fingers and a young boy, not as old as my daughter stepped forward smiling cruelly.

"He looks young but I assure you he is old enough, or, of course, you can choose someone else for her. That's your decision, she is your responsibility."

I looked at Jasper ready to throw my shield over him too but as I thought this a kind of fog settled over him and he became still and blank.

"Alec here has an interesting gift, he can cut you off from the world totally and only he can bring someone back once affected so you see, if you insist on trying to shield The Major you will be shielding a statue. I suppose he might look good in a garden, but I think he'd prefer life to that don't you? And what would your Bella say if she heard you were responsible for turning her love to stone? It's a dilemma I understand that. Of course, you are asking yourself, is he lying this time? If I shield The Major will he be freed from Alec's gift? It's something of a conundrum and I can't stop you from trying, but I can say I warned you."

"If I agree to leave and stay away you'll free him from Alec?"

"Certainly but I should just tell you one more thing. Someone who has been affected by Alec is never free of the curse, it takes only a second for it to be triggered and I know you couldn't possibly keep him inside your shield for eternity, it could be awkward to say the least. Now, what would you prefer? Bearing in mind Felix there could decapitate him in the time it takes you to throw out your shield."

I was torn, Aro had me and I could see no way out. All I could do was hope Aro was lying and we could spring The Major later. He'd worked happily with Aro for years so a few more wouldn't be that bad, except for Bella, but I would explain the circumstances to her. There was more noise at the doors and I turned to see Carlisle appear.

"Carlisle old friend, I thought it was odd you not coming with Chief Swan. I was just explaining his options to him, perhaps you would like to join us."

As Carlisle stepped forward he slowed and then stopped, caught in the same trap as The Major. I turned back to send my shield out but there was another guard, similar in build to Felix, an arm around Carlisle's neck and I hesitated.

"A wise move. You see how things are Chief Swan? Let me give you one more demonstration, just to drive the message home. Felix"

I watched as Felix ripped Jasper's remaining arm from his shoulder without the slightest flicker of anything crossing his face.

"It could have been his head and next time it will be. You should leave, once you are out of Italy I will release Carlisle and he can join you."

"What about Jasper?"

"Jasper? Oh you mean The Major, well he's back where he belongs and tied to me now so tightly nothing can come between us. Yet another of the gifts I hold in my arsenal."

As I looked around at the guard who were quite content to stand and watch the proceedings like it was a piece of theater I noticed Marcus look to the door again as if startled and then I heard it, a human heartbeat and I knew without seeing her that Bella was in Volterra, was just outside the door. Aro smiled vindictively,

"It seems your daughter is as much a nuisance as you Chief Swan, well let's have a little diversion shall we? Felix, take Carlisle out and kill him, Santiago, take some men and bring our other guests in all except the human, keep her outside and out of view."

He looked at me meaningfully, knowing my shield although powerful would only work on those I could physically see. I turned my attention to Carlisle trying to screen him and seeing as he began to come round, but it had been a ruse. As I concentrated on him Aro had signaled Alec and The Major came round as he threw his right arm back to him,

"Major, kill the human girl."

I was too late to stop him, Jasper was lightening fast and all I could do was scream a warning and pray for a miracle but Aro's gloating expression was more than I could take and I lashed out with my shield throwing him backwards into the far wall then pushing him violently against the opposite wall time and time again until there was a glistening path of venom which showed his passage and he lay a crumpled wreck of smashed vampire flesh against one of the "thrones."

"Move Marcus!"

For a big man he moved remarkably fast and I threw a lighted match in the venom trail where it gutted for a second before flaring up and devouring everything in its path including Aro Volturi, or what was left of him. Not waiting to see the end I rushed past the guards who were thrown out of my way by my shield only turning it off as I raced through the doors into the corridor.


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

 **Bella**

The building seemed empty, we saw no one as we passed along the corridors following Peter and then he stopped us with a hand raised in warning. We were about to follow Peter looking for Jasper when the doors ahead opened and first Carlisle being manhandled by a guard and then Jasper came out. I cried out in relief to see him alive and well until that is he turned his head to look at me. There was no recognition in those eyes, just a cold hatred, very much like the first time I had seen him.

"Fuck, Aro's got him under Chelsea's control Emmett come on help me stop him before he kills Bella."

They ran forward while Rose and Charlotte tried to drag me away, but I refused to go, stubbornly hanging on to the edge of a door frame. I saw first Peter and then Emmett go flying and Carlisle struggle with the huge guard who was trying to rip his head off. As he cried out Rose turned and after a seconds hesitation went to help her father.

Jasper came running down the corridor headed straight for me and I pushed Charlotte away,

"It's me he wants not you. Go help Peter. He won't hurt me."

Again I knew without knowing although as he stopped in front of me, his eyes dark and blank, one arm only just attached to his shoulder I shuddered.

"Bella step aside."

I looked over his shoulder to see Charlie standing there and I knew he was going to use his shield to stop Jasper even if it meant killing him.

"No, I can get through to him wait, dad, please."

Working on instinct I held out my hand and touched his injured arm,

"Jasper, it's me, Bella. Whatever this is, fight it, please. If you don't they'll kill you. I love you, Jasper, please."

For a second I thought I had lost but then something flickered in those beautiful golden eyes, recognition, and he whispered my name,

"Bella?"

"Yes it's me. I know you told me to stay in Portland, but I couldn't, I had to come and find you. I love you, Jasper."

His jaw worked as if he were trying to break free of something very strong and then he held out his arms,

"Bella? Thank god you're here."

He almost collapsed into my arms and we slid down the wall together. Seeing that Charlie was still ready to act I twisted to put my back to him shielding Jasper from harm as he clung to me like a drowning man.

Jasper

Everything went suddenly black like my life switch had been thrown and I existed no more. When I came to again I wasn't the man I wanted to be. Jasper Whitlock was trapped inside while The Major held sway, answerable only to Aro Volturi. When he sent me to kill Bella I screamed in my head hoping it would get through to the entity in control of my limbs, my movement, and then I saw her and suddenly I broke through the rage and anger and found myself in her arms, The Major nothing but a distant memory although how she came to be here, to save me, I had no idea.

For now all I needed was to be right here in those tender sweet arms listening to her voice sooth my fears and calm my soul. Turn me back into the man I remembered, the human who had fought for what he believed in only to see everything snatched away from him. This time, no one would snatch what was mine. I would defend Bella to the death, even The Major couldn't beat my need to protect my mate and I knew this time he was defeated for good.

Charlie came towards us cautiously and I turned to reassure him,

"We're OK dad, you go back I'll stay with Jasper."

He nodded and went back the way he had come while Charlotte squatted down at my side,

"I think it might be best if we got out of the building Bella. There are too many vampires around and at present no strong leader to give them orders."

I understood and pulled on Jasper's arm,

"Come on you need to heal and Charlotte's right."

He didn't argue with me just stood up and wrapped an arm comfortingly around me.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let anything happen to you but we'll leave, your dad seems to have everything under control here."

Charlie

I walked back into the audience chamber to see Carlisle barring the only other exit to Marcus who instead of fighting him merely stood looking at the spot I had burned his companion.

"So Chief Swan am I next on your kill list after all?"

"No, I told you that you were free to leave and I stand by that but it's your decision. Which of these is Chelsea?"

He motioned to a tall willowy brunette who stepped forward cautiously.

"I'm Chelsea."

"Then I want you to set Marcus free."

"He already is, the moment Aro died the bond dissolved."

"So Marcus?"

He nodded,

"Thank you, Chief Swan, for freeing me. I will leave but are you sure you can trust me?"

"You don't want to be here. From what Carlisle tells me you've been a prisoner for centuries, why would you want to stay. Unless of course you think you could do a better job of ruling than Aro?"

"That goes without saying, but I have no wish to rule our world, I'm weary and I would like to go home."

"Where would that be?"

"With my dearest mate Didyme and I shall find a way to join her, you have no need to fear me."

We all watched as he left the room, his shoulders rounded and his step slow.

The guard still stood watching as Emmett, Carlisle, and the others joined me making a formidable group but one they would attack at the slightest hint they might be in danger.

"Chelsea, I want you to free anyone who was tied to the Volturi using your gift."

"Like I said they are all free already now Aro is dead. They were all loyal to him through my gift."

"Right, anyone who wants to go may leave Volterra now or stay as you choose. If you stay you will remain in the employ of the new Volturi council and pledge your allegiance to it."

Felix stepped forward, their spokesman,

"Who will be on the new council? Do we have any say?"

"The interim council will comprise those you see here plus Eleazar..."

There was a murmur of recognition at his name,

"Esme my mate, and Rosalie from my family. We will run things until a new council can be sworn in and a representative from the old guard who remain would be welcome to join us but we will not tolerate any gift being used inside these walls without the agreement of the council. So Chelsea, Jane, Alec, and anyone else with a special gift must come forward now and agree to this."

Carlisle

Charlie had their full attention and it was obvious that he would be an excellent choice for council leader, commanding men was his specialty without his own gift even being taken into consideration. I left him talking and went to find the others and tell them to join us, but I had been beaten by Bella who had already told them the good news. Esme had gone to the wives tower to speak to Athenadora and Sulpicia and I waited on the steps of the clock tower for her thinking about the death of my old friend, he had tried to do right by me but it hadn't been enough to save him. There had just been too much bad in him to outweigh the good.

I heard my name and turned to see Athenadora had joined me and I hadn't even noticed.

"Is it true? Is Aro dead? Sulpicia said she felt it. She locked herself in her private chamber and I fear she might join him. It must be wonderful to love someone so much that you can't live without them."

"You don't miss Caius?"

"No but then we were never mates as I am sure you knew and now I'm free to start again."

She hesitated,

"Go on."

"Do you think there is a chance I could serve on any new council?"

"Would you want to?"

"Yes, I've been locked up in that damn tower for far too long. I'm educated and not a fool. I could do as well, no better, than my husband and Aro."

"Then I see no reason why not. Chief Swan would welcome your input."

Still she hesitated then it came out in a rush.

"Would Edward be safe here now? I ask because he and I have...become close. He is...Edward is my mate Carlisle."

The words rang loud in my ear, but I could hardly credit them even so.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

 **Bella**

Darius caught up with us out in the square, I couldn't spend another second in that building beside which Jasper needed to hunt to heal.

"You two should get away from here, let him heal. I guess the rest of us will be in Volterra for a time so take my keys, use the apartment in Portland as long as you like. I arranged a flight back for you in the jet, it's waiting at the airport. Can you drive Major?"

I took the keys from him,

"Its OK I'll drive and thank you, Darius, for everything."

"Don't know what you mean, now scram, I'll tell the others. Peter will be pissed, but I'll deal with him."

He opened the car door for Jasper who climbed in holding his arm and looking weary and I drove back to the airport in Florence one handed, my other grasping his as he laid back, his eyes closed.

"You shouldn't have come Bella, but I'm glad you did. I think Charlie would have killed me if you hadn't been there."

"No he wouldn't, he only acted because he thought I was in danger but I couldn't just sit at home worrying and waiting, we're in this together."

"Yeah, so it would seem. I told you life with me wouldn't be easy, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure you are what I want and that means taking whatever comes with you. Now rest, do you want me to stop so you can hunt or will you make the flight?"

He turned away as he replied as if embarrassed by his admission.

"I think I should hunt before we leave, it will help me heal quicker."

"Fine well there are some woods just ahead, I'll pull in and wait unless you want me to come with you."

"NO, I'll manage but thank you for offering. Doesn't it turn your stomach to know you are being kissed by someone who drinks animal blood?"

"I don't think of it that way, besides I'll be doing the same soon enough. Once you are healed I want you to change me, no arguments. My dad already gave you his blessing and he's going to be tied up in Volterra for some time.

Charlie

Darius told me what he had done and I was relieved. Until we knew how many of the Volturi would be loyal to the new regime Volterra was dangerous for Bella.

"They'll be fine in Portland Charlie and you won't have to be worrying about Bella all the time."

Carlisle who had joined us introduced the woman who accompanied him as Athenadora, Caius widow, but not his mate it seemed.

"Charlie, Athenadora would like to help, she knows much about the Volturi including the guard and she wants a seat on the new council if possible."

I studied her and she watched me steadily,

"Well it will be down to a vote eventually but if you want to sit in with the interim council I see no problem."

"There may be one Chief Swan."

Her voice was soft, like velvet,

"Oh?"

"My mate, I'm not sure he will be welcome in Volterra, but it's my home and I want to stay here. We aren't asking for a place on the council although he will be happy to help out, check the loyalty of anyone you suspect of lying, as well as reading their mind when needed. At other times, he and I will live in the tower."

Carlisle coughed before answering my unasked question,

"Edward is her mate."

The others who had gathered round went silent on hearing this and I have to admit it took me aback at first.

"Well, I know it's against the law to separate mates and Volterra is your home so we can't refuse your request that he live here with you but no one here will trust him and there is no chance of him serving on the council ever."

"He knows that and accepts it, but I hope you might find a use for his talent somewhere, sometime. Thank you for allowing him to live in Volterra I would have hated to be forced out of my home."

"Just make sure he stays out of sight as much as possible, anger and resentment run deep in some here."

She nodded thanked me again and left.

"How did those two meet?"

"I have no idea, but she seems certain about him and much as I hate the thought of Edward here in Volterra we can hardly break our own laws as soon as we take over the running of our world.

It didn't take long to weed out the few guard who were still loyal to Aro's memory, they flatly refused to take a new oath of allegiance and if they had no gifts they were allowed to leave Volterra. Out of the gifted vampires, only Alec refused to join us and it was with regret that we decided he was too dangerous to live if not with us. Felix agreed to perform the execution and although Alec tried to use his gift and escape it took just too long, Felix acted immediately.

Eleazar and Carmen arrived the following week and the first meeting of the interim council took place the next day with the guard there to see it was a democracy. I agreed to head the first meeting and each potential member was proposed by another and seconded before taking their place at the table we had brought in to replace the "thrones". The guard were asked to nominate two members for the committee and we were joined by Felix and Jane.

We sent out messages to the covens we knew of and asked that they pass on the message to any nomads they encountered to join us for a full meeting two months hence to appoint a permanent council. Bella kept in contact until the day Jasper rang to tell us he had turned her and I had to accept I had lost my daughter to her mate, but he promised to bring her to visit as soon as she was safe to fly. Even the Romanians accepted our invitation to join us for the general meeting although if they thought they would get a place on the new council they were very much mistaken, this was going to be a new ruling council in every way, even Athenadora had never been a part of the Volturi ruling council.

As for her, well she kept to herself in the wives tower, it being her residence alone after finding that Sulpicia had chosen to join her mate in death. Peter and Charlotte who were ready to return to the States but had stayed on until we were sure of the guard and the visitors we received had reported Edward's arrival in Volterra but he kept out of sight which was just as well. Esme and Rosalie were still baying for his blood and Emmett although he had agreed with our decision to let Edward live wasn't going to cross his mate. Alice was very quiet on the subject spending all her time with Graeson in the archives that Marcus had so recently been in charge of. When she came to see Carlisle and me with her idea it seemed a good one, Putting Edward in charge of the archives would give his life purpose and keep him out of the way, we had no need to visit his domain unless we wanted to.

Carlisle had hoped Alice and her mate would stay in Volterra with the family but she decided she wanted to travel and in the end they joined Peter and Charlotte for a world tour promising to come back at some point. It seemed strange without Bella here although Jasper kept me updated on her progress. It sounded like she was leading him a merry dance as he tried to teach her self-control, Bella had a mind of her own and a wicked sense of fun. Thinking about it, he was probably the best, maybe only, person who could have taught her but I still wanted to see her again. She did speak to me a couple of times but the first she was in a bad mood because he had prevented her going after a human who had been unlucky enough to break down close to the cabin he had rented for them well away from any human habitation.


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

 **Bella**

It seemed such a long while since we had seen anyone yet I still wasn't sure I was ready. I had enjoyed a couple of weeks peace in Darius' apartment giving Jasper time to recover from his injury and for me to persuade him that the time was right for me to become a vampire too. After all my mother was now happy in her new house, all paid for by the Volturi, via Darius to recompense her for being ousted from her old house for a day.

The only stipulation was that she ask no questions and did not expect to hear from her ex or daughter again. Darius made it appear we were in witness protection which of course worked well all round and though she was upset the large check that appeared in her bank account along with the deeds to a larger house in a more affluent area helped to ease the pain considerably.

I expected to find the first few months of my new life to be difficult, everyone I spoke to warned me about that but I knew Charlie had calmed down fairly quickly so I expected the same even though Jasper explained Charlie's shield might have had something to do with his easy passage into the vampire world.

As it turned out I was being optimistic in the extreme! For the first six months, I was a nightmare. Jasper moved us out to a cabin that he rented well away from the temptation of human blood, but I hated drinking from animals, the burn in my throat never gave me a moments peace and I found myself arguing with him over the smallest thing. I even attacked him on occasion getting in a few vicious bites, but he never lost his cool with me which only made me madder because I couldn't be as calm as him.

The only time I felt anything like myself was when we made love and even then I had an itch that just couldn't be scratched, I was as hungry for his body as I was for blood and he was only too happy to oblige but I wanted so much to be in control of something so I tried incredibly hard to take charge in bed and at that point he drew the line but it was fun fighting him for control.

The days and weeks flew by as I tried so hard to overcome the urge to escape and try human blood which I knew would ease my terrible thirst and became enraged when Jasper calmly told me he wouldn't allow me to start.

"Bella resisting human blood is so much easier if you never tasted it."

"If that's true how come you stopped so easily?"

He shook his head,

"It wasn't easy, it still isn't. But I would much rather fight my demons every day than become a killer again. If you want to taste human blood it means killing a human, taking a life. Are you ready for that? Could you live with yourself knowing you had murdered someone? And not just one person, but one each time the thirst became too much?"

"Why do we have to kill someone to feed? Why can't we just feed on them, take enough and then let them go?"

"Well for one the humans would soon know of our existence that way, secondly when you start to drink human blood it is almost impossible to stop until you drain your prey and thirdly if you bite a human you inject your venom into their system so if you don't kill them you turn them into a vampire and then it is your responsibility to watch over them until they learn to control."

"Well, how about donated blood? Couldn't I try that?"

"Yes you could but it would only make you want more, it's like a drug and it would lead you to kill to feed. Trust me, Bella, this way is much better."

Then one-day temptation came knocking on our door quite literally when a human broke down on the road close to us and knocked to ask to use our phone as cell reception was awful. Jasper was out back chopping logs and here was a human, with such sweet smelling blood pumping around his body that my mouth flooded with venom just to smell it. I invited him in even though we had no phone, struggling with the almost overwhelming urge to bite into his neck, slice into his jugular, and taste the warm salty blood as it pumped into my mouth. I found myself moving closer as he looked around for the phone and then attacked only to be thrown across the room by Jasper who had run in on hearing the man's voice. I screamed in frustration but he turned and glared at me and suddenly I found I was too weak to do anything but slump down on the floor.

I heard Jasper explain to the man that I was on medication after a breakdown and not responsible for my actions. He took the guy out back where reception was better and they arranged for a garage to tow him then Jasper watched him off our property safely before coming back inside where I was struggling to my feet ready to rip his head off. Suddenly I was captivated by the sawdust on his hands as it fell slowly to the floor.

I wanted him, right here, right now, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer, not after he ruined my chance to try human blood and I sprang at him knocking him over and ripping his clothes off in a kind of frenzy before forcing myself down on him hard and biting into his shoulder in a mixture of desire and anger. We fought and tussled but by the time we finally collapsed side by side I felt much better and each day after that was a little easier still.

When I found out we had been here at the cabin for eighteen months I found it hard to believe and it was another six months before he allowed me my first outing into town, a place teeming with potential prey. I was determined to show him I could be trusted and I forced myself to ignore the smell of warm spicy blood that was all around me. I was rewarded with a hunt and sex after controlling myself and after that I insisted on weekly trips to bigger and bigger towns until I was finally told I was ready to fly. I could go to Italy and see my dad and the rest of our friends.

Peter and Charlotte had wanted to visit before, but Jasper always put them off. He said it would be better not to have any distractions, but I knew the real reason. He was afraid that Peter, still a human blood drinker might encourage me to try it, might be the voice of the devil at my shoulder and I guess he was right but I was looking forward to seeing everyone again and finding out how things in Volterra were going. The calls to my dad and Esme weren't the same as getting the news first hand, seeing for myself the differences in the citadel. We opted in the end to use the Volturi jet for our flight to Italy only because it was already in Boston and could fly down and pick us up for the return journey. In a way I was relieved, I hadn't been looking forward to so many hours in the company of hoards of humans in such an enclosed space although I would never admit that to Jasper. I was determined to make him proud of me after all the crap I had put him through the last two years.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

 **Bella**

When we landed Charlie was waiting with a car to drive us to Volterra and seeing him was wonderful, he looked so good and I couldn't help running to him and hugging him tightly, just a little too tightly I guess as he groaned.

"Never thought I'd be saying this to my own daughter but please let go you're gonna crush my ribs."

I giggled standing back and twirling around in my excitement like a little girl showing off her new party frock.

"See dad, don't I look good too and I haven't had a drop of human blood."

"Good on you but from what I hear you've drawn enough venom."

I had the grace to look embarrassed as Jasper rubbed his shoulder, my favourite target when I got stressed out.

On the drive to Volterra, Charlie filled us in on all the gossip almost as if he didn't want us to have time to ask any questions. Marcus had disappeared and they all believed he had killed himself to be reunited with his mate, Jane had formed an attachment with a newcomer to the guard much to everyone else's amusement as he was twice her height and three times as big. The council weren't having many problems once the teething period had passed, in fact more vampires were now visiting their spiritual home to ask for help in sorting out problems rather than fighting to the death to retain a small area as private hunting grounds and to use the archives. Edward it appeared was extremely useful in weeding out anyone who was more interested in spying out the lay of the land than researching and anyone he pointed out was watched until the council were satisfied it was just idle curiosity and not something more sinister.

"How are Carlisle and Esme coping having him around as a reminder?"

"They largely ignore him if he is around, but he pretty well keeps to himself in the archives or the tower with Athenadora. She is good for him, she doesn't stand for any nonsense and she insisted he got new fingers transplanted. The rest of us are still pretty busy untangling the mess that was Aro's private accounts and books in a code. He ran his own show beneath the exterior and had a network of spies we are still trying to identify and contact. We found a huge bank account in the Cayman Islands that we are going to use to set up a foundation for anyone who wants to change their diet or further their education. There are a lot of vampires who would prefer a more settled life than they have as nomads so we are buying up property all around the world that can be used by any of our kind at any time. The nomads are our weakest link and anything we can do to strengthen their self-control and civilise them the better and safer for our kind in general."

It sounded more like a philanthropic foundation than the ruling council of a potentially lethal species, but I was glad because it gave everyone purpose. When we got to Volterra the others were there to greet us and I was whisked away by Esme and Athenadora to hear all the latest gossip, far more interesting tidbits than Charlie had. It included all the latest scandal like Jane's companion Robert, an English vampire and friend if anyone could say that, to Carlisle's friend Alistair. He was huge, very much like Felix yet she led him around like a puppy on a lead.

"Mind I think she'll find it's a different matter once he decides enough is enough. He adores her and we all know she is struggling not to admit they are mates and losing that battle rapidly."

Athenadora tapped Esme on the shoulder with a knowing smile,

"Don't forget about Chloe."

Esme threw her a warning glance which, of course, had me in bloodhound mode immediately,

"Chloe? Who's she?"

"No, one Bella. Just another newcomer to the place. Really"

I glanced over at Athenadora who was trying and failing miserably, to pretend Esme was right.

"Esme, spill, now."

She sighed frowning at her companion,

"We really should leave it to Charlie to break the news, he's nervous enough as it is and I'm dying to hear all about your experiences as a newborn."

She wouldn't be deflected and asked question after question until Jasper finally found and rescued me.

We walked arm in arm to the suite of rooms allotted to us and as we did so he began to tell me about all the old laws the new council had repealed and the few they either amended or toughened up.

"Who's Chloe?"

He stopped talking at my sudden interruption and frowned,

"Chloe? Should I recognize that name?"

"Apparently."

I told him of the strange conversation I had with Esme and Athenadora and he just shrugged.

"I have no idea, no one mentioned her to me but no doubt we'll find out soon enough."

Our suite looked out onto the main square one of only three with such a view, the rest all looked inward onto one of the three courtyards that formed the center of the complex. We avoided going out until after dark not because it was sunny, inside the citadel that didn't matter but because we had been warned that Heidi was due back with a group of humans that afternoon and though I was still curious about the taste of human blood we both decided it would be better if I wasn't tempted too much. Instead, we spent the afternoon with Carlisle and Esme who were still animal hunters I was pleased to see and were having some success in persuading a few of the guard to try their diet.

"We don't push it on anyone we just explain our ideology to them. Several of the guard, the newest member which is only to be expected, are the most interested, it's much harder for those who have been on a vampire's natural diet for decades if not centuries."

That evening we went to a party that was being held in the largest of the courtyards and as we walked in I saw Edward at the piano playing softly as couples danced or stood talking, crystal goblets in their hands filled with what smelled a lot like cold blood. I stiffened and looked at Jasper,

"What is that?"

"Human blood, maybe we should leave."

"No I'm not being pushed around by the thought of human blood, does it smell odd because it's cold?"

"Yes, it's cool, not cold, a favorite of Athenadora's I fancy, you'll notice no one is actually tasting it. That would be like drinking from a corpse."

"Ew, gross."

That put me right of tasting some myself although the color of the liquid in the goblets was beautiful when caught by the moonlight and candles.

Jasper nudged me and I turned to see my dad walk into the room, however, he wasn't alone. On his arm was a statuesque redhead with the strangest amber eyes, wearing a floor-length gown that shimmered as she walked. It was bad enough seeing Charlie with a woman, let alone one who looked as if she belonged on a Paris catwalk!

"I'm just guessing here of course, but I'd say that's probably the Chloe we've heard about. It looks like you dad found himself a mate although I don't recognize her."

I was shocked rigid, why hadn't he mentioned Chloe to us on the drive to Volterra earlier?

"Well let's see what he has to say for himself now shall we."

I could feel the tension rising in my body as I felt every pair of eyes on my face waiting avidly for my reaction. They all knew, of course, but no one had said a word to me.

I headed straight for him and seeing me he said something to the woman who looked over and smiled warmly. As soon as we were close enough she held out her hand, a diamond sparkling on her engagement finger.

"Bella, it's wonderful to meet you at last, I've heard so much about you and you too Jasper."

I touched hands with her swiftly then gave my dad a challenging look and he was gracious enough to look a little embarrassed.

"Bella, Jasper allow me to introduce you to Chloe, my mate and wife."

Wife? When did that happen and why didn't he tell me before instead of dropping it on me like this?

"I said we should have told you but I think Charlie was a little worried you might react badly as you were still tackling being a newborn."

So they had got married without inviting us? Without even letting me know?

"Sorry Bells it just happened so quickly and suddenly, we didn't want to wait and I know you'll wish us all the best."


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and Charlie just stood looking at me pleadingly. After a few seconds collecting my thoughts I turned towards the man I had known as my father with venom filling my eyes, feeling like I had just been kicked in the gut,

"How could you do this to me? I'm your daughter or at least I thought I was. Yes, it's true that I've been going through my newborn stage and yes it's been hard. But how could you not at least tell Jasper and have him explain it to me? Why would you think that it would be alright to just wait and spring it on me? I might have wanted to come to my father's wedding and yes I understand that I probably wouldn't have been able to travel the normal way, but you could have sent the jet for us. With no humans around it wouldn't have been so bad. Jasper could have helped keep me calm at least long enough to meet the woman who is now, or would have been, my step-mother. You took that choice away from me! I thought you loved me, but apparently your love for me pales in comparison to that of your wife. Don't get me wrong, I can understand that but surely I still meant something to you? Surely you could have found a way to include us or at least me since I'm your daughter, but you chose to not only keep me away but to hide the truth from me. I didn't realize how little I mean to you but don't worry I promise to stay out of your way and out of your lives. I wouldn't dare try to impose myself on you two."

I swung around to look at the others who were standing around gaping in shock,

"As for the rest of you, none of you is any better than Edward. Sure he betrayed all of us and almost got us killed and I admit that what you did to me didn't threaten my life or anyone else's but it destroyed me all the same. You kept quiet and helped them keep all of this from me, you didn't even tell Jasper or me when you finally saw me. No, you were too busy sniggering behind my back. I thought you cared about me, but it's clear to me now that was just wishful thinking. Charlie was my only flesh and blood relative and you went along with his idea to keep his mate and their wedding a secret from me. I don't think you can even imagine just how deeply it hurts to know that neither Jasper nor I have a real part of this family anymore. I guess Jasper never was really a part but I thought as my mate you would welcome him, stupid me, I guess that neither of us is a part after all. Family, true family, doesn't keep secrets that are this important from other family members. I'm sure that our presence right now must be causing problems, after all Jasper is a killer, and I'm a wild newborn. Don't worry though we'll be leaving just as soon as we can get the hell out of here, and I can promise that you will never have to worry about us again. We won't be coming back ever!"

Jasper

Bella fled pushing through the rest of the party and I only caught up with her as she punched the door to our suite open. Catching the door before it could hit me in the face I grabbed her arm and ignoring the fact she was fighting me I pulled her close and sent her calming emotions until she stopped struggling and clung to me instead.

"How could he do that to me, Jasper? How could they? I trusted them, I trusted my dad and he did that to me."

"I don't know darlin', but I promise you they will never hurt you again, any of them."

I continued to soothe her as she sobbed dryly and struggled to control my own anger knowing it would only make matters worse.

Hearing footsteps approaching I looked up to find Charlie standing at the door but before he could say anything I slammed it in his face then leaned against it to stop him pushing it back open.

"Who was it?"

"Your father."

"I don't want to speak to him, I don't even want to see him...or any of them, ever again."

"Then you won't Bella unless you change your mind."

"I won't."

I didn't argue with her, she was in too much pain to even imagine she would want to see any of them again. What I needed to do was to get her out of Volterra and away from everyone. Give her some peace to recover from the shock.

There was a hammering on the door,

"Bella please let me in. Let me explain."

"Go away."

"Bella this is ridiculous. I never thought you would react like this. We only kept it all a secret because we thought Jasper had enough on his hands with you going through your newborn state. You couldn't have coped with anything else and it wouldn't have been a good idea to have you in Volterra as an out of control newborn. It's hard enough to stamp our authority on our world without having problems here."

"Well, I'm so sorry I didn't see myself as a problem. I always saw myself as your daughter, but that was sheer folly I get that now. Just go away, run back to your... wife."

After a few minutes, we heard Esme's voice and then Carlisle, they had joined Charlie along with Chloe which was a really bad fucking idea. When Bella heard her voice she tried to struggle free of my grip,

"That bitch is out there and I'm gonna rip her face off, see if Charlie likes her then."

The only thing I could do to stop a bad situation getting even worse was to hit her with enough lethargy that she stopped fighting, but she looked up at me pain in her eyes,

"OK you won't let me, then just make them go away, I don't want to see anyone."

"I will if you just promise me to wait here. Please, I promise I'll make them go away."

She nodded and started to shake as dry sobs racked her body.

I lifted her up and sat her in one of the deep armchairs where she curled up like a scared little child then went to the door slipping through to stand with my back to it gazing with contempt on those who had hurt my mate so deeply.

"Don't even think about trying to get in there to see Bella, she's made herself extremely clear, she doesn't want to see anyone."

"Jasper that's my daughter in there and I have every right to speak to her if I want."

"Wrong. You had every right until you broke her heart by getting married without a word. There is only one person she trusts now...me. And I intend to respect her wishes and make very sure you do too, all of you. I'm taking Bella back as soon as we can get a flight and if I see any of you try to approach her I'm warning you I will take action to make very sure you never do it again. That goes for all of you."

"I think if I could just speak to Bella, tell her the circumstances, she would understand better."

I looked at Chloe coldly,

"You are the last person she wants to see whatever justification you think you have for keeping Bella away from her father's wedding so you'd best scurry back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Charlie started forward and I raised an eyebrow in question, did he really want to get into it with me here outside Bella's door?

"Charlie perhaps it would be better to leave it to Jasper to calm Bella down and help her see things in a more mature light."

If Carlisle thought he was earning brownie points with his words he was sorely mistaken but I couldn't be bothered to argue with him, instead I just opened the door and left them in the corridor while I went back to Bella.


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

 **Jasper**

As soon as she saw me Bella threw herself into my arms craving some comfort and we sat together in the chair as she curled around me holding on like a drowning man as I took out my phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Well, I don't think the Volturi jet will be made available for us to leave, not if your father has anything to say about it. He'll want you here until he gets the chance to speak to you so I thought I'd see if Darius could do us a favor, or you anyway."

She took the phone from me as we heard Darius curt voice,

"Yes?"

"Darius I need to get out of Volterra now."

He heard something in her voice because his own became more gentle,

"Volturi jet not available?"

"No, at least not for me."

"Ah, I warned them this would backfire and I wanted no part of it. I told Carlisle to tell Charlie he should keep you in the loop, but they all thought they knew better so I high tailed it away. I'm really sorry Bella. I'll have a plane waiting at the airport first thing in the morning or is it really urgent?"

"No, the morning will do thanks, Darius."

"Look, it sounds like an emergency so give me a couple of hours then get yourselves out of the town. I'll pick you up there."

We packed our stuff quickly, Bella silent and shaking with emotion while what I really wanted to do was to find every fucker who had hurt her and kill them, build a huge bonfire in the square and watch as they turned to smoke, but I stopped myself... just.

"Will you see of they're really gone Jasper, please?"

I nodded and opened the door cautiously to find Charlie and Chloe sitting on the floor in the corridor waiting.

"Looks like your father isn't going to take no for an answer Bella."

He stood up as she appeared in the doorway and stepped forward, a bad move because it revealed Chloe now standing behind him and Bella snarled in fury launching herself at the other woman. Charlie shielded her while I tried to stop Bella, getting badly bitten myself in the process. Once Bella saw what she had done, venom flowing down my arm from savage bites in the flesh, she stopped wide eyed with shock and turned on her father,

"This is all your fault. I hate you."

Then she ran off down the corridor so I picked up our bags and went after her leaving the shocked couple to sort themselves out.

I caught up with Bella outside the citadel sitting on the steps of the clock tower like a little waif.

"Come on darlin' let's go. We can wait outside the walls."

She took my hand and we walked silently through the almost deserted streets finding a fallen log to sit on and wait. She looked at my arm and shook her head,

"I never meant to hurt you, Jasper, I love you."

"I know you didn't, but better you hurt me than anyone else. It would have given them the moral high ground."

"Moral high ground? That's a laugh. How could they do this to me? What could have made Charlie think I wouldn't be hurt at missing his wedding? I didn't even know her. And as for the others, well they must have been laughing behind my back. Poor old Bella doesn't even know her dad got married because she's too savage to understand."

I pulled her close sharing the deep love I had for her, showing her how much I cared that she was hurting. There were no words that could tell her, no actions to prove it, but I could let her experience my feelings and understand I was standing with her on this. I thought she had been treated terribly by her family and close friends.

We heard a helicopter approaching just as I noticed several figures running towards us from the town and cursed low but of course Bella heard me and looked round.

"If they get here before that helicopter I won't be responsible for my actions Jasper. I hate them all."

Luckily Darius swing the helicopter round and dipped low enough for us to jump aboard before Carlisle and Charlie could get close enough to be heard over the rotors and we were rising faster than they were running swooping over them on our way to...well it didn't really matter so long as it was away from Volterra.

Darius peered round,

"Some reception committee, I take it they wanted to speak to you, Bella. Want me to mow them down? It won't kill them, but it will give them a terrible fucking day."

She smile wanly and shook her head,

"Thanks, Darius but no. It's tempting, but I just want to get away from this place. Thank you for coming, I didn't realize you were so close."

"Well, once I knew what had happened I thought you might need a quick escape route so I hung around."

When he put down at a small airstrip outside Pisa I saw Peter and Charlotte waiting for us and as soon as Bella's feet hit the tarmac Charlotte was there, her arms around my mate comforting her.

"You know something, those fuckers need setting light to. How could they think that was gonna be OK in anyone's eyes?"

"Darius told you?"

"Yeah, we've been waiting. You want me to napalm the bastards?"

I looked at Bella who was now talking quietly to Charlotte but looked a little happier.

"No, they aren't worth the price of the napalm.

"Oh I don't know, I get it at cost. Hey, what the fuck happened to your arm?"

I looked down at my venom soaked shirt sleeve and covered it by putting my jacket back on.

"Bella, it was an accident, she was trying to attack Chloe, Charlie's new wife."

"Right, you shoulda stepped aside Major."

Darius handing the helicopter over to the mechanic joined us,

"So, what now?"

"Aren't you kinda torn? After all Carlisle is your friend."

"Was Major, was. What they did was way out of order. Bella deserved better."

"Yes, she did and does. I think it would be best if we flew back to the States. She needs a base, somewhere to call home, me too I guess."

"Well getting a jet will take a little longer but I organized accommodation for a couple of nights at a nearby hotel so maybe we should go there."

I went over to join the girls relieved that Bella looked a little better or at least no worse.

"Darius sorted a hotel until we can decide what to do. OK?"

She nodded taking my hand but not dropping Charlotte's and we walked to the car together, all three of us getting in the back while Darius slid in the passenger seat next to Peter.

The hotel suite was a good place to regroup and as Darius said,

"They won't find you here, I did all the bookings online and used fictitious names."

"Thank you, Darius, I don't know how to repay you for this."

"Well, maybe you could invite me to stay once you get a place of your own, you two."

"Of course, you'll always be welcome, Peter too, after all you're all the family I have now."

"Any idea where you would like to call home Bella?"

She shook her head in answer to my question.

"Maybe you guys should go hunt, give Bella and I a little girl bonding time."

I wasn't too keen despite Darius assurances that no one would trace us here, but Bella just nodded smiling at me wearily,

"Go, you need to hunt to heal. I'll be fine with Charlotte and I promise you if we get any visitors, this time I will not be taking any prisoners."

Charlotte high fived Bella,

"Amen to that Bella. Now go, shoo..."


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**

 **Jasper**

I was relieved to see that after a few days with Charlotte and Peter around Bella seemed to come out of the depression finding her dad had got married in secret. I could only imagine how hurt she felt by that and the fact that the people she had regarded as family had kept it from her. It didn't matter that she was a newborn struggling with all the complicated feelings and thirst, she should have been told, invited to meet her dad's fiancée and to become involved in the wedding arrangements not completely ignored.

I could have kept her calm around people and once in the citadel the temptations would have been far fewer. It had occurred to me that perhaps with everything that had been going on the wedding had been a quiet affair without guests and just a couple of witnesses, not that it would have made any difference to the fact that Bella should have been there. However, when I spoke to Darius about it he was able to fill me in.

"Chloe is a friend of Athenadora's who never visited because she hated Caius, they had grown up together and were changed at the same time but while Athenadora was taken as Caius' mate Chloe was left behind and she always hated the Volturi for that reason. I'd heard of her but then I hear about most vampires sooner or later. I'm only telling you this so you understand the rest. Athenadora invited Chloe to visit and as soon as she and Charlie saw each other they knew. Charlie wanted to get married straight away, but Athenadora insisted that the wedding would be a great way of allowing our kind to meet their new ruling council. She arranged a huge spectacle and invited as many of the covens as she could. I told Charlie he should invite Bella as his daughter, but both he and the two women thought she would be a distraction and could ruin Chloe's big day. I'm afraid they were embarrassed at the idea of a newborn taking center stage. I spoke to Charlie, but he was adamant this was Chloe's day and she could have whatever she wanted.

"And she didn't want Bella there?"

"Or you, after all your reputation could have scared a lot of guests away and as Athenadora pointed out they couldn't have Bella without you coming too."

Darius left it to me to decide whether to tell Bella the complete story or not but there was no contest in my eyes, she had a right to know however painful it might be. It also underlined the price she might pay for having me as her mate. I took her hunting and once we had drunk our fill we sat down and I told her everything.

"I couldn't keep the truth from you Bella and I'll never lie to you no matter how painful the truth might be."

"Thank you, it's nice to have someone I can trust and I don't need anyone else Jasper, not as long as I have you. I guess we should start thinking about our life now and finding a house would come at the top of the list."

"Only if you are ready. Until then we can go back to the cabin."

"Actually Charlotte and Peter suggested we might like to stay at the place they just bought in Texas, it'll be like going home."

"You want to live with them?"

"No, we'll be alone, they have other plans but it would be nice to be in a real home."

"OK then, it would be kinda fun to be back home for a while. I could show you all the sights."

"OK, but not your hometown, there are lots of places we can visit I have a list I made out."

"Right, not forgetting we're house hunting too."

She smiled at me,

"I haven't forgotten, I guess I just need a little time, this business with dad and Chloe really knocked me back."

I understood that, but I was a little confused, hadn't she mentioned house hunting just a few minutes ago?

When Peter and Charlotte finally left leaving us with the keys to their new house and orders to "Make yourselves at home" they didn't say where they were going and for just a second I wondered if they were on their way to Volterra to tell the others how Bella was now. Charlie had rung me twice and both times I told him the same thing, Bella had no desire to speak to him or see him or his "wife". He pleaded with me to speak up for them, but I refused bluntly.

"What do you want me to say, Chief Swan? That Bella is being unreasonable? That she should give you a chance to explain your actions? Because I can't and won't."

When he got nowhere Carlisle and then Esme rang both begging to speak to Bella, but they got the same answer,

"Bella has nothing to say to you. She feels you betrayed her."

They tried justifying their action, or inaction, to me but as I pointed out I wasn't the one hurting, Bella was, choosing not to forgive them and I stood at her side. Whatever she decided was fine by me.

We moved to Texas. Into the small ranch house, Peter and Charlotte had bought. It was run down and in need of some work to make it comfortable and that was what I found so odd. Why would they just go off leaving all this work to be done? It wasn't as if they had anything else that urgently needed their attention and I knew Peter had always wanted a home of his own so why leave it in this state? I was tempted to make a start for him but as Bella pointed out we had no idea what vision they had for the place so instead we made ourselves at home and started house hunting on the internet to start with.

At first she seemed eager to look writing down the details for house after house but then suddenly she seemed to lose interest becoming increasingly difficult to please, every place we saw she picked holes in. It was too small or too big, too close to a town or too remote, too old or too new. She was driving me crazy and in the end I tried talking to Charlotte about it although getting hold of her wasn't easy either. Half the time her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much, it's a big decision deciding on your first home together. Maybe she's nervous, had you thought of that? She wants everything to be just right, it'll be your first home too since you became a vampire, don't rush into it."

"Rush into it? Charlotte, we've looked at over a hundred properties from New York to New Mexico on the computer and she doesn't like any of them. Please talk to her, find out what's wrong, she won't speak to me. Can't you come back? I'm getting desperate."

"I'm really sorry Major but we are busy right now. Just give her a break, do some sightseeing, relax."

So deciding to take Charlotte's advice I told Bella we were going to take a week off to do some sightseeing and she seemed relieved, maybe this business with her dad had upset her even more than I had realized. She threw herself into making a list which included everything from the Dallas World Aquarium to Padre Island, and The Space Center Houston to Six Flags, San Antonio. It was good to see her laugh again, her eyes filled with joy and excitement and I decided the week off was well worth it although I was still eager to find a home, after all it would be the first since my parents when I was still a human.


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**

 **Carlisle**

I had been elected to speak to Charlie after his announcement last night that he and Chloe were leaving, Volterra, and the council and had no idea when or even if he would be returning. Things had been tense since Bella left with Darius for which I was initially blamed because Charlie knew he was my friend.

Eventually however I was able to explain that although Darius and I were friends he had become attached to Bella and was probably doing this for her, especially as he had warned us against keeping Charlie's wedding from her. Everyone felt bad when they saw how she reacted but it was too late and she wouldn't even speak to any of us so we could apologize.

All we could do was wait and hope once she calmed down she would find it in her heart to understand and forgive. Personally I thought Charlie had been right, Bella had enough on her plate struggling with her new life and to add more tension would have been folly but I was now shouted down by the girls if I so much as approached the subject.

Charlie

I knew why Carlisle wanted to see me and I tried to save him from wasting his and my time, but he insisted so while Chloe said goodbye to Athenadora I waited for Carlisle to appear which he did, right on time as always.

"Carlisle, sit down. Look I can save you a lot of time if I just say we're leaving, end of story. Our flight leaves in four hours and we will be on it."

"Don't you think you should stay? At least until you get a chance to speak to Bella. After all if you leave how will she contact you?"

"Carlisle, I don't think she'll be contacting me. I know my daughter and she's stubborn. She's also extremely hurt and that's my fault for not standing up and saying to hell with what anyone else says I want my daughter here. I didn't and I've got to live with the consequences."

"Where are you going?"

"No idea yet but I'm leaving my cell phone behind. This is a clean break, it'll give all of us a chance to think about things, decide what's best for the future and then when we've done that I'll contact you."

"What about the council Charlie? We are going to see your absence as temporary."

"You see it, however, you like Carlisle, I told you I'm no longer interested in serving on it. I don't think I'm fit to tell others how they should act do you?"

"I think you'll feel differently after a while so your place will be held open."

I got up and grabbed my bags,

"Right, I have to go Carlisle. If you should hear from Bella just tell her I'm sorry."

Carlisle

There was nothing I could say or do that would change Charlie's mind, but I wasn't happy about him just disappearing. His gift gave us the edge here in Volterra, but then again no one need know about that, we hadn't broadcast his gift and we still had Jane and Alec plus Felix and Graeson if necessary.

He and Alice were in Milan at the moment and had promised to keep in touch although they too were extremely unhappy at the way Bella had been treated. They hadn't known until Esme explained and then were immediately on Bella's side which I think had surprised her as much as me. I went back to the audience chamber where the rest of the council were waiting for news.

Everyone was upset at losing Charlie especially as now we had to elect a new chair and although everyone denied wanting the position everyone was really interested and hopeful. For this reason, we decided to open up the vote to everyone in the citadel, everyone except the members of the council themselves. A flyer which had already been printed in anticipation of Charlie's resignation was now readied for distribution giving all the potential voters a week in which to make their mind up before the voting began. We were not going to do any canvassing, everyone knew all of us now and could make up their own minds, but we would be available if anyone had any questions.

Volturi Guard

So Chief Swan had really left, his absence had been anticipated, but I could say nothing until I knew it was really true. Now however my masters would be extremely interested and would pay me well for the information. I was off duty the next day so I took a copy of the flyer and went into town to use one of the internet cafes to send a message and a copy of the flyer. I didn't have to wait long for a reply, I was to go back to work as if nothing had changed but watch out for any more information that might be of interest.

I would be warned if and when any action was going to be taken. My fee was put straight into my bank account and left me a rich man. Rich enough to leave Volterra for good after this, along with my mate Gina. I walked back across the square and went back into the citadel with some friends who were just going back after a hunting trip in Pisa. Unlike them, I preferred to have my meals provided than to have to work for it.

Athenadora

It was election day and I could feel the excitement in the air as the guard and other members of the Volturi made their selection. We on the council were anticipating a close run thing between Carlisle and Felix who had surprised us all with the easy way he fit in and the quick way he had of not only picking things up but seeing beyond the mundane day to day minutiae of our work but the wider picture.

He seemed to think that we should be looking out for trouble from the wider vampire community although personally I couldn't see it. After all the brothers may be gone but the Volturi endured, only the names changed. He had some of the council members nervous but I knew better, we still had the gifts that every other vampire feared. They had been Aro's most effective weapon and threat and that hadn't changed. Still there was a hushed expectancy as the ballot boxes were brought in and unsealed by two of the human receptionists who then withdrew nervously from the room.

We all stepped forward as Chelsea who had been chosen to count the ballots began her work. It didn't take long, but even so there was a tension in the air as she finished and put the papers back in one of the boxes before speaking.

"Right well we have an overall winner, almost unanimous. The winner of the election and new chair of the committee is...Darius."

There was a noisy outburst at this news, Darius wasn't even in Volterra and certainly not a member of the present council.

"How come? His name wasn't even on the ballot papers?"

She shrugged in answer to Carmen's question,

"It's been penciled in by almost everyone who voted and I guess I can understand why."

"Really well perhaps you could enlighten the rest of us."

"Sure, the way I see it Darius is neutral, he's a good fighter and tactician and if there are any threats to us he's in the best position to know about them quickly."

"I think Chelsea's right. We should ask Darius if he will accept the position if he refuses then we'll take the name with the next highest vote."

Carlisle nodded gravely at Felix words and I guess the rest of us saw that he was talking sense.

"So who is going to approach Darius?"

"Perhaps I should, after all I'm the only one not involved in the problems between Charlie and Bella."

I smiled, trust Felix to see the problem we had with this choice. It would be interesting to hear that conversation although I knew we wouldn't.


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**

 **Darius**

When Felix rang and told me about the election for the council chair I acted surprised although I knew it was coming, did they really think I wouldn't be keeping a weather eye on things since a change in leadership? Especially a change that not everyone would necessarily be happy with.

"I hate to point this out, but I'm not even on the fucking council."

"Yes, I managed to work that out for myself but you were put forward by almost everyone who voted and anyone who didn't put you forward probably needs their heads examined. Come on Darius you'd be perfect for the job. None of the others has the faintest idea how to defend us when the shit hits the fan, which it will in time."

"What about you? Why didn't they vote for you?"

"I'm too closely associated with the old regime, a lot of people don't trust me enough but you? Well everyone knows what you said about the wedding fiasco. They know you aren't afraid to speak your mind or confront anyone."

"And you think that makes me a sure fit for those assholes?"

"I think it means you won't take any shit from any of them and that's a good thing because believe me they like to think they are perfect and never ever wrong."

Well it was certainly tempting, it would be a challenge if as Felix said they believed they were omnipotent and if trouble did materialize, which I was by no means ruling out, I wasn't prepared to put the safety of our leadership in the hands of pacifists. I liked Carlisle and Eleazar, I even admired their strength of will, but they were about as good in a fight as chocolate fucking soldiers. Did I really have a choice?

"OK but I'll have a few stipulations of my own, do you think they are ready for that?"

"Shit no. But it'll be fun to see their faces. Personally I look forward to working with a real man for a change. Charlie was OK, he had his head screwed on right until Chloe came along, not that I blame her entirely, it was for him to stick up for his daughter and I was shocked he didn't."

I arranged with Felix to fly over in a few days, I had a few things to sort out here first and equipment to pack. There was no way I was going anywhere without my eyes and ears, but first I had a call of my own to make, well a couple actually. Firstly I got on to Peter and told him what had happened.

"Better you than me buddy. They're a bunch of assholes and if you think for one minute they're gonna listen to you think again. Carlisle is up Eleazar's ass and vice versa not to mention Esme and Carmen. What happened to Charlie anyway? I thought he was sitting on the throne."

"He's gone off, tail between his legs, couldn't stand Bella cutting him off."

"Talking of which what are you going to tell her?"

"The truth, but it means I won't be able to help anymore. Can you manage?"

"Sure, we broke the back of it anyway and she's giving him the runaround. He's been on the phone to Charlotte trying to find out what's up, poor fucker doesn't know a thing."

"But he's gonna be bowled over when you're through."

"I hope so Darius. Anyway best of luck."

My next call was slightly more of a tense one as Bella answered the phone thinking there was a problem with the renovations.

"No, it's all going great. I just got off the phone with Peter. Where's The Major?"

"Just gassing up the car, we're going to look at a place in Utah."

"Utah?"

"Yes, it's really nice actually but I'll find something wrong with it. He's been so patient, but I can see it's wearing a little thin. How much longer do you think before it's ready?"

"A couple more weeks max I think. It's mainly the interior now so they'll work as quickly as they can."

"Great. Oh, what did you ring for by the way?"

I explained quickly and waited for the explosion, but her reply was very matter of fact.

"So they've left? Well, I'm sure they'll be back and in the meantime they can have another honeymoon."

"Look, I don't want to upset you and if it bothers you me going to Volterra and taking your dad's place..."

"It doesn't. I think you are the best person for the job but do you think Felix is right to fear trouble down the road?"

"I think he's wise to be prepared for possible trouble. With our kind, you just never know. It's better to have plans in place and never need them than to be scrambling about like blind men when the enemy come breaking down the doors."

"Then I'm even more certain they need you in Volterra. I'll tell Jasper when he gets back but good luck Darius."

"Let's just hope I don't need it. Look after yourself Bella and The Major."

"I will."

It didn't actually take long to pack what I needed to take with me, there were powerful computers in the Volturi archives and Edward would be only too happy to allow me to link into them...if he knew what was good for him. That was one person I thought got off far too lightly. Anyway, Felix sent the jet for me and I made sure everything was stowed away just the way I liked it before allowing the pilot to take off and then I sat with him and I know it scared the crap outta him because he sweated all the way to Pisa International. There I supervised the unloading of the hold and with Felix's help stowed it all in the trunk of the car before driving up to Volterra. On the way, he filled me in on things. The guard were glad I was coming, but the rest of the council were reserving judgement.

"They think you're gonna lecture them on the way they behaved about Bella."

"Then they are weaker than I thought, sitting like naughty children waiting for the master to come in cane in hand."

"Just remember Carlisle first. He still thinks Charlie was right and Bella's overreacting."

The first thing I did on arriving in Volterra was to go down to the archives and set up my equipment much to the amusement of Felix who had helped me with the boxes and the discomfort of Edward who stood watching from a corner. I wondered if I turned and said "BOO" if he would jump out of his skin? I was tempted, but I managed to control my urge to scare him shitless.

"Don't touch any of this. It won't interfere with anything you are doing. If you have a problem come looking for the stoop-shouldered spotty nerd, he'll know what to do."

He didn't answer me, just nodded so I smiled and left him to it followed by a smirking Felix. I got the feeling Edward wasn't any more popular here than he had been before. What Athenadora saw in him I had no idea but then love was surely blind in some cases!

Once settled into my quarters Felix took me along to the smaller chamber they used for most of the council meetings, having decided the audience chamber was too big and stark. Everyone was there waiting nervously for my arrival and when they saw me they all stood up to shake hands, it was like a fucking sales convention! I took my seat at the head of the table and smiled around at everyone.

"Right, I know you all know me and I sure as hell recognise all you so let's cut the crap. Charlie had his own way of doing things I'm sure, but he's not here any longer...I am so now we do it my way. The first half of any meeting which are held?"

I looked at Carlisle who answered immediately as if afraid I might chide him for taking too long,

"Once a week."

"Right well the first half of the meeting we'll discuss general business if there is any. The second half we will be discussing our reaction to a threat from outside sources, like say the Guardians or the Fraternidad although I understand they are much happier now Aro and the others are gone. Can't say I blame them either, we've got to be more trustworthy at the very least. My apologies to Athenadora for that slight on her late husband."

She scowled at me but then I didn't need my companions to like me, just work with me.


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130**

 **Darius**

Well, the best I could say for the situation was that no one was complaining openly about my election and I wasn't going to explain any further why I'd accepted it. This new council was all very good but it hadn't been elected by our kind, just by the Volturi themselves and those who had been responsible for the destruction of the old order, in short it had been a palace coup and they rarely ended well in my long experience. True Carlisle, Eleazar, and their friends really thought they were doing what was best for our kind but that didn't make it any more acceptable to those who thought they could do a far better job given the opportunity.

The guard, however, were on my side, they were uneasy that the council hadn't thought it necessary to keep a watchful eye on the most dangerous of the possible rebels. Aro had kept them in check with the threat of The Major and swift and terrible retribution for any attempts at fermenting revolt. This council really thought those like the Romanians, the Russian Братство крови Brotherhood of Blood, and the Αδελφές του θανάτου, Sisters of Death based in Thessaloniki, Greece were just going to sit back nod in agreement and stay in the shadows? Not in my experience no, one or more would turn up eventually with an army to storm Volterra and demand their seat on the new government and I was here to stop that happening. Given time, this new council would find its feet, realize it was also responsible for policing the other covens and stamp their authority but now was the danger period.

Felix and a couple of the other more computer literate of the guard kept a constant watch on certain people and places I thought might give us an early warning of coming danger. Until that time came, however, I tried to get some new laws passed that would help our kind to keep out of the sight of the humans. The law regarding Immortal children was tightened up, originally the age had been fourteen but this was now raised to twenty-one. Teenagers were just too unpredictable to be safe as vampires, something we all knew from bitter experience.

There were some like Carlisle who were mature beyond their years and those like Eleazar not changed until their mid twenties but a lot of teenage newborns were either killed by their sires to stop the Volturi stepping in and endangering their own lives or were killed by other nomads. In future, any human changed under the age of 21 was to be brought straight to Volterra and their sire better have a good reason for having changed them in the first place.

It took longer than I thought for danger to rear its ugly head but when Felix came to me with his observations I was sure he was right. The Fraternidad were keeping a low profile, but I hadn't really expected them to start anything, they knew me and with that knowledge came trust. With me in control of the ruling council they knew there would be no pre-emptive strikes against dissidents and with Aro and Caius both out of the way they had no real grievances.

The Romanians on the other had must have been livid when they heard that the Volturi had a change of leadership in which they had no say. Vladimir and Stefan still saw themselves as the true leaders of our world and the slightest opportunity they would be looking to snatch it back.

"I thought you should know that the Sisters have disappeared. Now they could just be on vacation but a little voice in my head tells me they are more likely on their way to meet up with the Romanians. There has been some back and forth communication and together they could be a viable fighting force. I told Aro a few years ago that Stefan was traveling, looking for gifts to add to their arsenal, but he was confident we had the best already."

I looked at the detailed report he had written including all the destinations Stefan had traveled to and the times he suspected Stefan had met with the sisters. His conclusion was the same I would have come to, we could be in danger of attack from not just one but two powerful enemies who were working in concert.

"Right, let's get satellite surveillance of the Romanians headquarters and see if we can trace Alexa and her friends. I'll call a meeting and see if we can prove to the others that we have to start getting our defenses working better than they are. I'm sick of hearing how we should be spending more on educating our kind into a more peaceful way of life, we're vampires for God's sake."

"Amen to that but you're going to have a fight on your hands. Filling the council with pacifists may have seemed a good idea at the time but it might come back to bite us on the ass one day soon."

Felix was closer to the truth than he knew because all the rest, with the exception of Athenadora, thought we were overreacting, scaremongering I think Eleazar called it!

"Do you really think no one would try to wrest power from you just because they know you wouldn't fight? How fucking naive can you be Eleazar?"

"Darius please there's no need for profanity. Eleazar was merely pointing out that the fact she and Stefan may have met does not necessarily mean they are plotting world domination."

I shook my head in despair at Carlisle's words then slapped my forehead,

"Of course not, how stupid of me. He's probably just taking her on a sightseeing tour of Castle Dracula! Just what is so difficult to grasp? Stefan and Vladimir swore to take back control of our world one day and now Aro and Caius are gone that's just what they are planning. While you sit on your fat asses discussing the color for the new fucking reception area they are tooling up for war."

"Darius we sent word to all the large covens inviting them to visit and air their grievances and those who wished to participate contacted us and we were able to ally their irrational fears. Charlie spoke to Vladimir in person explaining our ethos and invited him to visit and see how the new Volturi run things. An offer he declined, hardly something he would do if he were worried about our vision for the future."

"Carlisle, he doesn't give a fucking flying rats ass about your vision, don't you get it? They want your seats and one way or another they intend getting them. Now anyone who wants to bury their head in the sand feel free to do so. The rest of you work with me to stop this before it begins or you'll be answering to the Romanians in a short while."

The council was divided by my words, Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen, and Esme standing together while Felix, Athenadora, and rather surprisingly Emmett, stood with me.

"Well, as I have the deciding vote if it comes to a draw I guess you all know what happens next. We beef up our security into the citadel. Post sentries at every exit and I mean everyone and check all visitors thoroughly before allowing then in. We also need to install camera's at the town gates, spin the humans a yarn about it being for their added protection. That way we will get prior warning of an attack."

Carlisle frowned,

"You make it sound like we are going to be overrun by hostile forces at any moment Darius, think about it, you are overreacting."

"Really? Well, I lived through a few sieges Carlisle and I'm telling you if we don't prepare it's going to be a walkover. Do you really want to be ruled by the Romanians again? No way you weren't around then, well take it from someone who has, you won't like it."


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**

 **Bella**

I had done my best to be enthusiastic when we viewed the small farm in Utah and if I hadn't already decided on our home I might have been happy to live there. The house was pretty if a little tired and the views across the meadows to the mountains was spectacular. I could see Jasper was taken with it, busy talking to the realtor about the planning permissions needed in Utah and his vision for a new stable block and paddocks for the mares he planned on breeding from. He was going to be devastated when I rejected it, but I knew in the end he would be thrilled with my choice, or at least I hoped so. Peter and Charlotte kept me up to date on progress and another couple of weeks should see it ready for its new owners. In the meantime though I had to play my part.

Jasper

I really thought this time we had a winner, it ticked all the boxes, plenty big enough and with enough to update to make it our own. Great potential for raising horses with an outdated stable block that would do for now, until I got the OK to replace it. I could see us now sitting on the porch watching the horses grazing in the nearest paddock and talking about when the new foal would be born. Bella seemed enthusiastic too and we promised to ring Debbie in the next few days as we had a couple more to visit first.

When we got back to our motel I was full of plans and as soon as we got inside I grabbed paper and pen and began to draw an outline of my vision. Bella watched me for a while in silence then stretched and yawned,

"I need a run, why don't we go hunt in the mountains?"

I was always ready to hunt, my thirst could become a living thing if I left it too long. My body still craved the satisfaction that only human blood supplied and that was a constant fight of head over heart.

We left as soon as it got dark and found ourselves ranging much further than usual. So far in fact that we spent the following day getting back, but it had been worth it, we found two black bears fighting over a female who we allowed to escape. The two males made a great meal and for once I felt my thirst was almost gone. Living in the mountains or close by was looking more appealing every day. Which was another plus the last place we viewed had going for it. When we got in and showered it occurred to me that we had missed a viewing so I rang to rearrange for the following day.

Bella came back in wearing just a towel around her head and a smile and it was just too much for a weak willed male like me, I couldn't help seeing it as an invitation and she never complained. Because of this we almost missed the rearranged appointment but when we saw the place we knew it wasn't for us. For starters it was just too close to a major highway and other dwellings, the land was all behind the house and we wanted some privacy, more than this place afforded, but we did look around just to be polite.

We were driving back when I brought up the subject of the farm we had both liked the day before last and I was surprised to find Bella was no more than lukewarm about it now.

"I thought you liked it?"

"I did but...it's too finished. I think we should go for something that needs totally gutting and rebuilding. We can leave our stamp on it then."

Now I was officially confused, we had looked at some places that were little more than ruins and Bella had said they needed too much work! It occurred to me that maybe she wasn't ready to settle down yet.

"How about we put house hunting on hold for a while and just travel, we could go abroad, see something of the world. Who knows we might decide we'd prefer to live outside the States. Somewhere like Germany or Poland, there are plenty of wild forests there, wolves and bears, all our favorite food. There's no reason we have to stay in America. We might even run into your dad, do you have any idea where he went when he left Volterra?"

"No, why would he bother telling me, I'm just his daughter and I don't want to live abroad I like it here."

I gave up at this point before I got on the wrong side of my mate and paid for it, painfully.

We went back to Peter and Charlotte's the following day having decided to think a little more about where we wanted to put down roots. As soon as this decision was made Bella seemed to lighten up which was a relief and seemed as eager as me to plan a trip across Europe although just for fun, not to look at any of the countries we passed through as a potential home, she was adamant about that.

As it turned out we did travel to Europe but not quite as planned. We were laying together naked in the huge bed that looked out over the back of the house onto rolling meadows when my cell phone rang. I had to smile because Bella had reprogrammed it to play Dixieland for me. A song I vaguely remembered hearing during my days as a Major in the Confederate Army. Picking it up I recognized Darius' number and answered knowing he wouldn't just be ringing for a chat.

"Darius? What's up?"

"We need you, Major." I sat up, his serious tone cutting through my mellow mood.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Bella joined me looking worried.

"The Romanians have joined forces with the Sisters of Death and they are headed our way. Now call me cynical but I'm thinking they aren't on their way here to congratulate us and if rumors are correct they have acquired some excellent fighters, names you might be familiar with, Samson, Wilhelm, and Gregor. Not forgetting Savannah of course."

"Look I'd like to help you but I promised Bella I was finished with all that."

Bella

Even I could hear the tension in Darius' voice and although the names meant nothing to me it was obvious by the tightening around his eyes the same wasn't true to Jasper. Yet he was prepared to refuse Darius for the promise he had made to me, I couldn't allow that to happen.

"You have to go, Jasper if Darius needs you. I know he wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

"Are you sure Bella? I'm happy to keep my promise to you. If I go then I will fight and people will get hurt, maybe die. You need to know that."

"I understand Jasper and I also understand that if you don't help. If you don't make a stand then there's a good chance something terrible might happen to our friends in Volterra."

"Friends?"

I sighed,

"I don't like what they did, but it wasn't really their fault. Charlie was my dad and if he said he didn't want me to know then it wasn't their place to argue. I don't like it, but I don't want to see them killed."

Jasper

Bella's attitude was very mature and I was grateful she was prepared to allow me to break my promise because if Darius was right and I had no reason to doubt him, then apart from Peter and myself Felix was the only one who stood a chance of stopping this attempted coup. The names Darius had spoken were, apart from my own, the most feared in our world. Not because they were gifted, at least not powerfully except Savannah but because they were violent, cruel and utterly ruthless. They didn't care who the target was or how they destroyed them, just that they did. Also Gregor was ex Volturi who had defected to the Romanians after Aro's death which meant the enemy knew as much about the citadel as the new Volturi did, so no ambushes or traps were going to work. It would be all out war.

"Why aren't they afraid of Alec or Jane? Surely their gifts would stop anyone getting into Volterra?"

"If not for one small detail, Savannah. She is gifted, her gift is to negate all other mind-altering gifts in a miles radius of her which means none of the Volturi gifts is going to be of any help at all. What I don't understand is that Savannah has always been neutral, she refused offers from every coven to join them so what changed? Any idea's Darius?"

"You could say that Savannah finally met her mate, Stefan's commander."

"Savannah and Ivan?

"No, I forgot you've been out of contact a while. Ivan made the mistake of taking on Windsor, an English vampire over here to make his mark. Well, he did and stayed on to replace Ivan. Savannah came, drawn by the mating pull and voila, Stefan has a real one hundred karat diamond gift at his disposal. I'll send the jet for you, be ready I have no idea how long we have before they attack. Two days, three at most I'd say."

"What about Charlie?"

"Can't reach him but I'm hoping he'll hear through the grapevine, of course he's got the only gift not affected by Savannah's, or at least I'm praying I got that right because his is a physical barrier, not a mental one. Anyway, see you soon."


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**

 **Darius**

I was relieved when I heard Bella give The Major permission to break his oath and I was hoping Peter would also turn up because apart from Felix and myself they were the only two decent fighters we had. I had a strange feeling that there was someone on the inside willing to help them out. Someone who had told them Charlie was absent and probably about the promise The Major had made to his mate, my problem was weeding the Judas out without alerting the Romanians.

Then I thought of Edward, who better to monitor the thoughts of those in the citadel and warn me who was giving help to our enemies. When I explained what I needed to him he was only too happy to offer his help, anything to improve his image here in Volterra. Of course that wasn't my only problem, I now had to tell the rest of the council what I had done and hope they agreed, not that it made much difference, it was done and that's exactly why I was going to present my actions as a fait accompli.

The other council members were waiting expectantly when I joined them and called them to order.

"What's this all about Darius? Are you still shying from shadows? I've heard nothing to worry me. No one has seen the Romanians or any of the other large rebel covens for that matter."

"And that doesn't bother you, Carlisle? The fact that they all suddenly seemed to have disappeared?"

"Disappeared? I hardly think that's true, the Romanians are hardly ever seen outside their castle under normal circumstances. Eleazar asked his friends in Eastern Europe to keep an eye out and he's heard nothing to alarm him."

"Have you heard anything at all from them Eleazar?"

"No but I don't expect to unless there is anything to report."

"Like the fact that Stefan and Vladimir left their castle a month ago, met up with Savannah and Alexa and they are headed in this general direction?"

There was a long silence, everyone looking at Eleazar and waiting for a reply.

"Are you sure about this? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Would you have listened? No doubt someone would have had a good reason for their movements. I understand you don't want trouble, a fight, but that doesn't mean that others feel the same way. I warned you at our first meeting there was going to be trouble sooner or later. Well it's turned out to be sooner, they are coming here and I can assure you it's not for tea and fucking cake."

"Darius please, there are ladies present, curb your profanities."

I couldn't help laughing at this. The rebels were ready to storm the gates of the citadel and Carlisle was more concerned with the odd cuss word!

I stood up and bowed deeply,

"Please forgive me, ladies, I meant no offense. Or at least no offense then. Perhaps my next statement will give more offense to everyone. I have spoken to The Major and asked for his help, he is coming to Volterra along with the captain who contacted me just before I came here."

Athenadora stood up livid,

"How dare you act unilaterally. This is a council and as such all decisions should be taken in a meeting by all of us together."

I glared at her and she slowly retook her seat as the others mumbled their agreement.

"Right let's get this out into the open. The Volturi voted me onto this council as the leader because they expected trouble sooner or later and they knew it would take too long for you to decide to do anything. I saw trouble coming, you didn't, I acted on what I saw, you would have spent weeks discussing what if any response to make. Hell is coming to Volterra and we have to be ready for it. I know the fighters the Romanians are bringing with them, what they are capable of and trust me..."

I looked around the table,

"You wouldn't stand an earthly chance without The Major and his Captain, myself, and Felix. So for the duration of this emergency I am declaring martial law and taking control of Volterra."

"You can't do that Darius, this is a democracy."

"To hell with your democracy Carlisle, I'm going to keep us all from burning. Once this is over you can shove your leadership but until then you will obey orders or be given the choice, leave Volterra or spend a few weeks imprisoned in the catacombs. Have I made myself clear?"

I could see from their expressions that I had and waited, but no one argued with me or my decisions.

"Good, then I guess we should plan for the defense of the citadel."

"What about the humans in town? We have to warn them."

"Warn them Esme? You want to tell the humans who live here that they are about to be invaded by a group of bloodthirsty vampires hell-bent on world domination. I'd love to see you try. I thought perhaps we should just send them all out of town so I'm arranging a plane crash, a plane carrying a rather large warhead that needs specialist disarming. As a precaution, the inhabitants of the town will be evacuated to the village at the base of the hill and paid compensation for their trouble so long as they keep the incident a secret."

The others nodded, well at least I got their agreement on this point.

"Two of the guard will keep sentry duty at the town gates to ensure no one comes back to see what's happening."

"And the rest of us?"

"The rest of us Emmett will be split into four parties, each one headed by one of the seasoned warriors. You will do exactly as you are told by your leader if you have any desire to live. If anyone doesn't want to fight then fine, but get out of the way and stay there until it's all over."

"What about Chief Swan? Shouldn't we get him back? With his shield, it wouldn't come to as fight."

"Do you know how to contact him Athenadora?"

She shook her head,

"No, and he didn't leave a forwarding address so let's just hope he hears about what's happening and gets back in time but I'm not holding my breath as they say."

It took a while to split the council up between the four leaders, no one should have to put up with Carlisle and Eleazar so I got the former and Peter the latter which could be interesting as Peter wasn't the most even tempered of men and if his orders were questioned he was as likely to smack his own as the opposition's men. Athenadora who wasn't about to hide away elected to go with Felix's group but if she thought she would be taking over from him she had another think coming, he knew how to organize a group and she would soon find that out. The meeting was almost over when Edward came knocking and asked to speak to me. He had found our mole, a certain Michael, a guard who had joined the Volturi a few years ago after leaving the Romanians. He'd been watched at the time but never did anything that could be called suspicious. In fact he was the ideal sleeper, put in the Volturi guard for just such an opportunity as this.

"What did you learn and does he suspect you know about him?"

"No, I wasn't even in the same room. He just happened to be sent down to the archives with some boxes that just arrived. I was in one of the other chambers and he thought the place was empty so he took some time just nosing around. While he did that he was thinking about his last email from Stefan. He's been using one of the internet cafes in the square to send messages. They expect to be in position three nights from now, one group will make a frontal assault, they know the humans will be gone so there's no need for stealth, one group will use the old tunnel that comes out in the courtyard beside the wives tower."

"And the third?"

"I don't know because he didn't, sorry. Oh yes, I got a message from Alice and Graeson. She saw trouble, Graeson is on his way, but he's not sure he'll be in time, they're in Australia at the moment, in the outback, and she's going to try contacting Charlie and fill him in. She couldn't see any more, obviously there are decisions still to be made. If she does, she'll let us know."


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

 **Charlie**

I sat looking over the ocean without even really being aware of its vast emptiness. Leaving Volterra hadn't been difficult, staying would have been much more so. I was thinking about Bella and what I had done to her. At the time it had seemed the most sensible thing to do, she was going through the horrors of the change and then the difficult path all newborns had to tread. To bother her with my news seemed petty.

Sure I'd found my mate and we decided to get married but it would have been hard on Bella knowing what was going on and not being able to attend and Chloe was so eager to become my wife. Athena and the guys said what I was only thinking, a wedding isn't such a big deal, besides which Bella might be hurt that I got married again although it had been Renee who wanted the divorce not me. I chose to listen to them and not Esme or Rose who both thought I should have either delayed the wedding or at least given Bella the opportunity to attend if Jasper thought she was controlled enough. In the end, it was Chloe's fear that Bella might ruin her big day by losing control that decided me and I swore the others to secrecy but if I had known just how badly Bella would react...

From the look on her face and her words I doubted I could ever make things right between us but I hoped that perhaps when she understood that at least some of her friends had stood up for her she might forgive them. All I knew was that I had to get away and Chloe understanding why was extremely supportive. She had offered to ring Bella, try to explain, but we decided eventually that might only make matters worse so we just left.

The council would soon elect a new leader, I was more interested in making a new life although this life would always have a ragged hole where my daughter should have been. When Chloe suggested we leave without telling anyone where we were going so we could spend some quality time alone I was only too happy to agree. The only person I wanted to hear from wasn't going to pick up the phone anytime soon so we flew from Italy to the Philippines and from there chartered a boat to visit some of the islands choosing the unpopulated ones wherever possible. Then flew to Singapore, another country I always wanted to visit. Most of the time I enjoyed myself, after all I was alone with my mate, but from time to time I couldn't help thinking of the mess I had made with Bella.

Chloe had tried really hard to distract me and for a while it worked. Discussing my gift we had decided it might be fun to discover just how good it really was so we went swimming and waiting until we came across a shoal of fish I tried pushing them away as they surrounded us like a silver cloud. It was strange watching as they became a ring with us at the center and I kept pushing until we could no longer see them. It had been fun but I wanted to try something a little bigger and less likely to turn tail and run so we hunted Barracuda finding some huge ones out at sea, aggressive and hungry they came straight for us and I allowed them to get close, much to Chloe's delight before pushing them away which just made them more aggressive and determined.

Again and again they attacked but I stopped them at a greater distance each time until they got tired and frustrated and went in search of something they could actually catch. From there we continued our experiment on land in the jungles and this time I tried to hide from Chloe and keep her from finding me by sending my shield further and further. At first I wasn't that good but with practice it got to the point where I could keep her at bay even when I couldn't see or hear where she was. I'd been frustrated with my gift after the initial novelty wore off, but now I could see just how powerful it really was. I just wished I could tell Bella about it right now.

Chloe

I was relieved Charlie had opted to go for a walk alone, he was in one of his pensive moods, thinking about Bella and I felt dreadful. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. When I was chosen to befriend Athenadora some years back so we had ears in Volterra I never expected I would actually visit but when we heard about the deaths and the new council headed by a powerfully gifted vampire it was decided I should visit and try to ensnare him, try to lure him from Volterra giving us a better chance of overpowering the new Volturi and wresting control. After all, what right did he and the Cullens have to decide they were the only ones fit to rule our kind? There was no open vote, nothing, we were just presented with the news that Aro and his brothers had been ousted and a new council now controlled our world.

I never planned on finding my mate in Volterra, the very man I was supposed to be working on. Once I knew about his daughter I saw a way to keep him and save his daughter from danger. If she were kept in the dark about the wedding she would, if I knew anything about the "gentler sex", be incensed and leave her father and Volterra.

Persuading Charlie we should leave after that was easy, he couldn't wait to get away and so long as Bella continued to be angry at her father she wasn't likely to visit Italy. Not taking our cell phones with us hadn't been a difficult sell either, we didn't care what happened in Volterra and we had no one we wanted to keep in contact with, besides Bella, so we left them with the rest of our things in our suite. However I did stow a small phone on me, after all I needed to know how our plan was progressing and every time Charlie went off alone I would check for updates. As it was only switched on for a few seconds each time I wasn't afraid we would be traced, if anyone bothered to try, and the battery would last until I could recharge or replace it.

This time however the news was mixed, the three parties were almost in position which was good, but the council had elected Darius as its leader which could make things more difficult for us. Then came the blow, Darius had a very sensitive nose for trouble and he had requested The Major join them in Volterra along with the Captain which meant Bella was headed right into the storm that was brewing and possibly to her death.

I put the phone away and sat, a sick feeling washing over me. If Bella died Charlie would be broken hearted, he would never forgive himself for not making things right between them and it was all my fault. I was torn between my duty to my sisters and that to my mate, either way I would betray someone I loved. My sisters in our coven had spent centuries waiting for an opportunity to have our voices heard while hiding in silence from the cruelty of the Volturi and now it had finally come, could I really betray them?

Charlie

When I got back Chloe looked visibly upset and I rushed to comfort her wondering what could possibly have happened? She refused to say anything at first so we sat in silence holding hands and I knew a struggle was going on inside her but had no idea what it was all about. Finally, she stood up and walked until she was facing the cabin we had made home for the past few weeks.

"Charlie, I have an admission to make and I'm afraid you will be angry with me, I might even lose you, but I have to tell you the truth whatever the consequences."

I walked to her, but she wouldn't let me comfort her or even touch her,

"No, because I couldn't bear the feeling as you drew back, please just listen to me."

"OK, but I can't think of anything that would stop me loving you."

She laughed harshly,

"You will. My name is my own but the things I told you about my past are not. I have been a vampire for centuries and I belong to a coven called the Sisters of Death, have you heard of us?"

"No can't say I have, but it doesn't make any difference."

She turned round and there was such sadness in her eyes,

"Oh, it does because we are the deadly enemy of the Volturi, a ruling council that denied women the chance to speak. We have waited patiently for a chance to become rulers of our world and now that time has come."

"But the new council has women on it, Esme, Athenadora, Rose, they all have a say in the running of our world."

"My sisters and I ideally wanted total control and when we heard there was a chance that the Volturi might lose their grip we made a pact with the Romanians. Stefan and Vladimir agreed that we could control our world provided they were the figureheads."

"So what was your part in all this?"

"To lure you away from Volterra. We knew we couldn't beat your shield so it was my job to get you away, but I fell in love with you, I recognized you as my mate, how ironic is that Charlie Swan?"


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134**

 **Charlie**

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, but Chloe's expression convinced me it was the truth. My mate was also an enemy of the new Volturi and she had lured me away from Italy to make it easy for her friends and the Romanians to destroy my friends on the council and take control.

"What I don't understand is why you are telling me this. Is it too late? Are they all dead or prisoners?"

"No, the attack hasn't started yet but they are in position and ready."

"How did you find that out?"

"I have a cell phone with me and I've kept in contact with my sisters."

"I want that phone. I'm going to contact the council, warn them what's coming and you are going to tell me their plan."

"I'll tell you gladly, but you can't warn them."

"You mean you won't give me the phone?"

She took a small silver phone from her pocket and handed it to me,

"Here, it won't do you any good, they've disrupted all communications between Volterra and the outside world as part of the run-up to the attack."

I ignored the outstretched hand,

"Then I have to get back."

She nodded,

"I know, I made arrangements for a flight back to Italy already. Charlie, I'm sorry, I never meant for you to get involved or Bella, that's why I wanted her to be angry with you, so she would stay away from Volterra."

I shook my head,

"You engineered our wedding to upset Bella?"

"No I love you, I wanted to get married, we are mates, even you can't deny that I just thought the easiest way to keep Bella safe was to make sure she wouldn't visit again. Unfortunately, it hasn't worked and that's why we have to get back."

"What do you mean it hasn't worked?"

"The last message I received told me that Darius, who took over your spot on the council, called the Major for help and if he goes to Italy Bella will go too."

She was right of course and I saw the car was packed ready for the drive to the airport. I didn't even ask if she was coming just grabbed the keys from the table and strode off.

We didn't speak on the drive, I was too conflicted to say anything. It was true that Chloe was my mate and she had tried to keep Bella safe while leaving the rest of the council to fight for their survival, but she had caused the rift between my daughter and myself. How was I going to forgive her that? Could I make things right with Bella by telling her? No, because not telling her was ultimately my decision not Chloe's or anyone else's.

I returned the car, grabbed our bags and went to find Chloe who was picking up our tickets and even though I was angry and confused I was still relieved when I saw her again. She was right, she was my mate and I loved her, somehow we would get through this although for now all I could concentrate on was getting back to Volterra. She handed me the tickets without speaking, but I managed a quiet thank you in return and we sat in silence until our flight was called, luckily she'd found a flight with only one stop and once in the air knowing there was nothing I could do about Volterra I decided to see what I could salvage of our relationship.

"Are you sure you want to Charlie? I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again."

"Well it was my first inclination but you were right, you're still my ma...wife."

I was conscious that parts of our conversation might be overheard even though everyone seemed to have headphones on.

"I couldn't see Bella in danger, not if there was a chance we could save her."

"What about your loyalty to your sisters?"

She smiled a little sadly,

"I guess my loyalty to you came top of the list and much as I wanted to keep you away from Volterra I know the only way to ensure Bella's safety is if you get there in time to shield her."

I thought about this, Chloe had lived with her sisters for centuries waiting a chance to rule their own world which had always been dominated by three men, the Volturi brothers. Now they saw their opportunity and because she had met me, her mate, she was betraying her sisters for the life of my daughter. It must have been a difficult decision for her and I should be grateful I came first. I was angry sure, I felt I'd been hoodwinked to an extent, but she had proved her loyalty to me and I knew I would forgive her, so long as we were in time to save Bella although she had done her best to keep Bella away and safe. Darius was the one unknowingly bringing her into danger again.

"You know we're going to need to talk about this later don't you?"

She nodded her head biting her lip just as Bella did when she was nervous or upset.

"But I love you Chloe and I always will."

"Thank you, Charlie, I love you too."

"Yeah you just proved that."

I took her hand and she gripped mine tightly as we sat caught up in our own thoughts and fears drawing comfort from the touch.

Chloe

I was praying we would be in time although I knew that meant my sisters would lose their only chance at power. I wasn't worried about the Romanians, they were almost as bad as the old Volturi and we were going to be forced to keep a very sharp eye on them not to be betrayed if we had helped them to grab the crowns. I had worked out the schedule time and time again and each time we only just beat my sisters to the citadel. If the flight were delayed at all or the car wasn't waiting when we reached the other end then we could walk into the mother of all battles and possibly find it was too late for Bella.

The new Volturi would be at quite a disadvantage with Savannah on the Romanians team, it meant Alec and Jane would be useless and defending them might even take badly needed manpower. There was Bella to think of too, she might be strong and controlled now, but she was inexperienced and, therefore, vulnerable, we just had to get there or the Volturi may well lose this battle.

"What makes you so sure we can't win without me? The Volturi still have other gifts."

"I know but so do the Romanians. They have a girl called Savannah with a dangerous gift, or at least in this case. She prevents mental gifts from working so the twins will be useless. I doubt either of them know how to fight, they've never needed to use physical force."

"Right, but there are fighters in the guard plus The major and now Darius."

"The Romanians have also picked up some seasoned fighters Charlie, fighters who don't care why they're fighting or what they do in order to win. It's like having The Major in triplet form and our Major can only be in one place at a time. If we don't reach Volterra before the attack it will be brutal."

"Well, let's just hope we make it before they do then but either way I'm going in."

"We are going in. I got you into this mess and I intend to be there helping to get everyone safely out."

"You keep a good look out, I have no intention of losing you Chloe, or Bella, not if I have anything to do with it."

I felt a thrill at his words, I hadn't lost my mate after all and I would prove my love for him by fighting at his side.


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135**

 **Darius**

I was relieved when The Major arrived in Volterra although a little worried about Bella's presence after all she was an unknown quantity when it came to fighting. I called everyone together and explained all that we knew and divided the groups up. The Major would lead one, Felix another and Peter the other now we knew there were only three teams attacking.

Meantime I would be their eyes and ears as I'd wired the whole place so I could see where everyone was at any time. There were no arguments from any of the council, I guessed they were bitched out if not a little nervous at the thought that our adversaries had good fighters amongst them.

"Major, you'll have Emmett, Rose, Bella, Graeson, Alice, and Edward.

Peter, you take Charlotte, Demetri, Heidi, Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen. Felix, you'll have Jane, Corin, Athenadora, and Chelsea.

The rest of the guard will be split between you and just remember Graeson you cannot use your gift although we're glad you got back here in time to fight, you too Alice. Savannah will prevent any mental gifts from being deployed and I think you'll find she's pretty well guarded as their ace in the hole. The Major will hold back until we see where the unknown group will break in.

Peter take your group ready for the frontal assault, Felix your group will wait at the tunnel entrance by the wives tower. Michael has been dealt with so there will be no need to watch our backs."

"Dealt with? I don't remember discussing what to do with the Romanian sleeper in our midst."

"That Eleazar is probably because we didn't. Felix took him for a short walk and came back alone. Do you have a problem with that?"

He did, but he wasn't going to say anything,

"I thought not, you will be so relieved when this is all over and you see the back of me I know but just for now, like it or not you need me and these other fighters so lets keep our mouths closed shall we?"

The meeting broke up then, but I kept the commanders back to tell them what else we knew, again at Carlisle's disapproval. He and I were fast falling out as I became more and more annoyed with his attitude in a time of extreme danger. I was beginning to think he'd rather we all joined hands and ran down to welcome the Romanians singing a welcome song and carrying flowers for them! Maybe even put up a banner and fucking balloons!

"He's a fucking idiot and his friend from Denali isn't much better."

"True Peter but they are our allies."

"Can we swap them for some of the Romanians? They'd be a sight more fucking useful."

"Sorry no. You'll all want one of these earphones, I didn't have time to get enough for everyone so I'm sure there will be complaints but it means you will hear me and I'll guide you in wherever you are needed most. Especially you Major because we have no idea where the third group will make their entrance."

"Any ideas Felix?"

The huge guard looked at The Major and shrugged,

"If it were me and I had any knowledge of the citadel which I imagine they have then I'd be looking at the old tunnels beneath us, it's honeycombed with them and while some of the entrances are impassable and some blocked off there are others we have no idea of. But I'd be looking for one that would deposit me close to the center of the citadel, under the audience chamber somewhere.

So I would keep close to the old wine cellars, they are directly below it. I'd have Savannah in this group too, she would cover the place easily with her gift that way."

We agreed to follow his ideas and knowing we only had a few hours everyone went off to make last minute arrangements while I set up my monitor screens and checked everything was working.

"You staying here Darius? You're right in the middle of it. This room is only a few yards from the audience chamber and you are alone."

"Yeah I know Major but it was the best place to set up. Besides I'm relying on you to cover my back. Remember I'll see them coming before you do."

The Major

I was ready for war and confident that in a fight I was the better man but I was concerned about Bella. Leaving her behind hadn't been an option, she'd already proved that once! I just didn't want her close to the fighting but couldn't bear the thought of her out of my sight. Leaving her with Darius had seemed a good plan but he was far too close to danger so I would just keep her close to me.

At least that way, despite the fact she would be in the thick of the battle, I could see what she was doing and if she got into difficulties. She was nervous, even a little afraid which was healthy but she was also excited and keen to get started which was the vampire side of her nature coming to the fore. We spent the hour before taking up our positions watching the sun drop down over the back of the town holding hands in quiet companionship.

"One day I'd like to do this at our own home."

She turned to me and smiled,

"We will, don't worry... Or are you worried?"

"I'd be a fool if I wasn't a little concerned before a battle, especially now I have a mate to worry about as well."

"Don't worry about me, I promise to stay close and I've still a little extra strength from the last of my human blood."

"Just promise me when this is over you'll tell me why you are so reluctant to find a home for us."

Her smile dimmed a little,

"Is that what you think Jasper? I'm so sorry that's..."

Her sentence was interrupted by a voice in my ear,

"Major they've brought the schedule forward, Felix has already made contact and Peter can hear movement ahead, you should get your asses down here before I find myself knee deep in Romanians."

I grabbed Bella's arm and ran to join the others calling for them to follow me,

"We're up folks. Edward if you hear anything I want to know so stay close."

"I hear you."

"Darius you see anything yet? We're headed down the stairs now."

"Nope...Oh, wait..."

There was a second's pause

"Got you. Major, the second of the two stores, the wine racks are moving, either we've got huge fucking rats or you have unwanted visitors arriving."

We ran into the wine cellars just as the Romanian guards streamed through from the tunnel now revealed and at their head was Stefan followed by a tall blonde who could only be Savannah but she was surrounded by several other black-clad females, the Sisters of Death.

As we clashed Edward stayed close,

"There are about fifteen of them and their goal is the audience chamber and Darius. They know he is monitoring what's happening and they want us blind and deaf."

Just as I had suspected, well I could see my team were making a good account of themselves and even Bella was holding her own against one of the women, but then I saw Stefan and Savannah had made their way behind us to the stairs and were disappearing up them. With a curse, I grabbed Edward,

"Watch Bella, make sure she stays safe."

He nodded and I followed them, two figures rushing up the stairs at the same time hearing Darius voice in my ear.

"There are more than we expected, I sent the reserves to help Felix Major so it's just my favorite Romanian and us."

"I'm right behind them."

"Yep got ya. Oh, by the way, there's a car coming hell for leather up the road towards the town. No idea who it is but I doubt they are friendly."

"They'll hit the guards on the town gate if they are still alive."

"Right yeah of course. Sorry, I forgot them for a minute."

I hit the top of the stairs as I heard a crashing sound, a door being pulled from its hinges then Darius again.

"Stefan, good to see you and the delectable Savannah. I don't remember adding you to the invitation list, Still now you're here shall we dance?"


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136**

 **Chloe**

The Gods were with us or so it seemed, there was a tail wind and our flight landed early, the car was waiting ready and the roads were almost devoid of other traffic. As we drove Charlie grilled me about what I knew of the plan and I told him the little I was privy to.

"I left Greece before the final plans were drawn up. All I know is that they have a mole in the citadel so whatever Darius and the others dream up for defense is likely to reach the Romanians ears. I did hear that one group would be infiltrating the citadel from old tunnels underground although where the tunnels come out I'm not sure but one I think might have an exit close to the wives tower. Savannah will ensure we are at a disadvantage by nullifying Jane our most powerful weapon. You were the only one we were scared of and that's why you were targeted in the first place."

He nodded,

"And you are sure I won't be affected by this Savannah?"

"Ninety-nine percent sure yes. Your shield is a physical, not mental power and she only affects mind tricks."

"So as soon as I reach the citadel I can deploy it and once we let the others know we are here they can use their gifts?"

"Yes, but how far out can you reach?"

"You know something Chloe, I have no idea, I never really experimented with it, but I guess we're about to find out. Look, there's smoke rising from the town, the fights already started."

"They must have brought their timetable forward. Can't you go any faster?"

Charlie

I put my foot to the floor and the engine snarled, the car leaped forward and I prayed the smoke wasn't a sign we were too late. Reaching the town walls we could see hand to hand fighting. Two guards I recognized were being attacked by at least twice their number of the enemy so I brought the car to a skidding halt and we jumped out. I used my shield to cover our two men giving them some respite and tightened it quickly to crush their assailants. I could see and hear that the town was deserted and decided the council had come up with a story to clear the humans out of harm's way which meant they had some warning of the attack beforehand. Which was why Darius had asked The Major to return to Volterra to help them.

Releasing the Volturi guard they explained what was happening and we left them to make sure no one else tried to get in and ran on to the citadel to find more fighting, this time I recognized a lot of those involved and realized I couldn't use my shield offensively without harming our own people. All I could do was to get to the citadel and attempt to cover the entire building hoping that Jane would feel the change and try using her gift.

Once inside having dodged the various skirmishes I sent my shield out and then we followed the sounds of more combat to find Felix and others fighting a mixed group that had to comprise of the sisters and the Romanians. Chloe grabbed my arm.

"See the guy fighting with Athena and Chelsea. That's Savannah's mate. If we can kill him then she won't be able to concentrate on her gift."

Before I could answer her I heard one of the women call her name and Chloe sped into battle. I wanted to stay with her but it seemed Felix group were gaining the upper hand so with a gesture from Jane letting me know that she at least had understood the significance of my presence I ran on towards the audience chamber, the sounds of bitter fighting loud in my ears. I hadn't seen The major or Bella yet and I was afraid I might be too late to help them. Then I came across the first dismembered body then, not someone I recognized but I kicked the body parts to slow his reassembly and ran on.

As I skidded to a halt, the chamber doors laying at odd angles having been forced open, I caught my first glimpse of Bella. She was with Rosalie and Alice fighting off a group of black-cloaked women who seemed determined to kill them. Looking around I saw The major and Darius knee deep in body parts and still fighting, both wounded but not disabled. A scream from the girls made me whirl around and I saw Alice in one of the women's grasp, her teeth biting into Alice's neck while Graeson fought to reach her side through what seemed like a room full of the enemy. He couldn't use his gift without permanently damaging both friend and foe and I could see the frustration and fear on his face. Checking that there was no one focused on me I made my shield bulge inwards to force its way between Alice and her attacker who seemed to be pushed away by some invisible entity. Rose grabbed the girl and Bella ripped her head from her shoulders with effort and threw it high above the heads to crash down somewhere the other side of the chamber.

I spotted Stefan, one of the leaders with a tall blonde who could only be Savannah, She understood something was wrong, perhaps she could feel her gift was no longer working and she tried to warn Stefan but he was more interested in reaching Darius and The Major so as she tried to work her way free of the crush I made my way over to intercept her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw me,

"You're the one who is stopping me. I thought you were gone."

"Well, I got homesick and decided to come home, just in time or so it would seem."

She launched herself at me, teeth snapping and nails clawing and we went down tripping over body parts that were scattered all around us. The girl was tougher than she looked and half my mind was concentrating on keeping my shield up so I received several nasty bites before I got the upper hand. Deciding Bella's tactics had much to commend I grabbed her by the throat and ripped her head off which wasn't as easy as I had expected.

As I turned scanning the room for Bella, I heard her scream and saw The majors head whip round. Bella was on the ground with two females standing over her, one holding a lit match. I was about to act when I saw that Bella wasn't screaming for herself but for her mate as Stefan who had been using the balcony to swing over the heads of the other fighters dropped onto The Major's shoulders as he finished off another assailant, knocking him to the ground only to be joined by three more of the Romanian guard eager for this special kill. There would be a lot of kudos for the man who killed The Major.

"Charlie please, save him."

I was torn, but I knew if I let Stefan and the others kill her mate Bella would never forgive me. Deciding I couldn't let that happen, I pulled my shield close around him dragging him free of the tangle of limbs to safety. There was a sudden silence as a girl's scream filled the chamber which along with the scent of burning vampire flesh made me sick to my stomach.

Bella was dead and it was down to me. I should have saved her, my own daughter, not The Major. Yet I'd had no choice, she would have hated me for all eternity if I had saved her and let him die. Anyway, if he had died she would have soon followed him as her mate. So would he do the same and make my decision useless after all?


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137**

 **The Major**

I could have screamed in rage when Charlie decided to save me and not Bella. She was his daughter and there should have been no choice, no decision to make yet he turned his back on her and sent his shield to protect me. The scream of terror and agony when it came cut me like a dagger to the heart but almost immediately I knew it wasn't Bella. I could still feel the connection between us and it would have been severed if she had died.

Charlie and I both turned at the same time to see the girl who had been holding the match was burning while Bella was safe in Darius' arms across the room. As the fighting resumed I saw Darius nod and take Bella away while Charlie joined me releasing our foe and we started a clean up operation defeating or killing Romanian and Sister alike until there were only our own group standing. We hadn't lost a single person although we had several badly wounded comrades to attend to.

"I'll stay here, you find Bella."

I nodded in reply and called for Edward to check on the state of play with the other groups. If they had done as well as us then it would be over.

I found Bella with Darius in his command center and noticed for the first time he was injured, venom pouring down his leg from a deep bite wound that had taken a chunk of flesh with it. Bella was tending to it while Darius punched keys and checked his monitors before sitting back wincing as she wrapped a ripped chair throw around it.

"You need to hunt or it won't stop, its really deep Darius."

He dismissed her concerns turning to give a report.

"It looks like we won Major and without too many casualties. Mainly walking wounded."

"Did we lose anyone?"

He nodded,

"Yeah, a couple of the guard and Corin, she got caught up in a fight and Athenadora burned them without realizing. They're just mopping up now and then they'll bring the prisoners back here for sentence. I assume we are executing the survivors?"

"Let the council decide, I'm sick of all the killing Darius."

I had swept Bella from her knees and held her tight,

"I'm just looking for some peace now."

Charlie

It was good to see almost everyone had survived and that many of the opposition also lived to be marched into the audience chamber. The badly dismembered Romanians were burned in a bonfire in the courtyard while the few Sisters were fed enough to heal and then kept separately. When Darius limped up to join me watching the prisoners I wondered what he would have to say, bearing in mind he was the new council, leader.

"Glad to see you back Charlie, I don't think I'll be missed."

"Trouble with Carlisle and Eleazar?"

"I have no idea how you put up with those two, or their mates, they drove me nearly crazy. I am relieved to say they are all yours again, I'm stepping down."

"I left my post what makes you think they'll want me back any more than you?"

"Trust me, Charlie, the flags will be out when I leave."

Felix and Athenadora brought in the council table and chairs setting them up in the center of the room while the prisoners were huddled together, guarded by the Volturi soldiers, watching apprehensively. As the last of the council took their places headed by Darius I stood to one side watching Bella who was standing with Jasper across the way from me. Darius called the council to order and silence fell in the room.

"Before we get to the business of the day I am asking that you release me from my position and agree to Chief Swan retaking the chair. Are there any objections?"

As expected Carlisle stood up,

"Personally I think we should hold an open vote for a new leader. Chief Swan abandoned his position and you took over during a crisis. Now that's all over I feel we should make a fresh start."

"I see, is that motion seconded?"

Eleazar stood up to second Carlisle's motion.

"Very well, I think we should do that right now, an open vote for the leadership of the council. Everyone here except the prisoners has a vote, after all you all fought for us so you should be involved in the decision-making."

There was a rumble of assent and many nodding heads, this could be interesting!

Darius smiled at Carlisle,

"Would you object to a simple question to be voted on?"

"Such as?"

"All those in favor of Chief Swan retaking his place as leader of the council raise their hand. Short and sweet but extremely democratic."

Carlisle was seething but Darius was right and there was very little he could do about it. Looking round I saw that everyone with the exception of Carlisle, Carmen, and Eleazar, had already voted and I was back on the council as the leader.

I made a short acceptance speech thanking everyone for fighting against the Romanians and the Sisters and ensuring them that justice would be seen to be done where the rebels were concerned. I asked for any thoughts on how the rebels should be dealt with and the overwhelming majority of the council and the spectators was that they are executed as a danger to the stability of the Volturi. Carlisle shot to his feet to object followed by Carmen and Eleazar although Esme interestingly enough remained seated.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"This council was set up to rule our world more fairly and mercifully than before and executing rebels is not the way to show that."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, Eleazar, you are outvoted."

"Most of those voting are not even members of the council."

"And you think that makes it less acceptable? I would have thought you would be only too happy to see the council including the people we are supposed to be representing."

Eleazar looked at his mate and she nodded at him,

"Chief Swan, my wife and I would like to resign from the council and leave Volterra. We cannot in all honesty remain here when our beliefs are so alien to the rest of the council."

I looked around and the rest of the council nodded,

"Very well, you are free to leave..."

As they got to their feet I added,

"After this meeting. As you joined us at the beginning I think you should stay until the end, after all you can register your complaints that way."

They wanted to argue but with The Major, Bella, and Darius watching not to mention the guard I think they felt a little intimidated and resumed their seats.

"Thank you. At the end of this meeting, we will take nominations for new council members to take the places of Eleazar and Carmen. In the meantime, we should get back to the main object of this meeting, the fate of the rebels. I think we should follow the example of most great commanders through history and execute only the leaders of the rebellion. The foot soldiers are usually allowed to join the winning side or leave. Does anyone object to this?"

Of course Carlisle had something to say,

"Who exactly do you consider to be the leaders Chief?"

"I would have thought that was pretty obvious even to a peace-loving man like you. Stefan, Vladimir although it seems he's already received the ultimate justice, and the leader of the sisters Alexa."

"Really? So few? Are you sure that will be enough to quench your thirst for revenge?"

There was uproar at his words and I'd had about a bellyful of Cullen myself but before I could say anything Felix stood up glaring at Carlisle,

"I for one object to your tone and your insinuations. These rebels would have killed us all given the opportunity. We fought because we had to, for our lives, and the losers pay with theirs, now sit down and shut the fuck up before I add your name to my personal shit list Cullen."


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter 138**

 **Bella**

I wanted to leave straight away, but I understood Jasper had a few loose ends and had been asked to stay for the executions although at least Charlie didn't ask Jasper to take part in the killing, that would have been the last straw. I kept to our suite because I didn't want to bump into Charlie or his "wife" but of course they both knew where we were and the first time I heard a knock at the door tensing to find them there it was actually Charlotte and Peter.

They filled me in on what had happened before the attacks including the fact they had found a mole in Volterra. But I was far more interested in how the project was going. They had brought some photo's which I looked at keenly and when I finished I was smiling so broadly my jaw ached.

"It's perfect. How much longer do you need?"

"We're leaving later today. Give us a couple to get back and put the finishing touches to the masterpiece, say a week tops."

"That works well because Jasper has to stay for the executions, he feels he should."

"What about you? Are you gonna hide in here until you leave? They'll come looking if you don't show yourself."

Charlotte was right, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave our suite and try to act friendly with all those who had deceived me.

Of course, my luck couldn't hold and when Jasper went to see the new guard in action on the training ground I got another visitor and this time he was definitely unwanted. I opened the door slowly to find Charlie standing there looking nervous. Knowing I owed him thanks for shielding Jasper I stepped aside so he could come in, but I didn't offer him a chair hoping he would get the hint I didn't want to have a nice cozy chat.

"Bella, I've been waiting to see you, but I guess you didn't want company."

"I have Jasper and Peter and Charlotte called to see me."

"Yeah, I meant family."

"Oh, I'm family again now am I? Funny that I wasn't when you got married so why the change of heart now. I understand I owe you my thanks for saving Jasper. I didn't think you'd listen to me, but you did so thank you."

"Not necessary, I know how I would have felt if it had been Chloe in danger."

I ignored the reference to his "wife" and waited arms folded for him to state his business or leave.

"Bella, will you at least let me explain why we didn't involve you in the wedding. I understand now it was wrong, Esme and Rose told me that much at the time and I know you haven't spoken to them either. Please don't take it out on them, I swore them to secrecy."

"I'm not interested dad, you explained already."

"I don't want to lose you Bells. Not after everything that's happened."

"You haven't lost me. I'm still here and I'm sure you will always know where I am. I just choose to keep my life separate just like you."

He sighed and turned away as if ready to leave and then turned back,

"Won't you at least meet Chloe?"

"Why? She didn't want to meet me before so why now? Besides I already met her at the party remember? When I found out she was your wife."

"Listen, none of this is her fault, it's mine but please just meet her, you'll like her."

"I don't want to like her, I don't want to see her. I just want to leave here and hopefully never hear her name again."

I could see how much that hurt him, but I couldn't help how I felt,

"Bella, it shouldn't be like this. You're all I have..."

"No, because if I were all you had we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'm sorry dad and I really hope you are happy with HER but for now I just need my space. You have to respect that."

He finally left after giving me both their cell numbers knowing I wouldn't use either but making the effort and once I was alone again I sat and thought about what had been said. I did want him to be happy with HER I just didn't want anything to do with HER right now and I would never forgive either of them for cutting me out of their special day.

At the moment, I just wanted to get away from this place and home but I knew it would be a few more days before that came to pass. Deciding now my dad had confronted me he wouldn't do so again I left our suite and went down to the courtyard taking a book with me. To my relief, it was empty and I found a spot by the fountain and opened my book. About an hour later Darius seated himself beside me smiling.

"Sorry to break into your reverie but I come bearing news from our mutual friends."

I put my book down nervous and expectant,

"Is everything OK?"

"Better than OK they have worked their tails off and your nest is now ready for you."

I heaved a sigh of relief at hearing that,

"Then we can leave straight after the executions?"

"I had a word in The Major's ear about that, Charlie's too and we decided his presence wasn't necessary. I have the Volturi jet standing by as soon as you are ready."

I jumped up kissing Darius in my delight and ran back to our suite to pack only to find Jasper already there and doing it.

He turned to me with a smile that seemed a little dimmer than I expected.

"We can leave now."

"I know, I spoke to Darius, the jet is waiting for us."

He took my hand and led me to a chair sitting me down and kneeling beside me,

"Bella, I have to know now it's over. Are you really happy about settling down with me?"

I was dumbfounded,

"Of course, I love you, Jasper. Why would you need to ask me that?"

"Because every house we looked at you seemed to find fault with. I guess I expected you to be as keen as me to find a home."

I smiled leaned in and kissed him,

"I am Jasper, in fact, I have a surprise for you when we get back."

"You've been looking while I've been busy and found somewhere?"

"Kind of, wait and see."

His mood lightened considerably at hearing this and I was sorry I'd put him through such worry but it was a surprise I hoped he would love and it was now ready at last. We left a couple of hours later without seeing anyone except Rose who was coming in the entrance as we left. Remembering what Charlie had told me, how she had argued my corner about the wedding I smiled and said hello to her and could see how relieved she was.

"Are you leaving already? I wish we could have spoken Bella, but I didn't think you would let me explain."

"No need Charlie did and thank you for trying. Maybe we'll see you again soon."

She gave me a hug and we left, but Jasper was giving me a strange look.

"What?"

"You said we might see her again soon. Are you thinking about revisiting Volterra?"

"Not exactly no. Please don't ask me any more questions, just till we get back."

"OK, but I'm now officially getting nervous Bella."

I kissed him and he opened the car door for me,

"I know but not for much longer I promise. Now drive, I want to get out of Italy and back home."

He looked at me again as I said the word home but I wasn't giving anything else away, it would be a surprise for him.


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139**

 **Jasper**

I could feel Bella's excitement although I had no idea what she was excited about, leaving Volterra certainly, I knew she had spoken to her father, he'd approached me asking if I would intercede for him, but I refused.

"I'm grateful for what you did to save me Chief Swan, but your argument is with Bella, not me, she feels hurt and betrayed because you kept your wedding from her and to be quite honest I can understand that. Peter told me the full story and I'll break it to Bella, but when the time is right. Now she's anxious, nervous, upset, and unsettled and until she feels more secure I'm afraid you are right at the bottom of my to-do list, sorry."

Bella's enigmatic words going home had me thinking. Had she really found somewhere she liked enough to call home? If she had then I didn't care if it were a run-down shack in the middle of a desert I would be happy. I just wanted her to feel she had the security of a real home of her own.

She was quiet during the flight but as we approached the airport I could feel; her excitement begin to grow. Why Darius had decided to fly us to Houston I had no idea unless Bella thought I might like to return to a place I had called home once upon a time. Maybe she had even found a ranch in Texas, now that would be interesting but I decided not to try second guessing her, I would wait and see what transpired.

There was a car waiting and Bella collected the keys so obviously she was going to drive. I sat back in the passenger seat and closed my eyes much to her amusement.

"Well, if it's going to be a surprise I guess I should keep them closed until we get there."

"OK good, but I do have a quick stop to make before we head out."

"Picking up keys to look at somewhere?"

"Not exactly no, I want some flowers."

This puzzled me, I hadn't noticed Bella enjoying flowers or I would have bought her some, but again I knew it would do no good to ask for an explanation.

She stopped outside a small florist just outside Houston and when she came back to the car I noticed she was carrying a bouquet of Black Eyed Susan and another of Baby Blue Eyes. I couldn't help a smile, they had been my mother's favorite flowers and as children my brothers and sisters and I would go out into the meadows looking for them and pick a huge bunch to take home for her.

She always put them in a cream-colored tin jug and they had the place of honor in the center of the kitchen table at meal times. With my eyes closed I could see the scene, my sisters sitting one side of the table and me and my brothers the other with our father at the head and my mother at the foot, all heads bowed in prayer while the cooking smells made our mouths water and our stomachs grumble in protest at being kept waiting. Before I met Bella the memory would have made me bitter which turned slowly to sadness but now I took comfort from such memories of former happy days.

It wasn't until we were almost there that I opened my eyes again and only because I recognized the route, I'd travelled this way for so many years I knew the turns and bends, every rut in the track, and the smells of the crops and wildflowers on the breeze. Bella was driving to my old family home. Did she want to give me time to visit their graves before we went on to wherever she had picked out? As she turned up the track to the house I noticed it looked different, there were no loose shingles and all the wood had been replaced and painted, the same colors it had been when I lived there.

I leaned forward, there were flowers in the beds under the windows and curtains tied back. It was like we had driven back in time and I half expected my mother to open the door as we stopped outside.

"Someone bought the place? They must be history buffs because it looks just as it used to. Why are we here Bella? Do I know the people who live here?"

She didn't speak just got out and retrieved the flowers from the back seat then stood waiting until I joined her. Then she took my hand and led me round back where the white picket fence that had surrounded the graves some distance from the house had been mended and freshly painted. We went through the small swing gate and I stopped unable to believe my eyes.

Planted in the earth at the head of each grave bar one was the wooden cross I had made and burned the names and dates in. They looked old and authentic although the letters had been refreshed recently. The only grave without a marker from me was Samuel's and even that now sported a wooden headstone. I walked over to see what was burned into it, just his name and dates of birth and death like the others but at the bottom was a single line of words,

 _Brave to the End._ I felt venom flood into my eyes and I knelt down to touch the words. Bella didn't speak, just handed me the bunches of flowers which I now noticed matched the number of graves and walked away.

I have no idea how long I knelt there before placing the flowers in a small enamel jug standing to the side of each of the names. Each grave had one and I spent a few minutes at each remembering the happy times cut so cruelly short by war and murder. When I finished I turned and walked back to the car expecting to find Bella waiting for me but she was nowhere to be seen. The only thing different was the front door of the house now stood open.

Unsure of myself I walked to the door and knocked but there was no answer, I stepped forward and called out and there she was, Bella standing in the door to the kitchen smiling at me.

"What's going on Bella? Thank you for the time alone in the graveyard but what are we doing here?"

"Welcome, home Jasper. I hope you like it as much as I do because it's ours."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, ours? Bella had bought my old family home and had it restored as our home?

I held out my arms and she ran into them smiling brightly,

"I really hope you like your surprise Jasper, this is why I kept finding fault with everywhere you showed me. I couldn't say anything because it was a surprise."

"But how did you know exactly what it looked like?

Then it hit me,

"Peter! Peter told you?"

"Actually Peter and Charlotte did all the work and he's really nervous in case he got anything wrong. He found the crosses you'd made in the old barn, they'd been taken from the graves and thrown into a corner. He made one for Samuel but if you want to change it that's fine."

I shook my head, I wouldn't change a thing, Bella was right this was perfect for our home, with my family close by.

Even the furniture was close to that my family had and I could see someone had taken a great deal of trouble to make it look just right. Peters memory for detail had been excellent and when we lay in bed that first night with the cool breeze blowing through the open window and the sounds of the nocturnal animals about their business I decided I was the luckiest man in the world to have such friends and such a mate. She smiled and traced a pathway down my naked chest,

"Are you happy here Jasper? Could you see yourself raising horses?"

"Its perfect Bella, I love it, it feels like home, just what I wanted. How about you?"

"If you're happy then so am I. We'll give it a few weeks and then throw a housewarming party although I think we might have guests sooner, Peter and Charlotte are dying to know your reaction. In fact, I'm amazed they stayed away so long."

As her words died away we heard a hammering on the front door,

"Couldn't wait any longer Bella, come on let us in."

I groaned as Bella jumped out of bed, threw on a robe and went running downstairs to let Peter and Charlotte in.


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140**

 **Charlie**

When Esme asked to speak to me privately I was at a loss to know what she had to say. Carlisle was leaving and in all honesty I wouldn't be sorry to see the back of him, I had expected he would understand that harsh decisions had to be made when you controlled a species like ours that needed firm handling. I didn't condone violence for its own sake, but I did believe in swift justice and none of the rebel leaders had suffered unduly, Felix made sure of that. I suppose Esme wanted to tender her resignation too although I had pretty much expected that and made arrangements for an election to replace her as soon as she left. So it was a shock when I heard the reason for her visit.

"I'm not leaving Charlie, not stepping down from the council although I know you were expecting it."

"I see, what about Carlisle?"

"He must do as he sees fit, but my conscience is clear, I understand the need to stand up and show we mean business. I told Carlisle and left it to him to decide what to do. You'll be pleased to know he won't go back on his insistence he leaves the council but he will be staying in Volterra with me and I guess that means trouble for you. I'm sure he will try talking others on the committee to changing their stance on law and order."

"Oh, I think we can handle that once Eleazar and Carmen leave he's going to have quite a job on his hands persuading anyone else. Actually I'm glad you are staying Esme, you have a quick mind and I value your ideas."

"Thank you, Charlie."

When she'd gone I couldn't help smiling, the thought of Carlisle being turned on by his mate was quite something but then I guess he had never pushed her to the limit before. I had seen her exasperation when he spoke up at the last meeting. It saved the problem of finding another council member too.

Esme

I had told Carlisle straight out that he was being naive and unreasonable if he thought our kind could be lead by anyone who wasn't prepared to take action where necessary and that I for one had no intention of leaving Volterra, the council needed female input and I intended to supply it along with Athena and the others. He had been speechless at first but when he did speak, trying to get me to change my mind, he found me immovable.

"There's something else too. A young boy who helped us when Alice was imprisoned by the Volturi. He has a sick sister Francesca, I want you to treat her, make her better."

"What's wrong with her? I have no links with any hospitals here, I can't just go strolling in and take over the care of another doctor's patients, there are etiquette's involved."

"Well do whatever you have to but I want you to treat the girl."

"I'm not sure..."

I cut him off,

"Well I am and seeing as you were too busy to worry about Alice at the time you owe her, and me, so do what's necessary but heal that girl."

I traced the boy to his village to find him herding the goats on a steep hillside nearby. He was nervous when he saw me, especially as I had Carlisle with me, but I explained that he was a doctor who I had brought to see his sister. He told us which hospital she was in and we promised to go and see if Carlisle could help her.

"I gave my mother the money and she paid for a doctor to look at her, but the doctor said Francesca is too sick to operate."

"What did they want to do to her?"

Luigi looked at Carlisle uneasily, but I nodded for him to continue,

"He said it is her heart, it's not right, it didn't develop properly and a weakness caused a valve to leak, I didn't really understand, neither did my mother but he said she was too sick to operate on. So my mother stays with her until it's over and my father and I visit as often as we can."

We traveled straight to the hospital and found Luigi's mother sitting at her daughter's bedside, the little girl looked deathly pale except for her lips which were blue. I went in first and explained that I was the lady who had given Luigi money for doing errands for me and that my husband was a doctor who wanted to examine Francesca if that was OK. She was desperate so while I took her down to the restaurant for something to eat Carlisle stayed behind to examine the girl, hoping to do so before he was interrupted by the hospital administration or nursing staff. Luigi's mother was convinced that nothing could be done for her daughter, she was sitting at Francesca's side waiting for her to die. I explained that Carlisle was a very good doctor who would like to help if he could and obtained her permission to treat Francesca if he could. By the time, we got back the nursing staff had alerted Francesca's doctor and he was busy talking to Carlisle in rapid Italian.

It transpired that the doctor was feeling hopeless and was quite happy for Carlisle to do anything he could to help the little girl. Within hours, she had been transported by private ambulance along with her mother to a private facility where Carlisle was able to use his own "staff" to operate. Rosalie and Emmett appeared soon after we arrived and scrubbed up ready to help Carlisle. He couldn't use anyone else because he would be operating at vampire speed. Francesca's only hope was if she didn't have to be unconscious for too long and only Carlisle could operate fast enough. I sat with her mother knowing the operation would be over long before we could inform her without appearing as if something strange had happened. She asked me why a rich family like mine would be interested in a poor Italian family like her own and it was difficult to explain but I told her I had been very grateful to her son who befriended me in a strange town and helped me.

"I do not like him going to Volterra."

"Really? Why is that?"

She looked around as if afraid of being overheard then crossed herself,

"Evil inhabits that town, Mrs Cullen. My grandfather saw the devil there once."

"The devil?"

"Yes, he had long dark hair and red glowing eyes, he was carrying a load no man could lift and then he just vanished but my grandfather said he saw the same man one day just before he died, sixty-five years after the first time and he said the man had not aged at all. I begged Luigi not to go to Volterra, but he is a boy and boys are hard to control, they wander and they think nothing will ever hurt them. Still this time Volterra was good to us, it brought you and your husband to my daughter's bedside."

Two hours later Carlisle appeared to tell her that Francesca would be fine and she burst out crying grabbing his hands and clinging to them as she thanked him over and over. When we finally left after paying for two weeks convalescence for Francesca and a room for her mother to stay with her I thanked Carlisle and he thought I might have changed my mind and might agree to leave Volterra but he was wrong. I would stay here and hopefully I could help others like Luigi's mother and sister and that gave Carlisle something to think about. He could use his medical skills here as well as he could back home in the States.


	141. Chapter 141

**Well folks, here we are at the end of another tale, thank you for coming along for the ride and for all your reviews. We hope to see you again at the beginning of another tomorrow. Love Jules and Kat xx**

 **Chapter 141**

 **Jasper**

We finally got free of our friends after a week although I had enjoyed talking about our plans for the place. I was staggered to find therefore that Peter had bought back his family's farm just a few miles away.

"I know you couldn't do without me Major so I thought what the hell and bought it at the same time Darius got this for Bella. I reckon between us we can breed some spectacular horses."

"Just a minute, if you're living only a few miles away how come you haven't gone home yet?"

Peter grinned,

"Feeling a little frisky are we? We just thought you might want a little company and like I said I still have one thing left to do."

Peter had told me what happened with Charlie and his wife and although Charlie had told me himself I didn't want to spoil Peters fun so I kept quiet. "

"I think she wants to set the record, straight Major. I'm not saying what she did was right, or that it will make any difference, but I think Bella needs to know the truth, even if it helps her forgive her father a little."

We decided between us that Charlotte should speak to Bella as the most understanding so while Peter and I went down to the barn to start drawing up some detailed plans Charlotte stayed behind with Bella. We stayed away for a couple of hours only going back to the house when Charlotte called for Peter. She stood alone on the front porch but smiled encouragingly as we approached.

"I think we should go home, Peter. Give Bella some time to take everything in. Let us know how she is later won't you?"

I nodded and watched until they were out of sight before going inside to find Bella. She was actually sitting on the back porch, but she turned hearing me approach and smiled although it was a little strained.

"Did you know about Chloe?"

I nodded,

"Charlie told me everything before we left and I was waiting for the right time to tell you. It's just that you were so happy and excited I didn't want to ruin it and then Charlotte told me Chloe had begged her to tell you the full story."

Bella sighed and took my hand pulling me down to sit beside her on the swing seat, a copy of the one my father had built for my mother so long ago.

"What a tangled web. Chloe was one of the Sisters from Greece. I bet they didn't expect her to recognize Charlie as her mate, that must have been a shock. She told Charlotte that she wanted to make me so angry with my dad that I'd leave Volterra and never return. To keep me out of danger because she could see how much we meant to each other. Well, I guess it worked, almost. I was furious, I really hated my dad for a while, her too."

"She did come clean and tell him everything. She even came back with him to try to save everyone. She turned traitor to her own sisters."

"I know and that can't have been easy. You know I didn't think my dad would listen to me when I begged him to save you instead of me. I guess I underestimated how much he loved me. He knew I would never forgive him if he didn't save you, he knew just how much you meant to me. Maybe I've been a bit harsh, I told him I never wanted to see Chloe again which I guess was the same as saying I never wanted to see him again either."

"And do you? Want to see him again?"

She looked out across the meadow for a long time before she replied,

"Of course I do and I guess I owe Chloe an apology for treating her the way I did. I'm just not sure they will forgive me."

"He's your father, Bella, of course, he'll forgive you. If he even thinks there is anything to forgive."

She laid her head on my shoulder and I wound an arm around her pulling her close.

"I never really thanked you for the wonderful gifts you've given me."

"The house? I just thought it would be the right place for us to start our life together and there's a warm friendly feeling about it."

"There always was Bella, but I think it's the people who inhabited it. My mother loved her family and worked hard to make us happy, my father too. She always had a smile and a hug of greeting, you felt loved as soon as you stepped over the threshold. Now you give it the same glow, I feel wrapped in your love when I enter, but it wasn't just the house I wanted to thank you for. You gave me back my humanity, you believed in me Bella when I didn't even believe in myself. You gave me a reason to keep going, something to aim for, a purpose to my life."

I kissed her and one thing led to another, I don't think the old porch saw anything like our love making before but I was sure my mother wouldn't have minded, she would be happy that I had found my true love at last.

Charlie

I waited hopefully to hear something from Bella but weeks turned into months and there was nothing. Work for the council kept me busy a lot of the time, there were the usual policing duties when reports of problem nomads came in and I found to my astonishment that the Volturi had a line of communication open with the guardian tribes although I guess I should have expected it. Even enemies need to have a way of communicating.

I spoke to Johnny H, the leader of the guardian tribes and we renewed the pledge Aro and the others had made. So long as the nomads kept off tribal lands the guardians would not actively hunt them. In return, we would not object if any nomads were killed if they strayed onto tribal lands to hunt. It was the best agreement we would get and we decided Emmett and Darius should go to sign the paperwork, a rather strange idea and extremely old fashioned but it seemed the Guardians still relied on a signature to make a contract legally binding.

We also had certain duties to the population of Volterra. While not aware of our true nature they did know we were not ordinary people and we funded several things in the town in return for anonymity and the right to live in the citadel unmolested by the authorities who ran the town. Carlisle helped us in this regard albeit reluctantly. Esme had made plain her decision to stay on the Volturi council so he opened a free clinic in the town for those who lived in Volterra and the surrounding villages. It became very popular and I think as the months passed he forgot why he had resigned from the council, he was doing what he loved, using his vampire abilities and senses to care for the humans.

Chloe and I were happy enough, but the shadow of Bella's anger hung over us like a cloud. Charlotte rang to tell us that she had spoken to Bella on Chloe's behalf, but she couldn't tell us if it had made any difference to the way she felt so we would have to wait and see if time would heal the wound we had inflicted. Then one day Chloe came to me very distressed,

"Bella and Jasper are having a housewarming party."

"How do you know?"

"Athena showed me her invitation. She thought I should know as Alice and Graeson, Rose and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and some of the Volturi like Felix have received invitations too. She didn't want us finding out like that."

"Well I guess we always knew it would take time, I guess she just needs some more."

Leaving the citadel later that day to go hunting, we preferred to be absent when Heidi came back with a catch as we hunted animals along with Esme and Carlisle and the other Cullens, we were stopped by the receptionist Inga.

"Chief Swan, this came for you special delivery just a few minutes ago. I was going to bring it to you."

I opened the white envelope and glanced at the contents then smiled and handed it to Chloe,

"I think we've been forgiven my dear."

As she read the invitation a smile lit up her face and I knew Bella had made the first move to forgiving us.

The End.


End file.
